¡Por fin en casa!
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Una historia de un mes, día adía, donde encontramos a los Andrew, inmersos en una decadencia de valores... A los Personajes con otros caracteres diferentes a los acostumbrados y una lección distinta a las escritas antes. Cabe aclarar, que no copio, ni adapto, estas son ideas que salen en mi inventiva y que los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores originales.
1. Día Uno

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Uno**

Habían estado fuera, por trabajo, actividades y negocios. Cada uno de los miembros Andrew, gozaba de libertad aun. Aunque Archie pensaba proponerle matrimonio a Annie ese mes, ya que la había extrañado mucho al irse con Paty a Suiza durante todo el invierno.

Albert por su parte, tenía la agenda ajustada. Sin embargo en un mensaje le había asegurado a Candy que si ella iba a festejar su cumpleaños en Lakewood, él no faltaría con tal de verla de nuevo. Habían estado en comunicación constante ya que Candy desconocía mucho del lugar en el que estaba y Albert preocupado, trataba de comunicarse constantemente con ella para que saliera de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

Anthony le ayudaba de manera obligada a su Tío en los negocios, ya que tenía mucho con todos los problemas que le habían surgido, después de haber sido sorprendido el año anterior en su habitación con Elisa en una posición bastante indecorosa. Había bebido, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y Elisa igual, no recordaban lo que había pasado y de esa noche la que si los había visto por completo había sido Candy. Luego de esa ocasión se había marchado a un seminario de buena voluntad para enfermeras que ayudaban en el Congo.

Stear reparaba un auto, cuando su hermano comentaba que Annie y Paty llegarían hasta final del mes y ellos se aburrirían mucho, que debía escaparse a pasar un tiempo de libertad, ya que el plan era sentar cabeza de parte de Stear, sería bueno tomarse una canita al aire, antes de casarse a finales de ese año.

\- No lo sé hermano. No quisiera salir ya de Lakewood. Si deseas, podríamos… no sé. Contratar a una chica dedicada a eso y traerla aquí.

\- Anthony y Elisa llegarán la próxima semana. No quisiera que ellos nos descubrieran escondiendo a una mujer.

\- Pues, que yo sepa, podríamos hacerla pasar por parte del servicio domestico. Decía bromista Stear a su hermano, al verlo tan decidido a tener una aventura.

Ambos hermanos había pasado meses sin sus respectivas novias. Paty con la idea de comprarse el vestido y Annie la acompañaba, ambas deseaban que Candy se les uniera, pero ella se había ido sin explicarles nada, cuando supieron estaba en el Congo en un acto de beneficencia, se sorprendieron al saber sobre aquel desahuciado lugar y con el único con quien se comunicaba era con el Tío William, a quien casi nadie habían visto desde su cumpleaños anterior. Por tal motivo se reunirían de nuevo a festejarlo.

El plan de Archie, era hacerle una despedida entre hermanos, de la forma más común, trayendo un par de chicas, pero algo que no habían probado, se lo habían propuesto desde el invierno y no lo olvidaban, aun con el trabajo, la meta era compartir el placer de una mujer entre ambos. Esto como despedida de soltero. Sin embargo para Stear era como una despedida de su hermano, pues con el matrimonio estarían separados por sus respectivas relaciones y aunque trabajaran juntos, ya no sería lo mismo, pues vivirían en un hogar diferente.

William por su parte, había enviado personal especial para el evento, no solo el jueves 28, que deseaba pasarlo exclusivamente en su cabaña, con Candy. Pues ambos habían acordado pasar un tiempo a solas. Por el tema aquel que Candy había visto la última vez que estuvo en Lakewood, y que se había desilusionado mucho de Anthony, a quien consideraba muy cercano a ella. El viernes pasaría una cena formal con la familia cercana y el sábado llegarían invitados al festejo en el salón principal.

Candy por su parte, sabía que después de aquella noche, Elisa y Anthony fueron obligados a casarse, pues casualmente la Tía Elroy había ido a ver a Anthony, porque le avisaron que tenía fiebre, cuando eso parecía un plan de Niel, con tal de que su hermana le ganara a Anthony y dejarle el camino libre a él. Que sorpresa fue para Niel, saber que Candy no fue vista de nuevo y por más que la buscaba, había sido como si la tierra se la tragara, pues Candy para no angustiar a sus conocidos, no informaba de donde se había decidido a irse.

En una choza, ella guardaba sus pocas prendas, pues la mayoría las había regalado para poder viajar ligero. Era muy largo su viaje, al estar dentro del equipo médico de enfermeras de la ONU, enviadas hasta aquel recóndito lugar, se había quedado el doble del tiempo estimado, ya que cada equipo se cambiaba por cuatro y seis meses. Hoy por fin y solo por petición de Albert, iba a volver a Lakewood, al final había estado en contacto directamente con él y en la Navidad la había sorprendido visitándola para pasar la noche buena con ella. Era justo volver, al final Anthony jamás se había decidido a aceptar una relación entre ellos, solo fueron buenos amigos y por sus estudios de enfermera, no habían podido avanzar con esa relación.

En Suiza, Paty organizaba todo para enviar los paquetes de su boda, cuando Annie le decía que se adelantaría a darle una sorpresa a su novio, que ella se iría esa misma noche y estaría con Archie para el primer fin de semana del mes de junio. Ya que Archie llegaría antes que todos a Lakewood.

\- Me alegra por ti. La relación entre ustedes es… muy abierta, no sé cómo decirlo, pero hay mucha confianza entre ustedes.

\- Sin confianza no funciona una relación, sé que me ha echado de menos, y la verdad deseo estar con él, no puedo continuar sin verlo.

Paty se ruborizaba, ella también tenía la relación muy avanzada con Stear, aunque él le había confesado que había conocido a otras mujeres, siempre de manera informal y dedicadas a esas cosas, pero que con ella, había conocido la seguridad de un amor estable y que de su amor era preso, pues ella solo era suya y para ella, él la amaba incondicionalmente.

Niel salía de su trabajo, en una agencia de autos en Florida, había estado estresado con la llegada de autos esa semana y su hermana lo había llamado para recordarle que fuera al cumpleaños de William, que lo seguro es que la rubia no faltaría al cumpleaños de quien le financió sus estudios y que tenían una amistad muy importante. Así que era seguro que no le fallaba, ahí podía robársela y si aun deseaba casarse después con ella, pues era su problema. Incomodo por haberla ayudado en su plan de atrapar a Anthony y de que la huérfana se le hubiera escapado, llevaba un año sin sacarse la espina de tenerla en sus brazos, buscaba la manera de embriagarla por el dolor de haber perdido a su enamorado número uno, y así podérsela llevar con él, sin embargo, esa noche alguien la había ayudado y no pudo encontrarla, desde esa vez, solo esperaba verla de nuevo y su hermana estaba en deuda por cumplirle ese capricho.

Stear abrazaba mimoso a su hermano, cuando este le informaba que le había comprado el anillo a Annie, que ya no volverían a estar juntos y unidos como antes, que extrañaría las escapadas a las Vegas, las reuniones con damiselas sugerentes en la habitación y el compartir con el esa intimidad que solo entre ellos se podía dar.

\- sabes bien que Annie y tu son la pareja perfecta.

\- Lo sé, desde hace tiempo llevamos una relación abierta y… ha cumplido mis fantasías. Creo que las ha superado.

\- Paty me dijo que mientras en mi corazón no hubiera nadie más, ella sería feliz.

\- ¿Le dijiste de tu amor platónico por Candy?

\- ¡No! Es nunca. Paty ve en Candy una hermana y aunque en mi mente haya visto alguna vez la posibilidad de… ya sabes. Anthony siempre estaba ahí, nunca se dio nada que pudiera darnos esa oportunidad.

\- Y para venir a ver, Elisa se le metió en la cama, la noche que pensaba declarársele a Candy. Comentaba con ironía Archie. Stear curioso le preguntaba,

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Le contaste a Annie, sobre Candy?

\- ¡Estás loco! Annie siempre ha celado a Candy en todo, si le digo que cuando estoy con otras mujeres, solo pienso en Candy. ¡Me mataría! Cuando supo que Anthony se había quedado con Elisa, creo que en el fondo, se alegró porque no pertenecería a nuestra familia.

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- Ella me confesó que Candy es la mejor en todo, siempre fue inquieta, bromista y valiente. Que había dado lo que fuera, por ser como ella. Imagina que escucho a Niel llorando por Candy.

\- ¡Que!

\- Si, me dijo que el día que Tía Elroy se puso mal por ver desnudos a Anthony y a Elisa, Niel se quedo aquí, esa noche Annie y yo, dormimos juntos y… ella se iba a regresar a su habitación pero escucho gemidos y llantos. Era Niel, que lloraba porque no encontraba a Candy, se regreso a mi cama y me comentó porque no podía salir. Fue cuando yo me fui a investigar y me entere de lo que paso con Anthony. Sentí una pena al ver a Niel en el suelo escondido, llorando de rabia, diciendo ¡Maldita huérfana! ¿Dónde te escondiste? ¡Serás mía!

\- Nunca me lo comentaste, Archie.

\- Estabas anunciando lo de tu boda, Todo fue muy precipitado, además Annie estaba conmigo y no deseaba que nos encontraran como paso con Anthony y Elisa. Mencionaba Archie recostado recordando todo lo que hacía un año, había pasado. Stear lo sacaba de sus pensamientos comentando,

\- Jamás olvidare el rostro de Anthony, todo caballero para cumplirle a Elisa, ella que tuvo que ser revisada por un médico, porque quedo lastimada, por la brusquedad de la relación al estar ebrios. Archie le respondía,

\- Pues Elisa se ve muy feliz. No le importo que la revisaran, ella quería atrapar a Anthony y lo logró y mi primo bien que le fue, Elisa lo trata como rey. Además no le es infiel, siempre está cerca de él y hasta lo visita a su trabajo, Stear con media sonrisa le contestaba,

\- Con tal de que no la deje. O quiera volver con Candy. Ya sabes, cree que Candy se prestaría a ser amante de su marido. Archie que continuaba recostado comentaba,

\- Siempre han pensado lo peor de ella, cree el león que todos son de su condición. Candy es única, no la imagino casada, ella siempre ayudando a su hogar, siempre velando por los niños y… dice Albert que se fue en un acto de beneficencia, aunque irse a África, me dolió por ella, tal vez lo hizo para olvidarse de Anthony y de su traición. Quise ir a visitarla, pero nunca lo permitió, le dije a Annie, pero le daba miedo el lugar tan inhóspito. Stear respondía,

\- Creo que vendrá este año. Paty le dio a Albert la invitación de la boda, para ella. Dijo que se la haría llegar, ya sabes, el siempre envía personal a cuidar de nosotros, supongo que debe estar al tanto de Candy. Archie preguntaba,

\- ¿Confirmo si viene al cumpleaños?

\- No. No he sabido nada de ella. Ni Paty tampoco. Entonces… ¿Sigue en pie, la idea de traer una chica?

\- Pues… ¿solo un par de días? ¿Tal vez este fin de semana?

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Deseando próximas felices vacaciones, agrego este fic, con tema para adultos, con la idea que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. Día Dos

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Dos**

El viaje en avión dejaba a Annie queriendo dormitar, _pensando en los días que había pasado con su gran amor hacía un año, cuando por fin se habían dado la oportunidad de estar juntos y sostener una relación más madura, sin embargo ver a Patricia con su boda y sus preparativos, la dejaba preocupada, meditaba que tal vez debió ser como Candy. Ella con sus valores morales se habría de esperar a vestir de blanco y entregarse solo a su marido. Como podía ser tan perfecta en todo, la favorita de muchos, siempre feliz, siempre le iba mejor, no solo Anthony la había preferido, sino que Niel daría todo lo que tenía porque ella le correspondiera. Era en si una suerte, porque no se vestía muy bien que digamos, no tenía mucho busto, un trasero sin chiste, pecas que siempre sombreaban su rostro y hasta en ocasiones lo hacía verse sucio. Porque ella tenía tantas opciones, rubios, morenos, si no fuera porque Archie le gustaba la cabellera azabache que ella poseía, podría pensar que también la prefiriera a Candy._

Aun con el antifaz puesto, tratado de dormir, _no podía dejar de pensar que Candy tenía mucha suerte. Analizaba, que Anthony tenía mucho dinero y Niel igual, aun así los había despreciado, a Anthony por decidir irse a estudiar de enfermera, o sea ¡iuck! ¡limpiando traseros ajenos! luego escaparse de Niel! Fue aun peor, si ya había perdido a Anthony por meterse con Elisa, ella debió aprovechar que Niel quería estar con ella, se hubiera embarazado, así tenía que casarse y con eso, lo hubiera tenido comiendo de su mano.  
Qué bueno que no era como Candy, porque irse al Congo, fue lo más desesperado que pudo encontrar, ese lugar era lo peor de las cosas, peligrando que la violaran ¡Negros! ¡mmm! Bueno dependiendo de qué negros. Pero se suponía que allá ni de comer había suficiente, como podía haberse ido con unas enfermeras, definitivamente no podría ser como ella, peligrando enfermarse de alguna epidemia o pandemia o solo Dios que virus anduviera de moda allá. Aunque Candy, nunca se enfermaba, siempre estaba vacunada, preparada, fuerte. No recordaba alguna ocasión… ¡oh si! Cuando se la paso en la nieve, se puso muy mal, bueno, pero logro tener la atención de mi cuñado y mi amorsh._

Al ver que no podía dormir, de pensar en estar con Archie y darle el placer que a él le gustaba, cumplirle todos sus caprichos, sus mayores fantasías… _se preguntaba si ¿Alguna vez Archie se atreverá a cumplirle las fantasías a ella? Si no entonces porque le había preguntado aquella ocasión antes de Navidad "- Te gustaría pasar lo mismo que me hiciste, al cumplir mi fantasía, - Solo si tu quieres, Archie, - Todo lo quiero contigo, Annie." El había deseado hacer el amor con dos mujeres esa noche, había contratado a una profesional para que estuviera con él y para no tener celos, ella la había elegido, que no le gustara a él, había escogido a una rubia desabrida, sin mucho busto, pero con una boca de miedo, pues le había succionado a Archie hasta los sesos, si no hubiera intervenido ella. Es que Archie, era totalmente apasionado, cuando dijo que le devolvería esa fantasía, en ese tiempo no le creyó, pero ya había pasado mucho, nunca había tenido relaciones con otra mujer y él pensaba que a ella le gustaría que una profesional interviniera entre ellos. Cuando lo que realmente deseaba era que fuera un negro grande y fuerte, quien le diera atenciones a ella. Sin embargo, Archie no había captado la idea y pensaba que le gustaría que la próxima vez fuera la mujer que le hiciera succión a ella. Ya que estuvieran casados, le corregiría esa idea. Su fantasía no era un trío simple, era interracial. Así jamás se enamoraría de nadie, solo de Archie y el sería siempre suyo, pero… ¿Y si solo fuera una aventura y nunca llegara a formalizar con ella?_

Al angustiarse, se quitaba el antifaz, vio hacia al lado y un hombre dormía, de aspecto mayor, canoso, barbón, con los labios gruesos, nada que pudiera distraerla. Hacía un mohín de aburrimiento y todo era silencio en el viaje. Simplemente ¡No podía dormir!

Candy en el Congo, iba a una capilla del lugar donde residía a despedirse del cura que cuidaba de los niños sin padres,  
\- Padre, me iré mañana. Vendrán por nosotros y… llegaran otras personas a suplirnos.  
\- Lo sé hija, pero te noto inquieta.  
\- Es que me he acostumbrado mucho a escuchar sus sermones, a ver como ellos aprenden inglés y nosotros su idioma, es como una relación especial, creo que aunque me vaya, dejare una parte de mí aquí.  
\- Hija, diez meses se dicen fácil, pero cuando vino tu novio, a caso no pensaste que el también te necesita, debes pensar en él.  
\- Por él es que voy a regresar. Cumplirá años a final del mes.  
\- No le regalaras un animalito más, ese hombre puede embonar perfectamente con toda la selva y la sabana completa, hija mía. Candy soltaba una carcajada, el padre los había visto tan juntos a Albert y a ella, que los consideraba novios, verlos jugar con los lémures, fue tal diversión que el padre creyó que Albert era un veterinario.  
\- Le comparare algo especial al llegar, solo encontré una piedra muy extraña, tal vez le sirva como pisapapeles en su escritorio.  
\- Falta que te dejen subir con una piedra al avión.  
\- Si, por eso veré como me la llevo entre la ropa. El cura de la iglesia se reía negando, como podía ser tan simple que una piedra pudiera ser un regalo para su novio.

Un abrazo de despedida y los autos que los trasladarían llegaban, ella tomaba su valija y subía, viendo a cada rostro, recordando cada nombre, lo que había vivido, lo que había aprendido ahí. La choza donde había estado viviendo desde que llegó y donde… _Albert se quedo con ella. ¡Albert!_

Cerraba los ojos y meditaba _que desde la Navidad, eran mucho más que amigos, con él ahí, en ese lugar en las tardes, caminando y gozando de ayudar a los demás, lo increíble fue aquel día de descanso, había volado en avioneta a un paisaje hermoso en atardecer, solos, como siempre lo había imaginado, ahí estaba Albert tomándola de la mano, siendo él y ella. Era como si se acoplaran al paisaje dorado y ámbar del atardecer.  
Estar en sus brazos, fue algo que jamás imagino y que no pudo evitar, entregarse a él fue tan sencillo. Lo amaba, pero no lo comprometería jamás. Eran solo eso, amigos y por aquella ocasión amantes. Fueron los días más hermosos que había pasado, después de tantas tristezas. El perder a Anthony cuando ese mismo día le había pedido que fueran novios, resultar desnudo y sosteniendo relaciones con Elisa. Pero Albert siempre la había rescatado de todo, incluyendo ese día. Cuando la llevó al hogar de Ponny, luego se regreso para llevar a la Tía Elroy al hospital, no solo se había asustado, estaba impactada por la falta de prudencia de Anthony, que siempre había sido tan respetuoso.  
Nadie nace santo, nadie nace para ser monje, para eso se requiere de decisiones y ella tomo por irse en el primer viaje que vio en su trabajo. Era algo que todas rechazaban siempre, pero ella no podía en esos momentos rechazar una oportunidad así. Olvidaría, no permitiría que Elisa se riera de ella, le había ganado el amor y la pasión. Ella jamás podía aceptar entregarse a tener relaciones así… Hasta que, esa tarde, junto a él… No pudo controlarse más, ambos se dejaron llevar, fue maravilloso, mucho más de lo que pudiera imaginar.  
Albert siempre había sido así… desprendido, generoso, y en su amor… tan cálido, tan delicado, para cuidarla, para protegerla, para hacerla sentir la reina del mundo en una sola noche. Jamás podía olvidar todos esos días que habían estado juntos, como no los iban a considerar novios, dormían juntos, comían juntos y hasta en el trabajo, la ayudaba con los niños, con las emergencias y los traslados, solo fueron unos días, pero eso es algo que atesoraría por toda su vida, aunque Albert tenía un compromiso mayor, era una persona muy importante. Tía Elroy tenía planes con él y definitivamente Candy White no estaba en esos planes. Pero esos días siempre serían un regalo de amor des interesado e incondicional. Porque gracias a él, habría descubierto el amor más sublime… entre los brazos apasionados de Albert. _Miraba a la pantalla de su celular y sonriendo respondía como siempre cuando estaba libre en el chat.

\- ¿Ya saliste, mi pequeña?  
\- Espero poder estar contigo a solas, ¡te extraño mucho, Albert!  
\- Faltan varios días para vernos, Candy.  
\- Si, pero ya salí del campamento, haremos varias paradas. Debemos rendir informes y esas cosas y… traigo más trabajo por haber estado más tiempo.  
\- Pienso que aceptaste hacerlo, en vez de dejarlos a ellos que hiciera cada quien su parte.  
\- ¡mmm! Me encanta que me conozcas tan bien. Si, algunos médicos no regresaron se quedaran otros cuatro meses, el pago ayuda mucho a sus familias.  
\- ¡Huy! Si, tu pago nos hace ricos, Candy.  
\- ¡Albert! Ya tengo que colgar, te llamaré en la noche.  
\- Contaré las horas, Candy  
\- Trabaja en algo más productivo. Contar horas no te hará ganar el sueldo ¿Luego de que viviremos? ¿De mi pago?  
\- Jajaja, muy graciosa, Candy.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **Esperando agrade, aun con tema tan liberado, advirtiendo que es para mente abierta y se requiere ser mayor**

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Día Tres

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Tres**

La madrugada, el cielo obscuro y la ventanilla mostraba un día nublado, sin luces, bastante elevados y ansiando poder dormir. Annie estaba incomoda, se arremolinaba de un lado a otro, sin querer despertaba a su vecino.

\- ¿No puedes dormir, preciosa?

\- Disculpe, creo que me levante muy tarde.

\- Puedo hacerte un favorcito para que duermas, pero… esperare lo mismo para… despertarme.

\- ¡Perdón!

\- Solo deja de moverte, ponte el antifaz, te hare dormir en unos minutos.

Al amanecer trasbordaría, Annie había dormido cual bella durmiente. Ahora temía que le cobrara el favorcito el viejillo ese. ¿Cómo le cobraría lo que él le había hecho? Si todavía de pensarlo, se notaba bastante experimentado el viejo, pero al ponerse de pie, le hizo una seña y avergonzada, se levantaba siguiéndolo hasta los sanitarios, algunas personas aun dormían, otras ya estaban despiertas, no tardaban en trasbordar y cambiaría de avión.

\- Bien muñequita, solo baja y hazme disfrutar como lo hiciste en la madrugada, escuche que hasta roncabas. Annie se mordía el labio inferior, vio como el hombre se movía sus partes y ella se arrodillaba para devolverle el favor. Debía haberse traído el antifaz ¡iuck!

Después de un largo rato, regresaba a su asiento, escuchando que debían abrocharse los cinturones, preparándose para el aterrizaje, y el trasbordo. Ojala que en toda su vida, no volviera a ver al viejo rabo verde que cobraba favores, de forma… tan inmediata. El hombre bajaba del avión y para despedirse, le hacía señas con sus dedos, recordándole que estaba a sus órdenes, para mandarla a dormir calentita. Annie bajaba la mirada muy digna abría su bolso, buscando sus pastillas de menta, olvidaría la cara de ese hombre, no lo recordaría jamás.

Candy había viajado en vehículo, ahora subirían a un avión de carga, sus compañeras iban con ella, algunas tenían miedo a volar y Candy solo recordaba a Stear, que la había enseñado que no hay que temerle a nada, bueno… solo a él. No le funcionaban de sus inventos, pero algunos… eran muy divertidos. El sonido de su celular la hacía sonreír, Albert le mandaba unas rosas en gif,

\- ¡Feliz viaje, Princesa!

En la mansión Andrew de Lakewood, Archie confirmaba con su hermano, había solicitado una selección especial, pidiendo que le enviaran a una joven rubia, de cabello rizado, con una medida de uno sesenta y si era posible con pecas. En respuesta le habían dicho que si vestida de alguna forma especial y el confirmaba con coletas y traje de domestica.

\- ¡Vaya! No pierdes el tiempo, Archie.

\- Es tu despedida de soltero, no quiero que llegue alguien antes, esto es exclusivo para nosotros, hermano. En tu boda anunciaré mi compromiso con Annie.

\- Pensé que le pedirías matrimonio aquí, en el cumpleaños de Albert.

\- No, si llega a venir Candy, no quiero verla triste. Ella se queda sola, todo porque perdió al estúpido de mi primo, pero… ¿y si? En esos momentos Stear abría enormes sus ojos

\- ¡No!

\- Bueno, es que si esta libre y… no sé, Candy siempre ha sido mi amor platónico, además ya te vas a casar, Anthony ya se caso, y yo… puedo conquistarla.

\- ¿Y Annie? Es como una hermana para Candy, mejor no lo pienses siquiera.

\- Vamos Stear, déjame soñar. Annie es… candente y todo, pero… Candy, es… Candy.

\- Te comprendo. No creo que venga a la fiesta, pero si llega a venir y Niel se le acerca, al menos sé que la defenderás. Además tienes razón, Candy siempre será la mejor. Ella es increíble, pura, inocente, dulce, divertida, cariñosa, generosa, se entrega a todos con una sonrisa, aun en trabajos difíciles. Recuerdas que siempre era quien me apoyaba en todos mis inventos. Archie asentía mirando a su hermano con cariño, y Stear agregaba, -Si, hermano. Mejor piénsalo bien, si puedes y… ¿Si viene? Yo mismo te ayudare.

\- Gracias Stear. Sabía que eras el mejor.

Stear meditaba, _Candy no podía quedarse sola, al menos con Archie, el sería el hombre más feliz del mundo y ella una hermana para él, se olvidaría de su amor platónico, era lo mejor, Candy era un ángel que siempre le daba felicidad a todos cuando estaban con ella. Su manera correcta, sus formas de hablar, su entrega en el trabajo, hasta a la Tía Elroy que se había disgustado mucho porque el corporativo Andrew la había becado y apoyado en sus estudios, ahora la veía de manera diferente, su respeto, su distancia. Atendiendo a los enfermos y hasta a la misma Tía había alcanzado de sus atenciones, cuando Albert la había traído a que la cuidara_.

Paty llamaba a su amado, agregando algunas cosas en su viaje y confirmando que estaría para final del mes, tocaban varios temas, sobre el viaje de bodas, luego sobre la casa y algunas decoraciones y el taller de Stear. A lo que preocupada Paty ya no le comentaba que Annie iba en camino. Cortaba la llamada y leía en su libreta todos los detalles que aun le faltaban por ver. _Stear era un genio, que los inventos no funcionaran, era lo de menos, el era increíble y lo amaba con todo su corazón_.

Anthony estaba en su oficina, cuando la secretaria le informaba que había llegado su esposa, este de inmediato pedía que no lo molestara nadie. Ella entraba cual reina y al verlo tras su escritorio, aventaba la bolsa y corría hasta él.

\- ¡Hola mi amor!

\- Hola, preciosa. Siempre sorprendiéndome. ¿Pues adivina qué? Con sorpresa le preguntaba

\- ¿Me compraste algo?

\- No. Anthony sonreía viéndola como meditaba y trataba de adivinar, pero verla ahí, lo hacía estar feliz, ella era única, lo amaba y no tenía que gastar ideas en conquistarla o en inventar algo, ni buscarle modas, simplemente ella lo amaba, sin pedirle nada, sin exigirle nada. Ella lo había conquistado, se había entregado a él aun estando ebrio y lastimándola tan horrible, pero ella lo había perdonado y ahora gozaba de tener el placer de hacer el amor, donde fuera.

\- Anda, dime, mi vida. Yo vine a estar una hora contigo para llevarte a comer, o… a lo que quieras.

\- ¿A lo que quiera?

Ella se acercaba a él y doblando la rodilla rosaba su entrepierna y asentía. A lo que de inmediato, la abrazaba y la llevaba a su privado, subiéndole el vestido y tomándola por asalto. Ambos se compenetraban en todo, ella siempre deseosa, aun no habían decidido tener familia, ella se estaba cuidando, pero su temor era que tuviera una amante, así que le proponía ser su amante, hasta que el deseara a su esposa. Y ella sería ambas. Con violencia le desabrochaba las prendas y las lanzaba de un lado a otro y ella lo imitaba haciendo lo mismo, hasta quedar listos uno para el otro, sentada en una gaveta de cajones, la acomodaba para él besarla por todo su cuerpo, iniciando un placer extremo, luego tomaba el cambio de lugares y salvajemente ella hacía lo mismo, hasta que ambos continuaban con un placer mayor. Por fin, abrazados en un silloncito, medio desnudos ella rosaba su uña en su barbilla y preguntaba

\- Ya no adivine. Así que dime lo que hiciste.

\- Un negocio muy importante salió muy bien y… prepare nuestro viaje para la fiesta de mi Tío. Tal vez ahora… no nos embriaguemos, y esta vez… quieras que… encarguemos a nuestro bebe.

\- ¡Oh Anthony! ¿De verdad quieres que ya encarguemos a nuestro bebe?

\- Solo si tú lo deseas, Elisa. Sabes bien que he sido muy violento y… aun no me perdono haberte faltado aquella noche, pero te prometí que te haría muy feliz. Elisa se avergonzaba, ella si recordaba que se había montado en él, después de provocarlo con sus manos, aun sin saber cómo, ella se apresuraba temiendo que él no la quisiera y, su virginidad se vio escandalosa. Haciendo que el perdiera la borrachera y se asustara para cuidarla y ayudarla a no lastimarla, era ella quien se había hecho daño, el nunca hizo nada malo. Todo ese año se había comportado tan lindo, mejor que ningún hombre, sus primos eran unos mujeriegos, pero Anthony no dejaba de trabajar y llegar a casa a tiempo, cuidarla, mimarla y comprarle todo lo que quisiera.

\- Yo ya olvide aquel día, Anthony y te amo. Haría lo que fuera para que no sintieras incomodidad por nuestra primera vez.

\- Gracias Elisa, sabes, tenía miedo ir al cumpleaños y que… recordaras lo que pasaste.

\- Me hiciste el amor, me cuidaste, si es verdad que dolió un poco, pero… fue bello, y lo mejor es que… fuiste un caballero conmigo, yo… temía que… quisieras a Candy…

\- No tuviste la culpa de eso, yo le había pedido que fuéramos novios, pero ella debe comprender, nos dejamos llevar y… ella es parte del pasado Elisa.

\- ¿No piensas en ella?

\- No. Mucho menos teniéndote a ti, así, como lo haces, amándome, perdonando mis errores y… siendo incondicional conmigo, Elisa.

\- Realmente te amo, Anthony. Y si, dejaré de tomar las pastillas, hablare con mi ginecóloga y… me gustaría tener un niño como tu, mi amor.

\- ¡Elisa!

CONTINUARA

* * *

 **El reto es terminarla este mismo mes, hacer un fic que diga día a día de la historia, así que solo la vida real es la que hace que detenga de escribir.**

 **Deseando sus comentarios y que ningún personaje es perdedor en esta historia, asegurando que la pasemos bien al leer, sin molestar a nadie**

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Día Cuatro

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 4**

Albert había estado vigilando el celular, esperando a que ella mencionara su arribo a Inglaterra. Ya debía haber escrito o llamado, la noche se le había hecho eterna, no saber de ella lo preocupaba. Le mandaba mensajes, preguntando si estaba bien, que confirmara su llegada, lo que fuera. No respondía aun. Con la angustia empezó a hacer llamadas, tenía que ver si había llegado el avión, que no le pasara nada. Johnson que lo observaba a la distancia, llevaba documentos para firmar. Y al escuchar lo que buscaba, levantaba las cejas y esperaba a que colgara.

\- William, ¡por favor! Espera un poco, sabes bien que esos aviones son de paradas continuas, con carga y descarga de personal y materiales.

\- George, necesito saber que no se haya retrasado, saber si ya llegó en Inglaterra, debí haber ido por ella.

\- Mejor es que guardes silencio, veo a Anthony que viene para acá.

\- ¡Hola Tío! Ya compre boletos para salir el fin de semana del quince, mi esposa y yo estaremos allá antes ¿requieres algo?

\- Con que estés presente, los organizadores se hacen cargo, pero si hay dudas, te verán y… por favor… ¡Atiéndelos!

\- Por supuesto, supe que Archie ya se encontraba allá desde hace un par de días.

\- Con tal de no trabajar, ese holgazán lo que requiere es que su novia regrese. No que se pierden y no ayudan aquí, hay mucho por firmar y tampoco se encuentra Stear. Mirando como estaba molesto y huraño, Anthony le respondía,

\- Te comprendo Tío. Lo que sucede es que… te hace falta una novia. Si tuvieras una pareja, no estarías tan estresado. George y Albert se vieron y regresaron de nuevo su mirada a Anthony, estaba sonriente, suponían que venía feliz por tener esposa.

Albert meditaba, vaya que le había sentado bien el matrimonio, por supuesto que le faltaba una novia y venía en camino, por tal motivo estaba estresado. Pero eso que podía importarles a los demás, lo que necesitaba era un mensaje o una llamada, o un monito diciendo "Ya llegue" Y Anthony al ver que no respondía agregaba,

\- Bueno Tío, me hare cargo de las firmas si lo deseas, cuídate y… no eches en saco roto mi consejo, en serio, te hace falta. Albert giro a ver a George y antes de dejarlo hablar, el levantaba la mano,

\- Sin comentarios. Te hace falta una novia George, la mía está volando aun.

Johnson apretó la mandíbula, una sonrisa discreta y salía de la oficina, el vería que su mujer fuera su novia, a él no le hacía falta, la tenía a todas horas y cada que quisiera, no era una enfermera en el Congo, ni una señorita de sociedad, era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra y esa mañana, se habían saludado como se debía, por tal motivo no estaba estresado, más le valía a William cortarle las alas a su paloma, si quería estar relajado. Bajaba el rostro y soltaba risas, luego pensaba y que se corte las alas también, porque entonces cada uno volaría por su lado.

En la oficina, entraba Doris y George al verla le indicaba que cerrara la puerta. Ella sonriente regresaba,

\- ¿Qué sucede, corazón?

\- Que William necesita una novia. Candy no le ha dicho que si… No hay formalidad, ya sabes, había tres médicos que William mencionaba con cierta molestia y…creo que viene en camino con alguien, ya que ella no le contesta… ¿Podrías revisar si ya regreso el avión de la ONU que salió de África ayer?

\- Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que revise el curricular de los tres médicos, que estaban al mismo tiempo que la señorita Candy, corazón?

\- No estaría mal, pero antes…

George se recargaba en el escritorio y atraía a Doris entre sus piernas, estrechándola con un beso que bien podía significar un estudio de amígdalas o algo parecido. El peli negro adoraba a su secretaria y tenería en esos momentos en su oficina, no lo desaprovecharía, porque William estaba estresado, era genial. Si a su jefe, le estaban dando calabazas, él no iba a pagar los platos rotos.

Annie por fin tomaba su siguiente vuelo, directo a Chicago, sabía que Archie estaría en Lakewood, pero llegaría muy agotada si se iba de forma directa, por lo cual estaría en la noche en su departamento y saldría hasta el día siguiente. Al subir al avión un jugador de basquetbol entraba y Annie lo reconocía, era negro, alto, muy alto y jugaba para Chicago. Al llegar a su ventanilla, su suerte estaba echada, el jugador estaba a su lado y la pierna apenas podía acomodarse sin abrirla y rosarla manteniéndola en una posición cercada.

Annie miraba de reojo a la entrepierna y con un gemido pensaba, ¡Que Dios la pescará confesada! El clima del avión estaba muy bajo, o sus hormonas llegarían fulminadas. Archie tendría que hacer algo súper bien, para poder ganarse la ventaja.

Candy se encontraba preocupada, ya habían llegado a otra parte en Italia, estaban recargando, y su celular no tenía pila, se había quedado dormida. Con angustia buscaba un teléfono y marcaba el número de Albert. Este sorprendido y preocupado contestaba

\- ¡Andrew!

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¡Candy! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Dónde te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien, se me descargo la pila del celular, te llamo para decirte que estamos en Italia, recargamos y cambiare de vuelo en cuanto llegue a Inglaterra. Para irme directo a Chicago, después de entregar los papeles y hacer los reportes.

\- Espera, déjame buscar uno de mis contactos, para que te lleve un cargador. No puedes quedarse sin pila, estaba muy preocupado por ti, debí ir contigo, aquí Anthony y George se podían hacer cargo de todo.

\- Ya no llegarías a tiempo, mejor espera. Me tengo que ir. Pero me comunicare en cuanto recargue el celular.

\- Candy por favor, compra otro celular, no puedes estar incomunicada. Ya lo habíamos hablado, me preocupa mucho que te encuentres en Italia.

\- Todo va a estar bien, no voy sola, vamos en grupo. Con un tono de molestia Albert preguntaba,

\- ¿Con los médicos, supongo?

\- No, recuerda que se quedaron, solo venimos enfermeras. Todas estamos buscando comunicarnos con nuestras familias, por eso te llame, no he hablado con la señorita Ponny…

\- No te preocupes, me hare cargo de todo, incluyendo tu arribo a Chicago, en cuanto llegues iré por ti.

\- No, no te preocupes, te llamaré.

Contento colgaba la llamada y corría para avisarle a George, pero al intentar abrir la puerta estaba cerrada, tocaba insistente y varios sonidos se escucharon, probablemente alguien estaba atacando a George. De inmediato golpeaba la puerta forzando la chapa,

\- ¡George!

Una mujer sin ropa trataba de cubrirse, era la secretaria. Johnson se subía los pantalones. Daba la espalda, al ver como había entrado William, varias secretarias, se acercaron y observaban la escena, preocupadas por como el serio del señor Johnson tenía desnuda a Doris, probablemente la iban a correr y estaba haciendo su luchita, para salvar su empleo. ¡Pobrecita de Doris!

Albert salía serio, meditando Johnson no estaba preocupado por Candy, más bien estaba ocupado con Doris. Apenado por haber forzado la puerta, cerraba sin decir palabras y lo que Anthony le había dicho, ahora lo comprendía, no porque él estuviera estresado, tenían que estarlo todos. Su Tía siempre había tenido planes, no con una, con varias hijas de socios importantes, pero eso era algo común en cada celebración de cumpleaños. Con Candy eso ya lo habían hablado y por eso ella no quería asistir a su cumpleaños, el tenía la obligación de atender a todas las señoritas que eligieron para él y que eran convenientes para sus inversiones, sin embargo de una u otra manera la había convencido. Que pasarían un tiempo a solas. Lo seguro era que se sintiera como una amante a quien tenía que esconder. Mientras que las novias de sus sobrinos, eran damas de alta cuna, ellas si podían estar tranquilas de ser aceptadas por su Tía.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Todos tenemos siempre la opción a escribir, a responder, y sobre todo a leer lo que nos gusta, considerarlo antes de ofender a quienes te regalan sus tiempo, sus esfuerzos, no sus copias, ni sus adaptaciones, sino lo que leíste y que no te gusto... No leas, agradece a quienes escriben y no muestres tus enfados en algo que no esta en tus manos, si deseas que más personas escriban, se respetuosa... posiblemente regresen las que realmente desean volver y que no les han permitido continuar...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Día Cinco

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 5**

La noche se hizo larga para Annie, sentía su cuerpo entumido, estresada, y muy frustrada. Esperaba la llamada de su taxi a su departamento y descansar para salir al día siguiente a Lakewood. Todo el vuelo se la paso pensando e imaginando como poderse acomodar, y no precisamente en el asiento en el que viajaba, sino en el hombre que estaba a su lado. Iba dormido y relajado, se notaba su pants bastante holgado, pero esa barra que se notaba suelta y escandalosamente marcada, la había inducido a sueños eróticos increíbles. Lo malo es que en ninguno de esos sueños estaba Archie, sino ese tirante enorme y firme. Recordaba haberlo visto botando la pelota en varios juegos y abriendo la boca jadeante para liberarse de los otros jugadores, sin embrago en sus sueños, todo eso eran jadeos que hacía tomándola a ella y en vez de botarla la tomaba de arriba abajo tal como la pelota, pero en su regazo.

Cuando más emocionada se encontraba porque por fin tendría su sueño más anhelado el mega ultra potente orgasmo de toda su existencia, despertó abruptamente y estaba a punto de culminar en sus sueños, fue tal su coraje, pues el hombre a su lado como dormía se había inclinado su cabeza hacia ella, dándole un cabezazo que la aturdía y despertaba de su más húmedo sueño jamás pasado, exactamente cuando ya le faltaba tan poco para alcanzar su meta y es que subía en casi treinta centímetros y bajaba con tal precisión que sentía su estomago saludar a sus pulmones.

Verlo limpiarse la baba con su camisa y notar que ella tenía algo de eso en su hombro, la dejaba fría. El jugador avergonzado se limpiaba los ojos, se disculpaba y se levantaba al ver que en el pasillo todos caminaban para salir, olvidándose de la mona nívea que le había servido de almohada.

George y Doris continuaban serios, todas las secretarias traían un rumor acerca de ellos, así que sin más Doris comentaba que eran novios y George le mandaba un enorme ramo de rosas, con una tarjeta de ¡Te amo!

\- Te llevo los documentos. Confirmaba Doris, con la mirada inquisitiva de sus compañeras, George asentía, entrando a su oficina aun avergonzado, sus interiores de carritos, eran la comidilla de las compañeras de Doris, él se sentía incomodo con solo su mirada divertida.

William en su oficina confirmaba su salida de vacaciones, dejando a Anthony y a George, este último se iría a Lakewood el viernes final del mes, junto a Doris, a quien había invitado, por la grave instrucción cometida.

\- Si, Rita. Me voy a Lakewood. Pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa, diga que estaré en una convención de New York, por dos semanas.

\- Si señor. ¿También a su Tía, le digo lo mismo?

\- A todos, Rita.

\- Bien señor.

Albert pensaba que Candy no llegaría a buscarlo, el tenía que ir por ella, debía acercarse y conquistarla, ya no había marcha atrás, todos estaban pensando en sí mismos y el ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir solo.

Candy en Inglaterra, llenaba reportes y notaba que su celular tenía más de cincuenta y cinco mensajes de Albert, otros tantos de sus amigos, del hogar de Ponny y de Archie y Stear preguntando si iba a ir al cumpleaños de Albert.

Con un suspiro cerraba la pantalla para terminar los reportes lo antes posible y poder reportarse en el aeropuerto internacional a la hora señalada. Cuando por fin finalizaba, llegaban algunas cosas que los compañeros y compañeras de Candy le regalaban por su labor, abrazos y algunos incentivos por estar diez meses en el Congo, África. La coordinadora extendía una constancia de su labor y un listado de sus depósitos realizados con su cuenta bancaria, todo para que ella pudiera tomarse un tiempo para descansar y relajarse de todo lo vivido. Una de las enfermeras que más conocía a Candy llegaba y le daba un sobre, con una mirada desafiante confirmaba

\- Muy buen trabajo, White.

\- Gracias, Fleming. Me da gusto verte a mí también.

\- Tomaste mi lugar hace diez meses, creo que estoy más que agradecida, Candy. Ahora estoy casada, y todo te lo debo a ti.

\- Si, lo leí en tu carta. Muchas felicidades, ¿Regresaras a Chicago?

\- No, mi esposo y yo nos quedamos aquí en Inglaterra.

\- Me alegro mucho por ustedes, sobre todo por tu embarazo, te sienta bien la maternidad.

\- Me gustaría que volvieras. ¿Podrías ser una madrina para mi bebe?

\- Por mi encantada. Salúdame a Michael, y felicítalo de nuevo. Realmente hacen una hermosa pareja.

Candy salía sonriendo, no sabía si volvería a Europa de nuevo, pero Fleming apenas tenía cinco meses y ella no podía planear ni lo que viviría la siguiente semana, estar tanto tiempo fuera del país, era volver a empezar en todo, su departamento ya no lo tenía y el único lugar para iniciar de nuevo, sería partiendo desde el hogar de Ponny, ya luego buscaría donde vivir.

Por fin su vuelo era anunciado, un viaje como una persona normal, ya no en aviones de carga, su billete mencionaba pasillo, pero era lo de menos. Lo que deseaba era volver estaría llegando hasta el día siguiente por la mañana. Mandaba un mensaje a Albert para que estuviera tranquilo,

\- Ya salgo de Inglaterra, viajo como pasajera. Finalice mis actividades, luego te digo el número de vuelo y la hora. Por favor, no te preocupes por nada. En cuanto me encuentre en Chicago te mando un mensaje.

Contestaba otros mensajes…

\- Archie, sigo fuera del país, aun no tengo nada planeado, me da gusto saberte bien y que pienses que ya es tiempo de regresar. Envío saludos a Annie, espero que sean muy felices y que todo haya marchado bien, no me he contactado con ella, es el primer mensaje que respondo.

-Stear, que alegría que ya te casas, debe estar muy feliz Paty, la echo mucho de menos, ojala pueda verlos y asistir a su boda. Dale mis sinceros recuerdos, espero poder verlos pronto.

\- Tom, ¿Podrías ir por mí? Iré en autobús, salgo de Chicago a Lakewood en la noche, creo llegar a las 5 am. Si vas por mí, te entrego el regalito que te compre.

Candy levantaba la cabeza, observaba en el aeropuerto buscaba alguna tienda de regalos para llevarle algo a Tom y a los chicos, luego corría por los pasillos para alcanzar el avión porque había perdido mucho tiempo. Al sentarse la señorita aeromoza la ayudaba a subir sus cosas en la parte alta y agradecida, sacaba una barra de chocolate y se la regalaba por ser alta y bella y ella no alcanzaba bien a subir su equipaje.

\- Gracias linda. Es un placer atenderte, tomo la barra porque es mi favorita.

\- Me alegro mucho, traigo más, por si desea otra.

\- No, así está bien. Lo que necesites, estaré ahí al frente.

Un hombre que iba en el asiento de la ventanilla observaba a Candy y el gesto de gratitud de la rubia, luego se sentaba y abrochaba su cinturón sujetando su pequeño bolso.

\- ¿Lista para Chicago?

\- Si. Más que lista. ¿Usted gusta?

\- No, gracias.

El hombre que estaba a su lado le recordaba a alguien, pero qué más daba, lo que deseaba era llegar a casa, observaba su celular y apagaba para poder iniciar el vuelo.

En Lakewood, Llegaba Niel, con equipaje y un auto más que hermoso en rojo brillante. Varios del personal salían a su encuentro. Archie y Stear desde un balcón lo observaban, ambos con el rostro apesadumbrado, ellos tenían planes y no contaban con el chismoso numero uno.

\- No te preocupes Archie, podemos pedir una chica para él.

\- Por favor, Stear. Ves la cara amarga que pone, con eso espantaría a la chica, tu despedida de soltero continuara si me confirman esta noche a la rubia, seguimos todo, si no mañana por la noche ya tendremos más tiempo. Nos desharemos de él, además se ve que viene molesto, solo continuemos lejos de él.

Por la noche la cena en el comedor principal, los hacía verse y saludarse de manera formal, cada uno tratando de no decir nada comprometedor, Archie esperaba la llamada de su agente de féminas y este aun no confirmaba a la rubia disponible, mientras Stear hacía conversación con Niel, para variar

\- ¿Qué dicen los negocios?

\- De maravilla, como siempre. ¿Y ustedes? Porque se vinieron con tanta anticipación. Stear.

\- Supongo que al igual que tu. Unas merecidas vacaciones.

\- En efecto. Mañana iré al pueblo, iba a ver si encontraba a algunas personas que trabajaban para la mansión Legan.

\- ¿A si? ¿A quiénes?

\- Personal que laboraba para mis padres, antes de irnos a Florida. Mi madre quiere que busque a dos personas y vea si están bien y si desean trabajar para ella en su mansión.

\- ¡Interesante! ¿Que cuenta Elisa?

\- Ya confirmaron que vienen al festejo. Van a recordar su aventura de hace un año, supongo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿También vas a recordar lo vivido hace un año, Niel?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Stear?

\- Pues, no sé, alguna de las señoritas que vinieron ese día, pensaron agradarte a ti, al ver que William se desapareció de su propia fiesta.

\- Pues no. Por cierto ¿sabes si vendrá Candy, al festejo?

\- No. Ella se encuentra en Europa, con su nuevo novio.

\- ¿Tiene novio?

\- Por supuesto, creías que Anthony era su amor inolvidable, pues no, en una de esas nos envía invitación de boda… claro, solo a Archie y a mí. Ya confirmo su asistencia a mi boda. Stear tomaba su copa mirando la reacción y el dolor que le causo, la mentira que le dijo, y eso le hizo saber que el también seguía esperando a Candy.

Archie sonriente confirmaba a su hermano, acercándole su celular para que leyera "mañana por la noche a las 9:00pm estará con usted, señor"

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por comentar, en serio, en ocasiones y la mayoría de las veces, gracias a bonitos comentarios y observaciones gratificantes, es que una puede subir muchos capítulos**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Día Seis

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 6**

El anochecer volando sobre Chicago le había traído recuerdos de la última vez que había estado con ella. La Tía Elroy estaba mal, una gripe a esa edad era difícil. Pero escucharla decir que algún día su William sería un hombre casado con hijos prominentes, porque se casaría con una mujer que le brindaría una seguridad económica a todos sus descendientes, sí, así eran los sueños de la Tía Elroy, mientras que Albert cada que veía a una dama de las que le presentaba, simplemente la evadía, no congeniaba, no eran compatibles, no le gustaba porque era soberbia, otra porque despreciaba a los empleados, la otra porque no le gustaban los animales y era alérgica a toda clase de ellos.

El viaje larguísimo, deseaba descansar, no portaba muchas cosas. Algunos obsequios, estar en Chicago era carísimo, así que viajar rápido y continuo era la única opción, aunque todos esos meses había ahorrado suficiente, no era tanto para vivir en un país tan caro como el suyo.

Cuando bajaba, su vecino sacaba las cosas y se marchaba guiñándole un ojo, luego ella trataba de alcanzar las suyas y no estaba la bolsa de los obsequios comprados, de inmediato pensó mal, ya se le hacía conocido, debió ser un malandrín abusivo, salía corriendo a seguirlo para que le devolviera sus obsequios. Por todos los pasillos, con valija al hombro corría de un lado a otro, pasaba el tiempo, la zona de taxis, y el hombre que la había saludado tan amable, que se había puesto muy formal y nervioso como si estuviera tan hermosa, y al final le había robado. Con cara de tristeza, se quedaba sentada y sin esperarlo, la aeromoza del avión la veía y le llamaba,

\- ¡Señorita White! ¡Señorita White!

Triste pensaba que ya no traía chocolates, levantaba el rostro y su bolso de obsequios lo mostraba en su mano,

\- Señorita, dejo su bolso, en el porta equipajes. Debía ayudarla a alcanzarle el bolso.

\- ¡Oh gracias!

Candy había perdido una hora y ya no alcanzaría a salir en el autobús a Lakewood como lo tenía planeado. Tendría que buscar donde quedarse o llamar a Albert y molestarlo, si lo hacía, lo comprometería a quedarse con ella de forma obligada. No la dejaría ir sin dinero o sin un departamento listo para trabajar y él se sentiría comprometido a ayudarla. La aeromoza al verla sin moverse y abrazando el bolso se regresaba,

\- ¿Necesitas algún lugar donde quedarte?

\- ¡Oh si! Mi autobús lo perdí, ya no alcanzo el horario de salidas.

\- En mi hotel, hay dos camas. Yo descanso hoy y salgo mañana de viaje, si deseas quédate conmigo y mañana te vas en el autobús que alcances.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Vamos, ya es muy noche. Me tarde mucho en revisar el avión y cuando vi tu bolso, supuse que te podía encontrar.

\- Es usted muy amable.

\- Vi que no portas maletas, solo una valija simple de viaje, supongo que trabajas como yo, de ida y vuelta a cualquier rumbo. ¿De dónde eres?

Candy pensaba que en parte no tenía un lugar a donde llegar, que había dejado todo y solo portaba sus únicas pertenencias. Volver a empezar iba a ser muy difícil, pero no imposible. Seguía a la aeromoza que le facilitaría un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Se bañaba y la cama era pequeña, ahí el hotel tenía servicio con el aeropuerto. Conectaba su celular y había varios mensajes, tenía que decirle que estaba bien.

\- Ya llegue a Chicago. Me tengo que dormir. Sé que es tarde, luego te llamo.

\- Tom, perdí mi autobús. Llegare mañana por la tarde. Te llamo al llegar. Saludos a Dayane.

Ya era tarde, tenía que apagar el celular para no molestar a su nueva amiga, pensativa al estar en Chicago, tan cerca de él. ¿Soñaba? si, ¿Con él? Casi siempre, Desde que habían compartido tanto en Navidad en África, las cosas habían cambiado dentro de su corazón, definitivamente amaría siempre a Albert. Pero jamás olvidaría sus responsabilidades, su Tía Elroy confirmaba que no siempre tendrían suficiente dinero para llevar la vida que llevaban, si no continuaban uniéndose a personas prominentes que incrementaran el capital por el que ellos habían luchado tanto. "hija, si supieras que me case con Brandon, no por amor. Sino porque mi padre peligraba de perder la fortuna y con ese matrimonio salvamos todo el capital y lo duplicamos, en aquellos años era imposible y lo logramos. El padre de William se enriqueció también gracias a eso, todos los demás se vieron beneficiados, lástima que… murió muy pronto, me dejo como heredera, pero la soledad que siguió de ahí, fue mucho más conveniente, porque regresaba Robert de Australia y era viudo también, pero si me quedaba con él, mi familia perdería la fortuna y mi hermano no tendría tanto como lo tenemos ahora"

Candy recordaba que la Tía Elroy, no se volvió a casar para dejar sus bienes a su familia, los Andrew y no a una familia que ella podía haber engendrado, era tal su amor por su hermano y eso después fue por su sobrino. Ella no podía meterse en un amor tan grande, tan sacrificado como el de la Tía Elroy, aunque amara tanto a Albert, el debía casarse con alguien que le diera mejores ingresos y no con una mujer que ni apellido, ni fortuna tenía.

Recordaba a Albert, todos esos días juntos, la pasión en su amor por ella. Nunca se había imaginado a Albert tan apasionado, pero solo eran amigos, luego de la perdida de Anthony, las cosas habían cambiado, todo porque se había ido al Congo. Si, el conocía África. Pero su preocupación, sus detalles, su amistad y luego esa tarde, se habían ido en avión a un lugar que él quería mostrarle, las cosas se fueron dando después del atardecer… un roce, una mirada, un beso, luego otro, caricias, ninguno quiso detenerse, estaban solos. Pero se sentía tan bien, ya no podían volar de regreso de noche, y se quedaron juntos, abrazados, las caricias de tanto amor acumulado. Nunca había imaginado que Albert la veía como mujer, que no se acercaba a ella pensando que Anthony era a quien amaba, pero esa noche le demostraba que nadie jamás había encendido una pasión tan ardiente y tan imparable.

Fue tan dulce, tan paciente y a la vez tan detallista. Avergonzado por haber tomado su virtud, cuando ella simplemente deseaba amarlo, deseaba tanto que alguien la amara y que fuera correspondida en ese cariño que ella siempre había guardado. Después de esa noche, las cosas cambiaron para bien, los dos parecían complementarse en todo y la semana siguiente fue de un amor que nadie podía creer, todas las noches tan juntos, compartiendo sentimientos. ¡Albert!

Ya era pasado de medio día, Annie apenas abría los ojos, escuchaba a la señora de limpieza aspirando y se cubría con otra almohada. Tenía que prepararse para ir a Lakewood. Así que a levantarse, a esas horas llegaría tarde.

Archie y Stear montaban a caballo, la boda tenía a Stear más emocionado, mientras que a Archie le daba nostalgia perder a su hermano.

\- Sabes Archie, cuando amas a una mujer ya no te atrae tanto la idea de estar con otras, por eso no me llama la atención la despedida, no es que quiera echarme atrás, una apuesta es una apuesta. Y no voy a dejarte solo, pero cuando me case. Quiero estar bien con Paty, realmente la amo. Sin embargo, me dejaste pensando en tu noviazgo con Annie, recuerdo que cuando comenzaron a probar su relación, ambos iniciaron probando y probando, pero nada les agradaba, me contaste de las fantasías extrañas que le inventaste a Annie y que ella te las cumplía, no creo que Paty en toda su vida, pueda pensar en una fantasía compartida, sin sentir el corazón roto. En esa ocasión que me contaste de un trío y que te gusto más la profesional que Annie, me di cuenta que, no la amabas.

Cuando hablas de Candy, se te ilumina la mirada, pero sabes bien que ella no se meterá en una relación que considera solida, no sabe la relación abierta que iniciaron tu y Annie. Archie se quedaba callado escuchando con la mirada perdida, pero sabía que tenía razón. Deseaba querer a Annie, pero la veía como una amiga, le iba a proponer matrimonio, solo por costumbre, para no dejarla botada, pero no era amor. No como el de Paty y Stear.

Su hermano hacía mucho que no salía a solas con él para quedarse siempre con Paty, así descubrió que solo amaba a ella y ella solo a él, era mutua confianza, una que no sentía con Annie, siempre estaba buscando nuevas opciones, y sobre todo olvidarse de ese amor que sintió alguna vez por Candy.

\- Tienes razón Stear. Debo hablar con Annie. Cuando venga, nos iremos a Chicago y… finalizare mi relación, si siento algo más por ella, que no sea costumbre, luchare por volver, pero si no es así, no le hare perder más su tiempo, llevamos dos años de noviazgo y no hemos sentido lo que tu y Paty sienten, esa necesidad de estar juntos, de llamarse continuamente, de estar preocupados el uno por el otro. Annie me llama cada que va a venir o irse o a la semana, o cuando me necesita. Pero no es a diario, no creo que podamos sobrevivir a una relación matrimonial.

\- Regresemos. Niel salió esta mañana después del almuerzo. Tal vez ya haya regresado.

Candy continuaba en Chicago, la aeromoza tenía un lugar donde las maquillaban y atendían cuando era necesario, la había invitado para que almorzaran y Candy insistía en pagar, pero todo estaba incluido en el trabajo de la joven, llamada Adriana.

\- Vamos aprovecha Candy, arréglate un poco, que te den algún retoque en el cabello y en el maquillaje.

\- Bueno, pero eso si lo pago yo.

\- Bien. Lo mío ya está incluido, es parte de nuestra presentación, volare a Asia esta semana. Y salgo en una hora más.

\- Debe ser fascinante viajar de un lado a otro.

\- No creas, veré a mi novio, apenas y tenemos tiempo de estar juntos, el es piloto.

\- ¡Qué bien! Entonces deberían volar juntos.

\- El trabajo en ocasiones nos separa por semanas. Pero cuando nos vemos, sabemos que somos el uno para él otro. Me hice aeromoza para estar con él.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, vivimos en Malasia. Pronto tomaremos nuestras vacaciones. Candy meditaba que Albert debía estar con alguien igual, de su nivel, por mucho que lo amara, ella no podía convertirse en una prominente prestigiada para él. De donde sacaría dinero para ser tan rica y darle niveles de economía mejores a la familia.

El camino a Lakewood, le daba mucho de esos pensamientos a Candy, por tal motivo esta ocasión no durmió mucho.

Bajaba del autobús, esperando ver a Tom llegar. Pero la lluvia no dejaba ver nada y esperaba dentro de la estancia, sentada a que llegara, hacía mucho que no veía a Tom, ya estaba casado y su esposa era muy buena, pronto le daría hijos. Como deseaba ser tan feliz como ellos, como Paty y Stear, también pronto se casaría Annie y Archie, aunque ellos llevaban su noviazgo, muy liberal. Posiblemente no había tanto amor, o no eran tan románticos. Cada pareja era diferente. Una pareja entraba envuelta en capas y cuando se sacudía pudo ver a Tom y Dayane sonriendo por llegar por ella,

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Tom! ¡Dayane! Gracias por venir, no quería molestarlos. Ella de inmediato se lanzaba a abrazarla,

\- Mi cuñada no da molestias, puedes venir a nuestra casa a quedarte si lo deseas.

\- ¡Oh, no! Dayane. Quiero ir al hogar de Ponny, luego veré si rento un departamento en Chicago y vuelvo a trabajar en el hospital.

\- Candy, han cambiado mucho en el hogar de Ponny, ahora está más restringido, la hermana María fue cambiada a otro lugar y la señorita Ponny ya solo lleva administración, no adopciones.

\- ¡Vaya! No lo había pensado. No me ha dicho nada cuando hemos hablado, sabía lo de la hermana María, pero no que ya estuviera diferente la administración.

\- Iremos allá, para que la saludes, pero creo que ya no habrá espacio para que te quedes ahí, así que nuestra casa tiene habitaciones suficientes y pasas una temporada con tu hermano.

\- Gracias Tom. Tengo casi un año de no venir, pero estoy en Lakewood por el cumpleaños de Albert, insiste en que vaya, ya lo conoces, además mi departamento ya fue rentado, necesito buscar otro.

\- Lo sé. No quise decírtelo, deseaba que te sintieras segura aquí, así que vamos a casa. Pasaremos por el hogar a ver a la señorita Ponny.

En el hogar de Ponny, Candy abrazaba a su madre y veía algunas asistentes nuevas, pero no a la hermana María. No era tan cálido el lugar y los niños todos eran pequeños nuevos, que no la conocían. Tom saludaba y después de los regalos y la visita, se llevaban a Candy a casa. Ella estaría mejor con él y su mujer.

Más tarde, en un auto deportivo llegaba Niel, preguntando por Candy, a quien acababan de ver y mencionaba que se estaba quedando con su hermano, que venía a una fiesta de un conocido. Niel sonriente por la información se iba, confiado en que Candy si asistiría al evento de William. No sabía donde vivía su hermano, pero qué más daba, pronto estaría en la mansión, para el evento del tío William. Contrario a lo que le habían confirmado sus primos Stear y Archie.

Candy era recibida realmente como la hermana de Tom, la habitación lista y hasta ropa nueva le habían comprado, bata de baño, de dormir, cepillos dentales. Dayane realmente la apreciaba y sabía que ella venia directo de su viaje.

\- Candy podemos ir de compras, veo que ya vienes arreglada, pero no creo que en esa maleta traigas ropa suficiente.

\- Gracias Dayane, la fiesta es hasta fin de mes, si, por más bloqueador, aun así vengo bronceada.

\- Aquí está nublado todas las mañanas, se pone el sol en la tarde y las lluvias nos sorprenden. Las noches son frescas, necesitaras más ropa.

\- Iremos de compras, me pagaron bien y guarde dinero para iniciar de nuevo. Dayane la abrazaba para darle seguridad y que se quedara en el rancho con ellos.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Disculpen la tardanza, la vida real siempre gana**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Día Siete, primera parte

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 7**

 **primera parte**

La noche en la mansión de Lakewood estaba tranquila, la cena había sido algo silenciosa. Niel tomaba un brandy y se iba a su habitación, con media sonrisa. Stear había confirmado con Archie, la llegada de su plan.

\- ¿Y bien Archie?

\- Llegara a la media noche. Para que no se vea sospechoso, y… hable con Charles, la mandara a mi habitación directo. Entras por la puerta intermedia, todo estará a obscuras, para que nadie te vea y lo manejemos solo entre nosotros, con Niel aquí, puede haber problemas. Me hare cargo de todo, verás que mañana nadie sabrá nada.

\- ¡Hecho!

Ya era muy tarde, la mansión cerraba y apagaba las luces, sin embargo el mayordomo tenía instrucciones de esperar, así que mandaba a todos a discreción a retirarse, quedándose solo él a cargo de la puerta y el traslado de una visita esperada.

Un taxi llegaba, Annie bajaba de él con varias maletas voluminosas, el mayordomo levantaba las cejas, así que era la novia del señor Archie la que debía llevar a su habitación. Annie con una sonrisa coqueta comentaba a Charles.

\- Esta noche, sorprenderé a mi novio, Charles. Por favor, pon mis cosas en la habitación cercana, la de siempre.

\- Si señorita, Annie.

Se arreglaba, se ponía coqueta, por fin salía hasta llegar a la habitación donde Archie, debía estar posiblemente dormido. ¡La sorpresa que le iba a dar!

Otro taxi llegaba, Charles aun no terminaba de meter las maletas, esta vez una rubia bajaba, cubierta con una gabardina, bastante maquillada y coqueta. Con una voz melosa, comentaba,

\- Buenas noches, un caballero me espera. Charles se quedaba con las quijadas sueltas, preguntaba y los ojos desorbitados,

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Ya se lo dije, un caballero me espera, solo estaré unas horas y luego haré una llamada cuando ya no me necesiten, usted sabe ¡eh!, el auto vendrá por mí, antes del amanecer, cariño. Me dijeron que fuera discreta. ¿Comprendes?

El mayordomo no sabía a qué caballero se la llevaría, el señor Stear, estaba comprometido, el señorito Archie, esperaba a una mujer, pero era a su novia, la única opción era… ¡el señorito Niel!

En el Rancho de Tom, Candy no podía dormir, tenía un listado de trabajos por ver en Chicago, por la mañana haría llamadas, la bolsa de obsequios ya los había entregado, solo le quedaba la piedra enorme que había cargado, pesaba pero era más voluminosa y con un valor sentimental enorme, porque al final brillaba y estaba segura que Albert al saber la historia, sabría lo mucho que valen las personas.

Un mensaje recibía a esas horas y sonriendo sabiendo que él también estaba despierto, suspiraba para verlo,

\- ¡Hola pequeña!, ¿Ya llegaste? ¿Dónde estás ahora?

\- ¡Hola Albert! Si, te mande un mensaje, que me encontraba bien y que estaba en casa.

\- ¿En casa?

\- Bueno fui al hogar de Ponny, ya no es mi hogar, pero estoy con mi hermano Tom y su esposa, estaré unos días mientras llega tu cumpleaños.

\- ¿No te gustaría ir a la cabaña del bosque? Ya no está como antes, este año he ido varias veces. Debe estar preparada para cuando… quieras que nos veamos.

\- ¡Albert! Debes estar con tu familia, pero prometí verte el día de tu cumpleaños.

\- Pero si deseas descansar y estar sola… puedes ir a la cabaña, te diré donde están las llaves.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Ya tiene llave?

\- Si, la renové por completo. Ahora hay sabanas limpias y… debe estar lista, hasta incluye alimentos. Además nadie te molestaría ahí.

\- ¡No me tientes, Albert!

\- ¿Sería más tentador si estuvieras ahí?

\- ¡Albert! Sabes que… tu Tía tiene planes para tu futuro y… no soy adecuada para esos planes. ¿Tu cuando llegas?

\- Bueno, si me quieres dejar con la Tía y sus prospectas, es porque… ¿No te importo? Llegaré… la última semana de Junio.

-¡Albert! Me importas muchísimo y sabes que respeto mucho a tu Tía, es una mujer muy sacrificada y valiosa, ha hecho mucho por ti y por tus sobrinos, tal vez me vaya a la cabaña, no quiero molestar mucho tiempo a Tom y Dayane. Luego te aviso para que me dejes las llaves ¿Si?

Albert ya no respondía la conversación, sonreía y esperaría a que ella deseara estar ahí.

En la mansión Annie tocaba la cama a obscuras, de repente, alguien la tomaba por la espalda y le amarraba la boca con una banda y los brazos los elevaba atándolos unidos sobre su cabeza. Las prendas eran sacadas una a una, dejando a Annie emocionada, pensando que Archie la había visto llegar… pero nunca la había atado, definitivamente estaba mejorando en todo.

Las caricias comenzaron por todo su cuerpo con una desesperación, posiblemente porque no la había visto desde el invierno. Sintió la succión en sus pezones, luego sus manos en sus partes tentándola mejor que nunca, los besos absorbentes en todo su cuello y sus oídos, era como si fuera la última mujer en la tierra, encerrada con una bestia deseosa de sexo.

En un jaleo la tiraba a la cama y con bandas de seda ataba su rodilla doblada en su misma pierna, dejándola ansiosa porque no podría defenderse.

\- ¡Tranquila pequeña! ahora sabrás quien manda aquí. Sin poder responderle, la boca estaba atada fuertemente, gozando de todo el placer y la voz enronquecida de Archie. La boca besaba su vientre, haciendo varios intentos por bajar y solo tentarla, provocando una necesidad enorme de que por fin lo hiciera. Pero una leve luz se sintió y ella abría los ojos al saber que alguien había entrado, sin aviso alguno, la acomodaba a su cuerpo de lado y la penetraba violentamente ansioso por poseerla, la otra persona, se acomodaba en su espalda y sin aviso o permiso, introducía algo en su trasero, para después, notaba que buscaba amoldarla, para ella era el sueño de su vida, la mejor fantasía realizada.

Movimientos agitados se daban uno a otro sin parar, hasta que finalmente extraía ese gelatinoso objeto y entraba uno grande y firme, duro e intenso, enorme, posiblemente el del negro más tieso que haya deseado en toda su vida.

Las cosas eran increíbles, deseaba gritar, la respiración era entrecortada, sentía que la destrozarían esas dos barras que entraban juntas y salían al mismo tiempo, sus ovarios debían estar haciendo mella en el estomago y en los pulmones porque poco podía respirar ante tales sacudidas. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, todo era tan secreto, tan intimo, tan apasionado que juraba que eso haría que Archie se ganara el cielo, en su vida una tiene que tener su respeto, pero Archie había traído a un hombre a competir por ella y claro que la estaban saciando como jamás había sido saciada en su vida. Sentía los resbaladizos hules de su preventivo en cada barra que entraba y salía, como si nunca hubiera a terminarse, alcanzaba su orgasmo y ambos hombres arremetían con más facilidad al sentir la humedad que los bañaba.

El negro no quería alcanzar el orgasmo, continuaba con tal fuerza como si fuera la ultima vez que fuera a hacerlo, si podían hacerlo las veces que quisieran, porque ella no se quejaría si lo hacían una vez más… ¡si! ¡O dos! ¡las que desearan! Estaba segura que jamás olvidaría ese instante en toda su vida.

En la habitación continua, un moreno salía de la ducha fría envuelto en una toalla, cuando una joven con coletas y ropa de sirvienta, preguntaba

\- ¿Me esperabas, cariño?

Las quijadas se soltaron, estaba solo una lámpara encendida, pero casi podía jurar que se parecía a Candy esa mujer, si era una broma, por supuesto que se las cobraría muy caro a sus primitos, pero cuando la joven abría los botones de la parte alta de su vestido y los asomaba por encima del delantal blanco, agregaba,

\- Porque estoy lista para ti, ¡precioso!

Las quijadas crujieron, ¿estaba lista? Pues aun con la ducha fría, la toalla indicaba que el también podía prepararse de manera instantánea.

\- Veamos quien está más listo ahora. El bombón de chocolate, se fue directo arrebatándole el delantal y quitándoselo casi de inmediato logrando que sus dos tentaciones, brincaran sobresaltadas por el tirón y prendieran las farolas como avisando que ya habían despertado.

La boca bajaba hasta ellas para saludarlas, y con una mirada asesina, le aseguraba a Petrina, que esa noche no solo había para la cena, sino también para llevar. Ella de inmediato se montaba en el caballo azabache que estaba decidido a probarle que la había traído por muchos días de asueto.

\- ¡Adelante campeón! ¿Demuéstrame de que estas hecho?

Al escucharla decirle, Campeón. Giro su rostro a verla, no era Candy, era mucho mejor que ella, tenía unos bustos tamaño melón austriaco, un trasero redondito y tentador, unas piernas que se trepaban a su cadera ansiosas por estar con él. Si esto era un regalo, debía de ser de su hermana, que le había dicho que llegara antes a la mansión, sabía como reivindicarse después de un año sin obtener información de la huérfana, ahora tenía una superada, con un tono de voz extranjero, con una boca deseosa que en esos momentos le mordía delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- ¡Arriba preciosa! Esta noche te demostrare quien es tu dueño.

\- ¡Oh si! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Dime que valdrá la pena! y me quedo tiempo extra

\- A las pruebas me remito, si no te hago disfrutar, no gritaras mi nombre jamás.

\- ¿Campeón?

\- ¡Yes!

La lanzaba al centro de la cama y el salto del tigre le quedo a medias, porque la tigresa sacaba las uñas y lo jalaba a que le cumpliera lo anunciado, le besaba los pechos, y sus manos ya preparaban y araban el terreno húmedo entre sus piernas, preparándola para saborear una entrada triunfal antes de llegar. La hizo rogarle, implórale que le diera su merecido, pero este la provoco hasta llegar a un orgasmo y otro, para después comenzar con una cabalgata sorpresiva y sin aviso que casi la levantaba de la fuerza con la que entraba.

\- ¡Vamos Candy! ¡Tú puedes! ¿Sabes cuánto te he deseado, todo este tiempo? Ahora es cuando bruja, me hechizaste sin contemplaciones, ahora eres solo mía y no quedaras derecha, te amoldaras a mí, ¡Solo a mí!

La subió sobre si, y la impulsaba a levantarse con la fuerza que entraba y salía de ella, Petrina estaba emocionada, ni siquiera se había puesto protección, ese hombre quería sentirla como vino al mundo, y ella siempre se cuidaba de poner primero los preservativos, pero con ese hombre, era imposible, no la dejaba ni tomar aire, estaba enfurecido con su monologo de villano abandonado y frustrado, que por fin había encontrado a su Eva en un desierto en el que había estado el pobrecito. Y todavía el tan lindo le decía, Candy.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por comentar, por su paciencia y por la espera de los demás fics, ya los estoy continuando, espero subir pronto algo más a parte de este.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. Día Siete, segunda parte

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 7**

 **segunda parte**

Albert viajaba solo, había dado instrucciones de preparar su cabaña, que no se informara a nadie de su estadía. El personal ya tenía limpiando desde dos días, poniendo la caballa con alimentos y blancos, todo en orden para el señor de la casa que venía de descanso, con instrucciones de no ser molestado. El personal, preparaba todo para salir, cuando el llegaba. El mayordomo principal, John entregaba las llaves, le daba el listado de cosas. Albert le recibía y agradecía por todo lo efectuado en el lugar.

\- Ni una palabra a nadie, John.

\- Por supuesto señor, el camino está cerrado con candados, nadie podrá pasar para este lugar.

\- Gracias, Charles. Cuida de la familia. Y no estoy para nadie.

\- Por supuesto, señor.

Conectaba el celular y comenzaba a chatear, para saber cómo estaba Candy

\- ¿Dormiste bien, pequeña?

\- Si, estoy dando de comer a las gallinas. ¿Y tu como estas?, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

\- Muchos papeles. Demasiado que hacer.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero… hay que ganarse el sueldo, "el que quiere azul celeste, que le cueste"

\- ¿Y si te quiero a ti?

\- …

\- ¿No dices nada? ¿Tan mal estoy?

Un grito la hacía cortar el chat.

\- ¿Dayane?

\- Se salieron dos becerros, Candy. Tom anda en la camioneta.

\- Espera, voy por ellos, Dayane.

Candy tomaba el caballo de Tom, lo montaba a capela y retomaba dos lazos, de inmediato se iba tras el camino de los becerros y a todo galope, alcanzaba al primero, atándolo a un árbol. Luego continuaba con el otro loma arriba, haciendo que el becerro corriera de bajada y Candy trataba de no lastimar al corcel. Alguien a la distancia con binoculares la observaba. Albert sonriendo se daba cuenta porque no había contestado. Se veía hermosa sobre el corcel.

Esperaba a ver como atrapaba al otro becerro y regresaba por el camino a la granja.

En la mansión, las cosas eran extrañas, tanto el desayuno como el almuerzo se habían quedado preparados y los jóvenes no salieron de sus habitaciones.

Archie se bañaba cuando salía observaba a Annie en la cama, con los lazos sueltos tirados en el suelo, aun dormía, pero estaba asombrado, había ocupado el lugar de una profesional, como si nada. Stear y el la habían tomado en la obscuridad de las cortinas gruesas, después, habían continuado en sus pechos y en su boca, terminaron rendidos cambiando de turnos y usando varias técnicas de formas diferentes desde arriba, de lado, y ella estaba relajada. La había cubierto con una sabana y ella se destapaba, Stear había salido a dormir a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de quién era la profesional que habían contratado. No comprendía como Annie trabajaba en esos menesteres. Como era posible que ocupara un trío con dos hombres, y que todavía cuando la desataba, comentaba extasiada que todas sus fantasías estaban multiplicándose, podría hacerlo con más en otra ocasión, si él quisiera, es acaso que no llenaba. Que él no era suficiente para ella.

Casi no había podido dormir, nunca sintió las coletas, ni el cabello rizado, era Annie quien estaba en su habitación, como había ocupado el lugar de una contratada para esos efectos. Cerraba los ojos recordando todas las maniobras que él y su hermano hicieron en ella, y estaba tan feliz. Ya no sabía si podía verla a la cara.

En la otra habitación, Petrina dormía por primera vez con un hombre, recargada en su hombro, su pierna encima de él y su brazo, ajustándola de su cintura para que no se separaran. Nunca le había tocado hacer el amor con un hombre ansioso y frustrado, suspiraba, era dominante, mucho por decirlo así, pero que a ella la considerara un dulce, era algo que no tenía nombre. No le había gustado un hombre que deseaba a una mujer vestida de niña con coletas y pecas, pero cuando dijeron que el atuendo era de domestica, acepto. Al menos iba a conocer a un hombre ladino, ¡Oh Sorpresa! Si su ex se hubiera portado como ese morenazo, ella se hubiera quedado en Australia, pero como el ex era de un club de vagos, pues tuvo que buscar la manera de salirse de ese país, antes que la involucraran en tremendos líos. Abría los ojos y el morenazo tenía unos labios mordibles, y le había dicho que se quedara a dormir, que no la dejaría ir, que si iba a algún lado era a otra habitación con él.

\- ¡Hola cariño! Tienes que soltarme, necesito darme un baño, este peinado asusta.

\- Esta bien, pero nos bañamos juntos.

Ella sonreía, si que era mono el morenazo, ya quería bañarse con ella, como si pudiera quitarle de encima las zarpas, había deseado un hombre con toda la actitud y se encontraba a uno que la miraba como si fuera su deseo cumplido. Tal vez cuando despertara y le pidiera algo de ropa, porque el muy vivo, le había roto su traje. Y el vestido que traía en el bolso era uno de licra nocturno, pues al menos que le prestara una camisa para cubrirse un poco y no alborotar al mayordomo momia que la recibió por la noche.

En la habitación de Stear este salía de la regadera y su hermano estaba sentado en su salita de recibidor, esperándolo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pagaste? Archie negaba, y bajaba el rostro. Alarmado Stear preguntaba, - ¿No se ha ido? Su hermano de nuevo negaba y cuando Stear iba a ir a la habitación, Archie le llamaba,

\- No es la mujer que contrate, es Annie quien entró anoche. Charles, me dijo que la invitada rubia, fue llevada con Niel, llego minutos después. Stear se sentaba en la cama sujetándose la toalla de la cintura, con los ojos abiertos en señal de asombro y sin palabra alguna al razonar lo que había escuchado.

En New York, La tía subía a un jet privado, con tres damas y dos asistentes femeninas, secretarias, y un grupo de coordinadoras de evento que ya habían enviado a su personal a preparar el cumpleaños de William Andrew. Ya dentro comenzaba a hablar,

\- Bien, las he citado para que este año sea el decisivo. No permitiré un año más de pérdida de tiempo, estoy agotada y quisiera conocer la descendencia, no soy eterna y si las invitadas al festejo no logran agradar a mi sobrino, entonces no volveré a intentarlo, ni una sola vez más. Sin embargo si este festejo, llegara a celebrarse algún acontecimiento, de romance y aseguramiento para un posible matrimonio, las contratare a las tres para organizar la boda más rápida y veloz que hayan hecho en sus vidas. Todo está en manos de mi sobrino, a la fecha llevo cinco años invitando prospectos y damas de buena cuna, pero si lo vemos desde un punto neutro, hasta a mi me han decepcionado las elegidas, recuerdo que la señorita McKraft era una prospecto increíble, joven, radiante y… en quiebra. Estaba buscando casar a mi sobrino como si fuera un animal en la selva y cuando descubrimos sus artimañas, mi sobrino ya estaba muy lejos de nosotros, ese año, se tomo un par de meses de vacaciones para superar ese cumpleaños. La más altiva de las tres damas respondía con eficacia,

\- Las invitadas este año son de mejores niveles, han sido investigadas financieramente, tenemos sus perfiles en facebook, twitter y hasta videos de cada una de ellas. Para no incitar directamente a una cacería, no hemos dado el nombre del festejado como el hombre a casarse, sino el de su sobrino Niel Legan, a quien su hermana y su madre nos dieron autorización de promover. Las cejas de Elroy se sorprendían, y de inmediato se le ocurrió presionar las cosas,

\- Pudieran agregar a mi sobrino Archivald Cornwall, a Alistar igual, aunque esté comprometido para casarse este año, todo puede suceder y si ese amor no es tan conveniente, pudiera cambiar de parecer.

Ya por la noche, después de día bastante agotador. Candy se bañaba y se cubría en su cama, hacía tanto que no corría tras los animales. El trabajo de Tom, realmente era muy pesado, debía contratar a un asistente y oh sorpresa, si los tenía solo que hoy descansaban.

\- ¡Candy! ya esta lista la cena, cuñada.

\- Gracias, Dayane. En un momento termino. Dejaba su celular cargando y salía a cenar, al llegar a la mesa tres hombres estaban sentados junto a Tom. Este sonriendo comentaba,

\- Muchachos, les presento a mi hermana. Ella se hizo cargo de todo el trabajo de ustedes, mientras regresaban de llevar el ganado a los corrales. Candy sorprendida, sonreía y los tres hombres se levantaban para saludarle y darle la silla, admirándola por lo joven y bella, pero sobre todo por lo que Dayane les había contado al lazar ella sola a los becerros y traerlos sin problema.

\- Es usted muy joven y bonita. Dijo Robert, a lo que Richard agregaba

\- ¿Y laza usted desde niña, dice Tom? Candy asentía, luego el más serio y que la miraba insistente de arriba abajo comentaba,

\- Tan chiquita y toda una mujer. Candy se quedaba helada. Se sentaba y se acercaba a Dayane, al ver como los tres no le quitaban la vista de encima, hablando maravillas de sus habilidades y sus actividades. Tratando de quedar bien con ella, asustándola al declararse solteros y sin compromisos. Candy salía dificultosamente del comedor, para poderse ir a dormir, dándose cuenta que las habitaciones de los hombres estaban del otro lado de su ventana. En la casa de a lado, donde los tres buscaban ver insistentemente, mientras ella cerraba las corinas. El celular sonaba, señal de mensajes y Albert estaba reportándose,

\- ¿Qué tal tu primer día con tu hermano y su mujer?

\- Muy sorpresivo, tiene tres trabajadores, aclaran que son solteros y sin compromiso, están del otro lado de mi ventana y creo que ya es hora de preguntar… ¿Dónde dices que escondiste las llaves de la cabaña?

\- ¿Puedo mandara un chofer por ti, para que te saque de ahí inmediatamente?

\- Estoy muy cansada, hoy esos tres hombres no estaban, fue su día de descanso, pero sus trabajos los realizamos Dayane y yo. La verdad estoy por dormir, Solo dime donde encuentro las llaves, me escapare de aquí en cuanto pueda.

\- ¿Mando a alguien por ti en la mañana?

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por comentar, esperando que lean que esta historia es de personas adultas, que con su madurez ven los actos de esta historia con ojos de aprendizaje, de tolerancia y a la vez de consideración para aquellas personas que se toman el camino equivocado o el correcto en sus vidas.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	9. Día Ocho

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 8**

La comida del día anterior, se la habían llegado a la habitación. Annie no veía a Archie por ningún lado, deseaba felicitarlo por cumplirle su fantasía, pero según el mayordomo tuvo que salir y regresaría después, por lo cual se vio en la necesidad de volver a su habitación. Aun estaba dolida, no deseaba quejarse frente a Archie, pero lo mejor sería ir a una clínica, posiblemente se había desgarrado.

Niel tenía a una amiga con él, pero estaba separado y comía a parte de Annie, su cuñado Stear tampoco estaba, al parecer tenía trabajo en el taller. Eso parecía cobrarle factura, estaba dolida en lugares que nunca pensó que podía doler, pero satisfecha por haber sido idea de su amado y no de ella. Archie era un hombre muy liberal y la próxima ocasión podrían incursionar en otros cambios pero tener doble, la estaba perjudicando con solo una noche.

En el pueblo e un restaurant típico, con un whiskey, Archie no levantaba el rostro y Stear continuaba apenado con él. Había decidido dejar a Annie, luego de ese escandaloso momento en el que se dio cuenta que era ella, no sentía la más mínima atracción, no como la sentía antes, cuando era liberal pero solo con él.

\- Lo superaremos. Puedes mandar avisar que… tuviste una emergencia en Francia y… no sé, mandarle boletos. Vamos Archie, me haces sentir mal, yo ni quería estar ahí, lo hice por tu insistencia.

\- Dijo que eras… el negro más fabuloso que pude conseguirle para cumplirle su fantasía, que si quería podía volverte a contratar y otro más de tú talla, si a mí me agradaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Dios! Archie, mira por el lado amable, es descubierta antes, esta evidenciado que despertar su lado sexual de esa manera tan liberal, no es bueno para una pareja, al menos no para nosotros.

\- No puedo creer que no sea suficiente para ella.

\- Vamos Archie, está mal, imagina que haya estado con oros estos meses, ya solo me pregunto ¿si Paty la habrá visto o… si no estaría unida a ella?

\- Paty hablaba todas las noches y a cada rato contigo, es a mí al que hablaba cada semana o cuando se acordaba, te dije que no era lo mismo.

\- Tienes que dejar de beber. Déjame hacer algo y mando un mensaje de tu celular, esto tiene que acabar. Regresaremos a la casa en Chicago y vendremos aquí después.

\- ¿Y Niel se quedo con nuestra chica?

\- No sabe que era nuestra contratación, ni siquiera Charles lo sabía. Cree que es una sorpresa que el enviaron a él.

\- lo vi muy contento. Parece que… él si estaba feliz.

\- No te quiero ver derrotado. Annie no es para ti, eso es todo. Le enviare los boletos a Francia.

\- ¡Has lo que quieras! ¡No me importa!

La llamada era para solicitar un auto de la mansión y un chofer. Hablaba con Charles y a discreción, por una emergencia empacaban todo de los señores Cornwall. Se disculpaban y pedían que atendieran a la señorita Annie.

\- Si señor, el chofer saldrá con sus maletas. Por la parte trasera.

En el celular de Annie, una emergencia familiar de Archie, lo había hecho salir, le mandaría un boleto de avión para que lo alcanzara en Francia. A lo que le llegaría en su departamento en Chicago. En un par de días. Forzándola a viajar de nuevo para alcanzar a su amado. Sin embargo Annie le regresaba el mensaje y Archie no lo veía. Stear tampoco.

\- Lo siento mi amor. No podré ir, me regreso a Chicago, después hablamos. Te amo.

Candy por su parte, recibía flores y algunos presentes en la ventana, en el comedor. Tom no dejaba de divertirse con Dayane, porque sus trabajadores apreciaban a su hermana. Así que Dayane hablaba con su padre para conseguirle una oportunidad en la clínica ahí en Lakewood como enfermera. Este aceptaba,

\- Si Papá, ella llegó de África, es una enfermera muy brillante y… todos los muchachos del rancho están ilusionados por que se quede aquí, en Lakewood.

\- No querrás que la conozca tu hermano primero. Mira que también es un buen hombre, tiene mi rancho y lo llevaba muy bien.

\- El fin de semana iremos a comer con ustedes y nos llevaremos a Candy. Cuando le diga que le presentare a mi familia, que le conseguirás trabajo con tu amigo el doctor, aquí en la clínica, veras que estará encantada.

Tom estaba muy feliz, Dayane quería a Candy y además ya no se sentía tan sola cuando él se iba a trabajar. Candy se quedaba con ella y él se marchaba con sus tres ayudantes.

\- Candy, mi padre hablara con el doctor, es director de la clínica de Lakewood, para que te contrate aquí.

\- ¿En serio? Muchas gracias, Dayane. Que linda eres.

\- Además este fin de semana iremos a ver a mi familia, estas invitada, posiblemente veas ahí al director de la Clínica y te conozca, así podrás ir a una entrevista con él. Y… Te presentaré a mi hermano.

Candy se quedaba asombrada, notaba como Dayane se avergonzaba con lo último que agregaba. Ella no estaba buscando pareja, y al parecer verla sola, eso era lo único que atraía. Un mensaje sonaba en su celular y Candy se alejaba para responder,

\- Hola Candy, sé que ya volviste de África, no sé exactamente donde te encuentres, sabes, tengo un grave problema personal y… eres la única enfermera que conozco. Quería pedirte ayuda, estoy en Lakewood, voy a viajar a Chicago, pero… estoy mal y… no sé si podrías ayudarme. Candy de inmediato marcaba a su celular devolviendo la llamada, Annie mandaba un taxi por ella, y juntas iban a la clínica de Lakewood para revisarse.

\- ¡Annie! Debes hablar con Archie, no es bueno hacer todo lo que él desea, debe ser también lo que sientes.

\- Al principio no quería ser una mojigata, luego tuve relaciones con él y… ¡Lo Ame! Luego tenía miedo perderlo y… le ofrecí cumplir todas sus fantasías y… el tomo nuestra relación como liberal, poco a poco, sentí unos celos que me carcomían, y… Jugaba y me mentía diciéndome que yo también podía ser liberal y ver a otros hombres. Sin embargo, mi amor por Archie crecía más, aunque trataba los temas abiertamente, solo lo quería a él, pero una ocasión en una de sus fantasías era con otra mujer y… sentí el deseo de vengarme o de no sé que, pensaba decirle que lo hiciera con dos hombres, para saber si él estaría celoso como yo y… lo hicimos, pero… estoy desgarrada por un coito anal. Y él, se fue, disque con una emergencia, pero rastree su celular y… esta aquí en Lakewood.

\- ¡Annie!

\- ¡Lo amo! Pero el no me ama a mí.

Candy lloraba con ella, la abrazaba y esperaba la atención de regreso del médico, quien le daba infusiones y luego cremas relajantes. Annie estaba apenada, no quería que nadie la viera, esa tarde, Annie se fue con Candy al rancho de Tom.

\- Si, ella es mi hermana, Dayane. Tuvo un accidente y fui por ella.

\- ¿Quieres que prepare otra cama…?

\- No, yo me hare cargo, ella se quedará conmigo. Si no es molestia, Dayane.

\- ¡Oh no! No es molestia, si es tu hermana, Tom debe conocerla

\- Por supuesto. - Vamos Annie, ven a recostarte un rato.

\- Gracias Candy.

Tom llegaba a la cena y cuando Dayane le contaba que su otra hermana estaba en casa, los hombres de inmediato se iban a lavarse y bañarse para la cena, haciendo que Tom se sonriera con Dayane.

\- Tom, Papá quiere conocer a tus hermanas, para que conozcan el rancho y… a Steve.

\- ¡Dayane!

\- Papá dice que es bueno que se case, será el dueño del Rancho de él y… no estaría mal que conociera a tus hermanas.

Candy contestaba varios mensajes de Albert y al final le contaba algunos detalles,

\- Sabes Albert, Annie esta aquí, tuve que llevarla al hospital. Se quedará un tiempo conmigo. Ella no se encuentra bien, tuvo un problema, por ese liberalismo de Archie y ella como pareja, creo que ya no les funcionó y al final, Archie la dejo. Disculpa que no te respondía, pero había dejado el teléfono cuando estuve en el hospital.

Cortaba la llamada y dejaba cargando el celular. Luego giraba a ver a Annie y ella miraba por la ventana, con tristeza,

\- Annie, quieres que te ayude a cambiar y nos acompañes a cenar, te hará bien comer algo.

\- No he comido desde que salí de la mansión Lakewood, me parece bien y… sirve de agradecerle a Tom por permitirme… esconderme aquí.

\- ¿Quieres que cargue tu celular?

\- No. Mejor déjalo apagado. Ya hable con mi madre esta tarde. Le dije que estaba contigo. Ambas salían y todos los hombres lucían recién bañados y cambiados, colonias de todos los sabores, y Annie asombrada miraba a Candy - ¿Son tus pretendientes, Candy? Con una sonrisa y acercándose al oído respondía

\- Podemos compartirlos, son muchos para mí. Annie sonreía, estaba segura de que si eran demasiados, pero al único que amaba, ya no le importaba y no tenía deseos de ver a nadie más.

La cena pasaba tranquila, los tres hombres sorprendían a Dayane, al comer con mucha educación imitando a sus cuñadas. Tom hablaba con Annie de cuando eran bebes y como siempre las había cuidado y protegido. Ambas cumplían años el mismo día.

\- ¿Son mellizas? Preguntaba Robert emocionado a lo que Candy reía por los gestos de los tres eran de caricatura, Annie reía con ella y la abrazaba, definitivamente ella quería ser como Candy. Tan sencilla y tan noble, pero original, no una imitación barata como ella.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por comentar, realmente llevo hasta el capitulo 15 dentro del foro donde estoy escribiendo esta historia, así que tratare de ir subiendo capítulos,** **conforme comenten sobre cada que suba uno nuevo,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	10. Día Nueve

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 9**

La madrugada y Alistar vigilaba a su hermano, ambos en la casa de Chicago. Archie no había dejado de beber, de cómo había ido avanzando su relación y que Annie fue suya por primera vez, como la convenció de que no podían esperarse hasta el matrimonio, debían conocerse, y si no les gustaba la relación cambiar. Como ella mostraba un rostro de dolor aun concediéndole una fantasía de estar con dos mujeres, y como ella había soportado eso, mientras que él por una equivocación no lo soportaba, la consideraba una promiscua, una aventurera casi una prostituta profesional. Que difícil era perder lo que se creía suyo. ¿Con cuántos hombres estaría? ¿Por qué decía siempre, solo si tu quieres?

Cuando por fin caía rendido, Stear se lamentaba y pensaba en su novia Paty, si se enteraba de la equivocación y si, Annie lo averiguaba. La vergüenza que le daba, no había problema si fuera con alguien ajeno, pero era Annie, la novia de su hermano y eso lo tenía sin poder dormir. ¿Cómo estaría Annie? ¿Acaso no amaba a su hermano? Si no lo amara, como es que se puso mal después de haberle cumplido la fantasía de estar con dos mujeres, se habían enojado y ella se había ido con Paty. Esa pareja no iba bien y el podría perder a Paty por no negarle ese atrevimiento de despedirse de Candy en una noche de sexo loco. ¿Y si Candy se daba cuenta? Ellos habían contratado a una mujer parecida a ella. ¡Dios!

\- ¡Annie, es mía! ¡Solo mía!

La voz de su hermano dormido aun reclamando a Annie. Lo hacía sentirse miserable. Tenía que hablar con Paty, tenía que hacerlo lo antes posible. Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a él. La amaba con todo su corazón y lo de Candy fue una infantil ería de amor platónico, ella solo tenía ojos para Anthony, nunca se fijo en su hermano o en él, aun dándole regalos.

En la mansión Lakewood

\- ¿No te cansas, bomboncito?

\- No tratándose de ti. Pero supongo que, esta agotada, ven, acuéstate a mi lado. Háblame más de ti, por favor, si te quedas dormida, no me enojare.

\- ¡Eres increíble! Ya te dije, llegue hace poco, no encontraba trabajo. Una mujer dijo que podía conseguirme citas y con eso tendría para pagar la habitación del hotel donde me hospedo, mi novio en Alemania era muy agresivo y… me di cuenta que estaba haciendo cosas extrañas, luego, mi familia me dio la espalda y se marcho, no pude seguir su juego, si seguía con esa vida, lo encarcelarían, dijo que me mantuviera cerca, que pronto saldría de todo eso, pero le dije que no contara conmigo y me fui, al principio fue difícil, nunca tuve mucha facilidad para el idioma. Cumpliré tres semanas aquí y… si no consigo donde vivir me iré a México.

\- No necesitaras eso, te puedo poner un departamento en Florida.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto. Pero nada de otros hombres.

\- Te doy mi palabra. Yo… no me dedicaba a esto, después de mi novio, ya no quería volver a meterme en problemas.

\- Entonces ¿que soy para ti?

\- No sé, no espero nada de nadie. Si me das trabajo, ya no me dedicare a andar en citas, sé hacer trabajo de recepción, computación y estudie enfermera, curaba heridas, pero… no me gradué.

\- De hoy en adelante podrás trabajar exclusivamente conmigo. No me dedico a nada fuera de la ley. Así que no estarás en problemas, buscaré que tus papeles sean aceptados, me haré cargo de que tengas lo necesario.

\- ¿También estarás cerca de mi?

\- Todo el tiempo. Petrina sonrió, se acurrucaba con él y la dejaba que la ajustara a su pecho, se quedaba dormida, tranquila de que no tenía que buscar un taxi, mañana buscaría pagar el hotel en Chicago y sacar sus cosas, no importaba a donde la llevara, estaría muy lejos de todos, tenía un hombre que la apreciaba, y que no la dejaría sin trabajo y sin papeles.

Candy salía a caminar, no podía dormir. Encendía su celular luego se sentaba encima de los corrales, los perritos la seguían quedándose a su alrededor al verla ahí. En bata con su capa encima, leía sus mensajes,

\- ¿Por qué apagas el celular? - Llámame en cuanto lo enciendas, me preocupa lo que me contaste, las llaves están en la maceta a un lado de la puerta de la entrada. Vete a la cabaña, ahí te alcanzare pronto, estoy muy preocupado - ¿Cuántos trabajadores dijiste que son?

Cercano ahí desde un árbol, Albert se sentaba con Pupé. Cuando Candy salía caminando, los perritos que rodearon el árbol donde se encontraban se fueron con ella. ¡Por fin! ¿Por qué no se iba a la cabaña? ¿Que esperaba? A la distancia la veía de espaldas sentada en los corrales, sujetándose con las piernas. De pronto su celular sonaba, recibiendo mensajes.

\- ¡Hola Albert!, disculpa que hasta ahora te responda. Apague el celular para recargarlo y… no podía dormir. ¡Te extraño mucho! Espero que estés dormido, ya pronto cumplirás años, tu Tía quiere lo mejor para ti, de hecho, también quiero lo mejor para ti.

\- ¡Hola Candy! Veo que estas despierta. ¿Ya estás en la cabaña? ¿Viste lo que tengo ahí? Todo lo hice para ti.

\- ¡Albert! No estoy en la cabaña, pero me da curiosidad… iré para allá, me escapare un rato en la tarde. ¿Qué hiciste para mí? Ya me dieron ansiedad tus palabras.

\- También te extraño, pequeña. ¡Muchísimo!

\- ¿Muchísimo? ¿No que esa era solo palabra mía?

\- Ve mañana a la cabaña. Espero que te guste.

\- Descansa, tengo muchas ganas de volver a verte, aunque no sea lo mejor para ti.

Candy abrazaba su celular y se quedaba cabizbaja. Sin ver que atrás de ella, en un árbol era observada a la distancia.

Por la mañana, todo era movimiento. Almorzaban los cuatro hombres. Dayane y Candy servían, andaban de un lado a otro. Annie aun dormía. Escuchaban las actividades que comentaban en la mesa.

\- ¿Dayane, Candy? Vengan a sentarse. Comentaba Tom, viendo y jalando la mano de su mujer para que estuviera a su lado. Robert uno de los hombres comentaba,

\- Anoche se oyeron pasos, la vi a usted Candy, los perros la rodearon, pero ellos vinieron después de seguir algún animal, allá por las veredas al bosque. Tom comentaba,

\- Debió ser un venado, no son nuestras tierras y están prohibida la cacería ahí. No se acerquen, siempre andan los hombres de vigilancia a caballo, los guardias de la mansión grande. Candy bajaba el rostro, recordando que Annie estaba ahí, y ahora dormía en su habitación. Otro de los hombres comentaba, viendo a Candy de reojo, comiéndosela con la mirada,

\- Me asome, para ver que habían visto los perros, esta mañana fui por ahí, hay huellas enormes de botas, esos vigilantes estuvieron cerca. Mejor no salga de noche Candy, si Robert la vio, alguien más lo hará.

\- Estaba cubierta, y siempre salgo a caminar. No tengo miedo. Si no puedo dormir, el sereno de la noche, me relaja y me hace bien. Los perritos son muy buenos, Tom.

Candy se levantaba, recogiendo los platos y los hombres se marchaban. Dayane preguntaba si dejaba algo para Annie y ella agradecía, y se lo llevaba a la habitación. Annie abría los ojos y Candy le dejaba el plato y el vaso en la mesita de noche.

\- Tienes que comer, te hará bien.

\- Gracias. Me iré por la tarde a Chicago. ¿Quieres irte conmigo?

\- No puedo, tengo una entrevista pendiente de trabajo. Pero como sea gracias, Annie.

\- Gracias a ti. Estos dos días, me han servido para meditar. Me iré un tiempo, no puedo continuar enamorada de alguien para la cual me siento un títere. Hago solo lo que le agrada y aun así se que nunca será suficiente. Hablare con mis padres, luego te llamaré, cambiare de teléfono y… comenzare de nuevo.

\- ¡Annie!

Por la tarde, la camioneta de Tom estaba en casa, todos se habían ido a caballo, Dayane llevaba a Candy y Annie a tomar un autobús. Sus maletas las habían enviado a su casa, así que solo portaba una bolsa de viaje. Candy aprovechando estar en el pueblo, se separaba de Dayane, diciendo que haría unas compras y luego regresaría a casa.

La despedida de Annie, la dejaba pensativa, Archie la había olvidado y ella tenía que volver a comenzar. Albert no era así. En su caso era diferente, no había compromiso, pero ambos se comportaban como novios, Albert la quería, pero pertenecía a una familia que jamás la aceptaría. En cambio a Annie si podían aceptarla.

En el pueblo, Candy buscaba ropa elegante para el final del mes, y le daban una revista para elegir algún modelo y traérselo, ya que los modelos que había ahí, no le gustaban. Por fin encontraba un modelo de vestido pero estaba muy caro, tomaba una foto con el celular, compraría tela y accesorios para hacerlo. Continuaba comprando algunas prendas y detalles, estaría bien ir a ver la cabaña, para saber lo que le había dejado ahí Albert.

En la mansión Andrew, Niel y su amiga salían de ahí, con maletas y todo se marchaba, comentando que volvería en una semana. Mientras a eso de las cinco, varios autos ingresaban a la mansión, La señora Elroy y sus acompañantes llegaban con todo un plan para preparar. Todo el personal la esperaba para después, se había adelantado.

\- ¿Y mis sobrinos, John?

\- Charles los estuvo atendiendo, madame. Yo salí a comprar el listado de cosas que solicito y hacer algunas diligencias. Charles se acercaba e informaba,

\- Los señores Cornwall tuvieron una salida inmediata, con urgencia. La novia del joven Archie, salió después, a Chicago y el joven Niel salió esta mañana, regresara en una semana.

\- Bien. Favor de instalar en el ala norte a las señoritas, estarán a cargo de la decoración, algo de la organización y detalles del evento del Cumpleaños de mi sobrino William.

\- Bien madame. - ¡Adelante! – Por aquí.

En la cabaña, terminaba de lavar las piezas usadas para comer y secaba. Albert portaba barba, bigote y estaba relajado. Pupe brincaba de un lado a otro y el sonreía, pensando si Candy vendría a su lado. Si lo encontraba y se quedaba con él. El se había quedado con ella en su casa, fueron muy felices esos días. Estar con ella, era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Salía de la cas ay recordaba que le había dicho donde pondría las llaves. Se iba a la cascada, caminando relajado y escuchaba una discusión.

\- No puede pasar, es área privada.

\- Lo sé, es solo que… me equivoque, ya me regreso. ¡Discúlpeme, señor!

El hombre se iba y Candy simulaba que se marchaba por el camino, Albert la observaba, traía cortado el cabello diferente, cargaba varias bolsas con cosas y luego esa cara traviesa, mirando por donde se había marchado para correr por otro lado. Directo a él.

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Albert!, ¡Albert! , ¡Albert!

Lo abrazaba y el giraba con ella en sus brazos dejando caer las cosas llorando de alegría, estaba con él. La estrechaba a su pecho, y cuando menos lo esperaba, la tomaba de su barbilla para besar sus labios, uno a uno saboreaba ambos cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la emoción que los embargaba. La elevaba hasta subir su cadera a su cintura y ella enlazaba sus piernas abrazándolo como sus brazos.

\- ¡Te extrañe tanto, Albert!

\- Te juro que cada día, cada hora y cada minuto, has estado en mis pensamientos, Candy.

\- Iba a la cabaña, te dije que me escaparía en la tarde.

\- Pero no dejare escaparte de mí, ¿Qué harás ahora?

\- ¿Besarte?

\- ¡Perfecto!

Un apasionado beso, se tornaba entre ambos, ella acariciaba su barba y su cabello, mientras que él la acunaba en sus brazos. Como si fuera suya y no tenía por qué ser de nadie más. La bajaba para recoger sus cosas, seguro de que venía a quedarse, pero notaba que eran solo compras.

\- ¿No te quedarás?

\- Tengo una cita para este fin de semana. Me recomendaran con el director del hospital, para conseguir empleo.

\- Candy, no es necesario. Eres… mi novia.

\- ¿Tu novia?

\- Lo sabes, lo sientes, no puedes estar de acuerdo con mi Tía, no para elegir mi vida, cuando ya la hemos decidido ambos.

\- Albert, no quiero problemas con tu familia, no me gustaría que por mí, perdieras todo tu futuro, las cosas pueden tornarse desagradables.

\- Ves lo que pasaron Archie y Annie, ellos tenían mucho de estar juntos, de creer que ser libres podían lograr lo que quisieran, por favor Candy, danos una oportunidad. Llegaban a la cabaña, claro que eso no tenía nada de cabaña, era una casa completa, tal como la de Tom y Dayane, con todo incluido, estaba hermosa y notaba que había más árboles cubriéndola. Cuando dejaba las cosas, él la tomaba de su cintura, la giraba y levantaba su barbilla, buscando en su mirada algo que dijera un no, pero su brillo, su trasparencia, su confianza hacia él, lo decían todo. Bajaba a su altura para tomar sus labios con hambre, y la elevaba de su cintura a su altura con un solo brazo. La llevo hasta el sillón frente a la salita del recibidor, con besos y caricias que ambos ya conocían y habían extrañado por unos meses, ya no había un chat o mensaje, no podían evadirse, los dos se pertenecían de algún modo, al tomar asiento la colocaba ahorcajadas en él, con evidente deseo de continuar sintiéndose, se abrazaban y estrechaban rosando sus cuerpos con una necesidad que ella solo había sentido en sus brazos, pero el suspiraba aspirando el perfume de sus cabellos, la esencia de rosas en su piel, besando sus hombros al tratar de desnudarlos, demostrándole cuanto la necesitaba…

La noche los sorprendía, estaban en su cama, ya ambos desnudos por completo, tomaba el celular enviando un mensaje a Tom, avisándole que estaba cerca de la mansión de Lakewood, que la habían ocupado como enfermera. Cerraba el celular seria y él le buscaba la mirada,

\- ¿No quieres quedarte?

\- No es eso, no me gusta mentirle a Tom, le dije que estaba laborando, como enfermera.

\- No tenemos que seguir mintiendo, me tienes a mí y… quiero que cuentes conmigo para todo.

\- Albert, prométeme que no tendremos problemas con tu Tía, si ella se impone, no vamos a provocarle un problema, mantengamos esta relación… tras los árboles.

\- No eres mi amante, Candy. Eres la mujer a la que amo.

\- Y tu el hombre al que amo, de eso no tengas la menor duda, no quisiera que me juzgaran, me fui de aquí… porque Anthony no era para mí, nunca imagine que… entre nosotros podía surgir este amor… en serio, Albert, me preocupa mucho tu familia.

\- Sabes, a mi me han preocupado todos desde casi siendo un niño, por favor, no nos niegues esto Candy. Este amor, esta pasión, esto que hay entre nosotros.

\- Nunca lo negaría, te amo con todo mí ser y lo sabes.

\- Te amo.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y continuar siguiendo este fic, tratare de ir subiendo capítulos,** **conforme comenten,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	11. Día Diez

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 10**

La madrugada era fresca, ella se acurrucaba en sus brazos y sus movimientos lo despertaban. _Estaba tan bella, desnuda y en su cama, parecía tan salvaje como las horas que se habían amado. Sus besos, sus caricias mudas, esa desesperación que los impulsaba a estar unidos, a saberse aceptados y sin temor a nada._

 _Cerraba los ojos, y recordaba la ocasión en la que la había hecho suya, realmente no sabía que fuera su primera vez, tenía que ser idiota. Pero ella se dio todo en tan poco tiempo, lo miraba enamorada, se sentía protegida y deseosa como un animalito que solo quería estar escondido en sus brazos. Si hubiera sabido que era su primera vez, la hubiese sacado de la selva, pero no dijo nada, ella lo besaba y lo provocaba como jamás nadie lo había logrado, su mirada brillante, sus pequeñas manos acariciándolo y sus labios besando con jadeos y gemidos. ¡Mi pequeña! Me haces el hombre más feliz cuando estás conmigo._

 _Le había quitado la camisa, nerviosa y temblando, avergonzada al querer tocarlo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera increíble, con solo un beso jadeaba, por más caricias, por más de estar unidos. Cuando besaba sus pechos, ella no podía controlar lo que sucedía y estaba loco por tenerla, porque al menos no lo rechazaba como hombre. Después de haber estado tanto tiempo siendo amigos, protegiéndola, cuidándola de no verla llorar, de no sentir ese sufrimiento que había tenido desde niña. Y cuando por fin todo se acomodaba a que pudiera gozar del placer, su tono y su color, la sorpresa y el dolor. Era su primera vez, aun así se quedaba esperando y sus manos ajustaban mis hombros para detenerme un poco y estaba tan eufórico por saberla solo mía, quise llorar de emoción, solo la bese con más ternura que nunca, luego ella cedía a que continuáramos y juro que fue lo más hermoso que he visto, fue tenerla jadeante y entregada en mis brazos. Como la ame, iba a regresar en dos días y me quede más de seis. No podía dejarla, no podía separarme de ella, no deseaba abandonarla en aquel lugar y hasta que contrate para que la cuidaran, pude regresar._

 _Día y noche solo esperando a que volviera, nada desde entonces era igual, las llamadas, los mensajes, todo tratando de ser de nuevo mi amiga, pero en su voz y en su cuerpo, en su mirada hoy… definitivamente jamás podría dejarla de amar._

Su pierna se introducía entre las suyas, buscando aun más calor para cubrirse, la tenía abrazada a su cuerpo y el con ternura besaba su frente, moviendo las cobijas para continuarla cubriendo. Ella sonreía y movía su cabeza sintiendo el bello sobre su pecho y el al ver como se movía, imitando a un gatito feliz en su almohadilla afelpada, la acomodaba encima suyo por completo.

\- ¿Tienes frío, amor mío? Susurraba en su oído con su voz enronquecida,

\- Si, tu cuerpo es tan cálido y…

\- Ven acá, te daré mi calor. Acomodándola donde él había estado, se posicionaba encima suyo, ella de inmediato se acomodaba para que el hiciera que su cuerpo vibrara, se amoldaba y buscaba a como diera lugar que se introdujera de nuevo en ella. Y con una sonrisa juguetona, poco a poco, se fue haciendo camino de nuevo en su cuerpo, deseosos de estar unidos. Esa madrugada perfecta para amarse, con el frío de la noche, aun cerradas las ventanas, el fresco del bosque mantenía en aquel lugar, el clima perfecto para poderla amar.

Las caricias y los besos, comenzaron a danzar, el poco a poco y lentamente se fue moviendo causando en ambos ese placer que se iba dando con cada leve vaivén.

\- ¿Te gustas así?

\- ¡Oh si! ¡Sí! ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue así!

\- Con… mucho… gusto. Lo que ordene… mi princesa.

El clamor por el movimiento y la desesperación por el momento, la hizo hacer un rugido que lo provocaba más aun. Acelerando los movimientos, ambos agitados y deseosos de colmar en su placer, pero él quería darle más, y la volvía a acomodar, esta vez de lado y con mayor poder. Ella insistía que aun le diera más, impulsado por su cuerpo, reaccionando a su ajustado entorno, el volvía a acomodarla para darle aun más de él. Levantándole sus piernas hasta colocarlas en sus hombros y tomándola de su cintura la encajaba en sí mismo y ella al sentirlo, siseaba con placer, moviendo aun en esa forma sus caderas para él.

\- ¡Si1 ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Decía ella en su agonía por llegar a su cúspide y el al escucharla, agitado en su fuerza por darle no solo el calor que había deseado, sino el amor que ahora promovía, con los jadeos y las pocas palabras que podía pronunciar… le respondía con un ronco sonido desde el fondo de su garganta…

\- ¡Oh si! Eres mía, mi vida, y estás… hecha para mí.

\- ¡Sí! Esa última respuesta, fue un alarido, avisando que ella estaba llegando por fin a su meta y él, rebosante de amor, continuaba dándole todo, bajándole las piernas y enterrándose en ella con la misma velocidad que su poder le daba para alcanzarla también en lo que más deseaba, bañarla de él.

Agitados y aun sin despegarse, palpitando de placer y deseando alargarlo, ambos abrazados sudorosos y dándose caricias frías, con el sudor fresco de tanto esfuerzo, refugiándose uno en brazos del otro… Deseando que no hubiera un espacio leve entre ellos y el buscando las cobijas con sus largos brazos para cubrirla de nuevo y que ella conservara el calor que tanto le gustaba, ambos agotados cedían paso al cansancio, de otra ronda de caricias descuidadas sin intención, para darse en cada embestida, su amor, su deseo y toda su pasión.

Ya era temprano, había puesto café y preparaba un almuerzo digno del día de ayer, pues habían comenzado con el pie derecho ese encuentro, definitivamente no lo había previsto así, fue un descuido de su parte, _pero verla discutiendo con ese hombre y escapando para seguir a la cabaña, que tanto había deseado su llegada, por fin de frente y sin previo aviso, con ella se encontraba. Como fue su emoción, sus gemidos, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, no podía evitarlo, estaba más que emocionado, tenerla en sus brazos, probarla de nuevo, gozar de su cuerpo, del mismo que tantas veces había anhelado en sus pensamientos desde que la dejo en aquel lugar, con todo el dolor de su alma, sintiendo que una parte de él se quedaba con ella._

 _Fue tenerla y no soltarla, hacerle el amor en el silloncito fue solo el inicio, tenía que ponerse al corriente de todo ese tiempo, separados y solo recibiendo pequeñas palabras ausentes y monitos sonrientes, que no le mandaban un beso, ni una sola caricia de las que ahora estaba obteniendo. Sentarla sobre su cuerpo y tocarla como un instrumento, para prepararla por esa larga ausencia, fue solo el comienzo._

 _Poseer su boca, succionar sus pechos, decirle cuanto la había echado de menos, sin una mujer que ocupara por nada su lugar, pues solo a ella deseaba entre sus brazos y solo sus besos pudieron aplacar la necesidad que en su cuerpo pudo dejar. Fue así que no tuvo tiempo de cuidarla, pues su deseo por estar dentro de ella, hizo que todo a su alrededor poco importara, verla lista y preparada para recibirlo y para entregarse, con esa desesperación que en ambos se refleja cuando están cerca y solos, no podía evitarse._

\- ¿Albert?

Giraba bruscamente sacando el sartén del fuego, viéndola bañada y cubierta solo con la camisa que había usado él, ayer. _Se veía tan hermosa, tan deseable, como no iba a olvidarse, si tenerla así era imposible razonar_.

\- ¡Candy!

Con una sonrisa sugestiva, mostraba su cuerpo desnudo y alegando comentaba,

\- Tuve que lavar mi ropa… tome tu camisa.

En esos instantes, él soltaba la servilleta, en dos zancadas llegaba hasta ella, si alguien se quejaba por estar de luna de miel, definitivamente no sería él. La elevaba en sus brazos y ahí en la cocina, la sentaba en la encimera y tomaba sus labios, bajando casi de inmediato a sus hermosas colinas, lamiendo deseoso al verlas tan bellas y predispuestas a ser besadas. Ella mientras tanto, echaba su cabeza atrás, sosteniéndose de su cuello, apretándolo a que no dejara de darle con su boca lo que estaba haciendo, pues su cuerpo ahora parecía una masa gelatinosa, lista para ser amasada en donde se encontraba sentada de la cocina. Y como si lo hubiera predicho, el de inmediato bajaba y ahora sus labios con otros labios expuestos se encontraba, estaba haciendo en ella una adicta de su amor y el no podía evitar lo que tantos meses, le dejaron en su imaginación.

El orgasmo se hizo evidente, con su boca la había provocado a darle de ella un regalo de buenos días. Asombrada por la indecente posición, él le sonreía con una plena diversión, pues no lo dejaría con esa carpa de circo montada en su pantalón y sin aviso alguno, la atrajo coincidiendo con su cuerpo expuesto, deseoso de entrar a tan bañado y escurridizo lugar.

No es muy común, mucho menos la cocina, pero ambos ahí, no se dejaron de apreciar, uno al otro jadeantes, sus besos daban con pequeños mordiscos, mientras sus cuerpos se mecían priscos y ariscos ante el evento triunfal, darse de topes, fuertes envites, era un trabajo que no se veía difícil, laborando con ahínco y sin descanso alguno, el pantalón chándal en el suelo, ella subiendo y bajando, con una velocidad que ni en las olimpiadas se hubiera de ver, pues solo en ese momento intimo, entre ellos, desnudos y abrazados, daban rienda al postre antes del desayuno. Era imposible no hacerlo, pues aquí algo se estaba derritiendo, y no se podía desperdiciar… Era en la cocina, lamida y probadas, solo que de la comida, el fuego no se notaba, ardían un par de cuerpos, jadeantes en el danzar, cuando él la bajaba de la encimera y en sus brazos dominaba su movimiento gracioso de subir y bajar, para en ella por fin culminar. Ambos agotados con suspiros apenas pronunciaban si esperar,

\- ¡Te Amo! - ¡Te Amo!

Los impulsos repentinos de ambos dentro de sí, daban suspiros y descanso, a lo que no se vieron venir. Ella estaba en su pecho como si fuera un bebe y el sonriendo la acurrucaba colocándola de nuevo en la encimera, para tomar su rostro y besarla, luego con una sonrisa le respondía,

\- Toda mi ropa la puedes tomar, no hay problema si deseas lavar. Tengo ahí, muchas camisas y si sales así, prometo recompensarte y venirte a recibir personalmente. Avergonzada y colocándose de nuevo la camisa, ruborizada respondía, en un quejido que sonaba apenado,

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¿Quieres comer? Porque al paso que vamos… esto se podría convertir en una merienda.

\- Si, se me abrió el apetito. No sé qué hora es… Pero debe ser muy tarde y tengo que regresar. El la miraba serio, casi suplicándole con esa mirada que se quedara, pero ella tenía que volar y decidir, no la obligaría. ¿o sí?

Sin decir más, se preparaba a servir y tibiar de nuevo lo que había estado haciendo, ella lo observaba, sabía que estaba triste, pero sus cosas las había dejado con su hermano y tenía que ir, además tenía una entrevista, luego vería como se regresaría a la cabaña, que llaves ni que nada, el estaba ahí, no iba a poder conciliar el sueño pensándolo. ¡Lo amaba! Eso lo sabía desde que no pudo evitar entregarse en sus brazos a ese amor que tanto anhelaba.

Había tendido la cama con pulcritud, como si fuera el hospital, las prendas colgaban para esperar que secaran y tenía todo completamente arreglado, pronto se iría. _Llevarla en la noche a la cama, después de haberla amado en la sala, había sido una escena que pasaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, estaba en sus brazos, confiada, relajada, feliz y gozaba de amarse no una o dos, muchas veces, su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a recibirlo y esos meses de ausencia, solo se estaban colmando de todo lo que ella significaba para su vida_. _No podía, ni quería continuar con ese transe de ir a un evento y conversar frivolidades, sobre una unión conveniente. Ella era lo que le convenía, lo hacía sentirse débil, vulnerable y necesitado, solo el hecho de saberla cerca y que se haya entregado solo a él, que le diga que no hay ni habrá nadie que ocupe su lugar en su cuerpo y en su corazón. Que le demuestre cuanto es que lo ansia, y como demostrarle cuanto es que le necesitaba en mi vida. Fue un error haberla llevado a cuidar de Tía Elroy, desde entonces se habían hecho amigas, la comprendía, le daba la razón, estaban de acuerdo en que Candy jamás sería adecuada para ser una esposa, pero su inocencia jamás sería opacada por otra persona, así tuviera que quedarse solo, lo haría, pero jamás lejos de su gran amor_.

 _El descuido con el que se habían entregado, no era más que una muestra de lo que ambos no razonaban cuando estaban juntos. Se había dado cuenta al levantarse en la mañana, al querer recoger la basura y meditar que no la había protegido al hacerle el amor, debía estar cuidándose, probablemente tomaba la píldora y no lo habían hablado. Pero ahora era su responsabilidad, hablaría con Tom, le pediría su mano, no permitiría que se hablara de ella, tenía que buscar obligarla a reaccionar y quedarse con él, darse cuenta de que ambos se necesitaban, no por ser una unión de intereses, sino de amor y de vida. Qué más da si tenía que triplicar los ingresos, cada uno tenía que buscar subir también su capital y buscar crecer sus finanzas, no podían seguir esperando que el hiciera todo por los demás, debían tomar sus responsabilidades._

En la mansión, la tía estaba en el estudio viendo los perfiles de las chicas que irían al evento, estaban bien respaldadas. Johnson vendría esta ocasión acompañado, al parecer por fin estaba dándose cuenta que solo no llegaría a ninguna parte. Sus sobrinos confirmaban la asistencia y Sara aseguraba que Niel aceptaría el ver a las prospectas para una unión conveniente. Los socios se beneficiarían enormemente, esto de arreglar matrimonios era cosa del siglo pasado y actualmente si no se continuaba, se irían a pique muchas de las inversiones, aun hoy en día se requería de seguir pensando en unir negocios con grandes empresarios y que mejor, cultivar la genética de descendientes con visión al futuro.

\- Si Mónica, ya sabes cómo deseo que se dé la asistencia, todos se acomodaran en sus respectivas sillas, sin modificación ni cambios.

\- Por supuesto, madame.

\- La decoración es aceptable, el estacionamiento de las unidades puede ser en el hangar principal, si llegan a quedarse algunos invitados, hay que proveer que los choferes tengan donde dormir.

\- Así se hará, madame.

En un hotel en Chicago, Niel continuaba conociendo a su nueva conquista, la joven Petrina de madre rusa y padre Alemán, era bajita, comparada con sus antecesores, pero su belleza era natural, verla sin pintura y sin pecas, pulcra y brillante, sin las coletas, se veía más mujer que nunca. Y comprarle un vestido para hacerla pasar como su pareja en la fiesta de William, era lo mejor, pasaría un fin de semana apasionado y luego la llevaría a Florida. Petrina era todo lo que necesitaba, digna de hacerle olvidar a la huérfana. Su mirada gris era increíble y sonreía suavemente, su tono un poco grotesco al tener otro idioma, pero la hacía escucharse más interesante. Le compraba su perfume, una gargantilla y un vestido que ni su hermana podía creer lo que le había mandado, el maquillista y el estilista estaban sacando lo mejor de ella. Niel disfrutaría cada detalle invertido en su preciosa muñeca.

\- Petrina, te ves encantadora.

\- Gracias, cariño. Todo es para ti.

En la mansión en Chicago, Archie se levantaba serio, se arreglaba y se preparaba para continuar con las actividades de su agenda. Su hermano se había decidido a ir por Paty a Suiza, recogerla y traerla consigo, le pedía que regresara a Lakewood, para que estuviera tranquilo, que las invitadas al evento de Albert, lo dejaran entretenido. En el fondo de su mente aun queriendo opacar lo vivido, recordaba una y otra vez a Annie. Ella desconecto su celular y ya no respondía llamadas, sus padres la negaban y no sabía más nada, de la pelinegro.

La noche llegaba y tomando un brandy observaba los jardines, ya tenía el equipaje de nuevo para regresar y esta vez el traje que usaría para el evento y algunos detalles que estaban estimando para los caballeros, la nota de su Tía Elroy lo sacaba de sus pensamientos al leer, que de las damas que invitaban, serían presentadas también a él como futuros enlaces convenientes, eso lo dejaba sin palabras.

Por la noche, Candy llegaba acompañada de Albert, este se presentaba con Tom y ella, entraba a la casa.

\- Buenas noches, Tom

\- ¿Cómo estas, Albert? No sabía que habías vuelto, te pensé lejos.

\- Si, he regresado. Necesito hablar contigo, en privado.

\- Adelante, vayamos al campo.

Caminando en la obscuridad, ambos hombres se perdían por más de una hora, al volver serios. Candy estaba lavando platos y ayudando a Dayane. Luego Albert saludaba a los hombres que salían del comedor, para finalmente entrar y cenar con Candy y Dayane, quienes esperaron hasta su regreso.

\- Dayane, el es Albert, el novio de Candy.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y continuar siguiendo este fic, tratare de ir subiendo capítulos,si quieren más, favor de comentar**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	12. Día Once

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 11**

Con la partida de Albert, ella recordaba antes de dormirse esa conversación meditando las palabras de él. _No pueden obligarme a querer y amar a alguien solo por dinero, ¿Dónde está tu corazón, mi vida? A caso no tengo derecho a ser feliz, a amarte si mi mente y mi corazón están de acuerdo con el tuyo. Vamos Candy, no podemos creer que un millón de dólares valga más que yo para ti. O es que acaso piensas venderme a esas chicas, porque sabes, cuando supe que estaban esos trabajadores mirándote, vine a hablar con Tom, porque yo… si te amo. Y ahora, dime tu Candy, cuanto debo darle a mi familia a ganar, para que me dejes amarte._

Sus lagrimas caían una a una, él la abrazaba y besaba intensamente, sabía que había sido rudo, pero tenía razón, su amor no tenía precio, la familia Andrew tenía que buscar ganarse entre todos el lugar que una vez se ganaron uno a uno, si la Tía Elroy había dejado a su amor escapar, fue por su decisión, Albert estaba en su derecho de elegir, venderse no estaba en sus planes y separarse de ella, tampoco era lo que deseaba.

Lo había dejado claro, que estaba invitado Tom y su familia a la fiesta de cumpleaños. El no era el hombre que Tom creía, el vivía dentro de la mansión Lakewood, donde a Candy la habían becado. El estaba ahí, caminando y haciéndose pasar por un trabajador todos esos años, solo para poder estar cerca de la gente, aun sin decir su nombre completo y su posición. Tom tenía que guardarle ese secreto, porque su mujer y su familia, aun no sabían quién era el novio de Candy. De hecho la familia de él tampoco sabía que Candy fuera la elegida de su corazón.

Por la mañana, Albert despertaba triste, _tenerla solo un día era algo que pronto resolvería, aun con todos los vientos en contra y las situaciones que se presentaran, aun con Candy sin responderle a lo que le hizo ver, antes de dejarla en casa de Tom, aun sin todo lo que pudiera venirse encima, el estaba decidido, no iban a obligarlo a casarse con la hija millonaria de quien fuera, el estaba seguro que si los príncipes de Inglaterra podían elegir libremente, mucho más él. Era cierto que las objeciones de su Tía y de los socios se irían por la familia. Así que vería como podía resolver uno a uno todos y cada punto en contra, antes de que se presentaran, tenía solo una semana para resolver ese enigma de tanto tiempo, pero una ventaja estaba a favor, estaban en el siglo XXI y no había falta de medios de comunicación, no había cosas que no salieran a la luz tarde que temprano. Y el haría que eso ya se resolviera._

En la casa de Tom, este miraba Candy con cierta nostalgia, recordaba cuando ambos vivían en el hogar adoptivo hacía ya más de veinte años, _Candy era una pequeña muy especial, aun con Annie a su lado, ella se había formado fuerte e independiente, era la hermana que más quería, porque Annie aun siendo muy unidas, había sido adoptada muy pronto. Mientras que Candy se había dejado de lado, había ido colocando a otros en su lugar de adopción, siendo muy pequeña ella tomaba la decisión de no irse, de darle un lugar a otra pequeña o pequeño, recordaba como se había ido Annie, en vez de ella, aun mostrando su rebeldía incierta, su autonomía y sus gritos de mando frente a su futura madre adoptiva, para que quisieran a Annie y no a ella, cuando la mamá de Annie había perdido a una niña rubia por leucemia._

 _Cuando fueron por él, fue lo contrario, la hermana María había dicho que se llevará a Candy, que sabía lazar, cuidar ganado y que a la vez también iba a tener oportunidad de alguien que atendiera a su mujer en casa, ayudándole en la cocina. Y cuál fue la sorpresa, que la vio conversando con el señor, fingiéndose dolida y tímida, haciéndose una dama de alto rango y mintiendo que ella había escuchado que pronto vendría su verdadero padre por ella. "-Si yo fuera usted, me llevaría al niño más grande y fuerte del hogar, porque así se parecería a usted. - ¿De verdad? - Bueno, eso si yo fuera usted, pude llevarse a una niña que le mienten diciendo que sabe llevar un rancho, o… Tom por ejemplo, el será un hombre muy importante algún día. Lo veo montando a caballo y usted… orgulloso porque es un hijo varón. - Tienes razón, eres muy buena, no le digas a la hermana, que me has confesado la verdad, parece que se quieren des hacer de ti ¿Te enfermas seguido? - Si, dos o a veces hasta cinco veces viene el médico a verme. - ¡Pobrecilla! ¿No te han dicho que tienes? - Si, pero no quieren que nadie sepa. Y acercándose al oído decía la enfermedad de la que la hija de los Britter se había ido"._

\- Sabes Dayane, el novio de Candy cumplirá años y harán una fiesta elegante, deberíamos ver esos lugares de renta de ropas, quiero conocer a la familia de mi hermana.

\- Si, Tom. Lo que tu digas, yo quería… presentársela a Steve. Pero tu otra hermana se fue y Candy, tenía novio, no nos había dicho nada.

\- Que más da, podemos llevarlo a la fiesta del novio de Candy, podría ver alguna chica ahí, solo hay que ponerlo muy elegante y… decirle que no hable.

\- ¿Que no hable?

\- Eso me dijo mi Papá, cuando fui a verte, dijo que si no hablaba, me querrías.

\- Pero a mí me gusta mucho cuando hablas conmigo.

\- Si, pero es que mi papá no lo sabía.

\- Pues cuando no hablabas, solo deseaba saber que pensabas de que nos estuvieran comprometiendo. Y como no decías nada, pensé que te irías antes de la boda.

\- ¡Eso jamás!, apenas te vi y quería traerte ese mismo día al rancho.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Tom!

Dayane se lanzaba encima de su esposo, siempre lo había querido desde que lo vio por primera vez y ahora escuchar decirle eso, era la mejor declaración de amor que había escuchado de parte de Tom.

Tom, aprovechando que ese día no saldría de la casa, la subía en sus brazos y se iban a su habitación, atrancaba la puerta aun siendo temprano. Candy salía sin saber nada, viendo que los hombres ya iban a venir a desayunar, veía preparados a medias los alimentos y se apuraba a terminarlos, luego notaba que ya estaban camino a entrar y colocaba los platos y las tazas para servirles.

Los tres entraban tranquilos, notando que era Candy la que les servía y no estaba ni Tom ni su mujer. Ya estaban servidos cuando se escuchaba un grito alegre de Tom y otro de su mujer, los rostros de los tres hombres, fue de una carcajada a otra. Mientras Candy casi se le cae el café de la boca y de inmediato daba la espalda avergonzada al saber que su hermano y su esposa estaban muy ocupados. Y que se podía deducir en que estaban ocupados a esas horas, Tom no era así, algo debía haber pasado para que se llevara a su mujer y permitiera esa felicidad y esa efusividad en su casa.

En la mansión Andrew había una felicidad notoria en el rostro de Elroy, todo iba viento en popa, daba una seguridad de que otros años se habían enfrentado problemillas de investigación sobre las susodichas, detalles de abusos entre parejitas invitadas y otros menesteres que esta ocasión se evitarían a como diera lugar.

\- Muy bien, John. Los choferes estarán en esa área mejor atendidos, si las personas salen, el ballet parquin se hará cargo de los autos y de verificar el buen estado de los invitados, si se encuentran muy bebidos, sabemos lo que hay que hacer y tu estarás en esa actividad.

\- Por supuesto Madame, dejaremos a Charles dirigir aquí dentro, me hare cargo afuera.

\- por eso eres el principal, tienes un alcance muy lógico de la operación del evento.

Lejos de ahí en Chicago, Anthony escuchaba detalles vía telefónico a de su mujer y este se alteraba al decirle que ese tipo de llamadas era para alentarlo a que viniera a comer.

\- Crees que con escucharte decir eso, me harás ir a comer, prepárate, iré a mucho más que comer.

\- Te estaré esperando, mi vida. Un rugido de ambos para despedirse y una sonrisa plena de amor en la pareja que se había casado de manera obligada. Cuando Anthony en Elisa encontraba mucho más que su esposa, su amante, sino ahora también alguien que lo seducía en muchos aspectos, incluyendo en los negocios, al comentar con su padre una oportunidad para que ambos buscaran independizarse y hacer una opción alterna de negocios, sin separarse por completo, pero como opción para tener nuevos dividendos.

\- Como ves, Johnson, mi Tío estará de acuerdo que trabaje solo lo indispensable, este negocio es totalmente fuera del corporativo, aquí solo tomo parte de un mínimo porcentaje, en cambio allá sería todo mi capital con mi suegro, y sin jugarme la inversión de mi padre.

\- Creo que como están las cosas, tiene razón joven Anthony. Consúltelo con William en su fiesta, así el estará de acuerdo y podríamos asesorarlo si lo permite.

\- Así lo haré. Gracias Johnson.

Alistar llegaba a Suiza y encontraba a Paty contenta porque ya había terminado los pendientes y regresaría con él como lo había solicitado, sin embargo al notarlo preocupado, pedían hablar a solas y se retiraban a un espacio privado, donde él comenzaba contando cómo era una despedida de soltero y como habían transcurrido los detalles, hasta el grado de la equivocación y la ruptura, más no la aclaración del amor platónico de ambos hermanos.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Stear!

\- No quería hacerlo, pero le había dado mi palabra a Archie y… todo se salió cuando nos enteramos que la profesional se fue a la habitación de Niel y mi hermano recibió la sorpresa de su novia a obscuras y, ni el estaba enterado de su llegada.

\- Stear, cuando una persona ama, como yo te amo, puedo perdonarte muchas cosas, solo que esto… es más de lo que puedo digerir, yo… no puedo creer que en una despedida de soltero quieras estar con otra mujer, sea cual sea su profesión. Porque para mí eres único, ¿Te gustaría que porque ya voy a dejar de ser soltera?, me dé una escapada y…

\- ¡No! No es lo mismo un hombre que…

\- Así es, no aceptaba ese liberalismo que había entre tu hermano y su novia, ella se la paso aquí, llorando recordando como Archie disfrutaba de la otra mujer, me contaba los detalles como amiga intima que somos, que Archie pudiera ir y venir con cuanta mujer quisiera yo… no lo podría soportar y Annie lo amaba a tal grado que aceptaba lo que fuera que le diera, pero yo no, Stear.

\- ¡Paty!

\- Cuando nos entregamos, fue porque ambos nos amamos, porque nuestra relación estaba avanzando y porque te deseo mucho. Pero que aceptaras a otra, a obscuras y… hasta cometer una equivocación, es realmente lo más horrible que puedo creer que me haya pasado en nuestra relación.

\- Paty, tenía que decírtelo, pero no para que terminemos, sino para que sepas que no se volverá a repetir esto.

\- Sabes, mi madre una vez me dijo, lo que no fue en tu año, no es en tu daño. Esta vez sí fue en mi noviazgo, Stear. Creo que debemos parar esto, tal vez no soy lo suficiente mujer para ti.

\- Claro que lo eres.

\- No, si lo fuera jamás permitirías que alguien te pida estar con otra mujer, cuando amas a una persona que formará parte de tu vida. Tal vez creas que me amas, pero cuando realmente eso pasa, no puedes estar con nadie, porque solo piensas en el amor y el respeto de esa persona.

\- Paty por favor, perdóname.

\- También perdóname. Porque no soy tan liberal y tan fácil de digerir lo que me has contado, creo que ya no soy adecuada para nadie, que no podré amar a nadie como te ame a ti, pero eso… no importo para hacer lo que hiciste, Stear. No me respetaste y aunque me lo confíes ahora, esto volverá a pasar en nuestro matrimonio, sabes porque, porque no respetas a las mujeres, si hubiera respeto, no habría tanto trabajo para esa profesión.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y seguir este fic, tratare de ir subiendo capítulos, si quieren más, favor de comentar**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	13. Día Doce

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 12**

Ya era otro día. Albert no respondía sus mensajes, ¿estaría molesto? Anoche lo había escuchado y ambos estaban claros, pero ella no le había respondido como él lo deseaba, quería ir a buscarlo, sobre todo por pensarlo en una emergencia, pero… tenía muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas una entrevista, ir con la familia de Dayane. Sin embargo el ánimo estaba decaído, si no le respondía a sus mensajes, sus llamadas podían ser respondidas. Marcaba el número y él respondía ocupado y solicitando un instante, respondiendo a otras personas.

\- Un momento, mi vida. - Si, señorita, quiero esos documentos, son urgentes. - ¿Necesitas algo, mi amor? Preguntaba al desocuparse de solicitar papelería,

\- Pensé que estarías en la cabaña y… veo que te encuentras ocupado.

\- Estaré de regreso en una hora, ¿Quieres que pase por ti? ¿Te traerás tus cosas? Puedes decirle a tu hermano, que iras a comprar un vestido con… Annie o con quien quieras.

\- Si, me parece buena idea, recogeré mis cosas, pero… no te ocasionare problemas, ¿no estaré interrumpiéndote?

\- No mi vida, todo estará bien, pasaré por ti para ir a comer.

\- Gracias, le avisare a Tom y a Dayane. Luego me iré a… ver lo de mi vestido.

Albert sonreía, no había podido responderle los mensajes y al parecer si había funcionado el hacerle ver su manera de pensar sobre el asunto de casarse con alguien desde el punto de vista de ser utilizado. Cortaba la llamada y lo pasaban a una oficina en los registros ahí en Lakewood, luego pasaba a ver una documentación de como habían recibido a Annie y Candy en el hogar de Ponny. El mismo día y los medios utilizados por los cuales llegaron a ser adoptadas.

En Chicago, Archie trataba de buscar a Annie para saber de ella, pero la respuesta de su madre lo dejaba inquieto, al contestarle que por su culpa ella tuvo que irse al hospital sola ese día y que si no ha sido por su amiga Candy, lo hubiera pasado muy mal, gracias al mal novio que la había abandonado cuando más lo necesita. Que le cortaran la llamada, con evidente molestia, lo preocupaba más aun, haciendo que Archie buscara a Candy por vía telefónica, de forma inmediata,

\- Hola Candy, he estado buscando a Annie, me dice su madre que estuvo en el hospital, yo… no sabía que estaba mal.

\- No crees que eso ya es muy tarde para averiguarlo, Archie. Annie tuvo un desgarre, pero ella quería darte gusto y que pensaras que estaba todo bien, sin embargo, la relación fue bastante clara cuando le mentiste sobre una emergencia, ocultándote en Lakewood.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Ella se dio cuenta, Archie. Sabe que la estabas abandonando y que no la amas. No necesitas buscarla, ella algún día se recuperará y será feliz, con alguien que realmente la aprecie como mujer y no que la utilice como un títere, a sus necesidades y sus deseos.

\- No es así, yo… pase por un desequilibrio emocional, realmente…

\- Y ella por un desgarre por coito anal. Fue muy doloroso, en serio Archie, ella te ama, pero no puede seguir en una relación que solo la está dañando. Déjala ser feliz. Piensa que alguien la amará y la valorara como mujer y cuando eso pase, podrás ser feliz con alguien a quien verdaderamente ames, no la busques. Debes equilibrarte emocionalmente, para que te sientas mejor. Porque ella realmente te dio de más.

\- Si hablas con ella, dile que me perdone, que…

\- No, no puedo decirle nada. No sería capaz de darle una noticia de ti, no quiero verla sufrir de nuevo. Sabía que esa relación liberal y de sexo libre, no los iba a llevar a ningún lado. Lo siento, Archie.

\- Perdóname, Candy.

\- Si, también te tenía en un concepto mejor, pero después de ver el trato que hubo entre ustedes, sinceramente me decepcione por ambos. El amor no se manifiesta público, es algo entre dos. Algo que se requiere mucho de cultivar y cuidar, para que se pueda lograr.

La llamada terminaba y el sonido de su celular al pensar que Annie le devolvería la llamada, se equivocaba, era su hermano. Paty había terminado su compromiso, le había contado lo sucedido y las cosas no se dieron con cariño. Iba a quedarse en Inglaterra un tiempo, no podía volver.

\- Mi tía, no quiere que faltemos.

\- Mi corazón está destrozado, Archie. Créeme mi Tía es en la última persona en la que puedo pensar en estos momentos.

\- Iré contigo. Estaremos en la villa o en….

\- No. No quiero estar contigo hermano, realmente quiero estar solo, no estoy bien. No quiero pensar en que los dos estemos mal, mejor es que te quedes allá.

Cortaba la llamada y Archie marcaba a Paty. Quien respondía y se oía llorando.

\- Sé que no es bueno que te llame, pero… fue mi culpa, lo obligue, lo hice que cumpliera su palabra y… él no quería hacerlo. Fue una estupidez, Paty.

\- Archie, ya son lo suficientemente grandes, para cometer sus errores y tomar sus responsabilidades.

\- Si te llamo, es porque… temo por la seguridad de mi hermano, sé que lo amas y que esto que sucedió fue mi responsabilidad, pero si en algo te importa, no lo dejes, no por mi culpa, por favor Paty, no nos arrepintamos luego de las consecuencias de nuestros actos, ya perdí a Annie por estúpido, por exigir lo que no podía dar. Por favor, no lo hagas también.

Cortaba la llamada y la pena que embargaba a Archie crecía en su habitación, no podía creer lo que había hecho de Annie, lo que había dañado a la vida de su hermano y su cuñada, ahora tener que cargar con todo eso era parte de su penitencia por no hacer las cosas correctamente.

Niel y Petrina gozaban de lo lindo escogiendo el mejor vestido, el más costoso y llamativo. Niel estaba imaginándola sin el puesto, y ella caminaba luciendo como toda una reina de oro. Brillaba y no podía esperar a llegar al hotel para hacerla suya. Apurado, pagaba y solicitaba le fuera enviado a su hotel. Luego subía al auto a Petrina y la llevaba a toda velocidad por las carreteras, llegaba a una sección colmada de árboles. Petrina no comprendía que pretendía su nuevo novio, solo estaba emocionada por como la escondía y se iba por varios caminos en el lugar.

Al llegar a una parte obscura, levantaba su vestido corto y rompía su prenda, bajando a probar su parte íntima. Petrina le tomaba la cabeza y se retorcía al sentirlo tan eficaz y rápidamente en su parte más sensible,

\- ¡Oh si! ¿Campeón? ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡ja!¡Yesli!

Al ver que ella convulsionaba dando pequeños movimientos, se levantaba enfurecido, abriendo su pantalón y subiéndola a su cintura, acomodándola recargada en el árbol le daba la orden que siempre había querido,

\- Candy, no quiero que subas a ningún árbol, solo a mí, siempre, solo a mí.

\- ¡Oh si, hanny! ¡Lo que tu ordenes, campeón, te juro que si lo hacemos así, siempre estaremos muy unidos!

Niel la restregaba y la acomodaba introduciéndose de lleno, colmándola y emocionando a Petrina. Quien lo tomaba de los hombros para balancearse y cabalgarlo. Niel se emocionaba, luego la recostaba en el pasto, entrando de manera ruda y salvaje. Petrina gritaba pidiéndole más, a lo que Niel enfurecido se daba con más fuerza para colmarla y la velocidad se incrementaba a cada embestida, dejando satisfecha y en su cúspide a Petrina de nuevo y el rociándola encima, marcándola como suya.

\- ¡Jamás estarás con otro, solo conmigo!

\- ¡Yesli! ¡Yesli! Lo que tu ordenes, mi campeón, soy toda tuya.

La abrazaba y la sentaba encima suyo, dejándose caer en el suelo y recargándose ahora en el árbol para besar sus pechos y bajarle su vestido, volviendo a incitarla en una danza más lenta y ella agotada, se acercaba a sus orejas y lamía su lóbulo, ronroneando, cuanto le provocaba con sus caricias.

En otra parte de Chicago, Annie se quedaba en un balcón, tomaba el fresco de la tarde y recordaba cuanto amaba a Archie, como siempre estaban probando posiciones del libro y como él deseaba todas con ella. Como habían probado una y otra forma, para que se amoldara a él. En ese momento soñaba con ser su mujer para siempre, ahora sabía que adelantarse a la luna de miel, tiene sus pre juicios. Nunca debía brincarse las reglas, pero con Archie, habrá brincado lo que fuera, con tal de que la quisiera. Tal vez la amaba, porque le había dolido compartirla o simplemente pasaba por lo mismo que ella, cuando lo hizo con otra mujer, él había multiplicado más veces sus ocasiones, cuando estuvo con aquella mujer. Mientras con ella solo resistía tres continuas, esa ocasión habían culminado cinco ocasiones y no quería terminar, le gustaban los pechos enormes de ella, y no los que poseía, le gustaba, las piernas alargadas y su facilidad para abrirse, mientras ella no podía hacer todo lo que la otra chica lograba. En un dejo de tristeza y soltando las lagrimas comentaba en susurros,

\- ¡Archie! ¡Siempre te amaré, mi vida! Espero que seas feliz. Aunque no sea conmigo.

En Lakewood, habían comido juntos, con barba a Albert nadie lo podía comparar con los Andrew, se vestía sencillo y tomaba su mano, como una pareja de novios caminando por las calles, subía al auto y la besaba para cerrarle la puerta. Luego se iban a la cabaña, o cerca de ahí, donde cubría el viejo auto, en un techo improvisado.

Al bajar, la abrazaba mimoso, tomándola por sorpresa y elevándola en sus brazos,

\- ¡Albert! ¡Bájame!

\- Cuando lleguemos, caminas muy despacio.

\- No es verdad, tú caminas muy rápido.

\- Es que tengo una razón…

\- Dejaste algo prendido en la casa. Al decir eso, Albert se detenía y la miraba insistente, imaginando cuando volviera del trabajo y ella lo acompañará, así de sencillo era tenerla como su mujer. La imaginaba colmada de niños, jugando y cuidando de su hogar, deseando que llegara y que lo abrazara como lo hizo la vez que lo recibió hacía apenas un par de días.

\- Tú fuiste la que dejo algo encendido desde ayer, Candy.

\- ¡Que! Asombrada se asustaba y caminaba rápido hacia la cabaña. Albert al ver que corría se iba tras ella, hasta abrir la puerta y entrar - ¿Qué deje encendido?

\- ¡Mi cuerpo!

El la sorprendía tomando su boca por asalto y ella se dejaba besar introduciendo su lengua probándola una y otra vez, mostrando lo que le haría a ella y como lo había dejado todo ese día por no quedarse más tiempo. La tomaba en sus brazos y subía a la habitación, ya no hubo cena, se paso al postre y a la diversión. Era entretenido, estaba feliz, no podía evitarlo, estaba de nuevo en casa y esta vez, no la dejaría salir.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por seguir este fic, tratare de ir subiendo capítulos, si quieren más, favor de comentar**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	14. Día Trece

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 13**

Los preparativos en Lakewood eran detallados, exagerados y bastante costosos, no solo para el evento, sino para todo el pueblo, tratar de que las cosas se acoplaran a los invitados que pasarían a la fiesta, así como esperar a los reporteros que buscarían lugar donde alojarse, y de las cosas que el mismo lugar tenía que equipar para las necesidades de todo el personal que de algún modo influía o intervenía en apoyo a la mansión.

La familia de una sirvienta, era contratada por completo, estos se preparaban para apoyar y vestir adecuadamente y eso era solo una parte de lo que pasaba ahí, en un sencillo cumpleaños.

Candy se había levantado temprano, miraba el diseño del vestido en su celular y lo dibujaba en un papel para poder buscar la tela y hacer los cortes necesarios y las medidas para ella. Albert se había quedado dormido, tenerla era gozarla y este lo hacía como si fuera a irse en cualquier momento, no le aseguraba nada, no le confirmaba el noviazgo y aun callada, le preocupaba su manera de pensar y estar ahí.

\- ¿Qué haces, Candy?

\- Dibujando mi vestido, para tu fiesta. Comparé tela hoy y lo coceré mañana.

\- Tengo una mejor idea. Porque no salimos unos días a ver algunos detalles y me ayudas a elegir un traje, ahí podríamos ver la costura de tu vestido.

\- No quisiera gastar mucho, aunque tengo guardado el dinero que gane, será para rentar un departamento, ahora que regrese a Chicago. ¿Supongo que trabajaras allá?

-Si, pero… no necesitas departamento, tengo uno listo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo el que tenía antes? ¿Dónde me ibas a visitar?

\- Un poco más amplio. Pero estoy seguro que te gustará.

\- Un pendiente menos de que preocuparme. Estaba pensando pedirle a laguna de las compañeras que rentara, alguna habitación a compartir, para no gastar tanto en renta.

\- Bueno, en eso no te preocupes más, prometo no ser caro.

\- ¡Albert!

En Inglaterra, Alistar tomaba una copa, sentado en el estudio y el mayordomo informaba una visita. Extrañado por la intrusión, esperaba ver quien llegaba y Paty se asomaba, seria, con sus ojos bastante embotijados y sin poder mencionar una sola palabra. Stear aun bebido, se levantaba de inmediato como si fuera una aparición y se iba con ella, para atraparla y besarla fervorosamente.

El sabor a licor fuerte y seco, la sacaba de su asombro, al sentir como Stear la abrazaba y la besaba fuertemente, sus brazos la rodeaban con desesperación y cuando por fin pudo hablar le susurraba al oído

\- ¡No desaparezcas! Quédate para siempre conmigo, te juro que te amo más que a mi vida. Había estado llorando, pero luego de que Archie la llamara, temía por Stear, no se casaría con él, pero ese dolor tan grande, la decepción que sentía, no podía evadir lo que tanto necesitaba de él. Meses sin verse, sin estar juntos, sin una caricia, y ahora dolidos, lastimados, separados y sin un compromiso. Pero al menos aun podía reclamarlo como suyo.

El mayordomo cerraba la puerta al ver como ambos habían perdido la noción del lugar, poco a poco, las caricias se volvieron desgarradoras, al menos en las prendas que ambos portaban y quedándose desnudos, abrazados en la alfombra, se daban a la pasión que ambos necesitaban uno del otro. Los lentes sobraron, los labios se torturaron en mordiscos y ataques de desesperación, poseerse era algo que urgía en ese lugar. Para él si desaparecía, fuera después de haberla amado. Para ella si lo dejaba, fuera a él al que lastimara y no a ella a quien dejara agonizando por el deseo. Los envites se dieron cita, era entrar en tan estrecho lugar y aun así reclamar su espacio. Era recibirlo como si trabajara de trapecista en un circo, y necesitara cobrar la entrada y pedir que no se amontonaran en la fila. Los pies de ella se reafirmaban en la alfombra tratando de aferrarse a no salir empujada hasta la pared. Aun bebido tenía la fuerza para saber que la aparición se quedaría hasta que se le pasara la borrachera. Por lo tanto no se dejaría dormir y aguantaría lo más que pudiera para conservarla en sus brazos.

Al sentir que era más fuerte de lo que recordaba, se aferraba a su cuello para encajarle las uñas y aferrase a su espalda en cada ingreso. Morderlo, arañarlo, lastimarlo, lo que fuera, pero marcarlo como suyo, revisar que nadie más le dejara un espacio para tomarlo, pues ella solo le pertenecía a él y ahora con todo lo sucedido, sentía que alguien más podía quitárselo sin aviso.

\- ¡Jamás te dejare con otra, Stear!

\- Nunca me alejaré de ti, ¡nunca más!

El culminar los pescaba desprevenidos, ambos agotados en la alfombra se abrazaban, el fresco de la tarde, los despertaba y el tratando de ver que no era un fantasma, la tocaba cuidadoso, viendo que sus ojos, estaban marcados con el llanto, su boca mostraba rasguños de los besos dados y su cuerpo desnudo, yacía a su lado cubriéndose con el suyo. El bello de sus piernas se desprendieron dejando algunos rezagados entre su mujer. Y al ver que no había preservativo por ningún lado, sonreía malicioso, por lo que había logrado.

Notándola fría, la abrazo más aun y viendo hacía un mueble en el estudio, la tomo de la alfombra para cubrirse con una manta y llevarla a su habitación. Caminaba descalzo, sosteniéndola y llevando sus lentes entre sus pechos, colocándose los suyos para no tropezar y despertarla, el mayordomo serio, esperaba una orden y una seña, le hacía en un susurro ordenes seguidas para no recibir a nadie, así como no responder llamadas, pero sobre todo, acercarle alimentos a la habitación , porque posiblemente evitarían salir de ella.

\- Como ordene, señor.

Lejos de ahí, Archie resignado, regresaba a Lakewood. Serio y sin ánimo, se iba con su equipaje, y un chofer que lo llevara, olvidar lo sucedido sería imposible, regresaba precisamente donde la había visto por ultima vez, pero como no podía tener más problemas, evitarlos era su único objetivo, llegar a Lakewood y tratar de hacer todo cuanto quisiera su tía, para que no echara de menos a Stear y no pensara en que no iba a asistir.

Albert cerraba la casa y se iba con ella, su brazo pasaba por sus hombros y el de ella por su cintura, recargada suspiraba, por todo lo que la cabaña representaba para ambos, un lugar escondido para dos. Hacer el amor en el baño antes de salir, la dejaba agotada, pero él se había propuesto irse a la ciudad, para ver los detalles que le faltaban. Ella sonriendo comentaba,

\- No serviré de copiloto, creo que me podría dormir.

\- Pararemos en un hotel de paso. Es solo para acercarnos y ver los detalles que faltan para nosotros. No te preocupes por nada mi vida, todo estará bien. Confirmaba el rubio meditando que no le había contado acerca de lo investigado. Y ella con un lamento comentaba, sacando así de sus pensamientos a su pareja,

\- Me da pena no haber aprovechado la cita con el padre de Dayane, estaría bien tener trabajo en Lakewood, tomando en cuenta que podría estar en la cabaña, mientras trabajas…

\- Estarías muy lejos, no puedo permitirme tanta distancia. Confirmaba antes de dejarla terminar la posibilidad.

\- Si tú lo dices. Pero aun así… no quisiera que tu Tía supiera lo nuestro.

\- ¿Mi Tía?

\- Bueno realmente preferiría que no se enteraran, ya con Tom y Dayane es bastante, ahora que si se enteran tus sobrinos y…

\- Si lo dices por Anthony, él es muy feliz con Elisa. Creo que le gusta el saber que no tiene nada que hacer para ganarse el amor de su mujer, es como si… le cayera encima.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Están enamorados. Aun no pasan la emoción de su luna de miel.

\- Crees que eso nos pase a nosotros.

\- Si, pero se irá mejorando. Porque cuando estamos juntos, es como… respirar.

\- ¡Mi amor! Yo…

\- Me preocupas mucho, Candy. Tenerte a mi lado es estar tranquilo. Saberte bien, es descansar. Y… Saberte mía, es… lo mejor que puedo tener. Manejaba y estiraba su mano para besarla, a lo que ella se acercaba y se metía en su costado.

La noche caía y el hotel ya los esperaba, dormir del viaje fue lo adecuado. Para ella aun más, al verla agotada. Dormirse juntos, quitándole las prendas, acercarla a él aun dormida, era relajante saberla cercana y sobre todo, poder llevarla a la fiesta como lo que era, su novia.

En un hotel en Chicago, recibían paquetes, Petrina estaba emocionada, se sentía cenicienta, recibiendo todas las cosas que él había comprado. La ropa que ella traía, no le gustaba a Niel, así que opto por elegirle prendas de marca y que ella luciera tal cual dama de sociedad. Verla desenvolviendo todo y acomodando en ganchos, estuches en su peinador y zapatillas que miraba a juego con sus trajes, era de no creerlo.

Para Petrina, definitivamente con su campeón se había sacado la lotería, para ella era un ángel caído del cielo, decirle Candy era tan romántico y dulce, que la hacía sentirse única y muy apreciada. Sin saber cómo recompensarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ese hombre que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, aun habiéndola contratado para pasar solo una noche, lo había conquistado y realmente ella estaba mejor que nunca.

\- ¿Quieres que te haga un masaje?, podemos… bañarnos y…

\- No es mala idea. Ven, vayamos, mañana mandaré traer a alguien para ponerte un estuche de maletas nuevas y todo lo que te haga falta. Confirmaba poderoso quien la miraba como un platillo suculento de arriba abajo, sin poder evitarlo y ella al sentirse tan deseada, respondía con sutileza,

\- Gracias, jamás nadie me había dado tanto, no sé cómo voy a recompensarte…

\- Quedándote conmigo. Ella asentía y se iba a su lado. El yacusi era amplio, las burbujas, el movimiento, todo era prefecto. Sobre todo él. Atractivo y generoso.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando, tratare de ir subiendo más capítulos, si quieren más, favor de comentar... El reto ya terminó y aunque no lo complete, ya que deseaba el 28 día antes de finalizar el mes, me dieron oportunidad de terminarlo entre el 1 y 15 de jUlio, así que continuo y al mismo tiempo los demás van a ir subiendo capis, no les digo cuales pero la idea es completar!**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	15. Día Catorce

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 14**

La mañana significaba mucho para varios ya solo faltaban dos semanas y completaría el evento más deseado, Elroy evaluaba todas las equivocaciones cometidas años anteriores en otros eventos, esta vez, sería perfecto, no había coladas inadecuadas para William, serían las mejores damas, hijas de socios con potencial. Sin temor a dudas, sin equivocaciones, todo sería especial. La temática que había elegido la mandaría por mensaje privado para las parejas que los fueran a acompañar. Que vinieran adecuadamente preparados para la sorpresa especial de esa noche, soñaba con ese día fuera mágico, que William no pudiera resistirse a tan bello escenario y por fin, solo por fin, pudiera elegir una mujer para toda la vida, con la que tendría hijos y con la que jamás tuviera problemas económicos.

\- Madame, llegó el señor Archivald por la mañana y comentaba que su hermano vendría acercándose a la fecha.

\- Muy bien. Atiéndalo por mí, el también estará incluido en mi repertorio de la noche y veremos si puedo quitarle esa idea liberal de novia con derechos y esas cosas. Nunca se había visto tanta desfachatez y descaro en una pareja como la de mi Archie, el no era así.

Elroy cerraba los ojos recordando cuando todos se habían enamorado de la jovencita que llegó para ganar la beca que William había ofrecido. Candy, ella era muy buena chica, aunque su procedencia no era la adecuada, debía ser de buenas familias, pues aun siendo huérfana, tenía una sensatez al aceptar que ella no era adecuada para nadie en esa familia. Sin embargo comparada con las anteriores invitadas a ocupar el lugar de novia de William, o con la novia de Archie. Candy, definitivamente tenía valores, prudencia, elegancia y ese par de ojos que resaltaban en su pequeño rostro, era tan similar a Rosemary. Tan bella la madre de Anthony, tan elegante, si no fuera por esa terrible enfermedad, Candy pudiera algún día parecerse a ella. Si.

\- ¿John? Llamen a John, dígale que venga.

\- Si, madame, el se encuentra en los jardines, en un momento estará con usted. John uno de los mayordomos entraba serio y formal, esperando las ordenes de la señora de la casa y esta de inmediato comentaba,

\- Quiero saber si ya regresó Candy de su viaje. Me gustaría contar con la presencia de esa niña. ¿Niña? Ya debe ser toda una mujer, búscala y pide informes, cuando ella estaba aquí, mis sobrinos se comportaban como nunca. Ella es… especial para nosotros, requiero que no falte al evento.

\- Por supuesto madame. La señorita White, fue invitada. Y ya fue confirmada su asistencia.

\- ¿De verdad? Por favor, quiero comprarle vestidos, zapatillas y toda clase de cosas, le debo mucho a esa chiquilla, asígnale la habitación que siempre ha ocupado, que no le falte nada, en cuanto llegue, avísame y por favor, dile que deseo hablar con ella.

\- Así se hará, madame.

\- Gracias, John. Por favor discreción con mis sobrinos, no les digas que ya confirmo su asistencia, manéjala como una sorpresa para todos.

\- Como usted ordene.

Elroy cerraba los ojos, y recordaba la vez que la llevó al hospital para despedirse de su amor, él deseaba verla antes de partir y gracias a Candy pudo estar con él sus últimos días. Jamás olvidaría su partida y que después al ponerse tan mal, ella la cuido varios días para salir adelante y que nadie notara la tristeza tan grande que había obtenido por el amor de su vida. Candy se había convertido en unos días, en la mejor amiga que nunca tuvo. Fue tan agradable que de ella misma saliera la discreción de su estancia en el hospital, de no avisarle a nadie y de manejarlo como si ella fuera su hija. Realmente fue muy buena elección, nadie jamás debía darse cuenta que ella había tenido una aventura con su gran amor y que de ese amor ella había tenido familia, la misma familia que ahora gozaba de un apellido y una buena fortuna. Su hija Camila. Tan bella como su padre. Y ese secreto solo lo sabía Candy.

En Chicago, el auto llegaba de manera privada a un hotel de lujo, ahí llamaban a varias boutiques privadas y seleccionaban vestidos para una joven. Albert con una sonrisa negociaba que los precios solo fueran mencionados con un descuento del noventa por ciento que el pagaría, pero por nada dejaría que Candy se negara a elegir un guarda ropa completo para ella. Esta vez, estaba en sus manos y no permitiría que nadie la opacara.

\- Albert, ¿de dónde salen estos vestidos? ¿Son caros?

\- Los mande pedir desde… tu cumpleaños. Pero como no estabas aquí, pues no podía arriesgarme a enviarte nada al Congo. Candy sonreía, todavía recordaba como repartió su ropa, imaginarse esos trajes era algo no adecuado, podía comprar varios, por el precio que mencionaba la asistente, pero si eran un regalo de cumpleaños, no podía rechazarlos. Albert ya bastante molesto había dicho todo aquello como si ella deseara venderlo a esas mujeres de alta sociedad. Lo amaba de una manera incondicional, sin embargo temía la reacción de su Tía Elroy y con toda seguridad pudiera molestarse, aun así no podía pensar en que Albert fuera puesto en subasta al mejor postor, si ella pudiera… lo compraría, pero no lograría jamás hacerlo, porque Albert, no tenía precio alcanzable. - ¿En que estas pensando, Candy?

\- ¡Albert! En ti, de verdad. Te lo juro.

\- Mas te vale, aunque si es en mí, porque pones ese rostro de preocupación, ¿tan malo soy?

\- Sabes bien que no. Eres lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida. Y… temo que aunque quiera evitarlo, no podré negarme a tu fiesta, ni a tus invitadas elegantes, así que… me resignare a aceptar el vestido que desees que use en tu fiesta, pero no más, es mucho esos trajes y esas medidas, esas telas y esos zapatos son… muy fuera de mi alcance.

\- Candy, las vendedoras siempre hacen eso, tratan de… quedar bien por si deseas algo más a último minuto, ya sabes, que si te manchas el vestido en un instante antes, tengan otro para poder… solucionar el problema.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Qué eficientes! Es como tener las jeringas preparadas con el medicamento y que ya estén así desde la envoltura.

\- Lo ves, es tan sencillo.

En Inglaterra, ya era tarde Paty despertaba y el desayuno estaba a un lado de la cama, Stear la abrazaba y ella no podía negarse a tenerlo así tan cerca. Pero no podía casarse con él, debía aclararlo lo antes posible, eso no era una reconciliación, era solo estar al pendiente de quedar como buenos amigos y… no había podido evitar dejarse llevar por sus besos y sus caricias, sobre todo cuando se encontraba tan deprimido.

\- ¿Desayunamos, Paty?

\- Si, gracias. Deje mi equipaje en el auto.

\- Ya se encuentra aquí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

\- Stear, esto no es una reconciliación, yo… solo vine para saber que… estuvieras bien.

\- Y contigo aquí, lo estoy.

\- Nuestro compromiso quedo cancelado, no habrá boda, llamaré a mi familia en cuanto llegue a Chicago.

\- ¡Paty! No lo hagas, por favor. Cometí un error imperdonable, pero si te juro que jamás volveré a ver a otra mujer en mi vida.

\- No te creería.

\- Bueno, a lo que me refiero es que, jamás tendré a otra mujer en mis brazos, ni junto a mí, así, desnudos como estamos ahora. Paty giro a verse, cubriéndose con las sabanas y meditando la noche de amor que habían pasado y con un temor en su rostro confirmaba,

\- ¿No usaste preservativo?

\- No.

\- ¡Stear!

\- Lo siento, pensé que eras… un sueño, yo… juraba que no estabas conmigo y solo te estaba imaginando, había bebido mucho y… No podemos cancelar la boda, te amo, te amaré por toda la eternidad, no saldré de tu vista si no confías en mi, te llevare a mi trabajo y estaremos juntos cada instante de lo que reste de mi vida, pero… no canceles lo nuestro, por favor.

Paty meditaba y ahora estaba más preocupada, estaba en sus días fértiles y había tenido relaciones, no había pensado en nada, simplemente tenía que reconocer que lo amaba, y lo peor, que se convertiría en una mujer como Elisa, que solo estaba esperando ver a otra quitarle al amor de su vida y se había puesto a cuidarlo a cada momento.

\- Stear, si realmente paso esto… Llegaría embarazada al matrimonio y… con seis meses de embarazo.

\- Lo sé Paty, y confieso que siempre nos hemos cuidado, pero… podemos resolverlo, podemos casarnos ahora, tenemos todo, solo es cuestión de… confianza. Créeme no te arrepentirás, te juro que te amo y que seré el hombre más fiel y amoroso que puedas conocer en la vida.

\- ¡Oh Stear! Mi familia va a matarme, esto no es correcto.

\- Podemos decir que no pudimos evitarlo y que decidimos fugarnos.

\- ¡Stear! ¡Stear!

\- ¿Di que si, Paty?

Con un rostro resignado alzaba su mano, donde había portado su anillo de compromiso. Stear de inmediato se levantaba y corría a su armario, sacando de su saco el anillo de compromiso, regresaba, colocaba arrodillado a un lado de su cama, el anillo en su dedo, besaba su mano y agregaba,

\- Te juro que te haré la mujer más feliz de la tierra, te lo juro mi amor. Paty suspiraba y sin sonrisas cerraba los ojos, apenada por no poder negarse, ella no iba a permitirse andar de boca en boca, con un hijo sin padre, fuera un embarazo o no, ahora estaba meditando que si no podía negarse a sus caricias y a su amor, que podía esperar de la vida, sin el hombre al que tanto amaba.

\- Realmente, no sé si creerte Stear. No puedo pensar en enfrentarme a mi familia luego de esto, nadie sabe que hemos sostenido relaciones y… la confianza es muy especial en mi caso. Tendremos que adelantar la boda, aunque me duela mucho, es preferible a ver sufrir a mi padre y a mi abuela.

\- Paty, podemos casarnos ahora mismo, tramitare todo aquí en Inglaterra, veré que tengas todo lo que…

\- No puedo. Mis papeles y documentos están en Chicago, solo porto el pasaporte, todos los documentos que requiero están allá, tendremos que esperar a regresar y… ver que todo sea muy discreto. Stear asentía, nervioso miraba que ella no sonreía, estaba resignándose a lo que habían pasado, pero si esa era su única oportunidad para recuperarla, no la perdería, al contrario, se aseguraría de que se casaran pronto y que pudieran engendrar un bebe, sería una tarea inmediata, Paty era suya, solo suya y de ahora en adelante, el también solo sería para ella.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando, tratare de ir subiendo más capítulos, si quieren más, favor de comentar... sobre todo registrese para poder comentar con su nombre y poder así comunicarse y enviar mensajes, así sabre cual les gustaría que continuara**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	16. Día Quince

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 15**

La madrugada de enamorados, Candy abrazaba y se acurrucaba como siempre al calor de él, ya se estaba haciendo un detalle que lo despertara con sus movimientos, tomaba las cobijas y besaba su frente. Tenerla en sus brazos era lo mejor de todo, si regresaban antes al evento, la agonía se alargaría, irse a la cabaña era lo ideal, con tantas personas dentro de la mansión, nadie sabía que la cabaña la había remodelado, y de cubrirlo, John su mayordomo lo arreglaría, sabía que ese lugar era exclusivo y nadie podía pedirlo.

Meditaba sin poder dormir, abrazándola y estrechando el pequeño cuerpo de su amada, _sobre su abandono tan extraño en aquel lugar, podría haber sido robada, estaba sola, la encontraron en invierno y porque Tom de pequeño la había oído llorar, mientras que Annie estaba abandonada directamente en la puerta del hogar, que fuera el mismo día era una coincidencia, las investigaciones que se hicieron reportaron que no eran hermanas, que no tenían la misma sangre y en el caso de Candy, que estaba más sana y hambrienta, mientras que Annie, estaba débil y desnutrida, eran casos separados._

El investigador al que había contactado para buscar a niños robados en esas fechas, le daría respuesta esa misma semana. Candy era muy diferente, no se dejaba de nadie y tampoco quiso que nadie la adoptara. Su forma de ser era muy singular, todos la amaban y peleaban por estar cerca de ella, eso era lo que la hermana María había comentado sobre Candy cuando obtuvo la beca, una beca que el mismo inició cuando la vio por primera vez, y que Johnson no se dio cuenta de que la niña, era la misma que él iba a ver cuando se quedaba en Lakewood estudiando de forma obligada.

El movimiento repentino de las piernas de su amada, volvía a quedar en la misma posición, buscando su calor se enlazaba entre sus piernas rozándole y provocándole como si lo hiciera de manera intencionada. Pero sus facciones denotaban que dormía y que aun así podía amarla y no se cansaba de ella, desde la primera vez que la hizo suya, cuando avergonzada por haberse entregado decía ser culpable de haberlo incitado, que ella lo deseaba tanto que nunca se imagino poder seducirlo. Cuando por fin le había dicho que el la conocía desde niña y que desde entonces siempre le había atraído por su mirada y su alegría. Nunca se imagino que un día, como mujer lo conquistaría como lo hizo, pero desde que Anthony había mencionado que la joven que llegó por la beca de estudios Andrew, era la mujer más bella y parecida a su madre, fue entonces que comprendía porque le llamaba tanto la atención, mientras que ahora, su cuerpo era una tentación y solo saberla cerca era una agonía al no tenerla a su lado.

Al meditar el parecido a la familia, se puso a pensar porque Candy tenía esa coincidencia, _habría alguien en la familia que haya perdido a una niña, eso se hubiera sabido muchos años atrás, entonces porque dejarla en aquel lugar. Bajo un árbol y en la nieve, peligrando que muriera. Si fuera una Andrew, por Candy se habría solicitado un rescate. Pero la familia hacía mucho que no había mujeres, la mayoría eran varones. Y en todo caso, de que rama sería, eso era imposible_.

Lejos de ahí, una pareja salía en un auto al aeropuerto, de Inglaterra a New York, con la intención de una boda secreta legal y otra religiosa con algunas amistades muy privadas.

Paty agotada por todo lo que había pasado en esos días, _de estar por meses fuera y casi perder a Stear por gigoló y para colmo… ese maldito error que ni Annie supiera que Stear estuvo con ella, le daba la oportunidad de olvidarse del incidente tan grave. Pero acaso Archie lo olvidaría. Annie jamás volvería con él, siendo tan unidos, desinhibidos y con una relación de más de dos años, terminar así, era algo que no podía creer de su cuñado, si el mismo había provocado esa situación y esa forma de ser en Annie, antes se mostraba retraída y tímida, pero siempre introvertida. A la única que consideraba una amiga de verdad, era a Candy, ahora que Annie no estaba, le pediría a ella que fuera su dama de honor aunque fuera de manera privada_.

\- Amor, estas muy seria, sé que te estoy metiendo en muchos problemas, pero… no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de todo lo que sucedió.

\- Stear, creo que si ya no lo mencionamos, podré superarlo. Dijiste que ella nunca te vio y… que le dijo a tu hermano que pensaba que lo había contratado, tal como ella contrató una chica para Archie.

\- No fue por eso que terminaron, Paty. Sino por cómo se expresó Annie, como que esto era algo común que ella hacía, mientras que Archie… no había estado con otra mujer desde que se fue, cuando tenían ese liberalismo, era solo con ella. Annie… al parecer no. No sé si me explique de esto, pero… fue algo más que Archie notó y que no pudo creerlo de su novia. Creas o no, esto de contratar a una profesional, no lo hacíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, fue como, una supuesta despedida de solteros, él pensaba pedirle matrimonio en la fiesta de Albert o en nuestra boda. Paty agregaba dudosa,

\- Annie era muy seria, pero recuerdo que siempre mostraba unos celos por Candy, por un momento pensé que Annie… quería a Anthony, cuando este mencionaba que le pediría a Candy que fueran novios. Luego cuando a Candy le dieron la beca y esa fotografía donde todos querían salir con ella, ¿la recuerdas? Ella estaba sentada con su mascota esa, un mapache.

\- Si, Anthony quería estar al frente hasta iba a traer una silla para él, pero el fotógrafo lo tomo a él al centro alejándose y esa fue la foto que la Tía Elroy seleccionó para el álbum de la familia. Imposible de olvidar, Tía Elroy siempre deseaba una niña, todos fuimos hombres, excepto Elisa, que es prima lejana. Pero fue Albert el que se empeño en esa foto, creo que la conocía de antes.

\- Pues si, Candy siempre se hablaba con él para todo. Confirmaba Paty distraída, recordando su amistad con Candy. Stear agregaba,

\- Si. Volviendo a lo de Annie. Archie deliraba cuando la había dejado, no sé si la ama aun. Pero Annie dijo algo, tal vez no me lo contó todo mi hermano, o no sé qué paso, pero… Archie se sintió traicionado.

\- También lo sentí, cuando me lo contaste… pero me tranquiliza pensar que ella no sabe que fuiste tú. Es solo una chispa de tranquilidad, sin embargo…

\- Nadie lo sabe. La mujer que realmente contratamos estaba con… Niel. Y se quedo con él.

\- Creo que me avergüenza un poco, no habernos esperado a casarnos para tener esta relación y… esto que nos paso, es como un castigo por haber brincado las leyes de Dios.

\- Paty, cuando es amor lo que hay entre las personas, no es pecado. Pero si ese amor es bendecido no solo con un matrimonio, sino con hijos. Creo que así Dios estará de nuestro lado, te prometo que antes me confesaré y… te amaré por el resto de mi vida.

\- ¡Stear!

Bajaban del auto, en el aeropuerto para tomar un avión privado. El equipaje y varios paquetes habían sido enviados desde una noche antes, los dos se tomaban de la mano y subían cuidadosos, para regresar a casa. Afrontar sus errores y salir delante de todo lo pasado.

John y Charles, los mayordomos de manera independiente mandaban mensajes a Albert de todo cuanto creían prudente comentar. Albert tenía muy asombrado por como _Niel había recibido a una amiga dentro de la casa, lo extraño fue había avisado que se iría en un taxi antes del amanecer y ya con los días, había permanecido con Niel por más tiempo. Un comentario extraño era que para ser una mujer de contratación nocturna, vestida con coletas y traje de asistente de limpieza. Le recordaba el parecido a la señorita White. Por las coletas._

El leer los mensajes posteriores ya no fueron tan interesantes, recordaba que Niel había sentido una atracción enfermiza por Candy, cuando Anthony la pretendía, Candy había ayudado en un evento de Sara la madre de Elisa y Niel, fue de apoyo para obtener ingresos, a la mansión Legan, pero Niel la asustaba, jugaba agresivamente con ella, fue uno de los motivos por el que se le ocurrió la beca y sacarla de Lakewood para que estudiara y se preparara.

Archie por su parte desayunaba con su Tía, bastante serio, luego conversaban después de la comida, sobre los planes del evento.

\- Archivald, no le he dicho a nadie esto, pero aprovecho que estás aquí, podrías ayudarme y… apoyarme en el evento.

\- Por supuesto, Tía.

\- Sabes, vendrán como en otros años invitadas especiales y… me preguntaba si puedo presentarte a las jóvenes,

\- Por supuesto, por mi estaría bien.

\- Pensé, que vendría tu novia.

\- Terminamos. No creo que venga.

\- Estaba confirmada.

\- Lo sé, tuvimos un intercambio de ideas, al parecer no somos compatibles y creo que, lo más sano es dejarlo estar.

\- Bien por ti, acércate, estos son los expedientes de las jóvenes que vendrán como invitadas especiales. El plan era presentárselas a Niel, su madre desea que se case. Podrías aprovechar para, tener un noviazgo serio y formal. Hasta pensaba incluir a Alistar.

\- El… está comprometido.

\- Solo por si desea cambiar de opinión.

\- No lo creo. No he habado con él, pero, ama a su novia y… ella es una buena mujer, con ingresos y de excelente nivel social.

\- Lo sé, supe que estuvo en Suiza, al parecer ya tiene todo para la boda, pero cada día, parece que se alarga más la fecha, si realmente la amará buscaría casarse antes, ¿No lo crees?

Con seriedad revisaba los expedientes de tres señoritas, una de ellas la conocía, pertenecía a un grupo importante, era muy bromista y jugaba con las asistentes de su padre. Marie L'fontane. Tomaba la fotografía y con una sonrisa la mostraba a su Tía confirmando,

\- Ella y yo, ya nos conocemos tía. Es muy agradable. Ojala pueda estar esa noche conmigo, le aseguro que es una joven muy respetuosa. Si me permites, me retiraré un momento. El rostro de Elroy era de incredulidad, tomaba la fotografía y la miraba, confirmando,

\- Adelante hijo. Elroy observaba la foto de Marie, acariciándola suavemente. Y sin que nadie la escuchara susurraba. - ¡Marie! Mi nieta.

Archie por su parte, mandaba un mensaje a su hermano comentando lo conversado con su Tía Elroy. A lo que regresaba con ella, luego de asegurarse que su hermano supiera los planes de que no faltara Paty si deseaba estar tranquilo en la fiesta.

En el hotel, Niel hacía llamadas sobre sus negocios, luego recibía la llamada de su madre, quien por fin lo localizaba,

\- Lo siento, mamá, he estado muy ocupado.

\- Solo para saber si ya estás en Lakewood. Tía Elroy te presentará a varias damas de alta sociedad, estas con padres inversionistas, mismos que podrían ser una fuente de ingresos para una futura sociedad.

\- Pensé que eso lo hacía con William, ¿Por qué ahora conmigo?

\- Sabes bien que todos son parte de la familia, ella cree que es tiempo de sentar cabeza, ¿No lo crees?

\- Pensaba llevar a una amiga a la fiesta.

\- Pues perderás oportunidades de conocer a la madre de tus hijos.

La llamada se cortaba y buscaba ver a Petrina, pero esta continuaba en el yacusi esperando a que él se le uniera. Salía al balcón y marcaba a su hermana. Esta de inmediato confirmaba que pronto llegaría a Lakewood. Que ese mismo día arribarían ella y su marido por la noche, pues se les había complicado la salida.

\- ¿Me enviaste algún regalo a Lakewood, Elisa?

\- No, mi madre dijo que estuvieras antes, en vez de presentar a William como el festejado y a quien presenten a todas esas chicas, esta vez, te las presentaran a ti antes.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y eso, porque?

\- Pues porque serán varias y de todas las señoritas, los socios están enlazados en los negocios más importantes de los Andrew, quiere que todas se queden en la familia.

\- Comprendo. Estuve ahí, pero… te veré el veinte de este mes, tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes, y veré a esas señoritas que tanto mencionan. Cortaba la llamada y su preocupación de saber cómo había llegado Petrina a la mansión y quien la había solicitado comenzaba, fue al yacusi, hablo con ella, y al final salía que fue todo de manera discreta para dar una sorpresa a un joven en la mansión.

\- ¿Te pidieron específicamente que usaras coletas?

\- Si, y traje de sirvienta. Color negro con blanco.

\- Y te llevaron a mi habitación.

\- Si, el mayordomo estaba en duda, no sabía exactamente a donde llevarme. Dijo a otro hombre que un señor estaba comprometido, el otro acababa de recibir a su novia por sorpresa y que sabía exactamente a quien debía llevarme ahora. Me llevó a ti.

\- Bien, nos iremos a Florida, al parecer alguien puede reconocerte, esa mañana desayunamos en la casa y tenías planes de irte ¿No es así?

\- Si, me dijeron que tenía que irme antes del amanecer, sin que nadie me viera. Pensé que habías cambiado de opinión.

\- No te preocupes Petrina. Esto es un asunto de familia, alguien quiere quitarme mi posición en el evento y… decidieron que si te mandaban conmigo, no les estorbaría.

\- ¿Te he metido en problemas?

\- No, al contrario, me has ayudado mucho y de ahora en adelante tendrás trabajo, departamento y estarás cerca de mí, el trato es, con nadie más.

\- Te lo juro. Pero yo…. Pensé que, me llevarías a esa fiesta. Petrina bajaba su rostro triste, se había hecho ilusiones, fue entonces que Niel agregaba,

\- Puedes ir, pero… no te importaría que tratara a otras mujeres y que no te acercaras a otro hombre.

\- Te lo prometo. Iré como una amiga, si lo deseas, me escaparé por la noche a tu habitación.

\- No, yo iría a la tuya, te asignaran una. No podremos estar juntos, a la vista de nadie.

\- Por mí, está bien. Si crees que puedo estropear algo, me iría a donde me pidieras, sabes que no tengo en regla mis papeles y solo estoy como visitante.

\- Lo sé, eso lo puedo arreglar en Florida.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo, si quieren más, favor de comentar...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	17. Día Dieciseis

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 16**

Annie estaba distraída cuando llegaba su madre y comentaba la llamada de Archie, esta no decía nada, luego comentaba que podía contratar a Candy como enfermera, para que no estuviera sola y ella con media sonrisa negaba y respondía,

\- Ella pertenece a Lakewood. Tom se ha empeñado en que se quede con alguno de sus trabajadores, o algo así. Creo que la casara con alguien de ellos para que tenga, un futuro asegurado.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Con mayor razón deberías buscarla y que se venga aquí, le presentaríamos buenos partidos para tener un roce social mejor. ¡Trabajadores de un rancho! ¡Por Dios!

\- Ella es una mujer de pueblo, no combinaría con la alta sociedad, no fue educada para eso, Tom es igual, no sabe de etiqueta y de protocolos para relacionarse con niveles sociales.

\- Pues Candy siempre me ha parecido de muy buen porte, desde niña mostraba que sería una dama de altas expectativas, ya sabes, tiene presencia y elegancia en su rostro.

Annie se molestaba sin decir nada, siempre la habían preferido en todo, también como hija, si no es porque se negaba a ser adoptada y se inventaba cosas, la hubieran elegido en adopción, en vez de a ella. Pero ahora que había estado en el rancho de Tom, era seguro que Candy se casaría con un ranchero de los trabajadores, no era envidiable esa posición, ella necesitaba estar lejos, no podía pasarse la vida comparándose con la perfecta de Candy. Era tiempo de pasar la página y tenía que buscar salir de esa situación, si Archie la había dejado, el se lo perdía, sería una novia genial para alguien más y una promesa de esposa importante de alto estima, ya no se permitiría caer tan bajo, como lo hizo al hacer todo por ser aceptada y amada. Esta vez, ella elevaría su vuelo y se casaría con un hombre de nivel mejor que Archivald Cornwall, le demostraría que él había perdido el amor de verdad y que ella brillaría con más intensidad ante la sociedad.

\- Mamá, creo que necesitamos salir de esto, elegir un excelente partido y olvidar a Archie, sería lo mejor.

\- El socio de tu padre es muy rico, tiene propiedades muy numerosas, es atractivo y joven.

\- Podría conocerlo.

\- Hablaré con tu Padre, el me había mencionado que le presentáramos a Candy. La madre de Annie salía de la habitación para realizar llamadas y esta apretaba las quijadas en consecuencia por lo que su madre ya tenía planeado, siempre mejorar a Candy. Candy esto, Candy lo otro. ¿Que no se cansaban de Candy?

En Chicago, Albert y Candy por su parte, disfrutaban de una salida en el parque, el caminaba a su lado, disfrutando de la compañía, de un relajado y merecido descanso, después de visitar a todos esos lugares. Su celular recibía mensajes, uno le llamaba la atención, el detective confirmaba varias desapariciones y estaría enlazando los hechos, en una semana le daría los resultados que deseaba.

Candy por su parte estaba pensativa, pronto iría a la fiesta y recordaba a la señora Elroy, _en ese tiempo, ella jamás se imaginaría que estaría cerca de Albert, mucho menos que lo amaría, sin embargo cuando Anthony estaba por pedirle que fueran novios, ella acababa de salir del hospital y la cuido por unos días en la mansión, recordaba cómo había sido con ella y las conversaciones tan amigables que se habían tornado "No Candice, jamás tuve una amiga. No es fácil cultivar amistades en esta posición, solo sostienes relaciones de conveniencia, lo que hiciste por mí, jamás lo olvidaré, mi hija ya está casada, su padre le dio todo lo que yo no podía darle, cuando se la deje, para mí fue lo más doloroso que hice en mi vida, pero él la cuido y nunca se casó, mentiría decirte que no continuamos viéndonos, pero siempre a escondidas, si lo aceptaba, mi fortuna pasaría a dividir los ingresos familiares, cuando tuvimos una mala pasada, la fortuna casi tocaba fondo, pero fue entonces que casamos a Rosemary con el Capitán Brown y se volvieron a colmar nuestros ingresos, solo por la sociedad del matrimonio. La fortuna de los Brown, pertenece a Anthony, el se casará con una mujer de ingresos fuertes y no quedará en la ruina, ¡ya lo veras! Pero sirvió en aquel tiempo para recapitalizar las inversiones Andrew, mi fortuna ya había desaparecido para entonces y solo pudimos rescatar las inversiones más importantes y a nombre de mi sobrino William, el es la esperanza que nos quedo a mi hermano y a mí. La fortuna de los Cornwall, ha sido una tabla de salvación muchas veces, no lo comprenderías, pero… mi deber es casar a mis sobrinos con personas muy factibles y de muy buenos ingresos, así… podría sobrevivir nuestra descendencia. Dios me ha dado mucho y cuando pude, ayude al padre de Camila, la caso con un hombre muy rico, yo estuve en su boda, no como su madre, pero aseguramos el futuro de nuestro amor. El dijo que Marie, mi nieta, es la niña más hermosa del mundo. Pronto será toda una mujer y juro por lo más sagrado que se casará con un hombre de muy buenos ingresos, así tenga que sacrificar mi propia vida, ningún descendiente Andrew, besara el piso."_

 _Ya desde entonces, sabía que no podía aceptar un noviazgo con Anthony, con nadie de la familia, ella velaría porque cada uno de sus sobrinos fuera casado con alguien de ingresos elevados, ahora si supiera que Albert era su novio, podría decepcionarla el haberla llamado su amiga. Cuando solo le hizo un leve favor de esconderla y que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba con su amado en su lecho de muerte, al desmayarse, la escondía y llegaba la hija y la nieta de aquel hombre, sin poder ver a la que les dio la vida._

 _Qué tristeza tan grande era sacrificarse así, dejar al amor de su vida por dinero. Ahora comprendía a Albert, no podía dejarlo en una subasta, ni con ninguna que apostara por él, pero tampoco tenía con que competir, en esa línea de fuego las balas solo sería para ella. Albert, tenía que comprender que su deber era elegir a una mujer de alta cuna, con ingresos insuperables._

\- Un amigo mío, decía "Mi Cana de la sabiduría por tus pensamientos" Debo tener alguna cana en mi cabello, así que te dejaré que la arranques si me cuentas en lo que estas pensando, Candy.

\- ¡Oh Albert! No tienes una cana de la sabiduría, toda tu cabellera es dorada y cada cabello es de guerrero indestructible. El se quedaba viéndola, como acariciaba su cabello, con media sonrisa. Sin aviso tomaba su boca y ella le respondía aun estando en el parque, sentados recargados bajo un árbol, como una pareja de novios de mucho tiempo.

\- Es lo más bello que has dicho de mi cabello. ¿Así que soy un guerrero indestructible, para ti? Ella sonreía nerviosa, le había respondido sin pensar, estaba ruborizada. Él se levantaba y la jalaba para irse del parque, agregando - Para mi eres la mujer más valiente, generosa, apasionada y hermosa. No habrá ninguna mujer que llegue a amar, como te amo a ti.

En la mansión Andrew, la llegada por la madrugada de Elisa y Anthony había dejado por sorpresa a Archie, quien pensaba _que Niel era el que estaría ahí, ver a su primo Anthony tan enamorado y feliz, lo hacía sentir bien. Al principio él y su hermano habían sufrido en silencio la trampa que Elisa y Niel hicieron para atrapar a Anthony, cuando se lo contaron a William, estos ya tenían un mes de casados y ellos se habían enterado por escuchar a Elisa y Niel discutiendo. Sin embargo la respuesta de Albert en esa ocasión fue "que de nada serviría amargarle la vida a Anthony, si ya era su esposa y el estaba feliz, porque Elisa lo amaba"_

 _Stear y Archie se quedaron callados y todo ese tiempo, habían visto la felicidad día a día de Anthony y el temor de Elisa de que volviera algún día Candy y se lo robara. Que tonta tan más grande al imaginar eso, cuando Candy jamás le ha robado ni un dulce a un niño, mucho menos un marido a su mujer. Candy se había ido lejos y si había regresado, pero probablemente sabiendo que los vería en esa fiesta, inventaría una escusa para no asistir_.

\- ¡Hola Archie!

\- Que tal, Anthony.

\- Llegamos muy pasada de la media noche, así que, nos despertamos tarde. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra mi Tía Elroy?

\- En el salón principal, viendo la decoración y su temática.

\- Si, ya nos envío mensajes a todos, mi mujer ya había comprado nuestros atuendos, así que lo importante no es ir vestidos vulgarmente, sino elegante. Agradezcamos que este año no fuera de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y veríamos a mi Tío William vestido de gato, encima de una rama. Ambos soltaban las carcajadas al imaginarlo y sobre todo a la Tía Elroy vestida de reina de corazones, pero solo bromeaban como siempre lo hacían, pues cada evento en la familia siempre era de elegancia y acorde al gran salón de la mansión.

Ya era tarde, cuando arribaban Stear y Paty a New York. Para llegar a una de las mansiones Cornwall, donde estaban todos los detalles que habían adquirido para su hogar, mismo que sería esa mansión ahora. Y desde ahí, llevarían a cabo el matrimonio fugaz que planeaban. Stear miraba a Paty que iba recargada en su pecho en el auto rumbo a la mansión y este hacía una llamada.

\- Si Albert, nos casaremos mañana por el civil y será una ceremonia privada, Paty y yo decidimos fugarnos y adelantar la boda. - Lo sé, no quiero avisarle a nadie, pero… te necesito. Y quería saber si has hablado con Candy, pues, Paty quiere que ella esté presente. - Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo. - No, Archie no estará en la boda, el nos está cubriendo con la Tía Elroy en Lakewood. - Lo sé, pero surgió algo que no puede esperar. Si no quieres… - Gracias, sabía que podía contar con tu discreción, eres al único que le hemos dicho y si encuentras a Candy, podrá ayudar a Paty mañana. – Si nos vemos.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? Preguntaba Paty con pena en su rostro, él con cariño y una mirada de arrepentimiento, le respondía

\- Que vendrá y que traerá a Candy. Paty al haber escuchado que Archie no estaría en sus planes, comprendía porque lo hacía, y al menos ella estaba en iguales condiciones,

\- Mi padre y mi abuela tampoco estarán en mi boda. Stear besaba su frente y confirmaba,

\- Es justo que mi hermano y mis padres, tampoco estén en nuestra boda. Esto es como… Romeo y Julieta. Solo tú y yo, y alguien que pueda ser nuestros testigos. Paty negaba y agregaba,

\- Tantos meses planeado la boda y esa vez que fue tu Tía y dijo que ella quería coordinarlo todo, quería hacerlo todo, pero mi abuela alargo el plazo por un año más… Creo que, al final todo se fue en planes y los hechos serán otros.

\- Diremos que son los más románticos. ¿Tomaremos la luna de miel después de la fiesta Albert? O quieres que nos vayamos de inmediato.

\- No lo sé, si no vamos, llamaremos mucho la atención y… si podemos tener una escusa para alargar nuestra desaparición sobre nuestro escape.

\- Ya se le ocurrirá algo a Albert, para que sea él quien le informe a nuestras familias.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por comentar... por la espera y por seguir leyendo esta historia solo faltan 12 capítulos y terminamos**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	18. Día Diecisiete

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 17**

La madrugada más emparejada y colmada de pasiones se describían en varios lugares, los Andrew, parecían embonar uno en cada lugar diferente, pero solo él estaba serio, fumaba un cigarrillo en su balcón, ya pasada de la media noche, analizaba todo lo vivido y recordaba lo que había sido con ella, con Annie. Cuando llegó Candy a la mansión Andrew, ella dijo no saber quién era, pasados los meses, resultaban ser amigas desde niñas, pero que no se conocían mucho, luego de pasados algunos años, y gracias a Johnson, sabía la verdad, que Annie había sido adoptada y que su familia quería mantenerlo en secreto debido a la muerte de su hija y que había sido sustituida con una adopción por Annie.

Luego de aquella beca, la amistad y la forma de ser de Candy, amenazaba siempre a Annie, ella se mostraba celosa, y tenía razón, puesto que los tres en ese entonces, competían por ella, solo que Anthony y Stear en una discusión aclararon que Candy prefería a Anthony y quedarían muy mal si ellos se entrometían, pasado el tiempo, por fin se le declararía, la sorpresa fue… Elisa y Niel. De ahí que Niel también quería a Candy. Y su trampa en aquellos momentos, fue de alegría para Stear y él, pero para entonces ya estaban en sus vidas Paty y Annie, a quien le había aceptado, por esa ocasión de caricias. Porque pedirle que fueran novios, nunca lo había hecho, sino que estando en la casita del árbol, sacando algunas cosas que ya no podían continuar en ese lugar, llegaba la lluvia y ambos se refugiaron solos en esa tarde, todo comenzaba tocándose, acariciándose, atreviéndose a conocerse, ella fue muy desinhibida, lo acariciaba jadeante, provocadoramente y él tenía que hacerle lo mismo, al final ambos gozaron de ese encuentro y ella ya no salía de su vida.

Candy festejo su noviazgo, sin darse cuenta que Annie simplemente se había entregado a él, para comprometerlo, pero qué más daba, nunca la embarazó, luego cuando se colocaba ese parche anticonceptivo, afirmaba que ambos estarían protegidos por meses, siempre pendiente de estar libre y de jugar a la libertad con el sexo. Tenía que agradecerle con chicas que pudieran darle lo que Annie le mostró era imposible, hasta esa ocasión que viajaron en Francia y tuvieron chicas en el hotel, inolvidable momento de desfogue y desahogo, fue toda una orgía de diversión sin control, luego de eso, se perdía la capacidad de amar. Y esa pensaba que solo con Annie la había vivido, pero… ¿a quién se él había entregado su primera vez Annie? Eso jamás lo sabría, lo cierto es que aunque quiso hacerle creer que había sido a él, eso no fue verdad, y preguntarle era dudar de su palabra. ¡Annie! Pensar que te pusiste tan celosa de esa ocasión que trajiste a otra mujer, y yo, caí en esa vergonzosa equivocación al aceptarte como una profesional hace una semana. Agradecida por el negro tan grande que te había contratado, ¡Por Dios!, me estabas comparando con mi hermano. Pero eso jamás lo sabrás, ya bastante era arruinarle la vida a Stear, como para que algún día supieras que fue él quien estuvo jugando contigo, por un estúpido momento de despedida.

Aventaba el cigarrillo, y recordaba las palabras de Candy al saber que la había acompañado a la clínica por un desgarre anal. Como no, si fue grotesco todo lo que hicimos esa noche, jamás volvería a jugar con ninguna mujer en lo que restaba de su vida, fue depravado y a la vez reflejaba el coraje de haberla perdido para siempre. ¡Candy! ¡Perdóname! No te ame, solo te idealice, tu jamás serías una mujer promiscua, tus valores siempre fueron muy elevados, el hombre que te ame, será dichos de llamarte suya.

En otra parte, un hombre se levantaba de la cama, inquieto, Niel analizaba lo que estaba pasando, estaba con una mujer que había sido contratada y que podía significar una trampa para él. ¿Querría alguien quitarle la oportunidad de alguna mujer? ¿Qué tantos ingresos representaban? ¿Cuántas eran? ¿A quién le estorbaba, para haberle enviado una mujer? Definitivamente tenían que haber sido los Cornwall, le estorbaría a Archivald, él tenía novia, Annie era su mujer y llevaba una relación formal con ella. Stear ya estaba comprometido, Anthony estaba casado, debía ser William.

William era el que siempre había elegido entre las invitadas, el que bailaba con la mejor y esta ocasión se habían cambiado los papeles, era él quien elegiría primero entre las damas, tenía que deshacerse de Petrina, no podía correr riesgos, pero irse con tanta anticipación solo sería para verlas llegar, saber quiénes eran y tener la oportunidad de investigarlas, su madre aprobaría que fuera un matrimonio por bienes unidos, que fuera la madre de sus hijos y que se garantizaran los herederos Andrew. William tenía mayor presión, era el mayor de todos, pero llevaban tres años consecutivos y las mujeres habían sido la mayoría caza fortunas, a suerte que Johnson había investigado, sin embargo hoy ya estaban eliminadas esas posibilidades, para muestra, le daban a elegir a él primero. Pero a quien se le había ocurrido deshacerse de él, William no estaba ahí esa noche, no había estado en la contratación, que va, pudo haberla hecho a distancia, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto un estorbo para William? Siempre le había dicho que no deseaba casarse así, que él no requería de asociarse, sin embrago, tomando en cuenta las inversiones, quien más necesitaba elegir a una mujer por ingresos era él. El negocio de inversión es en venta de automóviles, era una inversión alta, pero no con ganancias aseguradas, terminaban siempre siendo de rebajas después del valor anual y el modelo venido. Se salía de la habitación en bóxer y tomaba su celular, ya era temprano, podía moverse y elegir si su hermana le debía eso.

\- Hola Elisa

\- Es muy temprano, ¿por qué llamas a esta hora?

\- Necesito que me pagues los favores que te he hecho, busca los expedientes y pásamelos por este medio, necesito saber quiénes están entre las elegidas.

\- Porque mejor no vienes, llegaran aquí días antes.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo. Y creo que puedes darme los datos que te pido.

\- Dijo mi Tía Elroy que todas son tan buenas que quisiera que se quedaran en la familia.

\- Como sea, busca lo que te pido, en cuanto lo tengas, mándame los expedientes. Cortaba la llamada y se iba a la habitación, enfurecido y notando que Petrina estaba desnuda aun, la giraba boca abajo y levantaba su trasero en forma alta. Masajeaba la zona y se preparaba para la intrusión adecuada, la tenía con él, había pagado bien y ahora tenía que desquitar toda su inversión, la cansaría y la enviaría a su departamento en Florida, no, mejor a un departamento privado y vigilado, algo exclusivo para que nadie pudiera ingresar, tenía que ser cuidadoso, ahora más que nunca tenía que ponerse muy listo, si la señora Legan estaba por llegar a la familia, no podía jugarse la posibilidad. De un buen envite ingresaba, sorprendiendo a Petrina quien despertaba gimiendo por cómo fue sacada de sus sueños de manera tan abrupta.

\- No seas perezosa, vamos déjame avanzar. Apretaba su cadera con ambas manos agresivamente marcando sus dedos y doblándose para con su boca marcar su espalda y cuello, era suya, y lo sería por mucho tiempo. Petrina, abría más sus piernas para balancearse y no caerse de lado, aceptando la agresión como efusividad de su hombre, por ella.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Siii!

En un jet, Candy asombrada por cómo iba vestida, por petición de Albert, a una capilla privada, donde un par de enamorados deseaban adelantar su matrimonio legal, ella portaba un traje sastre en beige, de corte elegante, petición de Albert, por ser la dama de honor, tenía que darle todos los documentos y entregarse varias cosas a Albert para poder ser testigo de Paty. Irían a una ciudad algo lejana, donde se llevaría de forma privada y exclusiva el enlace. Albert se había pasado toda la tarde y noche preparando documentos y papeles, para ser el padrino de Alistar y poder llevar a cabo ese matrimonio, algo por un documento que debían casarse e forma inmediata.

\- Albert, ellos se iban a casar en seis meses, no creo que…

\- Candy, surgió un problema, hay que adelantar las cosas, ellos están listos, creo que es lo mejor.

\- Se me hace algo tan romántico.

\- Si me amarás como Paty ama a Stear, estoy seguro que también lo harías.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Casarnos así, de manera privada, escondidos, alejados de todos, como… Romeo y Julieta

\- ¡Albert! Sabes que te amo, pero tu estas comprometido, ese tipo de matrimonios traen problemas a la familia, yo… no sería capaz de volver a ver a tu tía de frente, me avergonzaría por haberle roto su sueño de casarte con alguien que realmente les beneficie a todos.

\- ¡Oh si! Lo olvidaba, seré subastado.

Candy bajaba el rostro, Albert la miraba arrepentido, había sido muy duro, pero tenía que hacerlo, la amaba y era su mujer, no podía despertar en ella ese deseo por conservarlo para siempre, solo por los términos que su Tía le había inculcado, como lo mejor para la familia. Luego cuando ya estaban abrochándose los cinturones, él la atraía y ajustaba a su lado, ella lo miraba y tomaba su rostro besando sus labios con pequeños mordiscos alentándolo a un beso más intenso, que no se hacía esperar. El Jet se elevaba y al saber que ya estaba a una altura necesaria, con sus manos sin que ella se diera cuenta, le desabrochaba el cinturón y la traía hasta su regazo. Continuando así no solo el beso, sino caricias más detalladas por todo su cuerpo.

\- La asistente saldrá, Albert.

\- Ven, vayamos a la parte de atrás, ahí estaremos solos.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Necesitamos esto. ¡Ambos!

Al centro del jet una sección privada, ambos ingresaban y cuidadoso le retiraba sus prendas, para ir besando y tomando parte por parte, de ella y él habiendo cerrado las ventanillas internas del lugar, pidiendo no ser interrumpido, entregaba apasionado a esa pasión que ambos tenían cuando había una leve discusión.

Lejos de ahí, pasadas horas después, Paty y Stear, se tomaban las manos, habían llegado a una capilla privada y alejada, esperaban el arribo de Albert y Candy, Johnson había mandado a un representante legal, con documentos específicos, solicitados por William.

\- El señor William, no tardará ¿Supongo?

\- No. Le pedí mis documentos y lo necesario para algo muy privado, señor Sommer.

\- Si, es que tengo prisa, verá estos documentos solo pueden ser entregados en manos del señor William Andrew.

\- Si, ya no tardará.

En un auto a toda velocidad, llegaba Albert y Candy, corrieron ambos, con algunos detalles, Candy iba emocionada, llevaba algunas cosas para Paty y ella al verla sonriendo, se emocionaba

\- ¡Paty!

\- ¡Candy!

Ambas entraban a la capilla, y ella le arreglaba y colocaba el tocado, comentando,

\- Algo nuevo, para la felicidad de tu matrimonio, colocaba un velo en la parte del cabello. Algo viejo, dice Albert que esta tiara perteneció a la abuela de los Cornwall. Y es un vinculo que te unirá para siempre a la familia.

\- ¡Oh Candy!

\- Espera hay más, este broche es prestado y te sujetará un costado de tu cabello para que te veas más hermosa. Este liguero, lo compre antes de venir, es azul y va en la pierna, le dices a Stear que te lo quite antes de hacerte el amor.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Es símbolo de fidelidad, amor y pureza. Este ramo, entraras con él en las manos, este otro lo pondrás en el altar como ofrenda y este me lo aventarás a mí, porque no tendré con quien competir por él.

\- Las dos reían felices y se abrazaban emocionadas, luego mencionaba que el lazo era de cristal cortado y pertenecía a los padres de Albert, las arras eran de oro y pertenecieron a la familia de los Cornwall, los anillos de matrimonio eran de los abuelos del padre de Alistar.

Afuera, Albert recibía los sobres del señor Sommer y este salía corriendo porque era el cumpleaños de su mujer. Colocaba un adorno en el saco de Stear y ambos se iban corriendo a la capilla, donde en los escalones permanecía un padre sentado con una señora que le hacía conversación y esperaban el arribo de la pareja.

\- ¿Quién es el novio?

\- Que diera por decir, que los dos. Stear giraba a ver a Albert y este sonreía por ver que traía buen humor. En la entrada llegaba Paty y Candy le extendía su vestido y acomodaba su cola, luego ella entraba varios pasos después, la melodía era de la misma capilla y ambas de manera muy formal ingresaban, lentamente hasta donde Albert y Stear las esperaban. Paty pasaba al frente y Candy se acomodaba de su lado, para escuchar el sermón, luego la tradicional entrega de objetos simbólicos del matrimonio, Donde Candy y Albert, colocaban el lazo brillante de cristal en ambos. Los anillos bendecidos y la comunión de ambas parejas. Para después "Los declaraban marido y mujer" Ahí mismo en la capilla a un lado, en la oficina, ingresaba un juez, con la documentación oficial, Albert se adelantaba y revisaba documento por documento, donde sonreía con el juez, para que aligerara las cosas.

\- Como usted ordene, señor.

\- Este es el sobre del efectivo, revíselo para que este usted de acuerdo. Este tomaba por ver el sobre abría los ojos y agregaba

\- ¡Pero esto es demasiado, señor!

\- La privacidad es fundamental para nosotros, si algo se sabe antes de tiempo, pudiera ocasionar problemas muy graves.

\- Eso no pasará, mandare los papeles y los llevare personalmente a registro, ustedes se quedaran con la original.

\- Quiero que me entregue a mí los documentos.

\- Como usted diga, señor.

Las sillas fueron acomodadas y en medio Paty y Candy quedaban y los hombres en las orillas, para escuchar lentamente el significado legal del matrimonio, luego el padre y el personal de la capilla ingresaban también como testigos.

Las hojas fueron demasiadas, Paty no quitaba la vista de Stear y el de ella, Candy le pedía a Albert que el señalara donde tenía que firmar, emocionada por ver a Paty y Stear llorando por su matrimonio. Ella también lloraba y firmaba rogándole a Albert que le dijera donde tenía que hacerlo. Mientras él sonreía por todo lo que estaba viviendo. Notando que esa felicidad era honesta, sincera y que Stear y Paty eran el uno para el otro, como Candy lo era para él.

Abrumados, limpiándose los ojos y retirándose los lentes, buscaban abrazados un tiempo entre ellos, ya saliendo de la capilla, su auto esperaba y Albert por fin salía, ya que Candy se mantenía en un costado para no interrumpir a la pareja, en la obscuridad de la noche que ya se manifestaba, un cielo estrellado y ella giraba a verlo para no molestar a la pareja que con arrumacos se abrazaban emocionados por ser marido y mujer.

Albert salía con varios sobres, había pagado todo y la observaba a la distancia, llegaba tras ella y besaba su cuello.

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Es de emoción, míralos, han estado llorando uno con el otro. Se casaron como Romeo y Julieta a escondidas, solo por ellos mismos y Paty no deja de llorar y el tampoco. Son tan bellos.

\- Te gustaría alguna vez, casarte así, a escondidas.

\- Se me hace tan romántico. Pero eso es imposible entre tú y yo, a ti te seguiría toda la prensa, nacional e internacional y a mí me lincharía tu Tía Elroy de por vida.

\- ¡No seas tonta! Si fueras mi esposa, jamás permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño.

\- ¡Oh Albert! ¡Te amo, tanto!

\- Vayámonos, si no quieres que nos descubran, los llevaremos a cenar y a brindar por su matrimonio.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por comentar... por la espera y por seguir leyendo esta historia solo faltan 11 capítulos y terminamos, agradecer a las chicas Terryfans que dedican una semana a Albert en el foro Rosa, el reto que recibí para hacer regalos de Terry, por ser yo una Albertfan y dar muestra de respeto a los personajes, así también los nuevos retos que llegaron este fin de semana pasado y aunque parecen afectar la productividad de mis fics, les aseguro que en ocasiones, sirven para dar más de lo que hemos dado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por insistir en que continué los otros fics, y me sigan animando a terminarlos, por leer y comentar cada capitulo de los fics que ya están completos y que lo hacen a uno, seguir disfrutando de ustedes, muchas, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	19. Día Dieciocho

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 18**

La madrugada era de felicidad Albert elevaba a Candy en sus brazos, habían bebido de más en el restaurant antes de despedirse de Paty y Stear, quienes deseaban estar a solas por varios días, no querían ningún reclamo y aunque procuraban la privacidad por completo, nunca faltaba algo que se saliera de información y dieran con la pareja que se había adelantado a su matrimonio. Albert reía por ver como Candy estaba de parlanchina, al haber bebido un poco, sonreía, estaba tan feliz, que no dejaba de hablar y de decir que era la primera boda a la que asistía y se quedaría con el ramo de la novia sin pelear si quiera por él.

Todas las cosas que mencionaba le daban alegría porque ella no tomaba alcohol, pero esa noche lo hizo para brindar por ser ellos los únicos que los acompañaban y porque Paty de su emoción comentaba que su temor más grande siempre había sido perder a Stear, y que ahora que ambos se habían fugado y casado, no le importaba la fiesta, solo saberse juntos para siempre, que ambos se juraban amor eterno y fidelidad.

\- ¿A qué se veían sinceros?

\- Estoy seguro de eso, Candy.

\- Todas las parejas prometen el cielo y las estrellas, luego de unos años, ya no quieren continuar, y hasta se aburren, se vuelven liberales, para después, perderse el res…peto… ¡hip!

Albert se reía porque ella no lo miraba solo hablaba y hablaba de todo lo que opinaba sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras, aun siendo Paty y Stear los que se habían casado, que ambos los conocían y los sabían una pareja sólida y amorosa.

\- Entonces Candy, crees que Paty se aburrirá de Stear y se volverá liberal.

\- ¡No! Espero que no, pero… nunca se sabe ¡Hip! Ahorita toda emoción y luego aventándose la vajilla,

\- ¿La vajilla?

\- Es un decir, ¡Beeert! Pueden ser también ¡las cacerolas!

Las carcajadas al ver como se expresaba, como ella se sonreía y ruborizada por el vino que había tomado, le atraía tanto verla en ese estado, que no podía dejar de disfrutarla, nunca la había tenido así, pasada de copas y tan desinhibida.

\- ¿También me dejarás de amar, Candy?

\- ¡Eso jamás! Primero muerta que dejar que apuesten por ti, yo, yo… yo también quisiera apostar y… ser una mujer rica y de mucho dinero y poder… casarme y hacerte… muy feliiiz.

Albert se quedaba con las quijadas sueltas, ella lo amaba y estaba triste por no ser una mujer de dinero, para quedarse con él. En ese instante, no pudo reír, solo la abrazaba y ella triste comentaba,

\- Si no se hubiera hecho mi amiga, si no me hubiera dicho todos esos planes, toda su vida y todo lo que hizo, para que su familia no pasara problemas de dinero, ella… se sacrificó, ella… te dejo todo… ¡todo! Y yo… no tengo nada, no puedo casarme con el único hombre que he amado… tengo que… dejar que otras lo ganen y yo lo pierda… por no poder subastar por ti.

Albert lloraba, ella ya no reía, ella estaba sufriendo, ahora estaba triste y lo abrazaba contando todo lo que había dentro de su corazón y no podía decírselo. Tal vez se estaba aprovechando de ella, pero todo lo que decía era suficientemente valido para ese corazón herido que se sentía relegado por ella. Ahora lo comprendía, su Tía le había dicho que ella le había dado toda su fortuna, cuando eso no era del todo cierto. Le había convencido de que él debía casarse con una persona de muchos recursos y que ella jamás podría competir por ese amor, cuando no poseía nada.

\- Sabes Candy, ninguna mujer allá en esa fiesta, podría subastar por mi, porque yo… soy tuyo.

\- ¡Si! Siempre serás mío, y yo siempre, siempre seré tuya, ¡Te lo juro! Aunque me alejen de ti, y tengas que aceptar irte con otra, nunca, nunca, jamás saldrás de aquí. Candy con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, colocaba su mano en el pecho señalando su corazón y le aseguraba que siempre sería suya. Y él al verla lo creía, porque Candy, se había entregado solo a él y no le había fallado, aun con todo eso, pensaba sacrificar su amor, pero no dejarlo sin fortuna. Con ternura, ya le quitaba el resto de las prendas y le daba pequeños besos, para cubrirla con la suave seda que los cobijaban, ella, con su llanto contenido aun soltando lagrimas suspiraba y se aferraba a él, como si pronto hubiera la posibilidad de dejarlo ir. ¡Eso jamás lo permitiría!

En Lakewood, Tom y su esposa, visitaban a su suegro y cuñado, comentando que no había podido ir su hermana a visitarlos, que ya tenía novio, pero, que los había invitado a un cumpleaños lujoso en la mansión Andrew, que ya habían solicitado rentar algunos trajes para Tom y su cuñado, pues el plan era conseguirle novia a Steve, el hermano de Dayane.

\- Mi padre me dijo, tu solo mantente silencio, parece que eso atrae más a las chicas, a tal grado que a mí me funcionó, podrás ir a la fiesta con nosotros y… conocerás a muchas mujeres y alguna podría ganarse tu corazón, cuñado.

\- ¡Pos no se! Pero mi apa quiere que ya me case… y yo quiero cumplirle.

\- Le diré a Albert que irás con nosotros, me dijo que no había problema, que podía invitar a quien quisiera, siendo yo la familia de Candy, su novia.

\- ¡Ta güeno puesn!

El hombre alto, de cabello lacio, largo y de rostro blanco, perfil bastante recio con manos fuertes, digno de un ganador del rodeo, usaría por primera vez en su vida un esmoquin de fiesta, mismo que rentaría Tom, ya que el evento era de trajes de etiqueta, según lo que le había comentado Albert, pues la mansión siempre recibía personas de muy altos niveles. El joven Steve era bastante atractivo, pero siempre estaba trabajando, no salía casi del rancho y ni al pueblo visitaba, pues el personal era el encargado de llevar y traer todo lo necesario, mientras él y sus padres vivían ahí. Controlando más de cien hectáreas de pastizales, ganado y un rancho completamente productivo.

La madre de Dayane era muy seria, siempre estaba en la cocina, y cuando venía su hija, solo preguntaba si ya estaba encinta o si todavía no encargaban familia.

\- Seguimos pidiéndole a Dios nos conceda un hijo, ama.

En Lakewood, Elisa buscaba los expedientes notando tres chicas en ellos, tomaba fotos con el celular a cada hoja y se las enviaría a su hermano, esto era visto por Archie a distancia, quien sonreía por como siempre los Legan tramaban algo en el cumpleaños de Albert. No había excepción alguna, todos los años sin interrupción.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Archivald? Preguntaba atenta la Tía Elroy, al verlo distraído y mirando a Elisa a la distancia.

\- Nada Tía, solo me preguntaba, Niel elegirá a la chica entre las que le presentes ¿Cierto?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Podrías omitir a Marie? ella no es el tipo de chica de Niel, pero… es bonita y… no me gustaría que le hicieran daño. Elroy giraba a ver hacia Elisa, notaba que colocaba su celular en los expedientes y eso significaba que les tomaba imagen para su hermano, al ver que Archie procuraba que no lastimaran a su nieta, sabía a qué se refería, pues Niel y Elisa eran de carácter muy fuerte, y con el año anterior obligando a Anthony a contraer nupcias, pudiera… ¡hacerle lo mismo a Marie!

\- Por supuesto que la omitiré, gracias por decirme, le diré ahora mismo a Elisa que esa chica… está en quiebra. Pero te la presentaré a ti, hijo. No quiero que sigas en ese rumbo liberal en el que estabas con tu exnovia. No tenía principios, ni valores.

\- Tal vez no soy lo mejor para Marie.

\- Por supuesto que lo eres, además dices que ya son amigos.

\- Si, es una chica muy agradable, conocí a su padre y… ella jugaba en su oficina, cuando entramos y la sorprendimos, fue muy divertido, tanto para el señor L´Fontane, como para mí, es muy divertida.

\- Iré con Elisa, ahora regreso.

Elroy de inmediato sorprendía a Elisa y conversando que hacía bien en enviar los expedientes a su hermano, le pedía que ya estuviera ahí Niel, para que esperara la llegada de las jóvenes invitadas, pero que lamentaba descubrir que la francesa L´fontane, no tenía la fortuna suficiente y lo más conveniente era las otras dos, ya que no podía des invitarla, solo le hacía la observación a ella de manera muy privada.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Tía! le mandaré solo estas dos, para que las vea, solo eso, Tía.

En el hotel, Niel hacía preparativos para mandar a Petrina a Florida, pero no estaría a tiempo el departamento, así que buscaría llevarla a ese evento como se lo había prometido, pero solo como una amiga de la universidad, solo si nadie la escuchaba hablar, tenía que buscar mantenerla alejada de todos y ya se encargaría de que no hablara con nadie. El sonido del celular recibiendo mensajes lo sorprendía y mandaba dos expedientes de mujeres más o menos bonitas, pero con una cuantiosa fortuna cada una, así investigaba sus nombres y sus familias para saber cuál era la más conveniente para sus inversiones.

\- Si Ronald, me confirmas a cuanto asciende la fortuna de ambas.

\- Por supuesto Señor.

\- También quiero que vengas a Lakewood, quiero vigilar a una dama, y necesito alguien de mi confianza.

\- Si señor, estaré disponible en una semana.

\- Ya te confirmaré, para cuando te requiero en Lakewood.

Cortaba la llamada y miraba los rostros de dos mujeres muy finas, bastante elegantes, una muy seria y formal hija de joyeros importantes, conocedores de diamantes y piedras preciosas, los más sofisticados de Suiza y la otra joven una importante multimillonaria de las empresas comercializadoras de Texas, sonriente, y con una mirada intensa negra y cautivadora. Definitivamente podría estar bastante más cerca de Florida, mientras que la joyera, siempre sería algo familiar su negocio.

Albert le daba un jugo especial para pasar la resaca, ella se sentía morir, estaba asombrada por haber mezclado vinos, champagne y otros licores en las bebidas por estar probando los sabores, ahora se arrepentía y se avergonzaba,

\- ¡Oh Albert! Debí ser una vergüenza para ti, no recuerdo nada de cómo llegue al hotel.

\- ¡Mi vida! Perdona, pero llegaste muy feliz, fuiste bastante cariñosa y me dio mucho gusto saber que aceptabas casarte conmigo.

-¡Que! ¿Yo hice eso?

Albert apretaba los labios, cruzaba los dedos tras su espalda, asintiendo por lo que estaba asegurándole y agregaba,

\- Dijiste que deseabas una boda como la de Paty y Stear, así de romántica.

-¡En serio! Por mi hasta en el Congo, decía murmurando sin pensar, y continuaba- pero… sabes bien que… se me pasaron las copas y…

\- Estas diciendo que… ya no deseas casarte conmigo.

\- ¡Albert! No digas eso, estas jugando, tu Tía nos mataría, no sabes todo lo que ha sacrificado en su vida para que tengas lo mejor, ella te quiere y desea que no pases privaciones.

\- Y tú, ¿no? Candy

\- Sabes que también deseo lo mejor para ti, me duele la cabeza, no me mientas, dime que no hice nada malo, que yo… sabes que… te amo, pero… lo nuestro no es lo mejor para ti.

Albert le acariciaba el rostro con ternura, sabía que lo amaba, que no podía aceptarlo porque no se consideraba lo mejor para él, pero era mucho más que eso, y se lo había aclarado en la madrugada, todo estaba en sus manos y no la dejaría jamás escapar, ella siempre sería suya y de nadie más, y él ya le pertenecía como jamás se había entregado a nadie antes.

\- Lo sé, Candy y siempre te amaré. Lo juro.

\- ¡Albert!

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera y por seguir leyendo esta historia solo faltan 10 capítulos y terminamos,esperando avanzar más veloz.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	20. Día Diecinueve

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 19**

La luna de miel, romántica, colmada de amor, ternura, comprensión, una pasión desbordante y sobre todo, la tranquilidad de haber pasado la prueba de fuego, ya no volverían a estar separados, Stear y Paty estaban en una playa, habían llegado de madrugada y dormían, pero el viento fresco del lugar con olor a exótico en el ambiente, los relajaba.

\- Me dijo Albert que el arreglaría todo, mi vida, que no te preocupes, él se hará cargo de nuestro matrimonio y lo anunciará en el momento preciso, para que no tuviéramos problemas.

\- Me alegro, Stear. Aunque mi abuela ya estaba haciendo muchos cambios y la realidad extender el plazo un año más no me pareció correcto, creo que lo hizo por sugerencia de Papá, las finanzas de los negocios y… el deseaba estar mejor económicamente para pagar la boda.

\- Albert hablará esta semana con ellos y se hará cargo de cancelar todo con el organizador y los detalles que nosotros adelantamos.

\- La casa es hermosa. ¿Crees que pronto tendremos hijos?

\- Realmente lo ansío, aunque si no estuvieras embarazada, lo seguiremos intentando, pero hacerte el amor, se ha vuelto un vicio últimamente irresistible.

\- ¡Stear!

\- Lo sé, sé que no te gusto tanto, pero a mí me encanta todo tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué no me gustas? ¡Estás loco! Desde la primera vez, para mí ha sido increíblemente delicioso estar en tus brazos y ahora estas últimas veces, no sé si fue por habernos separado por meses, pero… me gustas mucho más.

En Chicago, la pareja escondida recibía paquetes de maletas, ella se sentía realmente maravillosa, nunca en su vida había tenido un novio tan esplendido y sobre todo que no dejara pasar tiempo sin entregarse al menos una o dos veces, Niel para Petrina se estaba volviendo alguien muy especial en su corazón y sin poder evitarlo, ella se estaba enamorando de un hombre que no le devolvería el mismo amor.

\- Niel, campeón, sabes… yo estoy muy contenta con todo lo que haces. No es necesario que gastes más, me vestiré como te gusta y, me quedaré a tu lado el tiempo que desees, seré tu empleada o lo que quieras, nunca podré agradecerte lo mucho que has hecho estos días, jamás nadie hizo nada por mí, ni siquiera mi familia, ni el novio que tuve, nadie.

\- Bueno, realmente ya estoy haciéndome cargo de tus papeles, así que espero poder tenerte trabajando para mí, en mi oficina, lo que si me preocupa es los planes que ya tenía mi familia, no quiero que te sientas incomoda, tendré que tratar a un par de mujeres, pero nada de tener algo como, lo que tenemos tu y yo.

\- No soy nadie para que te inhibas de tratar a quien quieras, prometo no estorbarte y seré muy buena, solo me gustaría… ¿dormir contigo?

\- Hay mucha vigilancia en la mansión de mi Tío William, es su cumpleaños, pero si te portas bien y no le dices a ninguna persona sobre nuestra relación tan abierta, puedes pasar como una amiga o socia de negocios.

\- ¿Socia? Suena como si fuera importante.

\- Lo eres.

Petrina se acercaba peligrosamente hasta él y tomando su miembro con su mano, masajeaba deliberadamente besando su barbilla y su cuello, Niel gozaba de tantas atenciones, pero aun temía por quien la había llevado a él, aun como una equivocación podían reconocerla y tenía que ser cuidadoso, no tenía que estar aburrido mientras elegía a la madre de sus hijos, podía tener a ambas, solo tenía que ser cuidadoso y discreto, sin embargo, al pensar en Ronald cerca de Petrina, se sentía vulnerable, no podía dejar cerca de nadie a su nueva adquisición, era muy buena y apasionada, candente y sobre todo, se entregaba a él como lo deseara, eso no había encontrado en mucho buscar a una amante así.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte el amor, Campeón?

\- Por supuesto, pero… no te importa que sea algo brusco…

\- Al contrario, me gusta mucho, la forma salvaje en que lo haces.

\- Eres perfecta, siento tu cuerpo estrecho a mí y casi puedo culminar por solo sentirte tan ajustada.

\- Es que me haces sentir así. Como si solo fueras mío.

\- Mi Candy, mi dulce y bella Candy. Solo para mí, de nadie más.

Archie veía llegar a Sabrina, la joven hija de joyeros, una eminencia en estudios y sobre todo una seriedad y timidez en las personas que la rodeaban, acompañada por una asistente mayor, quien mandaba a un chofer y a un guardia con las maletas, ambos hombres, vigilando la presencia de la dama al ingresar a la mansión enorme en Lakewood. Elroy la esperaba en la entrada y Archivald al ser el único disponible acompañaba a su Tía para dar la bienvenida.

\- Bienvenida Lady Sabrina, Cornwall, Archivald a su disponibilidad. La suave voz de la joven de ojos grises y cabellera rubia, lo miraban asombrada, Archie siempre se había distinguido por ser uno de los más atractivos de la familia, y eso no pasaba desapercibido para la joven recién llegada, que lo observaba, y su corazón se alteraba sin aviso.

Elroy la saludaba y daba órdenes, para acomodar al personal que llegaba con la dama, mientras Archie como anfitrión le ofrecía el brazo y nerviosa, temblando por estar tan cerca, la joven se ruborizaba al ver como con su mano tomaba la suya. Archie estaba enmudecido, trataba de ser muy relajado, pero al sentir la mano de la joven, una electrizante sensación se trasmitió por todo su cuerpo. Haciendo que se sintiera extraño y a la vez increíblemente bien.

\- Señor Cornwall…

\- Archie, solo llámame Archie.

\- Gracias, a mí me dice mi padre Saby, si deseas…

\- Por supuesto, seré tu anfitrión mientras estés en la mansión, faltan días para el evento, pero puedo invitarte a conocer los bosques, ¿te gusta cabalgar?

\- Si, me agrada, practico el tenis ocasionalmente.

\- También lo hago, me da gusto poder acompañarte. Te presentaré a mi primo Anthony Brown y su esposa Elisa.

\- Será muy agradable…

La asistente se acercaba y pedía permiso para hablar, esta notificaba si deseaba descansar, a lo cual con una sonrisa se negaba y no soltaba el brazo de Archie, haciendo que Elroy se mortificara puesto que no había llegado Marie.

Archie pasaba a la sala, donde la pareja esperaba tomando un licor y charlando tranquilamente, al ingresar, la presentaba y conversaban con ella, tratándola como si ya fuera parte de la familia. Al sentarse, estaba libre el lado de Elisa y esta esperaba que se uniera a ella, pero al tomar la copa, se sentaba a un lado de Archie, haciéndolo sentir triunfante, al no tener que ceder por completo la conversación con ella.

Los temas de negocios no coincidían con los que manejaban la familia de Sabrina, sin embargo, Archivald, coincidía en conocer todas y cada una de las joyas más elaboradas de los últimos tiempos, al mencionar las creaciones de la familia Keller, Archie de inmediato al haber estudiado su expediente comenzaba por mencionar las creaciones más famosas y de mayor costo que ellos habían realizado y los habían vuelto famosos. Poco a poco sin poder evitarlo, la pareja Brown, se iba quedando sin tema, posteriormente cuando estos se retiraban conversaban sobre los negocios Cornwall, que tenían tanto acciones hoteleras por parte de su padre, como la sección transporte naval y aérea por parte heredada de los Andrew y asociada con los Brown.

\- Creo que ya debo retirarme a cambiarme para la cena.

\- Si, te acompañaré con tu asistente, debe estar esperando en la recepción.

\- Muchas gracias, Archie, ha sido relajante conversar tanto contigo.

\- Para mí lo ha sido también.

La asistente la esperaba y se iba tras ella, al llegar a la habitación se reportaba con su familia y su madre le preguntaba,

\- ¿Conociste a William Andrew?

\- No, aun no, pero si al joven Archivald Cornwall, es atractivo y muy agradable.

\- Prefecto, deseo que pases unas semanas de vacaciones, si notas que William no está interesado, el nivel del Joven Cornwall es muy aceptable, hija.

\- Si, su conversación y todo en él, es muy sincera.

\- Tenía novia hasta hace unos meses, luego la joven estuvo en Suiza y… no pasaba un día sin coquetear con varios hombres, supongo que perdió el interés por el joven o el la rechazó, es una libertina.

\- No me dijo que tuviera novia, hablo un par de horas conmigo y ahora descansaré un poco para estar lista para la cena. La madre continuaba leyendo sus informes y agregaba,

\- El hermano mayor, Stear, sé que se encuentra comprometido. Investigué, solo William y ese joven son los convenientes para ti, si llegas a querer aceptar la propuesta de conocerlos.

\- Bien, me intereso este joven. Si no muestra el mismo interés cuando lleguen los demás, me regresare lo antes posible, no me quedaría después del evento y mucho menos si… se interesa en otra persona.

\- Correcto. Le diré a Peter que lo vigile, si esta con otra chica, él te informará. Hablaré con tu padre en cuanto llegue y le informaré sobre tu decisión.

\- Gracias mami. Dale un beso a mi padre.

\- De tu parte, querida.

En Chicago, Candy recibía un vestido precioso, con la espalda descubierta, elegante y muy bello, los tacones a juego y una tiara para el arreglo de su cabello. Albert no se limitaba en comprarle un estuche de alhajas, que le aseguraba eran algo simbólico, nada costoso, cuando eso era mentira, solo deseaba que ella no se negara a ponérselas para su evento. La cena la tomaron en la habitación a solas, ambos gozaron de ver algunas fotografías de Stear y Paty que Albert había recogido en el evento y que no podían permitirse que ni las cámaras de seguridad guardaran dicho recuerdo, pues por eso él se había encargado al finalizar la boda.

\- Stear y Paty serán felices, ella dijo que temía perderlo, ojalá y lo ame por siempre.

\- Lo hará. Se notaba un amor muy diferente al de hace algunos meses, creo que cuando los encontré llorando, pensé por un momento que estaba algo mal, pero luego te vi a ti, y llorabas y me decías que era de la emoción y supe que estaban bien, por fin estaban juntos y creo que lo más difícil se lo dejaré a Johnson.

\- ¿Al señor George?

\- Si, el hablará con el padre y cancelará los eventos contratados.

\- Que pena, tantas personas que esperan ese evento y… se cancele. Albert la miraba y ella continuaba comentando que muchos trabajos no se darían y eso afectaba a otras personas que esperaban esa fiesta, no solo al matrimonio que se iba a realizar.

Mientras conversaba su punto de vista, Albert la observaba y sonreía, definitivamente ella era una mujer muy generosa, dedicada y sobre todo cuidaba los intereses no solo suyos sino los de los demás.

En casa de los Britter, el señor Brunner, confirmaba su alianza matrimonial por conveniencia en los negocios con la hija de su socio, ella firmaba sonriente y aceptaba una boda como él decidiera y en Europa, donde ambos vivirían al casarse. Su padre el señor Britter se haría cargo de los negocios en América, así continuarían la sociedad a beneficio de la familia. La madre de Annie estaba seria y sorprendida, porque muchas veces pensaba que Annie estaba muy enamorada de su novio al que acababa de terminar con su relación, aceptando lo que el señor Brunner proponía de una alianza inmediata y de ser la esposa de él con todos los honores.

Los padres se retiraban dejando a la pareja que se conociera, Brunner le llevaría doce años a Annie, pero este le pedía que no se cuidara en cuestión de encargar familia y esta aceptaba, el proponía que su ginecólogo de la familia la viera para poder pedirle un hijo lo antes posible a lo que ella aceptaba al desear ser una buena madre. Y al quedarse solos, él la tomaba en sus brazos, ella se ponía un poco tensa y nerviosa, pero lo dejaba acercarse, preguntándole al oído

\- ¿Supongo que no seré el primero?

Ella bajaba el rostro aceptando la pregunta y el agregaba,

\- Pero te juro que seré el último.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia solo faltan 9 capítulos y terminamos,deseando sea de su agrado y puedan comentar sobre sus puntos de vista**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	21. Día Veinte

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 20**

\- ¿Annie, te encuentras bien?

\- Si, mamá.

\- Hija crees correcto esto, acabas de terminar con la relación de Archie y…

\- Solo me utilizó, fui una tonta, ya he caído muy bajo, ahora solo hay lugar para levantarme. No te preocupes mamá, me gusta Brunner. Dice que no me faltará nada y que estaré muy atendida, seré feliz.

\- Me da gusto que te sientas optimista. Nunca te imagine con otro, me había hecho a la idea que te casarías con… Archivald, aun esta esa fiesta… puedes decirle a tu marido que te lleve.

\- No. No me interesa, no me expondré más, me iré a Europa, volveré a una vida más familiar, él quiere que… tenga hijos y… me parece buena idea, al final, sé que seré muy rica, mucho más que con Archivald y algún día el verá lo que perdió.

\- Tienes razón, si es muy rico. Gracias a ti, tu padre y yo tenemos nuestra vejez asegurada, pero… no era eso lo que deseaba, solo quería un hombre que tu amaras.

\- Lo amaré. Un poco de tiempo y… me haré a la idea.

\- Bien hija, descansa.

\- Igualmente mamá.

En la habitación Archivald no podía dormir, recordaba a Annie, también había sido una chica tímida, pero él se había equivocado, no había sentido esa atracción de conversar y de respeto que Saby tenía. Era muy rica y se enlazaba a los negocios Andrew de Albert, su fuerte podría ser casarse con William Andrew y tal vez en su familia notarían que no le convenía o no sería un socio importante al no tener inversiones en minería o en piedras preciosas, eso si era parte de la herencia de Albert, tenía que ver si podía invertir a futuro con él, posiblemente hablar con Stear para que le ayudara a analizar si era bueno, pero de que servía los negocios, si ella era hermosa, y no le había sido indiferente.

Luego analizaba que ya había hablado con su Tía respecto a Marie y que no podía jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas de nuevo, podría ofender a Saby, lo mejor era ser claro, hablaría con ella para saber si estaba interesada y si podría funcionar, antes de que llegara Niel y Albert.

En Chicago, Albert recibía información, mandaba detalles por medio de su computador y avisos a Johnson por lo realizado. Pero al ver la investigación de Candy, las cosas se volvían de lado, y leía detalladamente el expediente, la niña había salido de un auto, alguien la había tomado y no la encontraron, una fotografía de una bebita, era de ojos grandes, nariz pequeña, su carita clara y con los avances de la tecnología incrementaban la edad del bebe para descubrir el rostro de su pequeña.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Candy!

\- ¿Albert?

\- Disculpa mi amor, duerme, ya voy a la cama.

\- Tengo frío. Creo que el aire acondicionado está muy alto.

Albert dejaba el computador y se iba a abrazarla, notaba que estaba helada y se introducía con ella, de inmediato se acomodaba como siempre, metiendo una de sus piernas entre las suyas y se aferraba a él. Suspiraba al oler su cabello, no podía dejar de desearla, pero estaba agotada y era muy tarde para despertarla, la aferraba y trata de recordar, donde había visto ese apellido, porque la vida era tan injusta con su pequeña, porque no le hizo esa investigación antes.

La mañana en Lakewood era de sorpresas, habían llegado los autos de Marie L´Fontane y la joven Daniela Marshall de Texas, ambas con guardaespaldas y personal directo. Elisa y Anthony querían ser puntuales con su Tía Elroy y ambos tomados de la mano, jugaban en el comedor esperando la llegada de Archivald, sin embargo, la sorpresa era ver entrar a Sabrina y tras ella Marie con una sonrisa agradable conversando ambas, tras de ellas llegaba Danny con apuro para ser puntual y sin que ellas se dieran cuenta tras de las tres iba Archivald con la sorpresa de verlas juntas.

\- ¡Archie! Saludaba juguetona Marie al reconocerlo y este con una sonrisa comentaba,

\- Espero que no hagas las bromas que le hacías a tu padre en su oficina, mi Tía no tiene el sentido del humor para eso. Ambos reían y ella se apenaba, a lo que Saludaba a Sabrina y le daba un beso en la mejilla preguntando, - ¿Dormiste bien, Saby?, ella asentía y Archie le ayudaba a sentarse y este tomaba el asiento a su lado.

Marie era sentada a un lado de la Tía Elroy y del otro a Danny, combinando con Anthony y luego su esposa Elisa. Elroy estaba emocionada conversando con ambas y viendo lo refinadas que eran, mientras Archie continuaba la conversación con Saby quien se sentía aliviada al ver que no la había ignorado pro las nuevas visitantes.

\- ¿Conoces a Sabrina?

\- Si, su padre hizo trato de negocios con mi hermano y fui en su lugar a recoger unos documentos.

\- Me imagino que es sobre negocios en sociedad…

\- Si, con mi hermano. Alistar.

\- ¿Tu no, tienes los mismos negocios?

\- Lo mío es más la zona hotelera de la familia. Supongo que tu familia ya estará haciendo planes con alguien de los míos, para que te conozcan, tomando en cuenta tus negocios. Saby se sentía descubierta, pero tomando aliento respondía,

\- Mi familia me ha dado permiso de libertad de elegir.

\- ¿En serio? A nosotros también, mi hermano está enamorado de su novia y ya se encuentra comprometido

\- Si estoy enterada, ¿Y tu novia?

\- Terminamos hace unas semanas, después que regreso de Suiza. Tuvimos varios meses distanciados y creo que el amor no llego como esperábamos.

\- Lo siento.

\- Es mejor ahora que después de contraer matrimonio.

\- Supongo que sí, mis padres creen en el amor y la razón conjuntas hacen una relación perfecta.

\- Creo que comparto su opinión. Me encantaría que nos conociéramos, pero si… esperas a conocer a mi Tío William…

\- No.

Archie se sorprendió, al ver como ella lo interrumpía y se avergonzaba colocando un trozo de fruta en su boca para no verse tan insinuante, giraba el rostro al lado contrario y Archie no podía evitar sentirse halagado.

Terminaban de comer y esta ocasión, Anthony conversaba junto a su esposa con Marie y Danny, mientras Archivald caminaba con Saby por los jardines. Elroy notaba la separación de Archie y como Sabrina ya lo había acaparado, insistente y apenada marcaba a Niel y Albert para que supieran que podían integrarse a los preparativos ya que ambos eran esperados.

Albert, llevaba a Candy al médico, había estado durmiendo más y su calor corporal estaba en disminución como si padeciera de baja presión. De manera privada y ocultando su nombre, acompañaba a Candy y esta se penaba al ponerse enferma a una semana del cumpleaños de Albert.

\- Señor, ¿podemos hacerle pruebas de sangre antes de darle medicamentos a su esposa?

Albert se alarmaba y veía a distancia a Candy quien era revisada y a él lo estaban considerando su marido, asentía y solicitaba los exámenes de forma inmediata ya que viajarían ese mismo día.

\- ¿Qué te dijo el médico, Albert?

\- mm ¿Me preguntaba si habías estado en Sudamérica por algún brote de infección o algo así?

\- Le dijiste que vine de África, me hice exámenes antes de viajar, es por protocolo para poder ingresar a Inglaterra y evitar pandemias.

\- Lo sé mi vida, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que todo está bien, solo que ahora eres muy friolenta y eso ya es una cualidad tuya, pero… tal vez te cayo mal tomar demasiado. Candy se avergonzaba y bajaba el rostro, saldría ebria en los estudios de sangre con exceso de alcohol.

\- Lo siento, Albert. Te prometo no volver a tomar alcohol.

\- ¿Ni en mi fiesta de cumpleaños? Pensé que ahora si me cumplirías y te casarías conmigo.

\- ¡Albert!

Niel regresaba en un auto con Petrina y Ronald rumbo a Lakewood, su asistente estaría como secretario de su socia la Señorita Petrina Wagner, quien estaba ahí por negocios con él. Albert recibía mensajes de su Tía y ahora sabía quiénes eran las invitadas especiales, Sabrina Keller, Daniela Marshall y Marie L´Fontane, le pasaba los expedientes para que las conociera y comentaba que la joven de Suiza estaba conversando con Archivald, dejando sorprendido a Albert al haber terminado con Annie en tan pocos días.

\- Los resultados estarán por la tarde Señor White. Candy apretaba los labios al escuchar como le llamaban a Albert y esta se reía tomada del brazo de lo que pudiera ser su hermano.

\- ¿Te confundieron con mi hermano, Albert?

\- No. Con tu marido, Candy. Ella se quedaba seria, ya no comentaba nada y Albert había pagado la consulta y recibía las recetas. Por la tarde pasarían por los resultados. Pero Albert después de la merienda la dejaba dormir y era el quien los recogía y terminaba por ver sobre lo que Candy decía una sobre ingesta de alcohol. Pero Albert se quedaba serio al ver que no era eso, sino una baja de niveles de vitamínicos y otros que Candy requería recuperar incluyendo anemia.

La noche sorprendía en Lakewood al ver ingresar a Niel y tras de él la señorita Wagner y el señor Rolad, su secretario quienes lo acompañaban por una reunión de negocios. Luego de las presentaciones, Niel estaba sentado junto a Elroy quien le presentaba formalmente a Marie y Danny, ya que Archie le había presentado a Sabrina. Petrina trataba de no comentar nada y buscaba estar conversando separada con Ronald, quien le hacía conversaciones triviales para no meterse en problemas con su jefe.

La noche se alargaba y Saby se retiraba a descansar, acompañada por Archie quien aseguraba lo mismo, y acompañaba junto a la asistente a la joven de Suiza para irse a su habitación antes que los demás, eso dejaba tranquila a Sabrina, pero inquietaba a Elroy quien se quedaba con Niel acompañando a las dos jóvenes al no llegar William aun.

\- Al retirarse las jóvenes, Niel conversaba con su Tía y esta le confirmaba que Marie también estaba en el expediente, pero pensaba que sus intereses no eran por negocios en Francia y este aceptaba que podría conservar la amistad con Daniela al ser de Texas y estar interesado en ella.

\- Me alegro, así Marie estará con Anthony y Elisa, mientras llega William, quedo de regresar antes, pero tenía negocios en… el extranjero pro culminar. Mentía Elroy al no quererse mostrar molesta por no llegar a tiempo como se había acordado a conocer a las invitadas.

\- Me alegro de que ahora me haya dado a elegir a mi primero, Tía Abuela, usted siempre le daba preferencia a William.

\- Lo sé, pero Marie será una dama apropiada para él. Daniela se ve que te agradaba mucho, no dejaste de admirarla en la cena.

\- Es hermosa, no puedo evitar compararla con la sencillez de la joven L´Fontane. Elroy se molestaba al ver que Marie no lucía muy elegante y se vestía sencilla esa noche, pero que la compararan y menos preciar, le dolía al ser ella su nieta. Meditaba que William apreciaría en ella la dama honorable que era.

La noche y la cena en Chicago tenía serio a Albert, Candy lo notaba y pedía ver sus resultados, este escondía una hoja y agregaba que estaba triste porque ahora que estuvo en África, ella perdió mucho de su gran salud, adquiriendo anemia, tenía que cuidarse mucho, y él vería que tomara todo lo indicado.

\- ¡Oh Albert! No es la primera vez que tengo anemia, ya lo había pasado antes, cuando estudiaba enfermería, lo siento, no te sientas mal, en ocasiones se me olvidaba comer correctamente y… eso siempre suele pasar, me inyectare hierro y veras que me sentiré mejor.

\- Prefiero que te vea mi médico personal, deja que lo cite y lo veremos después de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños. Candy bajaba el rostro y agregaba,

\- Albert, después de tu fiesta… estarás con tus invitadas y posiblemente ya hayas… solucionado la decisión de tu Tía, no quisiera…

\- No digas tonterías, sé quiénes están entre las invitadas y ya mis sobrinos están haciéndose cargo de atenderlas, por favor Candy, no me quites lo que tenemos entre nosotros, yo te amo y he sido sincero contigo.

\- También he sido sincera, pero… sabes bien que tienes responsabilidades y subastado o no, serás muy feliz, mi amistad estará en nuestros corazones, Albert.

La noche era de tristeza, Albert se levantaba después de dejarla dormir y llamaba a George quien pensaba irse al día siguiente a Lakewood, pero los planes cambiaban.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por seguir leyendo, deseo que les este gustando, fascinada de que aun pidan otras historias y que me entren muchos deseos de acabar cada una de ellas. A esta ya solo le falta una semana solo faltan 8 capítulos y terminamos, todos los comentarios cuentan y me alegran para poderla seguir, ojala y pronto llegue a su final.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	22. Día Veintiuno

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 21**

La madrugada y Albert perdía el sueño, no podría separarse de Candy, aunque ella lo quisiera, tenía que buscar una solución óptima para todo lo que estaba pasando, como iba a poder dormir con todo lo que sabía ahora. Ella siempre generosa y aun hoy se negaba a continuar su relación después de su cumpleaños. Compartir las penas con Johnson le fue fácil, mientras ella dormía podía cuidarla y por fin un mensaje le daba soluciones algo alentadoras, el plan que George le comentaba lo dejaban con la interrogante de si se podía resolver todo de una sola estocada. Y así aun siendo las dos de la mañana, marcaba para hablar directamente con él.

\- Debería leer el diario de su tatarabuelo, recuerda usted el diamante Andrew

\- Si, pero eso lo resolvió mi abuelo, dijo que pertenecía directamente a mi estirpe.

\- Usted y yo lo sabemos, pero podemos utilizar la ignorancia de todos a ese tratado.

\- ¿Cómo sería eso?

\- Utilicemos las joyas de la familia. Todos están en desventaja, usted tiene problemas que significan bendiciones según me ha escrito y sé del amor que siente por ella.

\- Lo daría todo porque fuera mi esposa.

\- Si desea vénganse mañana a la oficina, antes hare algunas cosas y verá que todo se solucionará óptimamente.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- Nosotros cambiaremos esa decisión. Me comenta que madame Elroy hablo con ella, usted sabe la historia de su Tía y todo lo que trato de hacer por ese hombre, tal vez le conto la versión romántica, pero nosotros sabemos la real. Eso también debe saberlo ella, ¿No lo cree?

Se marchaba a la cama y ella volvía a tener frío, sonreía de sentirla dependiente de él aunque solo fuera en eso, estaba dispuesto como cada noche a que ella estuviera tibia en su cuerpo, ahora más que nunca, no permitiría que se volvería a ir de su lado y ya estaba escrito que Candy sería su mujer.

En Lakewood la mañana era hermosa, las tierras olían al rocío de la humedad del sereno matutino antes del amanecer y su cuñado estaba en casa.

\- ¿Y ese milagro, Cuñado?

\- Mi padre dice que, si no te hago caso, no me casaré nunca.

\- Lo dices por la fiesta del fin de semana, ya hemos mandado traer trajes y me asesore bien con el personal de la mansión para no des combinar, dicen que traen marcas de trajes costosos, pero tu hermana me asegura que tu deseas comprar el traje de esa revista que viste.

\- Si, dice que es de un tal Armando, pero no importa, no me quiero ver con esos trajes que parecen a la familia Addams.

\- Tu estatura no está mal, muchas chicas nos prefieren altos, cuñado. Tom sonreía satisfecho, tal vez Dayane era bajita, pero sus padres y su hermano no, así que, si sus hijos heredaran a sus abuelos, serían tan altos como él.

\- Puesn lo que dice mi ama, es que si me caso las tierras serán mías y ellos ya no serán los jefes y… no quiero eso, ella siempre será la dueña de su casa y prefiero comprarle una a mi mujer.

\- Haces bien. Veras que mi padre también deseaba que viviera en su casa, aun así, mírame aquí, con mi propia casa y mi mujer feliz.

\- Ya he ahorrado mucho dinero, mi padre dice que todo es mío y que puedo mejorar en los negocios, con las computadoras y el banco, me he dado habilidad para ver que hay suficiente para comprarle una buena casa a mi mujer y aun así hasta tierras le compraría a mis hijos.

\- También he ido incrementando las tierras por el ganado y pronto tendré más trabajadores. Aunque no creo que ni tu ni yo podamos alcanzar a los Andrew, ni a comprar lo que tienen, ¿No lo crees?

\- No a esa cantidad de dinero, pero si para vivir bien, nosotros ya tenemos demasiados trabajadores, mis padres siguen sin querer salir de vacaciones y ya estoy aburrido de todo esto, si mi mujer quiere irse de viaje, la complaceré en lo que desee, no creo que me toque una mujer como mi ama, que no quiere salir de la casa, mucho menos del rancho.

\- No, ya no hay de esas. Ni Dayane es como ella, gracias a Dios. Yo así la quiero, que le guste su casa y que me quiera.

\- Eso es lo que deseo de una mujer, pero… con lo que me dijistesn, ya no sé si pueda, eso de quedarme mudo y que no hable para que la monita que le guste me quiera para siempre.

\- A las mujeres les gusta ser escuchadas. A mi, mi padre me dio ese consejo, tú sabrás si te funciona.

\- Ta güeno puesn

En la mansión Niel se sentía el rey del mundo, pero Petrina se mantenía a distancia y notaba que una de esas mujeres era para ser la esposa de él y eso lo escuchaba del servicio de mucamas, ahora lo comprendía, por eso no deseaba que fuera, ella solo era una amante y posiblemente una buena empleada, pero la que eligiera él, sería la verdadera dueña de su corazón.

\- Señorita Petrina, le invitan los señores a montar, si usted desea.

\- No Ronald, discúlpeme y mantengámonos a distancia, su jefe me lo pidió y me lo recordó anoche.

\- Lo siento, señorita. Pero aquí piensan que usted es una socia de negocios del Señor Legan y recibirá invitaciones constantes.

\- Lo sé. Gracias Ronald, estaré en el jardín, usted puede verme desde donde desee.

\- Si señorita.

Niel conversaba con Danny, pero los guardias no se separaban de ella, la cuidaba por orden de su padre y ella, era muy sencilla al hablar y sabía porque Niel estaba ahí. El señor Marshall le aseguraba que, si no era William Andrew, mejor ninguno, todos eran unos aventureros y mujeriegos, no merecían a una mujer tan brillante como su hija. Recordaba la conversación que habían tenido antes de viajar a Lakewood y solo si William le pedía matrimonio, o se acercaba a sostener una relación formal, ella podía quedarse unos días más, de no ser así, le darían vacaciones a donde ella quisiera, pero no con ninguno de los sobrinos de William, quienes siempre cambiaban de mujeres y de novias como nadie, se ocultaba el casamiento extraño de la pareja de Elisa y Anthony Brown, por haberse adelantado y encontrado en circunstancias graves y con ese detalle, aún más los guardias se apostaban en la puerta de la joven.

Danny sabía que si no era William su padre la dejaría elegir a ella, sabía que podía encontrar un hombre que valiera la pena y que fuera cabal y sincero.

Niel trataba de que le hiciera caso, buscaba todo tipo de armas de seducción, pero la chica lo esquivaba y estaba aburriéndolo, mientras que Archie ya le llevaba la delantera, la joven Sabrina lo había elegido, Elisa confirmaba que fue la joven la que no deseaba separarse de su supuesto anfitrión, lo había regañado por no haber llegado antes y Archivald tenía apenas unos días de haber terminado la relación con su ex novia Annie, pero esa chica desde que supo que era un Cornwall, seguro había investigado que ambos hermanos podían tener más fortuna que Niel.

Archie ya no quería cometer equivocaciones, no se apresuraba y estaba tranquilo, poco mejor que cuando era novio de Annie, al menos esta chica lo apreciaba y no se veía interesada en medio desfile de hombres, por el contrario, era una joven tranquila y de familia, así él como todo un caballero, les avisaba al chofer y al guardia de Sabrina, para que los acompañaran a montar y mandaba pedir caballos para ellos, los tomaba en cuenta para ir a la cancha de tenis y a la asistente la invitaba cuando ya iba a retirarse la joven para que la acompañara. Sabrina estaba contenta por como la respetaba y no insinuaba nada, pero si era claro al decir que se encontraba interesado en convivir con formalidad para una futura relación seria.

\- Podría comentarle esto a mis padres, Archie.

\- Por supuesto, aunque esperaba hablar con mi padre y mi hermano, comprar algunas acciones de mi Tío William y ser algo más interesante en los negocios ante tus padres.

\- No es necesario, Archie. El dinero y los negocios, no lo son todo, me siento contenta de qué podamos respetarnos y veas en mí una posible relación formal.

\- Por supuesto, aunque no sé si a tus padres les convenga, que sea yo y no mi Tío William.

Sabrina bajaba el rostro, ella ya había preguntado a su madre y le había confirmado que siendo los Cornwall no había problema, pero ella no quería decírselo abiertamente para no verse interesada y conocer más acerca de Archie como ser humano. Prefería cambiarle el tema,

\- Tenías tiempo de no jugar tenis, Archie

\- Cierto, pero ¿tan mal estoy?

\- No, se nota que no lo jugabas mucho. Es mi deporte favorito, me relaja y me hace sentir bien.

\- Para mí cabalgar es mi deporte favorito, sin embrago, por ti jugaría tenis.

Los dos salían tomados de la mano, Elroy los veía en el ventanal, confirmando que Archie ya no sería una opción para su nieta, lo mejor era hablar con William y que fuera con él con quien se quedará, sin embargo, de las tres, la mejor oportunidad era Sabrina y ya estaba interesada en Archie.

En la oficina Andrew, George y William tramaban un plan, Candy había sido dejada en el hotel para que descansara después de su inyección de hierro para esa anemia que poseía por los malos hábitos alimenticios por los que estuvo expuesta, además de preparar sus cosas para salir de viaje a Lakewood a la fiesta del fin de semana.

\- George sería una presión para todos mis sobrinos por quedarse con el diamante, además los demás que ganarían solo uno de nosotros lo obtendría.

\- Podemos poner las otras piedras que tiene, al final todas quedarían en descendientes Andrew, como su tatarabuelo deseaba.

\- Tienes razón y también se acabaría esa presión de mi Tía Elroy por intervenir en nuestras vidas, además me esta presionando para que vayamos a la fiesta por el fin de semana, ¿ya estás listo para viajar?

\- Podemos ir en helicóptero y así aprovecharíamos para preparar todo, ¿No le parece?

Elroy por su parte, escribía mensajes y Albert le mostraba a George obteniendo así mayor presión de su parte.

\- Tendremos que hacerlo, George.

\- Cuente conmigo.

\- Mi investigador quedo de darme los datos mañana, la familia de Candy está desaparecida, no quiero entusiasmarla y luego pensar que ya no queda ninguno de sus familiares.

\- Su padre debe estar con vida, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

\- Eso espero. Sería un regalo de bodas.

\- Entonces podemos dejar claro eso, que al final todos desearan estar casados y con familia, ¿No lo cree?

\- ¿Hablaste con el suegro de Stear?

\- Si, vendrá a verlo mañana también, podemos hacer que coincida todo el plan.

\- Mañana. Bien, luego nos iremos a Lakewood.

\- Le parece que pida el helicóptero para el veinticinco en la noche

\- Que sea en la tarde, no es bueno llegar en la cena, terminaríamos agotados con mi Tía y posiblemente lleguen los invitados.

\- Los O´Brien deben estar allá

\- Por supuesto.

La noche ahora era de incertidumbre, Candy se notaba repuesta y había gozado de ese día mejor que de los otros, su salud era primordial y con lo planeado debían asegurarse de que todo funcionara, incluyendo lo que ella debía hacer cuando se enterara.

En el rancho de Tom, Dayane estaba sorprendida, el vestido le quedaba muy unido a la piel y posiblemente se vería elegante, pero Tom, podría verse celoso, luego ella lo pensaba y se reía, ya era tiempo que Tom la cuidara más. Así como había mujeres en esa fiesta, no faltarían hombres, él debía buscar quedarse a su lado, bailar como las personas de las películas y no tomar bebidas alcohólicas para no andar haciendo el ridículo, solo hacer como si tomaras y… quedarse en silencio, eso funcionaba con Tom, debía funcionar también para ella. Se vería interesante.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Ya a pocos capítulos de terminar, deseando sea de su agrado, continuamos avanzando. Gracias por todos sus comentarios,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	23. Día Veintidós

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 22**

Lakewood era de conquistadores, flores y arreglos, pero al ver que no le funcionaban con Danny, investigaba a la joven Marie L´Fontante, según su hermana esta joven posiblemente estaba en quiebra, pero eso no era del todo verdad, solo que había muchas cosas tras ella, incluyendo su pasado, el abuelo de la joven había estado enlazado a los Andrew, deseando su fortuna y fue descubierto pero la Tía abuela Elroy estaba más involucrada en esa situación, así que por no dejar también incluía a Marie L´Fontane en su repertorio, había perdido a la joven de Suiza, pero ella sabría lo que se había perdido al elegir a un Cornwall y no a un Legan, de eso había mucha diferencia, lo vería sobre todo demasiado tarde, pues Archivald no era un experto en la cama y esas chicas sabían que si una de ellas elegía ser la señora Legan, sería la mujer más satisfecha,

\- No te sientas mal Petrina, ellas son solo… negocios.

\- Ser tu esposa… es un negocio.

\- No, pero me tienes a mí y ellas solo dinero.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Veras que tu saldrás ganando, preciosa.

La pasión de la madrugada era increíble, ella no podía exigir nada, él le había dado la oportunidad de conseguir papeles, y no solo eso, también trabajo y oportunidades, además ya no tendría que esperar a que un tipo gordo la contratara para tener relaciones frustrantes, Niel era apasionado, salvaje y además confiaba en ella. Salía de la habitación sigiloso, ignorando así que varios guardias se hacían los dormidos, fuera de las puertas de las damas, uno de ellos abría los ojos y reportaba a Niel como haber salido de la habitación de la mujer, una socia de negocios que nadie conocía.

\- Lo mejor será que la investigues, tal vez sea un truco de ese hombre, para despistarnos, busca los datos de la socia de Legan.

\- Como usted ordene, señor Marshall.

El desayuno era algo que Candy no había podido probar, la cena le había caído mal y se sentía incomoda estomacalmente, Albert la abrazaba y tomaba solo un poco de jugo de naranja y una tostada con mermelada.

\- Tienes que comer, por eso te dio anemia, debe ser una reacción a la inyección de hierro.

\- Si, veras que más tarde comemos mejor, Albert. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la oficina?

\- Si, parece que hay problemas graves y George tiene que hablar conmigo.

\- Esta bien, cualquier cosa tiene solución, debe ser por tu festejo, ya deben haber llegado tus invitadas y… tal vez te digan cual te… conviene más.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Albert, es por tu futuro. Esto ya lo sabíamos, por eso no debía ir a tu fiesta, pero lo prometí, y no te fallaré.

Archie en Lakewood terminaba la llamada con su padre, este se burlaba de él por lo que ahora sabía, su hijo se había enamorado de una mujer de verdad, con eso salía a la luz algunos trapitos sucios que sus padres sabían de Annie y lo dejaban molesto, ellos vigilaron a la joven O´Brien en Suiza, para terminar por darse cuenta que Annie era una devora hombres, no le querían lastimar y por eso no le habían informado, pero saber que terminaba esa relación era una alegría que ya esperaban de su parte.

\- Hijo, no necesitas invertir, si ellos se quieren asociar con nosotros, saldremos ganando ambos, ellos tienen un negocio exclusivo de familia, todo cuanto herede tu mujer es solo para ella, mientras que lo nuestro es solo para ustedes y sus descendientes, en el caso de la familia de tu madre, los Andrew, sabes que siempre será exclusivamente consanguíneo, porque no lo que yo he dejado a ustedes, puede serlo también.

\- Entonces, no es necesario que invierta acciones en los negocios de los Keller, para que noten mi interés,

\- No, lo cierto es que ellos ya te investigaron, le han de haber dicho a su hija que eres un buen prospecto. Y que tu novia era un golfa, por eso no la aceptábamos nosotros en la familia.

\- ¡Padre!

\- Hijo, ve a cuidar de tu futura novia, de las tres que vi que invitó Elroy, ella es la mejor.

\- Gracias Padre, los espero en la fiesta.

\- Vamos para allá, llegaremos mañana.

En las oficinas Andrew en Chicago, William llegaba acompañado de Candy, esta saludaba a Johnson y se quedaba en la sala recepción de la oficina de Albert, sin querer escuchaba una conversación entre ellos.

\- Si señor, usted perderá todo, si no tiene un hijo, su tatarabuelo ordeno claramente que los diamantes se dividirían en sus sobrinos y si ellos tienen hijos antes que usted… perderá las acciones de la mina de África, y muchos de sus negocios se irán a la quiebra. Candy trataba de leer, pero escuchar la conversación la dejaba atónita,

Candy se asustaba, Albert estaba en peligro de perder su fortuna y no era por una joven, sino por un hijo, ¡Un hijo!

\- George, sabes bien que las tres jóvenes quieren gastar el dinero de la familia, invertirlo en sus negocios. Pronto se darán cuenta y apostarán por mis sobrinos y no por mí.

\- Me enteré de que, de las jóvenes, una de ellas ya eligió al joven Archivald y la otra al joven Niel. Albert se acercaba a la puerta para asegurarse que Candy lo escuchara bien y George sonreía haciendo lo mismo,

\- En cuanto se enteren que, si no soy padre antes que mis sobrinos, quedare en la ruina. Apuesto a que la otra señorita me cambiara por el primer hijo de mis socios disponible, George.

\- Lo siento mucho, señor, tenía que decírselo.

Candy afuera trataba de pensar, ya no importaba ser subastado, había perdería valor y el interés que las mujeres esas querían. Albert para salvar su fortuna tenía que ser padre… ¡Padre!

Candy sin esperarlo, meditaba esa palabra, abría y cerraba los ojos viendo hacia el calendario que estaba en la pared y miraba sus dedos como contando visualmente, sin esperarlo se desvanecía y la señorita secretaria que la observaba a lo lejos, marcaba a la oficina del señor Johnson, avisándoles que la señorita se había desvanecido,

\- ¡Candy! ¡Mi Amor!

\- ¡Albert! Yo… yo…

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada, todo estará bien.

Mas tarde en el hotel, Candy ya había tomado sus vitaminas y comido mejor, estaba recostada, cuando hablaba con Albert, este lucía pálido y preocupado, cabizbajo ante ella al verla triste.

\- Albert, tengo algo para ti.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Si, es tu regalo, no sé si tenga valor, pero… lo traje para ti, está en mi maleta.

Albert se mostraba arrepentido de haber aceptado el plan de George, de que Candy escuchara toda esa charada de información, se había desvanecido del susto y aun trataba de que ella no se diera cuenta de los resultados de sus exámenes médicos, tenía que cuidarla un poco más, su médico le había dicho que todo estaba en orden, solo que la joven estaba agotada y con un estrés, posiblemente por los viajes y la mala alimentación que había tenido en África. Que con sus cuidados se mejoraría muy pronto.

Candy le contaba la historia de la familia de Yanbal, el pequeño que pensaba pagarle el nacimiento de sus hermanas, después de que intentaron matar a su padre. Albert la escuchaba rememorando los días en los que ella se había hecho su novia en el Congo.

\- Candy, yo estaba ahí, trasladamos a la familia y su padre ya se encuentra mejor, solo fue mal herido. Candy lo miraba y sabía que solo verlo le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien a su lado, luego continuaba,

\- Si, pero el niño pensaba que ya no podía pagar los servicios médicos, recuerdas el caso ese en el que metían a los niños atados a una cuerda en la mina, que después resultaba ser propiedad de tu familia.

\- Si, lo recuerdo bien, fueron llevados a la cárcel. Ningún niño podía ser introducido por más de cincuenta metros de profundidad para sacar carbones.

\- El niño me regalo esto y me dijo que pertenecía a ti, por ser el dueño de la mina. Pero lo que me enterneció más, es que lo había ocultado de los hombres esos y todo porque quería para salvar a su madre, por el embarazo de gemelas. Albert trataba de que ella se sintiera mejor y mencionaba todo lo positivo de la familia del niño en África que ambos habían conocido,

\- Los trasladamos a la ciudad, mi corporación los reubico, ya no los encontraran. Candy guardaba una sonrisa, y agregaba,

\- Albert, abre la caja. Había una piedra de gran tamaño y un golpe mostraba que dentro había un cristal, Albert la tomaba asombrado y ella agregaba, - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Debe ser algún cuarzo, pero si pierdes tu fortuna… quiero al menos que sepas, que mi corazón es tuyo. Que esa piedra muestra que no todo lo que brilla es oro, que en el fondo vales más tú por solo ser Albert, que por tener dinero y propiedades, para mi eres lo mejor del mundo y sin ti mi vida no tendría la felicidad que ha sido desde que te conocí.

Candy lloraba, con eso le confirmaba que había escuchado lo que él y Johnson habían mencionado para que ella lo oyera. Ya no sería subastado y las mujeres en el festejo estarían con sus sobrinos y no con él.

\- Candy ¿Si pierdo mi fortuna? ¿Tu…?

\- No tengo nada para ofrecerte, pero no me he cuidado y… aun no sé si pueda darte un hijo para que salves tu fortuna, Albert. Muchas mujeres tardan años en poder tener familia. Albert se levantaba y se acercaba más ella, la abrazaba y tomaba sus labios,

\- ¡Cásate conmigo Candy!

\- ¿Para darte un hijo?

\- No, para amarnos por siempre.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Es acaso que ahora que sabes que no tendré dinero, ni fortuna…

\- ¡Oh no! Sabes que te amo, por supuesto que me casaré contigo.

George tocaba la puerta, llegaba con un libro antiguo, donde este ya traía la segunda fase del plan, pero Albert le abría la puerta con una sonrisa y este confirmaba que ya Candy lo había aceptado y si podía darle un hijo, salvaría su fortuna, pero si no, al menos la tendría para siempre. Candy sonreía apenada y George los felicitaba agregando,

\- Le traje el libro de su tatarabuelo, donde dice que las joyas pertenecerán a sus sobrinos y la mina.

\- Si Candy y yo somos bendecidos por un hijo, no perderemos nada, George. Candy se avergonzaba y preguntaba,

\- ¿Señor Johnson? ¿Debe ser una dama de dinero, con la que se case Albert?

\- No señorita Candy, solo debe darle un hijo y de preferencia antes que sus sobrinos,

\- Pero… Anthony está casado desde hace mucho y… puede que ellos sean padres pronto.

\- Ojalá que usted pueda darle hijos a William, así salvaría la mina, y todas las joyas de la familia. Albert apretaba una sonrisa y agregaba,

\- Creo que, lo mejor sería hablar con el juez, George. Si nos casamos antes, podemos ver eso de tener hijos.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Preguntaba asustada Candy. Albert agregaba,

\- Alistar y Paty ya están en su luna de miel, quieres que tengan hijos antes que nosotros.

\- ¿Ellos sabían esto?

\- Porque crees que adelantaron su boda. La vida les estaba dando la oportunidad de… ¡como dijo mi Tía Elroy Candy?

\- Asegurar su fortuna con un matrimonio conveniente y estable económicamente. Albert sonreía por como todo estaba cayendo por su propio peso, observaba la piedra y el material que lo rodeaba, por supuesto que era carbonita de la mina en África, y que fuera de su mina era lo más extraño, la habían cerrado por exceso de violencia entre los trabajadores,

Candy también observaba a Albert meditando. George apretaba los labios al ver como la señorita era tan inocente, pero el amor que ellos se tenían lo valía todo. Albert salía para despedir a George.

\- Señor, ¿Es necesario el juez?

\- No, pero debemos hacer algo, ya están los documentos, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, mi Tía mintió, nosotros estamos en nuestro derecho, si Candy se entera de la verdadera historia de mi Tía Elroy, se desilusionara mucho de ella y ahora mi Tía la aprecia como a una amiga.

\- Creo que la nieta de ese hombre es Marie L´Fontane.

\- Lo ves, que casualidad que ella este ahí, ¿No lo crees?

\- Lo sé señor. Pero tenemos que admitir que investigar a la señorita Candy y el hecho de haberla llevado al hospital, no estaba en los planes y usted ya se salió con la suya.

\- Candy me ama, y yo a ella. No podemos permitir que mi Tía venza este amor, Candy también puede llegar a saber sobre su origen, solo es cuestión de buscar a su padre.

\- Son muchos años. Tal vez ya no la busquen.

\- Qué más da, ahora será de mi familia, George.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Ya con tres capítulos continuos, tratando de terminar un fic que fue para el mes anterior y poder continuar con todos los demás, un sincero**_

 _ **Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	24. Día Veintitrés

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 23**

En ocasiones es mejor dormir temprano, pero esa noche, algo le inquietaba y al girar, su esposa no estaba en su cama, se levantaba a buscarla y las luces estaban totalmente apagadas, Elisa debía sentirse mal, era algo inusual, sobre todo por ser tan tarde, en silencio caminaba con las zapatillas de cama y con su bata cubriéndole el bóxer que traía puesto y una conversación lo dejaba en espera pausada, tratando de no interrumpirla al ser su mujer la que hablaba,

\- No Niel, el que llego tarde fuiste tú, te mande los expedientes y mi Tía Elroy dijo claramente que Marie estaba en quiebra,

\- Tal vez lo hizo para dejársela a William. Debiste ser más astuta, quien te viera, tu marido te ha quitado lo inteligente Elisa, que pensaría que tu planeaste eso de emborracharlo y entregarte a él, imagina, para colmo siendo tu primera vez, todos hicieron un escándalo, hermanita.

\- ¡Cállate Niel! Amo a Anthony y no se lo dejaría a esa huérfana estúpida, así tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, él es mío, y yo soy solo para él.

\- Sigues endiosada, sus finanzas han bajado mucho, si aceptas eso de que se salga de la sociedad con su Tío William, será la muerte financiera, yo no lo haría.

\- Debo apoyarlo, quiero que él se sienta bien. Además, ser independiente lo haría mejor.

\- Vamos Elisa, sabes que mi Tío William estará cerca de Candy, donde quiera que se esconda, él la vio primero que todos. Ella siempre lo ha apreciado más por haberla becado y protegido, recuerdas todo lo que hizo para salvarla, siempre tras ella, esa era para mí, me lo prometiste a cambio de Anthony y no me cumpliste.

\- No tengo la culpa de que seas tan imbécil, y esa mujer que trajiste ¿quién es?

\- Que te importa, mejor ve a cuidar a tu marido, tal vez le den pesadillas, pero hable con mi padre, él está mal económicamente, por eso desean que me case, sin embargo, si Anthony se sale de la sociedad Andrew, el saldrá perdiendo. Tendrías que aguantarte de tu miedo a que Candy venga y te robe a Anthony, ella nunca lo querrá, lo considera usado por ti.

\- ¡Niel!

\- Es una mojigata de muchos valores, crees que querría aun a Anthony después de estar casado contigo, si nunca le dijo que si, no quería aceptarlo, sabe que no tienen en que caerse muerta, no le beneficiaría en nada a nadie, como podría ser una esposa atractiva para uno de los Andrew, no estamos tan desesperados.

\- Ya me voy, no puedo dejar a mi marido solo, si vine a hablar contigo es porque las chicas no están interesadas en ti, las flores que enviaste ya están en la basura, tendrás que ponerte más listo y no traer contigo a tu amante, las cámaras de seguridad te vieron salir de su habitación, ¡estúpido!

Anthony corría al ver que Elisa ya regresaba, vio hacia la cámara y se iba a la habitación. Meditaba como podía ver que borraran que él estuvo escuchando ahí en el pasillo, entraba su mujer y cuando quiso abrazarlo este la quitaba, saber lo que había hecho le hizo sentir utilizado, pero ella sabía el dolor que le había causado verla esa ves y al final todo había sido planeado. Molesto se hacía el dormido, mientras ella trataba de juntarse a su cuerpo y el la empujaba negándose a ella.

El amanecer mostraba las ojeras en Anthony, se había levantado muy temprano y a esa hora que aún no salía el sol ya montaba, luego de haber hablado con la seguridad y borrado la evidencia de esa noche y el porqué. Archie también cabalgaba y este al verlo le daba alcance, luego se detenían bajo un árbol y al conversar, Archie bajaba el rostro. Supo entonces que ya lo sabían y no le habían dicho nada,

\- Cuando lo descubrimos acababas de llegar de tu luna de miel, la boda fue secreta, hablamos con mi Tío William, este se molestó mucho y era la primera vez que lo veía quebrar una estatuilla de su escritorio, pero luego dijo que te veía tan feliz, que no te merecías esto, por eso evitamos que te enteraras.

\- Ella solo quería que me separara de Candy.

\- ¡Y lo logro! pero te ama, mira que cada que te vemos estas desfajado y hasta en tu oficina ella se convirtió en una mujer muy amorosa.

\- Eso es verdad. Solo que saberlo ahora, me duele.

\- Pronto vendrán los hijos, tal vez entonces ya no tema que Candy regrese.

\- ¿Qué has sabido de ella?

\- Muy poco, está aquí en Lakewood, pero no creo que venga a la fiesta donde hace un año le robaron a su futuro novio.

\- ¡Archie! ¿Crees que ella aun me ama?

\- No, de eso estoy seguro. Ella te olvido, el que debe saber más acerca de ella, es el tío Albert, sabes que el siempre vio porque no le faltara nada, luego ese parecido a tu madre, es algo bello en ella.

\- Lo sé. Siempre pensé que, si me casaba con Candy, tendría una hija a la que pudiera ponerle el nombre de mamá.

\- ¡Anthony!

\- Soñaba con ella, creo que hasta la idealizaba, pero cuando tenía a Elisa en mis brazos, olvide todo, era como encender algo en mí.

\- Tienes que ver lo bueno de Elisa, ya es tu mujer, hizo todo eso por ti.

\- Annie hacia muchas cosas por ti, pero ninguna era exclusiva. Llegaba a confundirse con libertinaje, una mujer así es como un hombre playboy.

\- ¡Oye! No hables así.

\- Vamos Archie, tienes que saberlo, me ocultaron a mí la verdad, pero… vi una vez a Niel con Annie. Para mí nunca fue una mujer para ti.

\- ¿Niel?

\- Si, estaba buscando a Candy y los vi a ellos juntos saliendo del bosque, corría a la mansión y ya habían venido por ella, Niel salía sonriendo como si la hubiera asustado, pero… traía el cierre del pantalón abajo.

\- Nunca me lo comentaste.

\- Tampoco tú, ya estamos a mano.

Ambos primos sonrieron, se conocían de siempre y lo que más apreciaban era su lazo consanguíneo y amistoso, nunca se lastimarían si podían evitarlo y ahora ambos sabían que lo que hicieron les afectaba, porque no era lastimarse, era la confianza entre ellos. Se regresaban a la mansión, donde ya no tardaba en ser la hora del desayuno, aun no llegaban los padres de los Cornwall, pero le habían asegurado que ese día llegarían.

En Chicago, Candy firmaba documentos con varias personas de forma privada. Albert le había colocado el anillo de compromiso de la familia, le daba un desayuno y momentos sorpresivos para que guardara en su corazón, como lo hacía el cada que estaban juntos. Ella se encontraba nerviosa, pero sonreía al ver a Albert, porque por fin se estaban casando de manera legal.

\- Candy es como… ¿Romeo y Julieta?

\- ¡Albert!

\- Vamos, dime que eres feliz, que esto te hace tan feliz como a mí.

\- Mucho, soy tan feliz como una alondra, Albert.

\- ¡Te amo, Candy!

\- ¡Te amo, Albert! Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Las personas salían. George tomaba los documentos, serio y con media sonrisa, guardaba todos los papeles, después giraba para verlos a ellos abrazados, meditaba todo lo que estaban planeando, ella lucía hermosa, si todo salía bien, ya no había nada que temer, solo esperar lo mejor para ambos, se lo merecían, ya habían pasado por muchas cosas y era justo que unos cuantos engaños, taparan otros y estos a su vez a otros, pero al final, el fin justificaba los medios. William Albert Andrew ya estaba casado, su fiesta de cumpleaños era solo la cúspide de una celebración múltiple de varios sucesos que ya estaban aconteciendo desde antes.

Salía para dejarlos a solas, se merecían un poco de privacidad, se irían a Lakewood hasta el día del evento, para poder cuidar de la salud de Candy. Lo mejor era llamar al Joven Alistar y que hicieran lo mismo, que llegaran hasta el mismo día. Así se iría un día antes y prepararía las habitaciones para ambas parejas sin alertar a madame Elroy.

En Francia la madre de Marie hablaba con su esposo llorando, él la abrazaba y juntos se apoyaban mutuamente,

\- Tranquila mi amor, veras que esa mujer buscará lo mejor para nuestra hija.

\- Y si se llega a enterar que no somos nada de ella, que mi padre la engaño y que su hija, murió.

\- Por favor Camila, eso ya fue hace muchos años, la Sra. Andrew jamás lo sabrá y el que pudo decirle algo, falleció en un hospital antes de llegar a ella. Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparnos.

\- Dice Marie, que William no ha llegado y que Archivald ya convive muy formal con la joven Keller.

\- Verás que la Sra. Elroy, querrá a William para nuestra hija y saldremos de toda esta pesadilla, al final tú y su hija tienen el mismo nombre.

\- Pero teneos distintas fechas de nacimiento, y por meses, Camila nunca fue registrada por mi padre, cuando lo supo, mi abuelo ya se había des hecho de ella. Alegando que la niña estaba muerta.

\- Eso no es tu culpa, lo supiste porque tu padre confió en ti, pero la señora Elroy nunca lo sabrá. Además, nosotros no nos beneficiamos de ella, fue tu padre quien recibió todo ese dinero y esas joyas para la educación de su hija.

\- Vino a nuestra boda. Todavía la recuerdo, escondiéndose con mi padre, cuando mi madre ya había muerto.

\- Te queda el consuelo que tu padre solo amo a tu madre, que esa mujer era solo por instrucciones de la familia de tu padre, para recuperar la fortuna que habían perdido por ellos mismos. Fue un plan de justicia.

\- A veces me pregunto qué sería de esa niña, al final era mi media hermana.

\- Qué más da, eso paso en Norte América, no en Francia. Deja de preocuparte, nuestra hija nos llamará cuando se decida con William, o con otro partido importante, veras que ella contraerá matrimonio y será feliz.

\- Gracias, mi amor. Mi conciencia fue ver a mi padre, corriendo a buscarla y temía que alcanzara a hablar con ella y le dijera la verdad. Lucía tan sereno, dijo el médico que ya no había podido hablar desde que llego al hospital.

En Lakewood, después de una cabalgata, Marie se separaba y a lo lejos veía a un hombre de cabello largo negro, montando un corcel, con unas piernas largas y fuertes, un rostro recio, su mirada era obscura tal como su cabello y a lo lejos parecía dominar todo a su alrededor. Sin medir el tiempo que lo observaba, se quedaba separada del grupo que ya regresaba a la mansión. El hombre parecía sacado de una novela, sus fuertes manos sostenían el freno del corcel y cuando montaba, su espalda ancha se veía tan imponente. Cuando lo vio alejarse, por fin se dio cuenta que ya estaba sola, tenía que regresar, pero no escuchaba las voces de los demás y se iba por entre los caminos, tratando de recordar por donde se habían ido los demás.

En la mansión, Elroy recibía mensajes de la llegada de los Cornwall y ambos estaban instalados, notificaban que no bajarían a cenar, que tomarían los alimentos en su habitación. Archivald llegaba cuidando de Sabrina solamente, viéndola agotada y sus guardias, rectos y complacidos, porque el joven Cornwall, los esperaba para que no se perdieran en los bosques cercanos. Uno de los mayordomos le informaban que sus padres habían llegado y que no bajarían a cenar, si deseaban podían pasarlos a visitar el y la señorita Sabrina, con gusto compartirían la cena de manera privada, si ellos aceptaban.

Archivald de inmediato le comentaba a Sabrina, a lo que la acompañaría su asistente y sus guardias, por lo que aceptaba la invitación a los padres de Archie.

Otros visitantes al evento habían llegado, parejas desde lejos que deseaban adaptarse al horario, invitados que ya habían confirmado su estancia por varios días de anticipación, para no tener inconvenientes. Niel sonreía travieso al no ver a Sabrina y Archie en la cena, y su comentario sarcástico molestaba a Anthony, pero fue la señorita Danny la que le rebatía de inmediato,

\- Los padres del Señor Cornwall los invitaron a sus habitaciones en una cena privada para ambos, incluyendo al personal de Sabrina. El rostro de la joven Marshall era de cierta burla, pues se notaba cierto desprecio a su pretendiente oficial.

El retraso de Marie hacía que todos notaran su impuntualidad, asustada tomaba asiento y Elroy la excusaba con benevolencia por la cabalgata y su retraso con el corcel. A lo que ella agradecía al ver que la anfitriona la tenía en alta estima.

Lejos de ahí, Stear y Paty regresaban ya de su viaje y llegaban a su nuevo hogar, recibiendo la llamada de Johnson y del aviso para no llegar con anticipación a la fiesta de William, este le informaba a Paty y ella aceptaba gustosa, al saber que las habitaciones estarían separadas y podrían mandar equipaje un día antes.

El investigador por fin le daba buenas noticias y lo único que pedía el hombre considerado padre de Candy, era una prueba de paternidad, pues su mujer había desaparecido en un accidente y su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado. Pero si fue así, como la madre había muerto y la niña había salido del auto y fue llevada a un orfelinato en las afueras de Chicago, él quería la prueba que le dijera si eso podía ser posible.

\- Le daré cabello de mi mujer, con eso puede hacerse pruebas, a mí también no me conviene que ella se ilusione y sea equivocado el resultado.

\- Señor, el padre se volvió a casar, pero no tiene hijos. Para él sería muy importante que fuera hija suya, la niña que él cree que murió junto a su madre.

\- Algo paso ahí, puede decirle todo lo que sabemos, cuando de positivo el resultado de paternidad.

\- Bien señor, se tardará tres días para que nos confirmen.

\- Estaremos en Lakewood. Si es negativo, solo envíeme un mensaje.

\- Por supuesto señor.

Albert regresaba a la habitación y Candy lo esperaba, efusiva mente corría hasta él y la tomaba en vuelo para besarle. Eso era algo que siempre amaría de ella, así fuera una hora, ella lo apreciaba, y esperaba con cariño, para cenar juntos.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios,**_

 _ **Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	25. Día Veinticuatro

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 24**

La velada era increíble, los padres de Archie, encantadores con la joven Sabrina, quien parecía ser aceptada y elogiada como la pareja perfecta para su hijo. Ambos se ruborizaban por ser tan directos y honestos con las pretensiones de que se formalizara una alianza entre ambas familias,

\- Sabrina querida, diles a tus padres que será un honor que nos reciban ya sea en su hogar o si desean venir a uno de los nuestros, donde ellos lo consideran de mayor placer para que pasen una estadía agradable,

\- Señor Cornwall, con gusto le diré a mis padres sobre su petición, es un honor para nosotros que, en tan poco tiempo, sea de su agrado mi familia para ustedes,

\- ¡Sabrina! No es tu familia, es a ti a quien vemos con agrado, nuestro hijo Archivald se ve feliz.

\- Gracias Señor. Realmente Archie es un excelente caballero, nada será más grato que convivir y conocernos mejor. Archie al ver que estaba avergonzada, intervenía,

\- ¡Basta Padre! Saby no está para que la avergüences y la hagas sentir apenada, ella sabe su valor y todas sus cualidades, es una gran mujer y una valiosa persona, solo espero poder ganar su corazón y que me acepten sus padres, tanto igual como te agrada ella a ti. Su madre que no había intervenido en la conversación agregaba

\- Paty es también una chica divina, estoy segura que te agradará, me han dicho que vendrá al evento junto con nuestro hijo, es una mujer colmada de virtudes y cualidades, pero sobre todo, ama mucho a nuestro hijo mayor, mi futura nuera sufre porque su padre y su abuela alargaron la fecha de matrimonio, realmente nosotros creemos que el noviazgo no es tan importante y debelador como conocerse ya casados, así espero que tus padres no se incomoden si pensamos en bodas de no muy largo alcance, el amor es algo que define a un ser humano y una pareja puede hacer que el amor crezca, solo estando juntos, para ejemplo mi esposo y yo, aun teniendo tanto trabajo, no nos separamos y hemos viajado a todos lados juntos, estoy segura que disfrutaras mucho de ser la compañera de nuestro hijo, es un hombre detallista y si realmente hay amor, ese deberá conservarse en primer lugar, antes que cualquier otro detalle en el matrimonio, ¿Cierto, mi amor?

\- Completamente de acuerdo, mi vida.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! Ya es muy tarde, la velada se nos ha ido como si nada, mañana no se levanten temprano, haremos un desayuno separados. Hemos visto que llegaron muchos invitados junto a nosotros, el comedor lucirá colmado, eso le resta oportunidad de charlar cómodamente, ¿Les gustaría avisarnos cuando ya hayan descansado bien? y pidan algo en sus habitaciones, ya es muy tarde para levantarse temprano y deben estar visiblemente cómodos.

\- Gracias, le mandare avisar con mi asistente cuando me encuentre disponible a través de Archie. Ha sido un placer conocerlos.

\- El placer es nuestro, hija. Nos comunicaremos con tus padres en cuanto lo desees.

\- Por supuesto.

La joven se retiraba radiante, la cabalgata la había dejado exhausta, sin embargo, la velada fue perfecta y eso se lo dejaría claro a sus padres en cuanto pudiera. Archie se quedaba en la habitación un poco más, para comentar algunos detalles. El padre tomaba los comentarios de manera más seria y la madre se quedaba distraída por el cansancio,

\- Hijo, tu hermano no ha respondido mis llamadas, dejo un mensaje que se encuentra con William. Al no verlos aquí, supongo que es verdad.

\- Así es padre, me mando mensajes, todo está en orden, dice que se encuentra bien y que vendrá a la fiesta junto con Paty.

\- Bien, descansa, tu madre merece un sueño reparador y creo que estoy en iguales circunstancias. Archivald al ver que ya no había más que hablar se retiraba a sus habitaciones,

\- Nos vemos mañana. Que descasen.

Lejos de ahí en una gran mansión en Washington, una pareja solitaria tocaba un tema delicado, donde ella bajaba el rostro apenada y el confirmaba,

\- No te preocupes amor, es solo una posibilidad.

\- Arthur, ya pasaron muchos años. Como es que ahora aparece, ¿Por qué hasta hoy?

\- Porque la vida es una caja de sorpresas, ¿No lo crees, Beatrice?

\- Dices que harán una prueba de paternidad, ¿y si no es verídica?

\- Llame a mi personal privado, querida. ¿No estarás incomoda con esto, cierto?

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo, amor? Es solo la sorpresa de que alguien la haya encontrado hasta hoy, pero es tu hija y para mi… sería como si fuera mía, sabes bien que no tuvimos hijos y…

\- No me hicieron falta, deja de preocuparte Beatrice, solo quiero que sepas que nada cambia, solo quieren saber si es ella y… me hace ilusión pensar en Camila, tal vez desde el cielo, ella ha protegido a nuestra hija.

\- No la conocí, pero sé que la amaste mucho.

\- Su padre en Inglaterra, la ofreció en matrimonio a mi padre, sin dote alguna. Camila era muy seria, recuerdo que cuando nos casamos, tenía tanto miedo, venir a vivir aquí, la cambio, fuimos felices, iba a visitar a alguien, un familiar de su madre, le dije que dejara a la niña y que la llevara uno de los choferes, pero no lo hizo, era fin de semana y tocaba descanso de los choferes, me encontraba en Inglaterra y no quería que viajara sola.

\- No te atormentes, si esa niña es tuya… ya debe ser una mujer.

\- Si.

El hombre canoso aun jovial de casi cincuenta años mostraba la mirada perdida, recordando a Camila, su cabello rizado castaño, su rostro sonriente, desilusionada porque había sido una niña y no un varón para que continuara con el apellido. Aquella fue la última vez que la vio con vida, después su desaparición y al final localizada sin vida y sin la niña. Ella deseaba darle más hijos, mientras que al casarse con Beatrice ya no había ninguno, y no los deseaba, temía amarlos y perderlos como le toco a su hijita, apenas unos días estuvo en sus brazos.

Beatrice bajaba el rostro, sabía que jamás la había olvidado, era su gran amor. Al final él se quedó solo y cuando lo conoció, tenía mucho tiempo de ser viudo. No podía darle hijos, pero jamás se los exigió y ahora, el pasado volvía. Arthur tenía esa mirada soñadora, sus ojos verdes se mostraban ilusionados, no podía negar que le gustaría tener a su hija de nuevo, ¿Se parecería a Camila?

\- Dices que estarán en una fiesta, que no te piden nada, ¿Cuándo sabrás los resultados, querido?

\- Muy pronto. Deja de preocuparte, mejor llama a mi primo, pregunta si vendrán a pasar el verano, o si podemos irnos a visitar a esa niña…

\- Solo vendrá tu sobrino, sus padres tienen planes de viajar a Dubái. Terrance pasará aquí el verano, llegará mañana.

\- Bien, podría acompañarnos a conocerla, solo si sale la prueba de paternidad positiva, así le servirá de paseo, ¿No lo crees querida?

\- Me gustaría ver el rostro de Terry, cuando le digamos que tenemos una hija.

Arthur giraba a verla, sería su hijastra, pero al menos, no le veía molesta. Si Alexandra estuviera con vida, ¿Se parecería a Camila? Era una bebita cuando la dejo de ver, tenía apenas meses de nacida, como era posible que hasta ahora la encontraran. ¿Qué habría sido de ella?

En la mansión Andrew en Chicago, Candy entraba junto a él, nadie sabía su matrimonio, pero Albert meditaba que lo manejaría a discreción, ella no tenía que saber que su apellido estaba siendo verificado, que más daba cual fuera, si resultaba negativo, el Señor Spencer jamás vendría a conocerla y ella no se haría ilusiones, sin embargo, tenía que considerar su llegada, al haber la posibilidad de ser su hija. Solo le anunciaría que era su esposa. Ahora lo importante era hacerle llegar el estudio del inicio de gestación que tenía actualmente, esos malestares y aunque apenas iniciaba el embarazo, debían ser de su conocimiento. Así le llamaba a George,

\- Manda la hoja en un sobre, dirigido al Sr. White.

-¿Señor White? Preguntaba George soltándose a reír,

\- Si, fue una confusión y pensaron que yo era su esposo, cuando le hicieron esos estudios. George se reía y Albert escuchaba su relajación a través del teléfono, sabía lo que estaba pensando y no podía negarle que en efecto le pertenecía a ella desde que la amo en África. George le confirmaba,

\- Iré más tarde. Las pruebas de paternidad ya iniciaron, los abogados del Señor Spencer lo harán por su parte y nosotros lo haremos por nuestra cuenta. Mandaron un par hisopos con saliva, un poco de sangre en un tubo y cabellos del Señor. Ambos pidieron sangre de ella, pero no podía decirles que tienen anemia.

\- Hiciste bien. Si desean con el cabello podrán saber el resultado, quiero prioridad en eso, me gustaría saber si es válida el acta de matrimonio que hicimos al casarnos junto a Alistar y Patricia.

\- Lo es, totalmente valida. Solo que, si el señor Spencer la reclamará, querrá que lleve su nombre y apellido de nacimiento. Por ello haces bien en esperar, sin embargo, ya estamos analizando los detalles, no exigimos nada de él, solo el acceso a la hoja de nacimiento de la señorita Candy.

\- Señora Andrew, George. Ya es mi mujer y vamos a ver si podemos hacer una boda religiosa con su padre o no. Por eso, deseo esperar.

\- Nos veremos en un par de horas.

\- Estaremos en casa. No saldremos de aquí,

\- No crees que alguien podía informarle a madame Elroy que te encuentras en casa junto a ella.

\- No, ya hablé con mi personal y no fuimos instalados en la misma habitación.

En Lakewood, había parejas caminando, por todos los jardines, se había incrementado la cantidad de guardias, el comedor ya lucía casi lleno, a excepción de los Cornwall, que solicitaban separarse para comer dentro de sus habitaciones.

\- Archivald, cuando llegue tu hermano, lo pondrán en esta ala privada, no quiero que él y Paty sufran incomodidades.

\- Ya deben tener sus habitaciones preparadas.

\- Si, la de William se encuentra al fondo de nuestra sección, así que no estará con todos los invitados. Esto cada vez parece más una fiesta de recaudación, no había visto tantas personas con anticipación y sobre todo a quedarse en la mansión.

\- Las familias de las jóvenes, no vinieron madre. Pero el personal está siendo atendido en la zona de servicio, las habitaciones que dispuso mi Tío Albert para que no tuvieran que estar fuera de la mansión. Además, mi Tía cada vez invita mayor cantidad de amistades, socios y familiares.

\- No le digas Albert, son pocos los que le llaman así.

\- Somos amigos, antes que sus sobrinos, nos lo permite a mi hermano, a Anthony y a mí.

\- Si, pero no quisiera que los demás lo supieran. Hay muchas personas ahora.

\- ¿Continuaremos comiendo separados, madre?

\- Archie, el comedor se encuentra lleno, además veo que a Sabrina le agrada, aquí no somos tan estrictos como mi Tía Elroy.

\- Me parece bien, solo que… Anthony ha estado incomodo, tampoco se encuentra en el comedor.

\- Tienen a Niel, es uno descendiente de la familia, no pueden quejarse, además, tal vez no sea del gusto de las jóvenes L´Fontane y Marshall, pero si es del agrado de todas las invitadas que llegaron.

Separados en el balcón conversaban el Señor Cornwall y la joven Sabrina, sonriendo y como si ya fuera parte de la familia, uno de sus guardias entraba en las habitaciones, el otro se quedaba afuera, junto al personal de la familia Cornwall. Estar en el área seleccionada de la familia. Era mucho mayor placer, no había personal deambulando por los pasillos y eso tranquilizaba, a los miembros de seguridad, mientras que la sección el tercer piso al ala este de la mansión se encontraban invitados y socios, parejas con las que Elroy contaba para engalanar el evento.

La cena era un derroche de elegancia, todos bajaban al comedor principal y Elroy tenía la esperanza de ver llegar a William en cualquier momento, además de Alistar y Patricia que ya debían haber llegado.

En Chicago, la llegada de la carta para el señor White los hacía reír, Candy tomaba el sobre con la hoja de disculpa por no entregar completo el estudio realizado, al verlo se quedaba en pausa, era verdad que tenía anemia, pero ahora comprendía porque debía inyectarse hierro, los vitamínicos contaban con lo necesario, pero saberse con una gestación inicial le hacía acumular lágrimas, tenía apenas días de que no llegaba su periodo, sin embargo, el examen sanguíneo arrojaba datos suficientes para iniciar a tomar precauciones.

Viendo George y Albert su reacción, se quedaban como si ignoraran el contenido, en espera y sin gesto alguno, ella le entregaba el documento y agregaba,

\- Esperemos que se logre, apenas está iniciando, si con él salvas tu fortuna, será muy bendecido.

\- ¿Con él? Preguntaba Albert, luego de leer la carta, cuando ya sabía lo que era, y agregaba, - George, Candy está iniciando un embarazo, muchas parejas tardan años en encargar familia, que bendición que a nosotros nos pase la posibilidad. Candy bajaba el rostro y agregaba,

\- No es conveniente comentarlo, los primeros meses son esenciales para saber si se quedará con nosotros. George agregaba,

\- No me daré por enterado, señori… Señora Andrew. Candy sonreía y abrazaba efusiva a Johnson, por la buena noticia que le había llevado. Albert suspiraba soltando el aliento con alivio, al tener ahora suficientes motivos para cuidarla y que ella estuviera enterada, al final si Dios les permitía ser padres, era un regalo por… su cumpleaños.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Voy a ser padre! Candy respondía,

\- ¡Si! ¡Vamos a ser padres! Confirmaba Candy feliz cuando él la tomaba en sus brazos.

La noche llegaba, las luces de la ciudad, parecían brillantes constantes en el suelo, era como si el cielo estuviera a sus pies, la mansión estaba ubicada en lo alto y podía visualizar muchas estrellas, pero dentro de sí, esas estrellas eran ilusiones, Candy no podía creer que ahora mismo ya no necesitara ser una subastadora, tenía un premio grande en su vientre y Dios era el único que podía hacer que se lograra con la salud de Albert y no la de ella.

\- ¡Ojalá que sea como tú, Albert!

Este que la vio en el balcón y ase había acercado y al escucharla le respondía,

\- Y como tú, mi vida.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer la historia, aunque se me ocurrió haber subido tres capítulos juntos y algunas no leyeron, mucho menos comentaron, mi intención es finalizar el fic, espero sea de su agrado para darle ya los últimos días al cumpleaños de Albert.**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	26. Día Veinticinco

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 25**

La madrugada, se había incrementado el número de mensajes de Tía Elroy en el celular de William, que evidenciaba su preocupación. Sin embargo, saber los resultados de la prueba de paternidad, era algo que le causaba inquietud, primero por ser su mujer y si salía negativo, continuar con la búsqueda, así mismo de salir positivo, que los señores Spencer viajaran a conocer a Candy.

Mandaba un mensaje a George para ver en que avance iban los resultados y si le habían dado prioridad, ya si fuese positivo, ellos querrían ir Lakewood, supongo que querrán verla.

\- ¿Señor, continua despierto?

\- Como poder dormir si ya salimos en unas horas para Lakewood.

\- Los resultados estarán listos hasta el veintiséis, señor. Su primo y su esposa se irán con nosotros en el helicóptero, los equipajes saldrán en una hora.

\- Bien, los valores los llevaremos nosotros, George.

\- Así se hará señor.

\- No debes olvidar lo planeado. Como justificaremos las cosas y lo que hemos realizado.

\- Estando los socios mayores en Lakewood, parte del consejo administrativo, lo seguro es que querrían la solidificación de la mina, pero eso no lo mencionaremos, solo fue para su esposa.

\- ¿Crees que Niel y Archie reaccionen?

\- No les hace falta. Tienen excelentes ingresos, aunque… la ambición es algo que transforma a las personas y millones de dólares en anuncio a la familia, no les caería mal a nadie.

La mañana era de sonrisas y juegos en la habitación de los Cornwall, entre el ajedrez y las damas chinas, la familia parecía no desear salir a exhibirse con invitados llegando aun al evento. La invitación a la alberca los entusiasmaba, pero al saberla con varias personas lo negaban.

\- Sabrina si deseas que vayamos, mis padres no nos detendrán.

\- Me encantaría nadar un poco, pero mejor después, tiene razón tu madre, realmente mi personal me informa que hay demasiadas personas y… no sería tan relajante

\- Mi hermano llegará hoy, el evento ya está en puerta, si te quedas más tiempo, podemos gozar mejor las instalaciones. Pero si deseas, podemos bajar solos tu y yo, un rato y ver a los demás. Ella sonrió traviesa y aceptaba, para separarse de los padres de Archie y caminar n poco, posiblemente nadar.

La inmensa alberca techada y tibia era divina, había parejas divirtiéndose. Al ver a Archie y Sabrina, Danny los abucheaba por estar escondidos un día antes.

\- Los extrañamos en la toma de alimentos.

\- Hemos estado con mis padres, Señorita Marshall. Respondía Archivald, los guardias no hacían ni un gesto ante los esculturales cuerpos que mostraban las jóvenes invitadas alrededor de la alberca. Para Archie, llevar tomada de la mano a Sabrina quien llevaba un pareo cubriéndola y él lucía una toalla en el hombro, no le llamaban la atención, había que ver que su acompañante era hermosa, así agradecía el novio que tuviera guardias personales.

Anthony y Elisa se les unían al verlos por la alberca, aun él se notaba serio con su esposa, pero no habían tocado el tema, mientras que Elisa se notaba incomoda por algunas reacciones de su marido. Trataba de estar cercana y aun preocupada, buscaba estar a su lado.

Pero para algunos invitados ver a la exuberante Petrina, era dejar de lado todo, la joven llamaba la atención, aunque no quisiera, Niel sabía que no debía estar ahí, mucho menos que todos esos ojos la vieran, un sentido de posesividad se notaba y cambiaba lugar con Ronald, para hacer conversación.

\- No era necesario estar aquí, Petrina.

\- Lo siento, estaré solo un poco, luego me iré a los jardines, no sabía que habían bajado tantas personas a la alberca, estuvo desocupada ayer, casi no había mujeres. Niel ajustaba las quijadas, Ronald se lamentaba al ver el rostro de su jefe molesto y no había querido infórmale porque él había ido a cabalgar con las señoritas, pero la joven Petrina era muy buena nadadora.

Entraba a nadar al igual que muchos y ella estaba complacida de haberle puesto celoso. Pero un calambre la sorprendía y Niel que no había quitado sus ojos de encima, lo notaba, este nadaba hasta ella al verla tomarse la pierna y la sacaba con urgencia.

\- ¿Calambres?

\- Si. Discúlpame Campeón. Me iré a mi habitación.

\- Tranquila, no te muevas, deja que pase, te llevaré.

El rostro de todos los que vieron la situación era de asombro, pero la reacción tan rápida de Niel dejaba a sus primos con cierta inquietud, luego Archie por fin la recordaba, era la joven contratada de la madrugada aquella. ¿Socia?

\- ¿Qué sucede Archie? Parece que Niel se ha vuelto más veloz.

\- Si, nunca lo había visto con esa actitud, siempre esperaba que los guardias y el personal se hiciera cargo, hizo bien, así la joven… no alcanzo a perder oxígeno.

Mas tarde iba a mandarle un mensaje a Stear, pero mejor no lo hacía, luego se pondría predispuesto. Lo cierto era que Niel, estaba haciendo pasar a la doble de Candy por una amiga y socia y tal vez tramaba un plan para afectarlos. Debía hablar con su hermano a solas, pero eso lo haría si llegaba.

Los autos de Alistar y William, se iban con los equipajes, ellos comían en la mansión de Chicago, William había citado a uno de sus especialistas para hacerle una consulta.

\- Si, en lo dicho, es un carbón de la mina Andrew de África, lo traje en el último viaje y… deseaba que lo viera antes de estimarlo. Candy y Paty guardaban silencio, mientras que sacaba de la caja de regalo que la rubia había preparado para él, la piedra con brillo en un costado. El hombre al verlo se asombraba, sacaba el lente y los instrumentos, dejando claro que no era un cuarzo.

\- ¿Está usted seguro, Gerald?

El Señor Gerald, sacaba un trozo de vidrio del tamaño de una carta y frente a todos con el lado descarapelado tallaba haciendo zigzag en el mismo, dejando a todos, excepto a Candy, con un sonido de sorpresa, - ¡Oh!

Candy que no comprendía, preguntaba

\- ¿Si no es un cuarzo, que es?

\- Señorita, este es un diamante y por el tamaño, considero que es de un valor incalculablemente elevado. Albert miraba a Stear, para luego despedir a su empleado y comentar.

\- Stear, este es el regalo de cumpleaños que me dio Candy. Paty y Stear la vieron, ella apenada preguntaba a Albert,

\- Era de tu mina, te pertenece. Solo lo traje y lo envolví, siendo de tu mina, no puede decir que te lo haya regalado,

\- Si, pero si lo hubieras vendido, ya escuchaste a Gerald. Tienen mucho valor.

\- No todo lo que brilla es oro, Albert.

\- En tu caso, Candy. Tu brillas como este diamante.

\- ¡Albert!

La merienda era tranquila, la pareja de Stear y Paty, no dejaban de estar separándose y darse muestras de cariño, Candy por su parte, no podía mencionar que estaba casada y mucho menos que gozaba de un embarazo inicial, lo que si extrañaba eran los momentos románticos y las caricias que Albert y ella gozaban, pero la había dejado descansar, y no estaban durmiendo juntos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, mi vida?

\- Ver a Paty y Stear, me da envidia.

\- ¿Envidia?

\- Te eche de menos anoche.

\- Casi no dormí, no quería despertarte, estuve preparando detalles y haciendo llamadas, me fui a recostar muy tarde, pequeña. ¡Perdóname!

\- No tienes que pedirme perdón, soy muy abusiva de ti y de tu tiempo, me has dedicado muchos días y…

\- Y nunca son demasiados, al contrario, cada vez deseo más que estemos juntos, solo que, realmente quería que descansaras, fui a la habitación y te cubrí para que no tuvieras frío, luego… esta eso del embarazo y yo… no quiero lastimarte, deseo que recuperes fuerzas.

\- ¡Albert! Estoy embarazada, no enferma y…

Candy bajaba el rostro, se estaba evidenciando que deseaba que lo hicieran y continuaran teniendo relaciones, él se reía al ver lo que había provocada, sin esperarlo, la abrazaba y besaba tomando con ambas manos su rostro.

En ese momento Stear y Paty se iban a retirar, pero al verlos así, los dejaba incrédulos.

\- ¿Son novios? Preguntaba Stear asombrado y Paty se cubría la boca y luego comentaba sin dudar,

\- Tía Eloy nos informaba que Marie L´Fontane, sería tu prometida el día de tu cumpleaños.

\- ¡Que! -¿Cómo?

Alistar al ver que ambos no negaban su relación de inmediato mostraba su celular y los mensajes, que su tía Elroy comentaba con él ya que él había confirmado que Paty sería su esposa.

"La mejor opción para anunciar un compromiso con William, el día de su cumpleaños será Marie L´Fontane"

Albert abrazaba a Candy quien se entristecía y agregaba,

\- Lo siento, mi novia me dio un regalo mejor, que no viste me trajo un diamante de costo incalculable, eso es amor, Stear. Los tres soltaban las risas, dejando a Candy asombrada, por como Albert confirmaba que era su novia y que ella le había dado un diamante como regalo de cumpleaños. Avergonzada comentaba,

\- Es que ella deseaba alguien de alto nivel social, Albert, ¿lo sabes? ¿Cierto?

\- Tu eres mucho muy valiosa y el día de mi cumpleaños ya está cerca, ya le diremos a mi familia todo lo necesario, tranquila mi vida. Stear y Paty también anunciarán su boda, bueno en sí, lo hare yo, pero te prometo que todos estarán muy felices por las noticias. Paty comentaba,

\- Mi Padre y mi abuela están invitados y… confirmaron, de hecho, mi abuela ya se encuentra en Lakewood, por eso no queremos llegar aun, nuestra habitación será una sola y…

Albert la notaba temerosa y este los tranquilizaba,

\- Te aseguro que el personal nos separó de todos ellos, no tendrán ni idea de donde es tu habitación, además invitaré posiblemente a una pareja más, esta ocasión si llenaremos la mansión.

En un aeropuerto, llegaba un joven atractivo, con maletas y sin preocupaciones, un chofer lo recogía y meditaba unos días tranquilos, lejos de la sociedad y las damas insistentes, suspirando porque iría con su Tío, Terry le daba las gracias al chofer por la puntualidad y ayudarlo con las maletas, este conversaba con él,

\- Señor, parece que hay planes de un viaje a Chicago, creo que usted estará tomado en cuenta.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué tramará mi Tío?

\- Esta esperando unos documentos, señor. Dice que, si llegan a tiempo, lo invitaran a usted y saldrán en el avión privado.

\- bueno, al menos no tendremos compañía y estaremos con temor a escondernos, siempre molestan mucho a mis Tíos los periodistas y los entrevistadores.

\- Si señor, desde que tiene su avión privado, viajan con mayor comodidad.

\- Entonces con gusto los acompaño. Hoy lo que deseo es acostumbrarme al horario.

En Chicago, incomodo por saber los mensajes a través del celular de Stear, hacía una llamada a Lakewood y Elroy no la respondía por exceso de ocupaciones, pero si hablaba con personal verificando las habitaciones reservadas

\- ¿mi Tía está en su habitación principal?

\- Si señor, ella se quedó en la planta baja, como siempre.

\- Bien, por favor, no quiero que molesten a la familia Cornwall, estaremos en el ala privada.

\- Si señor, el señor Johnson confirmó las habitaciones y han realizado pruebas de limpieza y asegurado que nadie tenga acceso a usted y al señor Alistar.

\- Bien, llegaremos pro la madrugada, no quiero que nos vean llegar.

\- Como usted ordene, señor.

\- ¿Cuantas habitaciones quedan en el ala privada?

\- Solo dos, señor.

\- Resérvelas, déjelas a nombre mío ambas. No deseo que nadie más ingrese a la sección.

\- El Señor Anthony iba a tomar una, al parecer quedo en el ala oriente.

\- Lo siento, dile que ya están ocupadas todas, él se quede con su esposa. Además, posiblemente nos quedemos un par de días más después del evento.

\- Si señor, muchos se irán al día siguiente de la fiesta.

\- Procura que sean la mayoría, solo se quedará la familia cercana.

\- Si señor.

Lejos de ahí en la mansión de los duques de Spencer, sus abogados llegaban. Beatrice se preocupaba, al no ser llamada al despacho, entraban varios hombres con su marido, todos de forma seria, lo seguro era que el resultado fue negativo, así temía que se desilusionara, pero las cosas no podían ser peor, era muy tarde y ella tenía que esperar en su recamara, lo seguro era que su marido tardara un par de horas por investigar, pedir todos los detalles.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando, muy agradecida por la paciencia,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	27. Día Veintiséis primera parte

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 26**

 **Primera Parte**

La media noche en Chicago, el helicóptero llegaba a la mansión Andrew, de ahí serían trasladados al avión privado donde viajarían, Los Cornwall, Los Andrew, así el Señor Johnson y su acompañante. Los maletines privados y de seguridad se notaban para el personal. Para luego ver a Candy, asustada por subir al helicóptero, no se soltaba de Albert. Él se preocupaba grado de llevarla en el regazo y que esta temblara por el ruido de las aspas del vehículo ya que el equipo arrojaba tanto viento que tuvo que ser abrazada por él para ingresar.

\- Es solo para trasladarnos a nuestro avión, pequeña, veras será rápido.

\- Albert, tome muchos vuelos este mes, no había estado en un helicóptero, es mejor la avioneta médica, lo siento.

\- Lo sé. Tranquila.

Stear y Paty estaban serios, ambos apretaban los labios al ver el noviazgo tan avanzado que había entre Candy y Albert, lo cual ellos ignoraban, notaban que para Johnson no era extraño, al parecer sabía de ese noviazgo, lo cierto es que no podía ser mucho tiempo, tan solo antes de eso, Anthony le iba a pedir que fueran novios y ahora, resultaba que Albert y Candy llevaban una relación, a tal grado, que estaba irreconocible su Tío, sonreía y tomaba su mano, en esos momentos la llevaba en su regazo y solo se podía imaginar el rostro de Archie, Anthony y Niel, cuando lo supieran. No iba a decirles nada, esperaría a que los vieran. Porque si lo hiciera, le aseguraba un buen golpe por mentiroso. Nadie le creería.

En el cambio al avión, las cosas fueron más tranquilas, sin embargo, Albert no se separaba de ella y cuidaba con demasiados mimos, que la misma Paty no había visto jamás en Stear.

\- ¿Sabías algo de esto, Stear? Preguntaba en susurros Paty al ver a Albert tan cariñoso con Candy. Stear sorprendido respondía tratando de no llamar la atención,

\- Los vi juntos el día que nos casamos, pero… no sabía que había una relación entre ellos, lo mejor será no decir nada, al final saldremos ganando, cuando anuncien nuestra boda no se hará tanto problema, como cuando se entere mi Tía que William lleva a su novia y… que sus planes se irán abajo. Paty continuaba platicando suavemente con la mayor naturalidad posible,

\- Candy no me había dicho nada, Stear. Tal vez, por haber tomado mucho esa noche que festejamos o…

Stear pensaba todo en un instante, asustado se negaba a creer lo que comentaba o pensaba Paty que había sucedido,

\- ¡No! Mi Tío es un caballero, y Candy…

Paty apenada y notando que Candy se dormía recostada en el costado de Albert,

\- Pues, esas miradas antes y… esos besos tan efusivos, no son de un noviazgo que acaba de comenzar, Stear.

\- Dejemos esto para cuando empiecen las sorpresas en la fiesta, Paty. Ahí veremos cómo anuncia mi tío su noviazgo con… Candy. Paty sonreía y confirmaba,

\- Ahora ya no tengo miedo de tu Tía y tus padres, apuesto a que esto, será mucho más interesante.

Albert por su parte ignoraba los comentarios, observaba en su celular los mensajes que le comentaban desde la mansión, así como otros que esperaba en cualquier momento, notaba como Candy dormitaba a su lado, dejaba en pausa y tomaba una cobija suave, se la colocaba en las piernas y hasta casi cubrirla.

George se sentaba en otra sección donde podían ser vistos de lejos la pareja de los Cornwall. Stear abría los ojos, Doris estaba besando a Johnson, la secretaria estaba abrazada por el administrador. Este le movía la mano a Paty para señalar otra pareja que ignoraban y comentaba,

\- Me siento en el crucero del amor, mi vida.

\- ¡Stear!

La llegada a Lakewood fue rápida relativamente, mucho más que el viaje de horas en coche. Bajar y subir al auto que los esperaba para llegar a la entrada de la mansión, sabiendo que su equipaje ya se encontraba en su habitación y el equipaje de Candy dentro en maletas de William Andrew.

Al subir los escalones de la mansión tomado de la mano de Paty. Stear deseaba saber en qué piso dejaría el Tío enamorado a su novia, pero ambos se fueron al estudio, Doris y Johnson los seguían. Dejándolos en la incógnita sin poder ver más, el personal los esperaba para llevarlos hasta su habitación, junto a los padres Cornwall.

\- Mi esposa se queda conmigo, Charles.

\- Si, el señor Johnson me confirmó que manejara esto con discreción, no se preocupe por nada, sus padres no han bajado y casi no han salido de la sección, el comedor esta colmado de invitados y hemos puesto más mesas. Hoy por la tarde continuaron llegando varios de los socios de la familia Andrew. Y habrá cientos de invitados por la tarde antes de las ocho que comienza el evento.

\- Qué bueno que llegamos tarde, no confirme nada sobre nuestra llegada, evíteme la pena de dar explicaciones.

\- Como usted ordene, Señor.

En el estudio, Johnson comentaba,

\- Me quedaré en el primer piso, lo que necesite, me llama,

\- Procura no estar visible, me interesa los resultados de esas pruebas, seguro te llamaran a ti. En cuanto sepas, avísame, procurare no salir. Quiero que Candy se encuentre relajada. Ella sonrió al escuchar y confirmaba,

\- Estoy bien, Albert. Es tu cumpleaños, debes disfrutarlo. Si deseas puedo quedarme en la habitación. Doris agregaba,

\- Si gusta le puedo hacer compañía, señora Andrew. Desde luego, cuando los señores no se encuentren. George al ver que Candy respondía agradecida,

\- Por supuesto, Doris. Me encantaría, no quiero toparme con los invitados, realmente no quisiera mentir y… creo que me sentiría mejor quedarme en la habitación.

Albert y George confirmaban, los maletines se llevarían a las habitaciones de William, por haber tantos invitados que desconocían los planes.

\- En su caja personal estarán mejor, señor.

\- Lo sé, nadie sabe que se encuentran aquí.

\- De regreso los guardias estarán preparados.

\- Pensaran que somos invitados, no informaremos que ya nos encontramos aquí, hable con Stear y piensa igual, buscaremos estar solo en la sección privada y saludar a sus padres, hablare ahí con ellos.

\- Bien, si desea puedo presentarme… si usted…

\- Si George. Estarás conmigo para no tener confusiones,

La mañana tenía a una preocupada y agotada Elroy, William había ordenado que no se le impusiera una pareja y ella estaba tomando presentarle y asumir así que debía casarse lo antes posible, que mejor que con Marie, su nieta. Así estarían en familia y estaba segura de que comprendería el amor que había por ella de su parte, al ser la esposa de su sobrino.

Como era de esperarse, el personal estaba listo para la gala de esa noche, había preparado todo para que nada saliera mal. Pero el cumpleañero se negaba a aparecer, ya lo había hecho otros años y llegaba listo el mismo día de la fiesta, como hoy que se festejaría la cena baile, la despedida de todos los siguientes días y el cumpleaños de él solo sería con la familia y esperaba que con los compromisos de Archie, Niel y William para poder realizar los eventos de manera pausada y controlada.

\- El comedor estará lleno y las mesas se encuentran listas,

\- Bien, los invitados recibirán personal para sus arreglos para esta noche…

\- La mayoría pidió el desayuno a su habitación, Madame.

\- Mucho mejor, hare lo mismo, tengo que prepararme para el evento y William está confirmado para esta noche.

En la habitación de los padres Cornwall, se llevaría a cabo un desayuno muy familiar, sin embargo, Sabrina se había negado a asistir por prepararse para la fiesta de la noche y Archivald estaría solo con sus padres para ver a su hermano y su prometida. La madre al ver que, su hijo contaba las sillas. Confirmaba,

\- Archie, William también vendrá a desayunar con nosotros.

\- Vaya, prepararon más lugares. Sabrina se levantará más tarde, la veré hasta por la noche.

\- Lo sé, William trae a Johnson con él. Por eso hay dos sillas más.

En la habitación, Albert salía al recibir la llegada de Doris y George, confirmaba el desayuno para ellas ahí, mientras el acompañaría a Albert a ver a la familia Cornwall. En el trayecto, George recibía un mensaje y confirmaba,

\- ¡Positivo, Señor! Albert meditaba y confirmaba, caminando hacia la habitación de los Cornwall.

\- Ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer, si desean venir estos días estaremos aquí. George sonreía emocionado, por como manejarían todo con mucho tacto ante madame Elroy.

\- Bien señor, las dos habitaciones que reservamos, podemos decir que pueden ser para ellos. Albert ya iba más distraído pensando en ingresar al ver a los guardias,

\- Por supuesto, no creo que deseen verse presionados, pero es su decisión. George agregaba,

\- Sabe, tenían los resultados desde ayer, los nuestro tardaron más. Debe estar con sus abogados, pero el que no me hayan hablado, me indica que… vendrán directamente. Albert no lo creía posible, incrédulo respondía,

\- Si así lo crees. Albert entraba al ver que el escolta de su primo, le abría la puerta en señal de que los esperaban, - Gracias.

Stear y Paty ya se encontraban ahí, los abrazos efusivos y las emociones de su prima lo confirmaban. Luego continuaban con él, a quien tenían tiempo de no ver. Pasado el desayuno privado, comentaban que la joven Sabrina Keller iniciaba una relación con Archie, en ese momento no sorprendían a Albert, quien se había enterado de ese y otros detalles que no podía mencionar, lo mejor era mantenerse enterado, así entraba en el tema que deseaba informar,

\- La reunión tan precipitada, es por un documento que nos ha estado preocupando. Esta tarde comeremos invitando a Niel y a Anthony, pero antes quise verlos porque hay un asunto exclusivo a la familia Cornwall. De inmediato pedían el servicio de café, para las damas y las copas para los caballeros quienes continuaban, con la conversación incluyendo a las damas,

\- Existe un tratado desde mi tatarabuelo, sobre el diamante Andrew que siempre ha pertenecido a la familia queda condicionado con la cláusula consanguínea. El padre de los Cornwall confirmaba,

\- Lo sabemos, en cuanto te cases y tengas hijos, será de ellos.

\- He aquí el detalle, hace un par de meses, Alistar y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en cuanto el consejo lo mencionó en una de las juntas. Ustedes han visto como mi Tía esta presionada y obligando a que contraigamos un compromiso todos los hombres de la familia, al parecer se sospecha que quiere este diamante y podría utilizarlo para presionarme, así que un heredero consanguíneo no solo sea mío, sino de los descendientes. La madre de los Cornwall se sorprendió

\- ¿Descendientes? Te refieres a los cinco.

\- Bueno, si no fuera así, como es que mi Tía, invitó a Niel para contraer un compromiso con las jóvenes de manera tan insistente.

Stear no sabía nada de lo que hablaba Albert, solo que tenía un plan para anunciar su matrimonio sin consecuencias. Archie que ahora tenía un nuevo noviazgo con Sabrina bromeaba, agregaba,

\- Es decir que puedo tener un hijo y sería mío el diamante Andrew. Albert sabiendo ya lo acontecido confirmaba,

\- Es posible. En ese momento todos giraron inmediato a verlo.

Johnson asentía confirmando lo dicho, fue este quien siguió con la conversación y comentaba sobre los descendientes del tatarabuelo Andrew, para que el consejo estuviera invitado al evento con tanta premura de parte de Elroy, era por algo y tenían que estar prevenidos. Al final Paty apretaba los labios al existir la posibilidad de haber quedado embarazada hace apenas unos días. Cuando se terminó y confirmaba la situación, William retomaba la conversación y anunciaba,

\- Fue así como Stear y yo, siendo los representantes mayores, preferimos confirmar la situación y prevenir antes que mi Tía nos diga que nos quitaran el diamante Andrew, porque Niel tiene un hijo con solo Dios quien. El Padre de los Cornwall, molesto confirmaba,

\- Sabes bien que los Legan siempre han sido los favoritos de Tía Elroy, William.

\- Así es, por eso su hijo y yo nos adelantamos a lo que pueda hacer mi Tía esta noche, lo vieron con Elisa, obligo a mi sobrino Anthony a contraer nupcias por un ardid, cuando había tomado de más, sin embargo, fue Niel quien le servía una tras otra de las copas para que se pusiera así, posterior a esto Archie y Stear se dieron cuenta de la trampa que hicieron para atraparlo. No puedo permitir que Stear pase esto o me lo hagan a mí, así que decidimos avanzar y sin decirle a nadie hemos contraído nupcias.

En ese momento Paty y Stear giraron a ver a William, a lo que Archie se sorprendió y preguntaba

\- ¿Cómo que tú y mi hermano?

\- Alistar y Patricia ya son marido y mujer y yo he contraído nupcias con mi novia. Preguntaba el padre de los Cornwall asombrado,

\- ¿Tu novia?

\- Si, será algo sorpresivo para mi Tía, pero hemos decidido contraer nupcias con amor y no por lo que ha decidido, que sea solo de sociedades capitalmente rentables.

La madre de los Cornwall abrazaba a Patricia y la mimaba al saberla su nuera, a lo que el padre hacía lo mismo con Alistar. Este agregaba,

\- Ya sabes hijo, gánale a William y le quitaremos el diamante Andrew. ¿Es quien tenga un hijo primero, William?

\- Si, cierto. Puede utilizar eso mi Tía, pero podemos rebatirlo, sin embargo, el matrimonio ya no estará en espera.

El padre agradecía a William y a Johnson por lo que habían hecho, no por el diamante, sino por avisarles de los posibles planes, temían lo mismo para Archie, al comentar que Marie no tenía una fortuna tan prominente y la habían incluido para unirla a William, ahora con el conocimiento que tenían, pudieran hacer lo que estaban mencionando al estar de festejado. El señor Cornwall camino hacia Archie y comentaba serio,

-Lo mejor sería hablar con los padres de Sabrina, confirmar lo que sucede y que nos permitan reforzar la seguridad para ella, así como para Archivald. Archie incomodo preguntaba el porqué, su madre de inmediato confirmaba,

\- No es Elisa Legan, pero no quiero que jueguen mal para quitarte a Sabrina o comprometerte con alguna situación. Archie preguntaba a Albert,

\- ¿Quién es tu novia, Tío? No sabía que ya tenías compromiso. Stear se quedaba en espera sin decir nada y Johnson agregaba,

\- La hija del Duque de Spencer. Paty y Stear se miraron el uno al otro, quedándose sin palabras ante lo respondido. William recibía una llamada y se disculpaba para atender, dejando a los Cornwall

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Y vamos cerrando este fic, deseando sea de su agrado, gracias por comentar**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	28. Día Veintiséis segunda parte

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 26**

 **Segunda Parte**

En la habitación de Elisa y Anthony, llegaba el personal contratado para atenderlos. Anthony salía con su asistente a tomar un baño de vapor. Dejando a su esposa con la estilista y el personal que la atendería. Se encontraba con su cuñado Niel, quien ya estaba dentro con su asistente Ronald, este se alejaba para que conversaran a solas.

Para Anthony, la sensación de sentirse utilizado molestaba, pero no le seguiría el juego a su mujer, lo sabía todo, ignoraba lo que dolía, para tomar decisiones, mientras hablaban de negocios, Anthony respondía con una tranquilidad simulada,

\- Si, pensaba en separarme, pero decidí quedarme como socio mayoritario y todo lo que tenía lo he invertido con mi Tío William, el negocio con tu padre no podía atreverme a hacerlo y deje ese lugar para ti, como hijo es lo mejor, Niel. Estarás asociado con tu padre… de por vida. Niel se sorprendía, aceptaba diplomáticamente,

-Por supuesto, cuñado. Niel apretaba las quijadas, su hermana no le había dicho que era con su padre solamente ese negocio, Elisa por eso insistía tanto en que se asociara Anthony para recapitalizar, ahora sería el quien tenía que solventarlo. Sin esperar más un poco incomodo ante el conocimiento, Anthony se retiraba al hacerle la seña a su asistente para que lo sacara de ahí.

William por su parte en camino a la habitación contestaba la llamada del Conde de Spencer.

\- Si señor, también tenemos los datos confirmados, mi esposa es su hija.

\- ¿Su esposa?

\- Nos casamos hace unos días, no hemos hecho la boda religiosa, pensé en encontrar antes a su familia, me da gusto que usted desee venir a conocerla.

\- Mi avión ya está listo y hemos preparado todo, salimos para allá hoy mismo.

\- Ella no sabe nada. Aún no hemos hablado al respecto.

\- Comprendo, prefiero ser yo quien lo haga. Me gustaría que se volvieran a realizar los trámites legales, ella es mi heredera universal.

\- Mi esposa no necesita su dinero, señor.

\- No es solo dinero, es la herencia de mi familia, es consanguínea y hereda directamente de mí.

\- Lo comprendo, los recibiremos a usted y a su esposa esta tarde.

\- También viaja mi sobrino, no le he informado que mi hija ha sido encontrada, quiero evitar comentarios o incidentes de momento, pero lo haré en el trayecto, mi esposa aún no ha sido informada por decisión de privacidad que solicitaron mis abogados y por el manejo de la documentación de mi hija, ya he firmado todo para iniciar los trámites legales,

\- Como usted indique. Tengo una fotografía de ella aquí en el celular, me permite enviársela. En el orfanato le dieron el nombre de Candy White, por una muñeca que portaba junto a ella.

\- ¡Si! Mi madre se la regalo.

\- No sé si la conserve aún. Pero de ahí proviene el nombre, sé que se llama Alexandra de Spencer.

\- Así es, llevo sus documentos, estarán al día posteriormente al haber sido declarada fallecida.

\- Comprendo. Los esperamos, mi personal se comunicará con usted para organizar su entrada, su jet aterrice nuestro hangar privado y mis choferes irán por ustedes.

\- Muchas gracias. Cortaba la llamada y Johnson sonreía agregando,

\- El rostro de todos los Cornwall fue de fotografía, como no les hice una toma con el celular.

\- ¡George! Deja de bromas, se ocuparán las dos habitaciones, los duques de Spencer y el sobrino de él, vienen en camino.

\- Supongo que el sobrino, era el heredero incomodo, al que le quitaran el ducado.

\- No lo sé. No mencionó su nombre.

Sabrina recibía un mensaje, para que se presentara en las habitaciones de los Cornwall. Ella se vestía ligeramente y se marchaba con sus guardias dejando a su asistente con el personal, al llegar había una llamada con sus padres, estos eran informados de la situación que les imperaba, así confirmaban que su hijo mayor ya había contraído nupcias y que si lo aceptaban para verse con mayor seguridad los guardias estarían incrementados hacía Sabrina al saber los planes del diamante Andrew de la familia. Después de ver los detalles de que los bienes eran familiares en ambas sociedades, aceptaban el compromiso con la finalidad de que Sabina, fuera cambiada de forma inmediata de sección visitantes, a el área de la familia y estuviera custodiada por los guardias de los Cornwall.

\- Habíamos separado una habitación para Patricia, está ya no será utilizada, podríamos traerte a dicha habitación, Sabrina, así estarías con la custodia adecuada.

\- Muchas gracias. Mis padres han aceptado, por mí no habrá ningún inconveniente. El personal fue cambiado de forma privada y cambiando a Sabrina hacia la sección donde se encontraba la familia. Los guardias estaban preocupados, al insistir en que ahora no solo vigilarían ellos, sino que se reforzaría por los Cornwall.

Ya habiendo pasado unos minutos, mientras cambiaban las cosas. Archivald y Sabrina se separaban al balcón, comentando si deseaba anunciar el compromiso en la fiesta o si querría esperar. Sabrina aceptaba al saber que sus padres ya le habían confirmado el acuerdo.

Niel lejos de saber todo lo que sucedía, se había llevado a Petrina a su habitación, sin meditar las consecuencias, había tantos hombres clavando sus malditos ojos en su mujer, así conservaba de manera privada, y la atendían a discreción en sus habitaciones, se había cansado del paseo constante de un lado a otro, todo estaba siendo cuestionado, tener a su mujer dentro de su habitación le devolvía la paz que no sabía que había perdido.

Co meditación se daba cuenta que la vestimenta que había utilizado el día que la trajeron no era nada parecido a la mujer con los cambios que tenía, así que, para evitar disgustos le confirmaba a Ronald su regreso a Miami.

\- Sus padres ya llegaron, señor. ¿Podría necesitarme?

\- No será así, Ronald. Un auto te llevará al aeropuerto, evitare más problemas y me iré mañana sin falta a Miami, posiblemente solo me quedaré esta noche.

\- Como usted ordene, señor.

En la habitación de los Cornwall, nuevamente había una comida, para los hombres de la familia, esta ocasión, Niel y Anthony, coincidían al ver a los guardias de sus tíos Cornwall. Pero giraban hacia el final del pasillo y ya se encontraban ahí los guardias de su tío William.

Dentro de la habitación de manera efusiva la madre de los Cornwall los recibía,

\- Hola, mi vida. Mírate, tengo tanto de no verte, Anthony.

\- ¡Tía Ariadne! También tenía deseos de verte, eres la mujer más ocupada del mundo.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no impide que vueles a verme a donde me encuentre, soy la excusa perfecta para escaparate de tu trabajo. Miraba a su otro sobrino y sonriendo bromeaba guiñándole un ojo, coqueta, fingiendo una voz de drama ruso, como viendo a su amante favorito, al ver que su marido entraba, - ¡Hola Niel! tan atractivo, como siempre. Dirán que mis hijos son muy guapos, pero tienes ese toque, que cualquier mujer mataría a otra. por tenerte.

\- ¡Ariadne!

Niel sonreía al saber la broma que hacía y la tomaba de la pequeña cintura dramáticamente como si fuera de su posesión,

\- Vamos Tío, si no solo es muy hermosa, es halagadora y siempre te quedan ganas de quedarte a su lado. Arnold negaba con su cabeza al ver a su mujer coqueteando con sus sobrinos y luego se levantaba para ir con el hombre de su vida y jugar, levantando su pierna como simulando un gatito alrededor de él y las caricias mudas, haciendo que todos sonrieran por como ella seguía siendo tan divina, Arnold saludaba a Niel,

\- Me alegro verte muchacho. Supe que estás haciendo negocios en Miami, tengo algunas propuestas para ti, un hotel allá en la bahía, que será muy bueno en tu haber.

\- Gracias Tío, no puedo dejar de lado lo que ya tengo.

\- Para ti nunca será suficiente, eres un Legan y como tal, podrás con ese proyecto, deja que te lo presente mis socios y estarás incluido, hijo. No lo dudes.

\- Gracias Tío. Niel no quería aceptar, pero al hablar con Anthony se daba cuenta que su padre estaba mal financieramente y lo seguro era que su Tío ya lo sabía, él siempre estaba un paso adelante, viendo porque la familia tuviera muchos más ingresos que egresos. Arnold agregaba, viendo que Anthony se separaba y no podía saludarlo aún,

\- Sabes bien que, siendo el sobrino de mi esposa, eres de la familia, tu Tío William también está al pendiente, no te dejaremos en paz. Niel asentía, tomando la pequeña copa que le daba.

Llegaban George y William, fue Anthony quien lo abrazaba efusivo, susurrándole al oído que los planes de separarse quedaban anulados, que la fortuna Brown, estaría escondida en la Andrew. Albert lo miraba a los ojos, asentía. Tenía que cuidar a Anthony, pero con lo que decía, algo había salido mal o lo estaba evitando.

\- Adelante, sabes bien que siempre estoy contigo, Anthony.

\- Gracias y… ¡Felicidades!

Albert abrazaba a su sobrino y ambos se unían al juego de Ariadne y al finalizar ella sonriente confirmaba,

\- Me alegro de que se encuentren todos aquí, me iré a poner más bella, William eres y serás mi favorito, por favor… ¡Te los encargo, todos son míos!

Ella se iba a sus habitaciones retirando al personal para que comieran a solas los hombres y sin los guardias de seguridad presentes, Albert miraba a los ventanales el ir y venir de tantas personas, quedándose en espera hasta que George, le señalaba el inicio,

\- Bueno, ya estamos preparándonos para el evento de esta noche, solo que hay algo que requieren saber y disculpar. Mi Tía Elroy ha estado… "preocupada, porque todos contraigan matrimonio", y… esto es por el… Diamante Andrew.

El tatarabuelo dejo el diamante a sus descendientes y de no tener hijos, se pasaría a los hijos, de ustedes, por lo cual, antes que sea un rumor entre la familia, solo lo sabremos nosotros, si esto se supiera, podrían vigilar sus vidas privadas y hacer falsificaciones de hijos que no van con la familia. Anthony un poco enredado preguntaba

-¿De qué diamante hablas, Tío? Ese diamante es solo para los de apellido Andrew. Nosotros ya no lo poseemos, eres el único que lo posee actualmente.

\- Por si el asunto se vuelve parte del consejo, están advertidos, si ustedes tienen hijos antes que yo, podrían quedarse con alguna de las joyas heredadas, temo que esto es por lo que mi Tía tanto quería que se casaran bien. Archie que estaba atrás con su hermano sonreía de lado, para ver quién de los dos tenía hijos regados y Niel contestaba,

\- No tengo hijos y casarme no es mi prioridad. Sin embargo, si llego a tenerlos… ¿Me quedaría con el diamante Andrew? George guardaba silencio y abría el maletín de las piedras mostrándolas,

\- Pues aquí hay joyas preciosas de herencia familiar. El que tenga el primer hijo, se quedara con el diamante Andrew, los demás gozaran de las otras piezas, no dejare a ninguno fuera.

Archie y Stear se acercaron a verlas, tenía otros diamantes hermosos, ninguno como el diamante Andrew, pero llamaba la atención un diamante negro, sabiéndose de gran valor. Cuando todos vieron que hablaba en serio, agregaba.

\- Anthony lleva la ventaja, está casado. Pero Stear y yo, vamos por todo. Mis antecesores quisieron que la familia continuara, esta es mi forma de convencerlos, quien lo haga, tendrá un diamante, pero… solo será en el plazo de un año. El que desee su valor en efectivo de dicho diamante, al ser herencia familiar podrá cambiarlo directamente conmigo por el valor que tienen según el número que ocupe. Stear preguntaba,

\- ¿El número? George apretaba una los labios para no reír, William continuaba mirando a Arnold quien estaba asombrado viendo las piezas.

\- Son cinco diamantes, todos de los Andrew. El primer descendiente de nosotros, que tenga un hijo o hija, se quedará con el diamante Andrew, el segundo con el diamante eterno, el tercero con el que le sigue del valor del quilate. Los cuatro se veían entre si, mientras Albert bajaba el rostro, para no delatarse, ocultando que ya tenían un posible embarazo y si Dios se lo permitía todo estaría justificado, Candy le daba un hijo porque deseaba salvar el diamante Andrew. Niel agregaba,

\- ¿Tiene que estar casado?

\- Por supuesto. Por eso y por la petición de heredar, no exige documento que sea con la persona exclusiva, eso es de su elección, pero el hijo es un heredero cuando está dentro del matrimonio legal. Anthony agregaba

\- ¿Por qué dices que tú y Stear, van por todo?

\- Porque nosotros ya realizamos nuestros matrimonios legales. Stear estaba conmigo cuando recibimos la noticia del Diamante Andrew. Ambos no dejaremos perder nuestro mayor tesoro, y no voy a ser egoísta, también daré la oportunidad de que todos seamos partes de la descendencia y el compromiso,

Stear sonreía sutilmente, al alzar la mirada hacia su padre, este le devolvía una sonrisa de lado al descubrirlo, ahora lo comprendía el abuelo, Paty podía estar esperando un hijo. Archie bromeando agregaba,

\- Casarme y tener un hijo, con todos ustedes llevando la delantera. Niel se defendía,

\- ¡Oye! No estoy casado.

\- Pero tienes a tu socia… la joven Wagner, se ve que te mojarías la ropa por sacarla del agua.

\- ¡Tenía un calambre!

Todos soltaban a reír. Hacía años que paso algo similar, Elisa había caído al agua y el espero a que alguien más la sacara, ahora resultaba que, con un calambre, la hubiera rescatado. Niel se sonrojaba, no decía nada. Pero Archie se separaba con su hermano y comentaba,

\- Es la chica que vino aquella noche, la que te mostré en el video, que no la enviaron a mi habitación porque Annie había llegado antes. Stear levantaba las cejas respondiendo a lo que el hermano le callaba

\- ¡No puede ser!

\- ¡Sshh!

William recibía un mensaje, de inmediato se lo mostraba a Johnson, este salía de las habitaciones para atender lo que le habían pedido. Mientras William cerraba el maletín y agregaba,

\- La ventaja de esto, es que mi Tía ya no tendrá otra fiesta con señoritas a comprometerlos. Consideren que es el diamante o el valor en efectivo de este. Ustedes conocen el valor de cada uno, lo importante es que solo nosotros lo sabemos y si alguien más se llega a enterar, serán juzgados, pero si no sale de esta habitación, quedará solo entre… caballeros. - Arnold, me tengo que retirar, llegaron mis invitados y requiero recibirlos personalmente.

\- ¿Tus invitados? ¡Todos somos tus invitados!

\- Es la familia de mi esposa, El Duque de Spencer y su familia. Con permiso. El asombro fue general, Albert salía de la habitación hasta la suya, donde Candy era atendida por un par de estilistas y este besaba sus manos, al mostrárselas con sus delicadas uñas pintadas por las profesionales.

\- ¿Te gustan Albert?

\- Ya sabes que me encantas, mi vida.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Tengo que salir a recibir a unas personas, por favor, continúa resaltando tu belleza, mi amor. Ella se ruborizaba y las señoritas se movían al ver que tomaba sus labios con un beso, para salirse de nuevo.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Ya casi finalizando este fic, deseando darle un buen final, gracias por comentar,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	29. Día Veintiséis tercera parte

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 26**

 **Tercera Parte**

Como si les hubieran dicho que fueran a acompañarlo, los hombres de la familia bajaban tras de él para atender a las personas que entraban en esos momentos a la mansión, con todo el personal atendiéndoles, sus equipajes y viendo el movimiento del personal de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Tuvieron un buen vuelo? Preguntaba Albert, mostrándose que él ya los esperaba, de inmediato el Duque de Spencer, lo observaba como el dueño de ese grandioso lugar y con tranquilidad simulada respondía,

\- Si, gracias por facilitarnos su hangar, permítame presentarle. Mi esposa, Beatrice Duquesa de Spencer y mi sobrino Terrance Grandchester, futuro duque de Grandchester. Albert besaba las manos de la señora y saludaba formal a Terrance, quien estaba muy serio, al ver a todos los hombres tras él. Albert de inmediato respondía presentándolos,

\- Mi Primo, Arnold Cornwall, sus hijos Archivald y Alistar Cornwall, mi sobrino Antony Brown y mi sobrino Niel Legan. Al saludarse resultaba que todos se conocían de nombres, de información y de niveles, sin embargo, era la primera ocasión que se encontraban en una fiesta juntos, a lo que Terrance de inmediato meditaba que debía ser muy especial y de familia, para tenerlos reunidos a todos ellos.

George que estaba organizando al personal para que subiera sus equipajes, escuchaba quien era el sobrino de los Spencer y era nada más y nada menos que otro ducado bastante interesante, pues los Grandchester eran muy refinados y no les gustaba la publicidad, siempre cuidaban su imagen y tenían un abolengo muy marcado en generaciones de su familia, así como una riqueza bastante prometedora.

Para todos los hombres, después de haber estado a solas con William y que este tuviera la confianza de solo a ellos informar sobre su matrimonio, esperaban ver a la dama en cuestión ahí, pero al no hacerlo, continuaban con los saludos formales, viendo que compartirían el evento con personas de la realeza inglesa.

Luego de las presentaciones y la formalidad, todos se separaban para prepararse al evento, mientras Johnson continuaba con las instrucciones de ir subiendo los equipajes y William los acompañaba a sus habitaciones. El señor Spencer se alejaba de todos y le preguntaba directamente,

\- William, ¿Ella se encuentra aquí?

\- Si. ¿Desea verla?

\- Por favor y luego me regresare con mi mujer.

\- Acompáñeme.

\- Terry, iré a verla, por favor, acompaña a tu Tía, no tardo.

\- Por supuesto, Tío.

Albert y el Duque de Spencer se separaban con la mirada de Beatrice y Terry tras ellos, al notar que estaban cerca, Johnson observaba y daba las habitaciones, con sus equipajes. Terry no quitaba la vista hasta donde su Tío entraba y Beatrice emocionada comentaba,

\- Esta muy emocionado, Terry

\- Lo sé. Nunca lo había visto así. Ahora tienes una hija, Tía.

\- Si. Si es de Arthur, es mía.

\- Vamos, te acompañaré mientras regresa.

\- Gracias, Terrance.

En la habitación de Candy esta ya lucía un peinado muy avanzado, maquillaje sutil y bromeaba con las chicas, cuando Albert le llamaba para presentarle a alguien.

\- Ven mi vida, quiero presentarte a un invitado muy especial. De inmediato Candy efusivamente y con una sonrisa radiante saludaba jovial,

\- ¡Hola!

El rostro de Arthur era de enamorado, mientras que Candy al ver su mirada brillante, le tomaba la mano y lo saludaba,

\- Es usted ¡muy hermosa!

\- Gracias, dicen que es muy difícil tener los ojos verdes, solo el dos por ciento en el mundo lo logran, usted tiene unos hermosos ojos, señor.

\- ¡Arthur!

\- Señor Arthur, mucho gusto, soy Candy White.

\- Lo sé. Las lágrimas salieron, ella se enternecía, imitándolo al mismo tiempo, apenas se iba a sentar, pero sin poder evitarlo la abrazaba y ella, giraba a ver a Albert, quien asentía, haciendo que lo abrazara también. Un minuto sin palabras, solo un abrazo fraternal y por fin se separaba, sacando un pañuelo para dárselo a ella, y ella tenía uno, que sonriente, limpiaba los ojos de él.

\- ¿Se siente mejor, señor Arthur?

\- De maravilla, hija. Como hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía. Tomaba asiento, Albert se mantenía cerca, el continuaba, - Mi mujer tuvo un accidente, hace veinte años ya. Mi hija iba con ella en el auto, la niña desapareció y ella falleció ahí. Candy se quedaba seria al escucharlo, abría los ojos y miraba hacia Albert y este asentía. Arthur notaba su inquietud y agregaba, - Tu eres esa niña, tu nombre es Alexandra Spencer, futura duquesa de Spencer. Sacaba un documento de su saco y agregaba, -Estos son los resultados de tus cabellos y mi ADN, y ahí está tu hoja de nacimiento, acabas de cumplir veintiún años. Pensé que te parecerías a tu madre, pero eres mucho más hermosa que ella. Tu madre tiene un pasado muy triste, y compartiste ese pasado, porque precisamente, tu madre murió viniendo hacia acá, a Lakewood. Candy se limpiaba el llanto, Arthur tomaba su mano, guardaba solo los ojos verdes similares a los de ella. No era tan alto, media un metro ochenta y tres, su hija se veía delgada y bajita, no como Camila, alta y de cabellos castaños ondulados. Notaba las diferencias, pero ahí en ese lugar parecía una reina.

\- No sabía… yo…

\- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, le prohibí a tu marido que te comentara nada y creo que lo hizo, tu rostro me lo dice todo, me volví a casar y… vino mi esposa, no tuvimos más hijos, así que no te hemos dado hermanos, pero el hijo de mi primo ha sido mi alegría y es un buen muchacho, estoy seguro de que lo querrás al ser de tu sangre. Él tiene mayor fortuna, sus padres son buenas personas y nadie más que ellos saben de ti, lo estamos manejando a discreción, se han iniciado los trámites de tu documentación y en unos días podrías ser llamada a Inglaterra, pero eso es lo de menos, tu marido y tú, tendrán que volver a contraer nupcias legales y me daré el gusto de ser quien este a tu lado. ¿Si lo quieres?

Su hija se arrojaba a sus brazos, el soltaba el llanto emocionado, meditaba que era hermosísima, amorosa y a la vez noble. Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su madre había fallecido y ella se había quedado solita, por eso fue al orfanato, su padre hasta hoy la encontraba, la pensaba también fallecida y el lloraba con lamento por verla, con tranquilidad comentaba,

\- He sido feliz desde niña, Albert se ha hecho cargo de mí, me dio una beca, se hizo cargo de mis estudios, me hice enfermera, pertenezco al grupo de médicos de la ONU gracias a él. Y… he sido muy, muy feliz. Hasta hace poco nos hicimos novios… espero te sea agradable, porque para mí el…

\- ¡Lo es! Hice una investigación sobre ti, sé por todo lo que has pasado, estoy muy orgulloso de conocerte, creo que ha sido mejor siendo tu misma, sin mi…

\- ¡Es mi papá! ¡Mi papá!

\- Totalmente. Te lo juro. No hay duda, aunque lo hermosa que eres… no sé de dónde sea, porque mi familia no es tan bonita como tú. Pero ya lo iremos descubriendo juntos. ¿Quieres?

\- ¡Si! ¡Si!

\- Me tengo que ir, pero mis habitaciones están cerca…

\- ¿Puedo acompañarlo? Preguntaba a Albert y este se unía a ella,

Albert notaba que estaba vestida sencilla y el peinado se encontraba sin finalizar, pero se veía bien. Los dos acompañaron al Duque de Spencer, quien la admiraba endiosado por cómo, si, tenía un aire parecido a él y no con Camila su hermosa madre, no podía creerlo, era rubia, era dulce, era pequeña, no era como Camila, era mucho más hermosa. Al entrar a las habitaciones, Terrance giraba de estar viendo los jardines, hacia ella. Beatrice se ponía de pie, al ver los ojos irritados de su marido,

\- ¿Te sientes bien, mi amor?

\- Si, Beatrice. Ella es mi hija, Alexandra Daniell Marian Duquesa de Spencer, ¡nuestra hija!

\- ¡Hola! Candy se asombraba de los nombres que había mencionado, agregaba, - Me puede llamar Candy. Terry que no le quitaba la vista, se acercaba hasta ella y comentaba,

\- Se parece a ti, Tío. Pero en versión mejorada. Creo que después de todo, si tienes algo de bonito.

\- ¡Terrance!

Las carcajadas de los hombres en la habitación dejaban a las dos mujeres mudas, observando como el hecho de estar ahí, los relajaba. Beatrice, tocaba con delicadeza su rostro y comentaba,

\- Encontrar a tu padre, no es motivo de llanto. Te aseguro que es un buen hombre y que, amo a tu madre como a nadie. Pero me toco a mí, venir a conocerte, si lo deseas… también puedo quererte como a una hija.

\- Por supuesto, muchas gracias, Duquesa de Spencer, disculpe mis vestidos, me estaba arreglando para esta noche.

\- Tengo algo para que luzcas como lo que eres, una futura duquesa, ven hija, aquí hay algo que estoy segura lucirás muy bien.

Los tres hombres charlaron de ella, Terry estaba atento a su tío, mientras Albert notaba como la amabilidad de la duquesa tenía a Candy, sonriendo y escuchándola atenta por cómo debía usar las cosas que le daba. La duquesa tenía esa forma de elegancia que poseía Ariadne y a la vez, se mostraba una ternura en su rostro al ver que Candy se parecía a su esposo.

El Duque de Spencer le contaba a Terry todo lo que había investigado de la niñez y juventud de su hija, Albert confirmaba y agregaba detalles de todo cuanto decía, pero a lo lejos observaba, como la duquesa le hacía entrega de un estuche con objetos para ella. Cuando por fin salía, ella comentaba,

\- Tenemos que salir para arreglarnos, el festejado debe lucir bien. Albert al ver que le tomaba la mano y el estuche pesaba, le ayudaba y comentaba para despedirse,

\- Espero disfruten de la fiesta, me dará mucho gusto, presentarles al resto de mi familia. Si desean pasamos por ustedes antes de bajar.

En la habitación de Niel, este veía como dos estilistas arreglaban a Petrina y ella lo observaba preocupada, luego les pedía un momento a solas y salían ambas mujeres para quedarse con ella,

\- Petrina, sé que te sonara muy extraño, pero… supongo que ¿estás tomando algo para no embarazarte? Ella bajaba el rostro y negaba agregando,

\- Lo siento, pensaba usar un preservativo, pero luego esa noche, no usamos nada, no te daré problemas, me hare cargo de lo que pase, no seré una carga para ti.

\- ¿Existe la posibilidad de…?

\- Si, no me dedicaba a esto y… lo siento. Como sea, iba a trabajar para ti, me haré exámenes médicos y si llegado el caso, puedo retirar de tu vida de ser necesario… no te meteremos en problemas, lo juro.

\- No lo decía por eso, me gustaría mucho tener hijos. Si llegáramos a tener posibilidad, prométeme que no me lo negaras.

\- No te haría eso. Yo… sé que te casaras con alguien de tu posición y….

\- No me casare con nadie, te dije que solo eran negocios y solo fueron eso, tengo otros ingresos mejores, que mujeres en busca de posiciones sociales. Arreglaremos esto, pero… si hay una posibilidad de que seamos padres, quiero saberlo y quiero que lo tengas, prometo que no sufrirás ningún inconveniente, al contrario, creo que nos llevamos bien y… podemos continuar juntos.

\- Me gusta la idea. Entonces no hay problema si… salgo embarazada, no tenía dinero para comprar pastillas, aún no he tenido mi periodo para iniciar a cuidarme.

\- No lo hagas. Ahora arréglate, te llevaré conmigo, serás mi pareja, te presentaré con mi familia, como mi socia, no tienes que decirles nada, me encargaré de todo. Incluyendo en que sociedad estás conmigo, todo se tendrán que comunicar a través de mí, ¿comprendes? Ella asentía soltando un poco el aliento al haberse pensado en problemas, solo añadía,

\- Gracias. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de ayudarme y si tenemos un bebe, me gustaría mucho que estuviera siempre contigo, para que nadie le hiciera daño. Nadie de mi familia me querrá, así que, él bebe se puede quedar bajo tu protección si no me quieres a mí.

\- Nadie les hará nada, ni a ti ni a nuestro bebe, si llegara a haberlo. Estarás conmigo, Petrina. Ella lo abrazaba. Niel besaba su cabeza, no le exigía nada, era mucho mejor que Candy, era suya y lo sería para siempre.

Entraban las dos chicas de nuevo, él se iba al vestidor, para prepararse y llevarla al salón, trataría de ingresar lo más tarde posible, para no tener que estar saludando inicialmente a todos. Meditaba en lo que le ofrecieron y si tenía un hijo, uno de esos diamantes seria para él, la única que lo veía con aprecio era ella, no sabía nada de su vida y sus negocios, solo estaba ahí deseando apoyo para no ser sacada del país, lo mejor sería que se quedara y si resultaba bueno, tendría una inversión sin costo extra.

En la habitación de los Brown, serio entraba Anthony al ver que su tío se había casado en privado con la hija de un duque, ahora conservaría el Diamante Andrew, pero y si no lo lograba, debía luchar por que Niel no lo ganara, casi podía creer que buscaría comprarse viagra para hacerle el amor a una docena de chicas y embarazarlas con tal de ver cual lo lograba y casarse, pero no, estaba fantaseando, eso no lo haría, sin embargo tenía una ventaja ya estaba casado, también había hablado con su mujer de dejar los anticonceptivos, así que estaría bien avanzar, era su mujer, se le entregó para atraparlo, pero la realidad, ella estaba con él y lo amaba, a su manera pero lo amaba, así que al menos podía pensar que amaría a sus hijos.

\- Elisa ¿Ya estás lista?

-Ya salió el personal. Solo vine a ayudarte a que no olvidaras tu loción y… el reloj de tu padre.

\- Gracias mi vida. ¿Dejaste los anticonceptivos?

\- Si, ya lo habíamos hablado. Me lo pediste hace unas semanas.

\- Bien, ¿Fuiste con el ginecólogo?

\- Si, mi ginecóloga dice que no hay problema, me dio unas pastillas relajantes que estimulan mi ovulación.

\- No tomes nada que te pueda afectar. Me gustaría que tuviéramos hijos, y no solo uno, es muy triste ser hijo único, quisiera mínimo dos, como tú y tu hermano, son tan… unidos.

\- Si, pero en ocasiones, hacemos cosas que luego nos arrepentimos. El rostro de Elisa denotaba arrepentimiento y ya sabía porque, así que lo mejor sería no decirle nada. Sin embargo, le preguntaba,

\- ¿A qué te refieres, mi vida?

\- No tiene caso mencionarlas, pero… si regresara el tiempo, volvería a querer amarte, Anthony.

\- ¡Elisa! Él la tomaba y besaba su cuello, agitando su respiración por sus oídos, ella metía la mano en su pantalón, acariciándolo vigorosamente. Sonriendo travieso le preguntaba, - ¿Algo rápido, amor?

\- ¡Siii!

En el vestidor, le quitaba la bata que portaba probando sus pechos y besando con ahínco, Elisa le pedía que no la despeinara. Una sonrisa maliciosa pasaba por el rostro de Anthony, este se bajaba a probar las mieles de su cuerpo, para luego lograr que culminara, ingresaba en ella acomodándola sentada en la base del peinador del vestidor, logrando una posición bastante cómoda para ambos. Un beso apasionado y algunas muestras de recuerdo, pero ambos extasiados, lograban probarse que eran el uno para el otro. Finalizando y tomando de nuevo el aliento afirmaba con una relajación en su rostro en una sonrisa,

\- Ahora si nos vestimos, amor.

\- Si mi vida. Ahora si podemos bajar a festejar. Elisa sonreía, porque el día anterior la había tratado serio y hasta lo pensaba molesto, con lo que acababa de pasar, sabía que el continuaba deseándola y ambos querían familia.

La habitación de Paty y Stear era de conversaciones privadas, luego de que saliera la joven que había ayudado a su mujer ambos estaban preocupados. Albert estaba casado con una duquesa y tenía de amante a Candy.

\- ¿Y ella lo sabrá?

\- Pues la familia de la esposa ya está aquí, veremos cómo esta este enredo, Paty, mi tío no juega a eso con las mujeres, es un hombre, nos cubrió y si esto lo hace para llamar la atención y cubrir nuestro matrimonio, saldremos en deuda.

\- ¿Viste a la esposa?

\- No. Solo la familia, como que hay algo que no termina de acoplarse en este embudo de información, lo cierto es que, si sales embarazada, nos irá mucho mejor, pues mi padre, quiere tener un nieto.

\- Mi padre ya está aquí, mi abuela igual, me llamo esta mañana y me dijo que William hablo con mi padre y que por un convenio familiar tuvimos que adelantar la boda, y al igual de forma privada el hizo lo mismo.

\- Bueno al menos ya se los informaron, no quiero problemas, pero me da gusto.

\- Mas gusto le dio a mi abuela, porque a Papá se le cayeron unas inversiones y William quedo de hacerse cargo de todos los detalles del evento que teníamos programado. El salón, la iglesia, todo.

\- Lo comprendo, hablaré con él para ayudarlo, es mi suegro y me haré cargo de sus negocios.

\- ¡Gracias mi amor!

\- Es mi familia, no tienes que agradecer nada. Ahora eres una Cornwall.

\- ¡Te amo, Stear!

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Ya casi finalizando este fic, deseando darle un buen final, gracias por comentar,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	30. Día Veintiséis cuarta parte

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 26**

 **Cuarta Parte**

La fiesta comenzaba, era todo lo que se había esperado, Elroy se lucía viendo por los ventanales los autos que se enfilaban por querer entrar, los valet parking se encontraban atareados, estacionado y tomando llaves, una fila de más de quince hombres esperaban el avance para ir y regresar a toda velocidad.

En el salón, llegaban bajando la escalera, parejas de invitados que tenían el privilegio de estar hospedados en la mansión. Mientras que afuera con invitación en mano, eran recibidos los invitados y los choferes también eran atendidos en una habitación con televisión mostrando el partido de futbol americano privado que se había contratado para esa noche. Una barra de bebidas y charolas de comida para atender al personal que se mostraba feliz al haber asistido.

El lujo rodeaba la temática era estilo James Bond, muchos portaban trajes, las mujeres lucían vestidos que denotaban las estéticas siluetas mayoría en cirugías estilizadas. Alguna dama atrevida mostraba el inicio de su trasero con el escote tan bajo, pero al verle el rostro el exceso de Botox se denotaba en los labios como una triste imitación de la esposa de un conejo hacía juego con su esposo que poseía grandes dientes delanteros y embonaba con la silueta de su mujer.

El alcalde de Lakewood con su esposa, tratando de reconocer y encontrar empresarios inversionistas que apoyaran alguna de las actividades de la ciudad. Había pasado una hora de llegadas y un rostro se le hizo familiar, Annie Britter venía acompañada de otro hombre, Elroy asombrada pensaba, ¡que descaro! Pero que se puede esperar, todavía el señor se atrevía a saludarle y se presentaba,

\- Brunner, Harold Brunner, ella es mi esposa.

\- ¿Su esposa? Preguntaba levantando las cejas con sincero aturdimiento,

\- Si, nos hemos casado de manera legal, nuestra boda religiosa será en Inglaterra, madame Andrew, hice tratos con el Sr. O´Brien hace unos meses, asistiremos a la boda de su hija, nos invitó a este evento por petición de su futuro yerno, no podía rechazar conocerle personalmente madame

\- ¡Interesante!

Elroy giraba a ver el rostro de Annie quien parecía no importarle haber sido novia de uno de los Cornwall y estar ahí, con semejante desfachatez. Presentarse como esposa de un individuo, pero eso serviría para mostrar más aun la clase de mujer que era y que se libró su querido Archie.

\- Ya nos dieron nuestra mesa, nos retiramos madame, quisiera si es posible conocer al festejado, tengo planes de expansión de mercado y me interesa mucho su relación.

\- Por supuesto. Pase, me hare cargo personalmente de presentarlos. En una mueca y arrugando las aletas de su nariz como si algo oliera mal, se retiraba para que pasaran,

\- Con permiso madame.

Annie lucía un vestido elegante, su rostro un maquillaje impecable, un anillo exagerado de compromiso y un collar de brillantes que mostraban lo opulento de su vestimenta, su nuevo marido susurraba al oído,

\- Te has quedado muy seria, querida. Te dije que es muy importante para mí relacionarme con Andrew, ya mañana salimos para Europa, por favor, sonríe. Si logro convencer a William Andrew de ser socio, tendremos una riqueza incalculable asegurada, nuestros hijos estarán relacionados con las mejores familias de todo Europa y Norteamérica. Annie tomaba aliento, ella deseando alejarse de los Cornwall y su nuevo marido queriendo asociarse a los Andrew, era la peor de las pesadillas.

En el salón la entrada lucía colmada de personas y un poco incomoda, Elroy notaba que solo ella estaba presente recibiendo a los invitados, en la escalera interna del salón, las parejas que ya estaban hospedadas en la mansión hacían gala de bajar lentamente al ver fotógrafos de cada pareja asistiendo al evento, viéndose aun con mayor rango y dándose a notar para los invitados que habían llegado con puntualidad.

Elroy se iba a retirar, cuando dos hombres de excelente galanura y una dama ingresaban con invitación, se quedaba muda al ver a dichos invitados, sobre todo al no reconocerlos, sin que lo notaran iba a la entrada y venía que eran invitados de William directamente, así también notaba que estarían cerca de su mesa.

\- ¿Quiénes son?

\- Los Stevens, amistades del señor William, madame. Confirmaba la dama que fungía como recepción de invitaciones y la seguridad que pasaba el detector de armas.

\- Muy bien, me retiro, quedan muy pocos por ingresar y están bajando los invitados hospedados.

\- Ya se encuentra Melissa y Raquel arriba recibiendo a las parejas, madame.

\- Gracias.

Cuando por fin parecía que todos ya se encontraban en espera, entraban la familia de los Legan padres y su hijo con su compañera, seguido Los Brown y comenzaban las fotografías con mayor destello, de los periodistas permitidos.

Por fin bajaban las damas invitadas Danny Marshall y Marie L´Fontane, se hacían compañía con una sonrisa, al no haber visto llegar al festejado. Después de otros socios e invitados hospedados llegaban Los Cornwall ingresaban y las cámaras parecían haber detectado a las estrellas de Hollywood, junto a ellos entraba Alistar y Patricia, seguidos de Archivald y su prometida Sabrina Keller, dejando a Annie con la boca suelta, al ver lo atractivo que se veía y que ahora estaba comprometido. Cuando ella pensaba despreciarlo con su marido. Escuchaba la presentación en el micrófono anunciante,

El anuncio de los Cornwall hacía que muchos se acercaran a saludarlos. Brunner trataba de convencer a su esposa acercarse junto a los O´Brien para ir a conocer a la familia Cornwall, que eran directos de los Andrew.

\- Adelántate Harold, tengo que ir a… polvearme la nariz.

\- Por favor, Annie, no me hagas quedar mal, estamos en la barra de los ganadores, esta noche es primordial poder conectar a William Andrew y ellos son el único enlace que tenemos. Cuando se acercaban, Archivald la vio y ella bajaba el rostro para no llamar la atención, al acercarse a la familia de Paty, este se incomodaba y le hacía una señal a su hermano. Stear la vio que llegaba hasta su suegro, este se acercaba para ver cuáles eran sus intenciones, Patricia se iba con él y ahí se enteraban,

\- Hija él es mi amigo el Señor Harold Brunner y su esposa Annie. ¿Annie? La sorpresa para el padre de Paty era evidente, se quedaba enmudecido al no comprender el termino de esposa. La abuela de Paty se sorprendía cuando mencionaba que era esposa de Brunner, a lo que Paty no decía nada. Stear con media sonrisa se acercaba a su hermano y le llamaba,

\- Archie, el señor Brunner y su esposa, la señora Annie Brunner. El rostro fue de impacto para ambos, saludaba con un simple asentimiento. Dejando una nube tensa en el silencio de todos los presentados, fue Sabrina quien se acercaba el y lo llamaba

\- Archie, tus padres nos llaman.

\- Por supuesto querida. Sin presentarles a Sabrina se retiraba dejando a los Brunner en compañía de los O´Brien que se retiraban también de ellos, al sentir la incomodidad de la amiga de Paty, ahora como esposa de Brunner.

Para Annie era como desear que se la comiera la tierra, Brunner no era delgado era grueso y su rostro mostraba algo de obeso. Ver a Archie con su nueva novia y sabiendo que la anunciaban como prometida, la dejaba débil y sin ganas de nada. Pero ya la noche se terminaría y por suerte ellos no estaban invitados a quedarse ahí.

Para Brunner el hecho de que O´Brien se sorprendiera era porque lo habían conocido soltero, y ahora no lo habían tomado en cuenta al casarse, eso pensaba, y luego agradecía mentalmente que los Cornwall ya supieran de él y que con eso había oportunidad de acercarse a Andrew para hacer negocios.

La música de fondo se detenía, la llegada de alguien por la escalera interior al salón daba el silencio al anuncio. Un hombre canoso y su esposa eran anunciados como los Duques de Spencer y junto a ellos, un atractivo sobrino de la pareja el futuro Duque de Grandchester, quien llamaba la atención de las invitadas, para su sorpresa era sentado en la mesa principal, la cual no tenía acceso a todos los invitados. El silencio fue de impacto, las cámaras fueron vigiladas, no podían acercarse porque la seguridad ahora estaba en la escalera, el anuncio continuo con Candy Alexandra Daniell Marian de Andrew, futura Duquesa de Spencer y su esposo, nuestro honorable festejado William Albert Andrew.

El sonido de los aplausos al festejado fue un halago para Candy quien se hacía a un lado aplaudiendo también, pero las luces la anunciaban a ella y para el Consejo, socios y conocidos de la familia, la sorpresa no era ver a William, sino a la esposa y a la familia de la futura duquesa. Por supuesto que fue agradable para muchos, pero sorpresivamente se comentaban no saber del matrimonio y mucho menos haber sido invitados.

George recibía mensajes inmediatos y este confirmaba que solo era un enlace legal por un asunto que pronto verían en el consejo, sin embargo, la boda con la futura duquesa ya era una confirmación y este era el anuncio hacia todos ellos, al haber obligado a William Andrew a contraer un compromiso por parte de su Tía Elroy Andrew.

El rostro de Elroy también era de impacto, los ojos casi se desorbitaban, el padre de Candy esperaba que bajara la escalera resguardado por la seguridad y su sobrino igual se quedaban en espera de que la pareja bajara por completo, la señal de vals iniciaba, era William y su esposa quienes lo abrían, junto a ellos sus padres los Duques de Spencer, Terrance se quedaba en espera en la mesa principal, comenzando a ingresar la familia directa solamente, con las organizadoras y el personal de seguridad cuidando que no se acercaran a los Duques.

Candy portaba un vestido hermoso con florecillas en hilo de oro, su tiara en diamantes mostrándose como una duquesa, su belleza y maquillaje sencillos, los labios sutilmente resaltados y sus brillantes ojos combinaban con las joyas en su cuello y oídos. Al comenzar a bailar su sonrisa la delataba ante quienes la conocían y poco a poco iban ingresando. Stear y Paty no sabían cómo se había presentado como su familia, Anthony estaba distraído y abstraído ante la imagen, cosa que preocupaba a su mujer al ser su mayor temor, quien no le quitaba la vista de su rostro. Archie sonreía triunfal, era Candy y al bailar con Sabrina susurraba detalles de conocerla desde tiempo atrás, sorpresivamente presentarse como esposa, lo dejaba con una meditación a lo que ya les había avisado Albert. Niel ahora lo comprendía, el llevaba una pareja preciosa, no podía quedarse atrás, tal como le hacían juego, a sus primos, cada belleza que giraba al sonido del vals, pero para él, era como ver un sueño lejano y al ver a Petrina meditaba agradecido de tenerla en sus brazos.

\- Te ves preciosa, Petrina. Muy bella, combinas esta noche con toda mi familia. Ella tímida le respondía,

\- Gracias, campeón. Eso lo hacía reír efusivamente de la primera vez que la conoció. A como se veía ahora, ella era suya.

Anthony lucía asombrado al ver de cerca a Candy y Elisa no se quedaba atrás se le había borrado la sonrisa colmada de seguridad, que siempre la acompañaba.

El centro era solo para ellos, hasta que los duques bailaron con la pareja, combinándose en el cambio, fue ahí que Candy y su padre se abrazaron enternecidos, él le besaba su frente emocionado y ella lucía divina con una de las tiaras de la duquesa, las bellas esmeraldas de los Spencer eran divinas y combinaban con su mirada, tal y como la del Duque que la hacía girar como una bailarina profesional gozando de su vals,

\- Eres preciosa, hija. Bailas divino.

\- Es fácil, cuando me guía.

Annie desde lejos la veía, no podía creer que ahora fuera una duquesa, lo que hacía el dinero, acaso William le había comprado padres, pero al ver al hombre, la mirada y la sonrisa, parecían hacer juego con la hija. Supo entonces que Candy había sido encontrada. Tom estaba a un lado de la mesa principal, escuchar que Candy estaba con su padre, lo hizo llorar y Dayan lo abrazaba emocionada por lo que se enteraban,

\- Es su papá, Tom, su Papá.

\- Si, lo escuche y mira, se parece a él.

Elroy tomaba asiento, en la mesa principal, observaba como el Duque de Grandchester no se sentaba, aun en espera de los otros Duques, pero los guardias lo custodiaban como si fuera a pasar algún atentado en cualquier momento. Ella iba a sentarse junto a su sobrino y resultaba que la mesa completa era de su familia junto a los Duques, por lo que ella era informada que esos lugares estaban reservados por el festejado, así asentía y buscaba quedarse junto a los Legan, ya que la mesa de los Cornwall estaba completa. Y ella misma se había hecho cargo de que estuvieran así, a suerte de que Niel no había aceptado a una de las señoritas reservadas para él y ahí podía tomar asiento ella.

Terminaba el vals y caminaban hacia su mesa, el Duque de Spencer llevaba a su hija y William a su suegra, este la acercaba a Terry y se iba junto a su mujer, quien ahora presentaba a su padre con su hermano Tom. Terry dejaba a sus guardias con su Tía, para acercarse a su Tío al ver que estaba con varias personas.

\- Mira Papá, él es mi hermano Tom, su esposa y su cuñado, son mi familia junto a Albert mi esposo, fue Tom mi hermano, quien me encontró afuera en la nieve, ambos estuvimos en el mismo orfelinato. El duque abrazaba sorprendido a Tom dándole las gracias y el vaquero lloraba, apenado.

\- Es la mejor hermana del mundo, señor. Usted tiene una bella hija. Se lo juro.

\- ¡Te creo, hijo! Me ha dado muchas sorpresas y saber que te tuvo a su lado, me hace sentir menos mal, al haber pensado que había fallecido. Presentaban a Terry como primo de Candy y Albert al despedirse, le comentaba susurrando a su oído que se habían casado solo legalmente, que luego sería la boda formal y estarían invitados.

\- Gracias, Albert. Estoy seguro de que fuiste a buscar a sus padres.

\- Si. Luego tendremos tiempo para conversar a solas otra vez.

\- Por supuesto. Muchas gracias por habernos invitado.

Annie se quedaba seria, su mesa estaba al fondo y Tom junto a su esposa, estaban a un costado de la mesa principal, junto a los Brown y a los Cornwall. La mesa de regalos era especial y custodiada por guardias de la familia, sentados a un lado de ella se encontraban Johnson y su novia, estaba tan cerca de todo. Para Johnson saber lo de Annie, lo dejaba impactado. Cuando se lo mensajeaba a William este pedía que no se los presentara, que no deseaba tener tristezas y comentarios cerca de Candy, cuando ella estaba feliz por su padre.

Los socios de los negocios y algunos del consejo pasaban a saludarlo y a felicitarlo por la sorpresa de su matrimonio, a lo que aclaraba que solo era legal y que pronto estarían invitados a la boda religiosa. Presentaba a Candy quien sonriente solo asentía con un sencillo, placer o gusto en conocerlos.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Ya casi finalizando este fic, deseando darle un buen final, gracias por comentar,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	31. Día Veintiséis última parte

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 26**

 **Última Parte**

William presentaba a los Cornwall, con los padres de Candy y su primo, a lo que emocionados la abrazaban y felicitaban, Niel estaba asombrado y al acercarse a saludarla junto a Petrina, con una sonrisa austera la felicitaba,  
\- Me da gusto que hayas encontrado a tu familia, Candy. El nombre de ella hizo que Petrina la viera con interés, fue entonces que lo comprendía, Niel se había enamorado alguna vez de la esposa de un familiar. Saludaba y notaba la sonrisa sincera de Candy, quien agradablemente le contestaba  
\- Gracias Niel, tu compañera es muy bonita y dirigiéndose a ella agregaba, - Cuídelo mucho, es un hombre muy importante. Al tratarla con tanto respeto, solo asentía por no poder hablar de lo emocionada que se encontraba, temía decir algo fuera de lo normal.

La familia de Niel estaba muy contenta, su hijo había asegurado que la joven Petrina era una socia importante de negocios y los tenía enloquecidos por acompañar a su hijo al evento. Pues la sociedad con ella podía darle un ingreso inesperado a la familia de millones de dólares. Así Sara la cuidaba como si fuera una valiosa joya, quien los acompañaba. Para Niel, no sabía desde cuándo pero ya lo era.  
Cuando Anthony y Elisa se acercaron a saludar Candy, ella solo les sonrió suavemente sin decir ninguna palabra, Elisa avergonzada bajaba el rostro. Anthony besaba su mano con ternura y agregaba,  
\- Serás una Tía muy joven, Candy. Eso hizo que la rubia sonriera efusiva y presentara a los dos con su padre, su madre y su primo. Anthony parecía haber asimilado en esos momentos que su tío William siempre había conocido a Candy y que fue el quien la beco, la ayudo y ahora la desposaba.

El baile fue… vigorizante, la realidad se sentía cierto amontonado de personas, lo que hacía que no bailaran los mayores, por el exceso de invitados.  
Marie a distancia volvió a ver al joven de cabello negro, ahora lucía elegante con una coleta bien peinada, con una mirada insistente, la invito a bailar solo con su mano y sin hablar. Ella por fin se sentía tomada en cuenta, pues el hombre que venía a conocer ya estaba casado. El atractivo joven era muy alto, delgado pero musculoso, exageradamente serio, muy serio, pero su mirada penetrante, sus labios sensuales, la tenían hipnotizada, era el hombre de sus sueños. Un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, por como la miraba y la procuraba durante toda la velada, pasearon de los balcones a las bebidas, la cena y baile. Era su sueño hecho realidad, la dejaba hablar, le sonreía, por lo que pudo constatar no entendía francés, solo el idioma inglés, aun así, la comprendía, le trataba como si fuera la dueña de la propiedad y como si ante él fuera inalcanzable, trato varias veces de retirarse, pero ella lo detuvo, no podía dejarlo escapar, mucho menos permitirle que bailara con Danny Marshall u otra mujer en el evento, probablemente serían más interesantes y se lo robarían.

Elroy con una evidente incomodidad en el evento que ella había organizado, por fin se acercaba a felicitarlo, comentaba que había hecho una buena elección de la realeza, lo seguro era que sería de conveniencia. El comentario, aunque discreto fue escuchado por Candy, y la mesa principal a su lado su padre, la pequeña rubia avergonzada bajaba la cabeza al sentir el tono de molestia de madame Elroy, su padre al notarlo lo sentía como ofensa, así susurraba pidiéndole a Terry que se la llevara a bailar, a lo que después él se retiraba con su esposa para hacer lo mismo al no querer conocer a la señora, que sin medir sus palabras los estaba insultando con ese comentario tan desatinado.

\- ¿Los contrataste como padres para la huérfana? Todo para que no te dijera nada. Albert ajustaba las quijadas, sabía que iba a hacer las cosas peor si continuaba respondiéndole, todos en ese evento la apreciaban y la consideraban la dama de la familia y no podía hacerle sentir que lo que estaba haciendo, se alejaba de ser una dama. Se sentía desilusionado, respondía a su Tía que la habían escuchado y eso era inapropiado de su parte, ella incomoda le respondía que, de haberle informado, no habría invitado a jóvenes tan finas y separar a Marie con ilusiones ante su llegada. Albert la vio bailar con el cuñado de Tom y este le hizo la seña a su Tía,

\- Supongo que se lo está pasando muy mal, porque al parecer ya encontró pareja. Avergonzada y molesta, Elroy se retiraba a su mesa, agregando que ella no había sido tomada en cuenta, cuando organizo el evento y eso lo dejaba fuera de su aprobación.  
\- Lo siento Tía, en el corazón no se manda, como veras, solo Archie ha logrado una amistad sincera con la señorita Keller y veo que las invitadas se lo están pasando muy bien. Ahora que, si deseas acercarte de nuevo a esta mesa, será para pedirle disculpas a mi esposa y a su familia, por tan descortés comentario de tu parte.

\- Sabes William, investigare a fondo toda esta charada, soy parte de esta familia, he buscado por años el bienestar de todos y mira con quien te has casado, ¡con esa! Estoy segura qué, le has comprado padres de actuación. En ese momento incomodo y bastante molesto alzaba la voz,  
\- ¡Basta, Tía Elroy!

Ariadne y Sara se acercaron a ella, ambas la acompañaron a que regresara a la mesa de los Legan. Estaba fuera de lugar la escena que estaba haciendo, ella debía conocer a los Spencer y a los Grandchester, quienes eran muy ricos y originarios de la realeza de Inglaterra. Si no se disculpaba tendría que alejarse de la familia Andrew, a lo que con coraje respondía a sus sobrinas,  
\- Primero muerta que disculparme con esa. ¡es una traidora! Abuso de mi amistad, se aprovechó de que le tenía sincero aprecio. Sin consideraciones se fue del salón a sus habitaciones, la fiesta continuaba en santa paz.

Las coordinadoras tenían eventos musicales para la cena, la partida de los invitados comenzaba lentamente, la mayoría se marchaba por la distancia tan larga al no estar hospedados en la mansión y eso era genial para los que se quedaban porque por fin el salón se iba quedando con los invitados más allegados y conocidos de grata compañía. Entre ellos los del consejo, que se unieron a William, haciéndole ronda y sonando sus copas, dándole todo su apoyo para lo que ocupara en su próximo enlace, algunos lo felicitaban porque había hecho excelente elección al saber el origen de la joven y que no podía creer que fuera tan bella.

\- Digamos que soy un hombre muy afortunado. Sobre todo, que ella me haya dado el sí, fue difícil, no crean que se deja convencer con facilidad. Todos soltaron las carcajadas y Terry lo escuchaba, posterior a ello lo conversaba con su Tío y este se unía a la conversación, donde de inmediato William los presentaba como la familia de la muy difícil esposa de William. El duque de Spencer sonreía al ver que bromeaban con el festejado y él estaba agradecido del trato singular que tenían entre ellos y que lo consideraban un igual al unirlo sin ocultar sus impresiones.

Candy bailaba con su primo, y al finalizar la pieza, una joven saludaba y felicitaba a Candy por su matrimonio, a lo que ella presentaba a Terrance como su familia y la señorita se presentaba con él, Daniela Marshall estaba fascinada con el futuro Duque de Grandchester, así Candy los dejaba conversando, para regresar con la duquesa quien estaba sola en la mesa principal, ahí llegaba Sara al mismo tiempo que Candy, posterior Ariadne quien le preguntaba donde se casarían en la boda religiosa, a lo que ella confirmaba,

\- Donde mi hija desee. Ella y su esposo tomaran esa decisión, aunque tendremos que viajar para unos documentos en Inglaterra, pero William su esposo ya acepto llevarla y se pondrá de acuerdo con mi marido, estoy segura de que Arthur querrá pagar la boda de su hija. Ariadne Cornwall sonriente agregaba,  
\- La tradición inglesa, pero no creo que mi primo William quiera que lo hagan, debe tenerlo todo ya planeado, sin embargo, lo más importante es la felicidad de ellos, mi hijo mayor ya se casó y mi hijo menor se acaba de comprometer. Candy confirmaba,

\- ¿Archie se encuentra comprometido?  
\- Si, es algo precipitado, pero imagina que veo a su exnovia Annie casada ya con un socio de los O´Brien. Ya nada me sorprende, el amor debe triunfar, ante todo.

Candy meditaba sobre Annie y que estuviera casada, después de su sufrimiento por Archie y todo lo que había pasado apenas unos días atrás, sin pensar se quedaba en silencio, cuando Dayane le confirmaba que ella y Tom se marcharían, le dejarían la camioneta a su hermano. Candy los acompañaba, luego de presentar a Dayan con Ariadne y Sara, al salir se encontraban con Annie y su esposo, quien se alejaba pidiendo su limosina al valet. Tom asombrado preguntaba  
\- ¿Es tu esposo, Annie?  
\- Si, de hecho, salimos a Inglaterra esta noche, por eso nos vamos. Annie bajaba el rostro, Candy no decía ni una sola palabra, pero Dayane pensaba que había sido muy afortunado su hermano al no presentarle a las hermanas de Tom, quienes estaban ahora casadas. Ya cuando el señor Brunner llamaba a su mujer antes de que saliera de la puerta, Candy la abrazaba y la felicitaba,  
\- ¡Que seas muy feliz, Annie!  
\- Igualmente, Candy. El rostro denotaba derrota, pero para Candy era un rostro de que se vio obligada por las circunstancias a salir de todo ese dolor por haberla dejado Archie. El esposo de Annie era de estatura media, estructura ósea gruesa, su rostro atractivo pero redondo y con poca barba, casi lampiño. Nada que ver con Archivald, quien suponía deseaba olvidar para siempre.

\- Apúrate querida, la fila requiere que nos vayamos. Annie agradecía que Brunner no hubiera visto a Candy, porque entonces la hubiera comprometido a que se regresaran o conviviera exigiéndole alguna visita. Annie subía sin mirar atrás. Tom era llamado por un auto a renta que venía por él y su mujer, ya que la camioneta en la que llegaron era la de lujo de su cuñado.

Candy se regresaba sola por la entrada hacia el evento, quienes la miraba saludaban con asentimientos, pero ella solo sonreía sutil, meditando el proceso de Annie y su nueva vida. Ella estaría alguna vez así, lo había imaginado al pensar que perdería a Albert, pero las cosas cambiaron y ella ahora era su esposa, no podía imaginarse en brazos de otro hombre, que no fuera Albert. Sin esperarlo, de pronto era abrazada por la espalda y este aparecía comentando,

\- ¿Estás cansada, mi vida?  
\- No, tu fiesta es muy hermosa, todo es tan elegante y las personas son tan refinadas, hasta cuando beben se ven graciosas.  
\- Eso me recuerda a alguien.  
\- ¡Albert! No me avergüences, juro que solo he tomado limonada mineral, y agua embotellada.  
\- ¡Mi vida! Eres la mujer más linda de todo este evento, para mí, el regalo que jamás hubiera imaginado y el mejor que Dios me ha dado.  
\- ¡Oh Albert!

Los regalos fueron pasados a la recepción de la habitación de William, por vigilancia de Johnson y Doris, que estuvieron al tanto de todo el proceso. El brindis y el pastel, el canto del buen compañero y el "Happy Birthday" videos de felicitaciones de amigos en el extranjero, otras muchas que prepararon con antelación, el anuncio del compromiso de Archivald Cornwall y el retiro de las personas mayores a descansar, dejaba en una velada tranquila al llegar la media noche.

Albert y Candy a la luz de la luna bailaban enamorados al escaparse un poco del evento, ella le contaba sobre Annie, sobre la fecha de la boda y sus primas Sara y Ariadne, sobre su hermano Tom, y su primo Terry. El la escuchaba atento, sin decirle que todo iba marchando mejor de lo planeado, pues el consejo se encontraba de su lado y el Duque de Spencer los había aceptado como amistad, al ver los negocios en los que prosperaban y presumían ante él y el respondía con soltura de lo que poseía y sus negociaciones en américa a través de la relación de bienes en Inglaterra y su villa de descanso en Washington como relaciones internacionales de su país.

En el gran salón muchos de los invitados se fueron retirando, las parejas más jóvenes bailaban en la pista canciones románticas, algunos deseosos de escaparse a su habitación al estar alegres, otros en la terraza, con el viento fresco y la luna. Una pareja saliéndose en un escape simple, la chica enamorada, el chico deseoso, ella aprovechando la poca vigilancia a su persona y el asegurándose que ella deseara irse con él, ella sonriente autoinvitándose a conocer su casa, que deseaba pasar la noche con él.  
Tom le había dicho que no hablará, pero si eso era los resultados, tendría que ser mudo pues la joven quería irse con él, a como diera lugar. Tenía que esperar a que desistiera, pero si al final insistía, con gusto le daría lo que estaba buscando.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Ya casi finalizando este fic, deseando darle un buen final, gracias por comentar,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	32. Día Veintisiete

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 27**

La madrugada aún se daba bebidas, hasta dejar a muchos pasados de copas, pero una pareja no se separaba y sin guardias fijos, Marie y Steve el cuñado de Tom, salían a caminar a los jardines, ella había tomado, con el viento se le subían las copas, con sonrisas le comentaba a su pareja donde lo había visto y que era tan atractivo que no podía quitarle la vista, Steve se moría de ganas por hablar, pero verla feliz le daba una felicidad interior así, disfrutaba de su compañera, sobre todo cuando se le declaraba su enamorada y fan de su atractivo genial.

-¡Eres para mí! NO voy a dejar que esas brujas operadas y con más dinero en su bolsillo que amor en su corazón… se queden con lo que yo quiero. La boca de Steve se soltaba, estaba peleando por él, ella lo estaba sitiando y declaraba que era suyo. Era lo más bonito que había visto jamás, su mirada preocupada era por las otras mujeres en la fiesta. Por fin lo comprendía, se recargaba y continuaba su declaratoria, - ¿No te gusto? ¿A caso son más bonitas que yo? ¿No quieres darme un besito? ¡solo uno!

Con una sonrisa pícara la tomaba de la barbilla, no podía hablar, pero si ella lo pedía quien se iba a negar. Ella tomaba con desesperación su boca y el entraba en ella deseándola como jamás había deseado a una mujer. Estaban en la terraza y ella se pegaba a él sintiéndolo, provocándolo, deseándolo. Por fin se decidía y su mano viajaba a donde estaba prohibido, ella lo tentaba con ardor, con deseo y su mirada era fuego, su boca lo demostraba, parecía no ser su primera vez, pero ambos estaban deseándose. Con decisión tomaba su busto y subiéndola a la barda la acomodaba para probar sus bellos botones deseando ser atendidos.

Salían desesperados por encima del escote de su vestido y en caricias candentes soltaba suaves gemidos.

\- ¡Llévame Contigo!

Danny se había retirado con sus guardias vigilándola, despidiéndose del joven que le había hecho pasar una velada fantástica, el futuro Duque de Grandchester, un caballero inglés, se despedía de ella con amabilidad y ella con coqueteo le insinuaba que se verían por la mañana en el desayuno. Sabrina fue acompañada por su novio, con besos ansiosos y divertidos, los dos se despedían contentos, habían gozado juntos por completo el evento. Luego él también se retiraba a descansar al recordar lo que había visto, no era que se sintiera tan genial, pero agradecía haber tenido a su lado a Sabrina, el y su hermano no tomarían esa noche, ni ninguna otra, lo que ya habían pasado era suficiente lección para meditar.

La música romántica continuaba. Albert y Candy lucían enamorados al centro del salón, bailaban abrazados y suavemente, ella le agradecía haber encontrado a su padre, que jamás le podría pagar la vida que había llevado gracias a su beca y luego a su relación.

Ya viendo que el salón estaba quedando solo, el con tranquilidad la tomaba en sus brazos para llevarla a descansar. Ella enamorada y con un dejo de tristeza preguntaba por lo mal que había sido que les dijeran interesados, a su familia, pues su padre se había molestado mucho.

\- Lo sé amor, pero olvida eso, si no pide disculpas no se acercará a ti ni a nadie de nosotros, tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

\- ¿No son ricos, mis padres? Supongo que si lo fueran ella lo sabría.

\- Lo son y son de alto estatus social. Pero ella está molesta, no le salieron sus planes, se los hemos cambiado.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Deja que todo caiga por su propio peso, vamos a descansar, mi esposa tiene que cuidarse.

\- Ya te lo dije no estoy enferma, pero si me está dando sueño y no quisiera que te ocuparas.

\- Mi única ocupación mi esposa.

\- ¿Mi esposa? se oye tan lindo, Albert.

\- Y ¿me consideras tu esposo, mi vida?

\- Si. Me siento muy feliz de amarte y poder hacerlo para siempre.

En la casa de Tom, este se iba con Dayane y preguntaba,

\- Tu hermano no se vino con nosotros. Quería continuar en la fiesta, espero no hable mucho,

\- No, dijo que había encontrado una novia.

\- ¡Bien! Es muy bueno mi cuñado

\- Hizo lo que le dijiste, no hablo y ella no se separaba de él.

\- Lo vi, es muy guapa. Hacen bonita pareja.

\- No sabe dónde vive, pero debe haberla llevado a su casa.

Por la mañana en la casa de los suegros de Tom, su suegra madrugaba para hacer el almuerzo y observaba que su hijo estaba en casa con su camioneta afuera, así que como había ido de fiesta, no lo levantaría, hasta que el solo se despertara. En su habitación desnudos él y Marie se habían entregado por la madrugada y aun ella dormía encima de él. Gemía y se movía, al ver que continuaba una vez más, estaba encantada con el hombre tan excelente que le había tocado, era muy bien dotado, alto, fuerte y sobre todo tenía mucho más de lo que ella había creído posible que existiera.

\- ¡Otra vez!

\- ¡Pos si!

Steve volvía a la carga y se le habían salido apenas unas palabras, el estaba en su mejor año, la chica aseguraba que no se le separaría nunca y estaban adelantándose a su futura luna de miel, pues para ella, el era solo suyo.

Marie no era primeriza, pero como si lo fuera, estaba enamorada de un caballero alto y muy atractivo, la había llevado a su mansión y estaban a obscuras en su gran habitación, no quería que se fuera de sus brazos sin probarlo de nuevo, lo seguro era comprometerlo para que no se le escapara. Y si a eso le unen que era familia de los Andrew y estaba en la mesa principal, sus padres la felicitarían con mucho placer al saber que podía existir hasta la posibilidad de un embarazo antes de tiempo, con ello, obligar a casarse lo antes posible.

Steve ni en sus sueños se imaginaba ganarse el amor de una dama tan refinada, pero era apasionada, y muy femenina, nada que ver con su ama, que era bajita y sumisa, esta era alta, toda una potranca de establo y no se cansaba de dar su alto rendimiento, llevaban haciéndolo por mas de seis veces y apenas lo dejaba descansar, ella lo volvía a incitar precipitadamente, hasta bajar y provocarlo con sus bellos labios, para ponerlo de nuevo al cien.

\- ¡Súbase mija! Aquí es donde. Marie agotada no daba marcha atrás, escuchaba un tono jocoso americano, no comprendía por completo al ser francesa su lengua materna, pero el hombre estaba que ni mandado pedir en un aparador, pues era lo mejor que había encontrado en algunos hombres dotados de su conocimiento. El gemido final, le daba rienda y aviso a Steve de que era su turno y la giraba para montarla ahora él, quien levantaba una de sus piernas y daba el movimiento acelerado de sus caderas para satisfacer a la amazona que lo había puesto al día en su tan atrasado entrenamiento de mujeres.

En la mansión poco a poco los desayunos se iban dando, algunas parejas ya salían de viaje y todo el personal estaba preparado para despedir a los huéspedes del evento. Los que viajaban, se iban temprano y otros más tarde después del desayuno. Por un momento durante diez minutos, parecía de nuevo el camino frecuente en una fila interminable de autos. Con choferes, con equipajes, ya habían estado por el evento y pronto todos se irían. La que deseaba quedarse era Danny Marshall, pero le confirmaban que todos los visitantes tenían que salir, ya que los aviones tenían el permiso otorgado solo hasta antes de las doce horas, lo que hacía pensar que el Duque de Grandchester ya se había retirado.

En la habitación de los Cornwall, el personal informaba que se estaban retirando la mayoría de los invitados y Ariadne confirmaba que aseguraran que los de la familia se iban hoy. Esto dejaba al personal preocupado y ella guiñaba un ojo, asegurando que el plan era que todos se fueran, si los creían ahí, no se retirarían.

\- Como usted ordene, madame.

Por el teléfono Sara se comunicaba para ver como seguía la Tía Elroy, pero ignoraban y mandaban a su personal para revisar su estatus. Cuando Sara caminaba hacia la habitación de los Cornwall, su hija se le unía y se iban juntas. Al llegar tras ella el asistente del señor Cornwall confirmaba

\- Salió muy temprano para Chicago, todo su personal se fue esta mañana, dijo que requería una investigación acerca de los actores que ocuparon el papel de Duques en la fiesta.

El rostro de Ariadne fue de espanto, Sara y Elisa, marcaban por su celular informando a los suyos. A lo que Ariadne le marcaba a Johnson y le informaba lo que se había enterado.

El mayordomo principal, preocupado agregaba

\- Madame Cornwall, la señora me encargo a la señorita L´Fontane, pero ella, no durmió en la mansión, madame.

\- Ya no es una niña, olvida esa orden, busca informar a mi primo de todo, William es el que se hará responsable de cualquier detalle que suceda, no te preocupes, Charles.

\- Ya se lo informé y me dijo que usted estuviera al pendiente de todo, su personal tomara las responsivas de la mansión, madame.

\- Continúen atendiendo y confirmen cuando solo quedemos la familia Andrew y los Duques de Spencer que son la familia de la esposa de mi primo, despidan a todos los invitados y aseguren que mi Tía Elroy ya está en Chicago. Si preguntan por la señorita L´Fontane, dígale que se comunique con madame Elroy, debieron haberse ido juntas.

\- Como ordene, madame.

El desayuno en la habitación Andrew. William observaba como se bañaba su mujer. A lo que él le sugería apurarse para que no se enfriara el desayuno que no tardaría, pero la tentación fue mayor y entraba a tomar el baño con ella. Entre besos y caricias, los dos, se atendían personalizada mente. Pasado un tiempo, ambos salían listos para atender a su familia, a lo que Albert atendía su celular y daba órdenes, por lo que se le informaba.

\- Mi Tía Elroy ira a la mansión, pero les di el día libre al personal, así que salgan todos, hoy y mañana estará solo seguridad de resguardo de la mansión.

\- Pero señor…

\- Es una orden, confirmé que di esta orden desde que salí de la mansión.

\- Si señor.

Lo mismo hacía en otros lugares y George junto a Doris salían en vuelo para ver la situación de los negocios. Asegurando que nadie tomara decisiones sin William Andrew.

\- ¿Está usted seguro, Señor Johnson?

\- Por supuesto. Solo el señor Andrew es el que puede dar órdenes en el corporativo. Ya no hay otras firmas de por medio y su familia, está ahora en Lakewood, junto a él.

\- Como usted diga, señor.

En la casa de los Steven, una mujer se colocaba la camisa blanca y abría las persianas, viendo un rancho y muchas vacas por la ventana. Asustada abría otra ventana y estaba la camioneta en la que habían llegado. Steve se salía del baño y sonriente agregaba,

\- A que tienes mucha hambre, ¡eh!

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Ya hablas?

\- Vaya puesn, después de todo lo que hicimos toda la madrugada y quieres que me quede callao, pues no mija, aquí estoy completo pa ti. Por si quieres más, solo que antes vamos a comer y te present a mi ama y a mi apa. Para que vayan a hablar con tus apases y les diga que te quedas aquí pa la boda.

La boca de Marie era de asombro, ahora hablaba y ese tono tan campirano, la dejaba sin palabras. Steave, le daba algo de ropas ya que el vestido de fiesta no sería bueno, le prestaba una camiseta y una tela estampada la giraba en su cintura haciendo una falta entubada en sus caderas.

\- Tengo que ir por mi ropa y mis cosas

\- Terminando de comer, vamos por ellas, puesn

La salida estuvo hasta la hora de comida, ya no había invitados del evento, ahora se organizaba solo para ellos, se mandaban revisar y arreglar las habitaciones ocupadas por los invitados.

Anthony y Elisa, salieron a los jardines. Niel y Petrina nadaban en la alberca techada. Archie y Sabrina terminaban su juego de Tenis. Stear y Paty regresaban de despedir a su abuela y su padre quienes se fueron en el avión junto a George y Doris.

Sara y Ronald, continuaban en el estudio, junto a Arnold Cornwall quien meditaba el movimiento en la tabla de ajedrez, hasta que llegaban los Spencer, y se unían a ellos.

\- Buenas tardes, señores

\- ¡Arthur! ¿Querrás venir a jugar? Ronald ya se está dando por vencido en esta partida.

\- Será un placer.

En Chicago llegaba Elroy despidiendo a todo el personal contratado para el evento y dando cheques de pago que finalizaban sus servicios. Cuando pedía un té, el guardia encargado comentaba.

\- Madame, todo el personal tomaron estos días por órdenes del Sr. Andrew. No hay personal de servicio en la mansión.

\- ¡Santo Dios! No se me informó, me iré a un hotel de inmediato, avísele a mi asistente.

\- También se tomaron los días, madame.

Molesta, solicitaba una suite presidencial en el mejor hotel de Chicago. Se marchaba para iniciar la contratación de los investigadores de la actuación, agradecer a la familia L´Fontane por haber enviado a su hija. Llamaría a los Marshall y terminaría con su responsabilidad.

\- Si es urgente, lo requiero ahora mismo, Señor. El investigador marcaba a su cliente William Andrew, para que supiera que su Tía estaba pidiendo información de los Duque de Spencer y de Candice White. Este confirmaba y comentaba que lo hiciera, pero que no le diera la información por la que él había pagado, sino por la de los Spencer y las pruebas de paternidad, pero no que William lo había contratado para encontrarlos.

\- Como usted me diga. Señor, madame Elroy se encuentra en una Suite Presidencial.

\- Gracias por la información. Manténgame al tanto sin que ella se entere.

\- Si, señor.

Salía del salón viendo que todo estaba impecable de nuevo y veía a todos los empleados en varias actividades, pero no a Candy, preguntaba por ella y le confirmaban que se encontraba en el invernadero. Al llegar la veía sentada haciendo un arreglo floral, tan concentrada enlazando florecillas y en silencio, para no asustarla tocaba el cristal y ella giraba sonriendo,

\- ¡Mi amor!

\- ¿Y este bello arreglo?

\- Para la duquesa de Spencer, quería darle las gracias por las joyas que me presto anoche. Fue como mi hada madrina, ¿no lo crees?

\- Tienes razón, aunque siempre te he visto hermosa, ahora mucho más, será porque ¿se encuentra usted casada conmigo?

\- ¡Oh si! Es más, usted se ve más atractivo, parece un señor más sabio, con esa mirada que derrite y esos labios que son tan, tan.

\- ¡Oh si!, mi pequeña campanita, tu siempre con el tan… tan.

Ella le sonreía y dejaba paso a ese beso que llegaba lentamente, luego la ayudaba con el arreglo floral, al caminar veían que la duquesa salía del estudio y Candy le obsequiaba el arreglo. Contenta por ello, agradecía y el mayordomo lo llevaría a su habitación.

La hora de comida fue anunciada, todos en modo casual elegante bajaron a comer al gran comedor principal. La reunión fue en parte una despedida para agradecer su reunión, para comentar que efectivamente estaba en los planes de la Tía algo de lo mencionado y que se reunirían de nuevo dentro de un par de meses para aclarar lo de su trato. A lo que los hombres aceptaban.

La tarde fue más relajada, no había muchos invitados y todo el lugar estaba siendo actualizado y limpiado, sustituyendo algunas piezas maltratadas y colocando lo nuevo. El brindis de la tarde, la alberca de las parejas, el relajamiento de la tensión de estar en una posición en la que eran observados y para Sabrina conocer por completo a la familia directa de su novio, quien se sentía más amoroso y unido a ella, ahora que no había periodistas que los estuvieran tomando o videograbando.

Llegaba una pareja y Albert reconocía al cuñado de Tom, Candy también lo saludaba y al ver bajar a la dama invitada de madame Elroy, se quedaban en silencio, sin nada que decir. Hasta que Steve solicitaba venir por las cosas de su mujer, ya que Marie había decidido casarse con él y hablar con sus padres para quedarse en el Rancho con él.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Marie L´Fontane ¿se va usted al rancho con Steve?

\- ¡Eh! ¡Si!

\- Muy bien, espere al personal que le ayude a su equipaje y con gusto estamos a sus órdenes, para lo que necesiten. Steve muy amable, le daba una tarjeta del rancho y los teléfonos por si se comunicaba la familia de Marie con ellos que

La cena servía para despedirse, al día siguiente los Legan y los Brown se regresarían a sus hogares, los Cornwall decidían los mismo, solo que esta vez Archivald acompañaría a su prometida a su hogar para conocer a sus padres.

La camioneta casi se llenaba de las maletas de la joven L´Fontane, para Albert no era sorpresa que alguien se casara de forma inmediata, pero Candy le aseguraba que eso era amor a primera vista

\- ¡exacto, mi vida! Pero el rostro de la señorita L´Fontane también es de incredulidad, creo que, hacen bonita pareja. Albert observaba que el que se veía muy feliz era el joven cuñado de Tom, pero Marie estaba seria y un poco desorientada, como si hubiera planeado algo y se le hubiera salido de las manos.

En el hotel en Chicago, madame Elroy revisaba sus finanzas, había tenido que liquidar las cosas del evento de su cuenta financiera, debido a que aún no había solicitado reembolso de los gastos, el haberse molestado con William sería un inconveniente mayor, pero cuando tuviera las cosas claras con la investigación podría hablar con el consejo y aclarar todo sobre el abuso de William y la mujer con la que se había casado.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, próximo final**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	33. Día Veintiocho

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **Día Junio 28**

La madrugada era fresca, relajada y el murmullo de tanta gente, ya no se encontraba, la mansión de Lakewood era de paz. Las parejas enamoradas, recién casadas suspiraban sus reencuentros y acuerdos, de esos que los llevaron a estar así, unidos para amarse.

Stear miraba dormir a Paty, su esposa, quien suspiraba desnuda en su cama, agotada por otra noche de desenfreno, algo que amaba de su marido, y él agradecía porque ahora era suya y su padre, su abuela, no estaban molestos por el contrario comprendían todo lo que primero Johnson les había hecho ver y que por la sociedad y la Tía Elroy que había planeado separar a Stear posiblemente por el desinterés que notaba en los O´Brien. Pero eso fue solo una excusa, algo que solo justificaba que aun podía todavía formar parte de la herencia familiar de los Andrew.

\- Te amo Paty. Y si esperamos o no un hijo, no importa, estaremos intentando las veces que sean necesarias, estoy seguro de que, a tu lado, la vida es un placer vivirla.

En la habitación de Archie, recordaba a Annie, con la cara de elegancia y joyas exageradas, el marido interesado y negociador, para que llegara a un arreglo y contrajera matrimonio, porque ella lo había querido. Pero que más daba, la diferencia con Sabrina era tan grande, no pedía una mujer virginal o de familia, pero sus maneras de ser lo decían todo, era una chica excepcional.

En la habitación de Niel, este sostenía el trasero de Petrina encima suyo, como si le ayudara a subir y bajar, ella estaba sosteniéndose los pechos, en una entretenida danza que tenía solo a un espectador y el de solo tenerla como su amazona, montándolo, recordaba y le decía,

\- Vamos mi campeona, así se hace, ¡aahhh! ¡Siiii! ¡Mi turno!

Giraba para acomodarla en las almohadas y ahora él era quien aceleraba el movimiento, estaba en su límite y esa mujer lo tenía deseándola más con sus pechos tan rosados y voluminosos. Como podía aun acelerado, succionaba sus pezones para no desatenderlos, logrando que ella se estremeciera y alzara las caderas en señal de excitación. Con una sonrisa lobuna, Niel acometía a toda velocidad culminando con ella, en espasmos de placer y agonía, que ambos desearan que duraran y no terminaran.

\- ¡Te amo, Campeón!

\- Yo… también.

El campeón caía a su lado, abrazándola para descansar y quedarse dormido, pero ella sonreía, porque él le había respondido, que el también sentía algo por ella. Y eso, la hacía tan feliz.

Anthony tenía a su mujer agotada, le había amado en la bañera y ahora estaba recuperando fuerzas, suspiraba y le veía su rostro aterciopelado, pensado en cómo no se arrepentía de haberle hecho el amor, de hacerlo constantemente y de darle no solo como esposa su cuerpo, sino convertirse en amante apasionada, en mujer a su medida, no extrañaba a Candy, tal vez nunca fue para él, Elisa lo dio todo y fue ella quien se decidió a tenerlo, y eso le daba beneficios que aun hoy podía continuar disfrutando. Acariciaba sus cabellos y besaba suavemente su boca, para atraerla a su pecho y dormir con ella en sus brazos. Al final Elisa solo era suya y siempre lo sería.

Albert no podía dormir, aun leía mensajes, su mujer en su pequeña bata descansaba acurrucándose a su costado, mientras él continuaba viendo lo que s ele informaría a su Tía de parte del investigador, este aceptaba, cortaba el celular y lo colocaba en la mesita de noche, meditando todo lo que había sucedido un día antes, cuando su Tía se había molestado por haber elegido a Candy y no a Marie. Quien ahora estaba con un hombre ganadero, de campo y que se notaba haber estado con él muy tarde, apenas conocerlo y ya se iba a casar, si no era él, sería el primero que se dejara. Que no pensaba su Tía que no era un semental, que aún tenía corazón y sentimientos.

De pronto, Candy metía sus piernas entre las suyas, moviéndose por su entre pierna y con una sonrisa de que no era la primera vez, la miraba intensamente, y por fin la descubría, estaba incitándolo, no estaba dormida.

\- ¡Eres tan…tan… tramposa, Candy!

\- Es que no dejabas el celular, y luego aun dejándolo, parece que no tienes sueño.

\- Ya veo, entonces todas las noches que lo hacías era para…

\- ¡Albert!

Apenada giraba al otro lado, pero él ya tenía despierto el… ánimo y definitivamente deseaba dormir bien, así que la giraba y se acomodaba encima de ella, para luego tomar sus labios mientras hacia los movimientos necesarios para deshacerse de un par de prenditas que siempre salían sobrando, su deseo se agitaba con la misma pasión que el de su mujer, apenas le había bajado su prenda ella colocaba sus pies y sus manos en su cintura para bajarle el bóxer y sentir el calor de la unión de sus pieles desnudas. Los besos en su pecho, mientras el besaba su cuello, provocándole placeres y reacciones estremecidas en su cuerpo, movimientos que ella hacía de manera inconsciente al besarla, y ella se replegaba a su cuerpo, buscando tocarlo, acariciarlo y tenerlo. Cuando todo estaba listo, la unión ya era ansiada, no tenía que esperar mucho, ambos se deseaban y se conocían bastante bien, sus cuerpos sabían dónde tocarse, donde sentirse y sobre todo, como culminar en su deseo al máximo, aunque ella deseara más, lo masajeaba por su espalda y bajaba hasta sus nalgas, para presionarlo a que avanzara, y él deseaba lo mismo.

La tardanza fue comenzar, la pasión se desbordaba y por fin ingresaba a su suave cavidad, deseando no salir de ahí, no sin antes decirle lo mucho que sentir u cuerpo, lo enloquecía, agitado él era quien hacía todo, mientras ella parecía buscar chocar contra él, la velocidad no tuvo limites, ni tiempo, simplemente tocar las estrellas, sentir estremecerse de placer y bañar su cuerpo con el de él, era como volar libre al viento, sus respiraciones se detenían y el abrazo de ambos al poseerse, era la señal de que todo estaba bien.

\- Te amo, mi amor.

\- También te amo, Candy, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que te tuve la primera vez, no he podido dejar de amarte. No sabes cuánto te deseo todas las noches, en ocasiones te dejo descansar, pero amarte es tan relajante para mí.

\- Nos hemos enviciado, pero sabes, eres el único vicio que no quiero dejar.

\- Tramposa, eres tan bella, no necesitas más que una caricia, para encender esta pasión que ambos llevamos dentro.

\- Es que no sabía si… estabas cansado.

\- Para ti, jamás lo estoy. Tomaba su boca, besando cariñoso y probándola, la abrazaba, estrechándola en su cuerpo, ahora sabía que cada que metía sus piernas era para que la amara. - Descansa mi vida, mañana será otro día. Ella suspiraba, parecía que eso requería para poder dormir y él también lo necesitaba.

En el Rancho de los suegros de Tom, la madre se molestaba con su hijo, por no haber respetado a su novia, pero le iban a dar otra habitación y ambos aceptaban, sin embargo, en la madrugada, la puerta se abría y él se metía en su cama y en su oído comentaba,

\- Toy seguro que me ocupas aquí. Su mano le tocaba en medio de sus piernas, metiéndole sus dedos bajo su tanga y ella sorprendida, giraba, pero este no la dejaba decir nada, le tomaba sus labios y con un brazo la sostenía y el otro la desvestía. La había escuchado tanto, toda una noche, lo deseos que ella tenía cada que lo miraba, como el despertaba en ella cosas que nunca había sentido y de solo pensar en separarse, era una agonía. Claro era cuando estaba con traje, elegante y mudo, ahora ya se había desquitado una noche y pensaba descansar otra, pero el joven Steve, apenas estaba agarrando vuelo, ya sabía que el gustaba y como le gustaba, fuerte, duro y masajeado, así de simple, si no estaba bien apretada con él, y no le daba todo lo que tenía, ella pediría toda la noche, mejor era darle bien y completo, pa que llenara y si quería más tenía que verla buscándolo, que para eso, ella ya se sabía el caminito. - ¿Así mija? ¿o más fuerte? Usted nomas dígame y yo le doy todo lo que quera.

Marie, estaba asombrada, habían intercambiado papeles, ahora él era el parlanchín y ella la mudita, pero el flaco estaba dándole más de lo que podía creer y ahora hasta escondidas de sus padres, había venido a darle sus buenas noches, y porque no, si seguía ahí, también podía darle el buenos días, total, se había equivocado, pero ya no podía echarse atrás, él ya le iba a cumplir todo lo que ella le había jurado con tal de que no la dejara por otra.

En Chicago, Camila L´Fontane llamaba molesta y aun con desvelos, Elroy contestaba la llamada al saber que era de Europa,

\- ¿Dónde dejo a mi hija? ¿Qué es eso de que se va a casar con un hombre y que no es su sobrino?

\- Lo siento, ella tomo la decisión sola, yo… lo siento, no estoy en Lakewood, tuve que venir a realizar pagos en Chicago y ella se quedó allá en la fiesta, no sé con quien se haya quedado, lo ignoro, Camila, hija, sabes que siempre he querido lo mejor para Marie.

\- Discúlpeme, llame y me dijeron que me comunicara con usted, pero que ella se había ido con su prometido.

\- Debe ser alguien importante, tu hija es una dama.

\- Si, gracias, madame Elroy, nuevamente mis sinceras disculpas, viajaremos para allá mi esposo y yo, para conocer al partido que mi hija eligió.

\- Bien. Aquí es madrugada, así que cuando vengan, búsquenme o llámenme y nos podremos de acuerdo.

Por la mañana las parejas bajaban, se marchaban los Legan, los Brown y antes esperaban ver a Albert, ese era el día real de su cumpleaños, apenas entraba y todos cantaban el happy birthay, los abrazos y un hermoso pastel que había preparado para ellos. Candy sonriente comentaba que le había traído una piedra que pensaba que era un cuarzo y resultaba ser un diamante y Albert comentaba de que tamaño era su diamante, dejando a todos sorprendidos, aun sin saber el quilate, Gerald, el especialista había asegurado que era increíblemente grande.

Stear mencionaba como era y el Duque de Spencer no podía creer lo que decía y que su hija lo había traído de su mina, para él.

\- Es que desconocía si era valioso, nadie me dijo nada en el aeropuerto. Las risas y los viajes planeados, Sabrina y Archie con sus padres viajarían a Suiza para verse.

Stear y Paty regresaban a su mansión en Chicago. Al igual que los Brown. Niel se iría junto a sus padres con Petrina a Florida. Un jet ya los esperaba en el hangar. Al final los padres de Candy mencionaban su partido a Inglaterra y que ambos viajaran allá lo antes posible para hacer los trámites legales necesarios.

En un avión rumbo a Europa, Annie se escondía tras su esposo, había un viejillo buscándola con una mirada insistente y haciéndole señas de que fuera al sanitario, cuando Brunner se daba cuenta, esta comentaba,

\- Es un pervertido, cúbreme, no sé qué quiere, pero me ve muy feo.

\- No te preocupes querida, ya estamos por arribar, si deseas moverte te acompañare a donde quieras.

\- Gracias.

Lo que siembras cosechas y el viejillo que viajaba de Europa a América, recordaba los servicios bucales de Annie, que hasta daban deseos de repetir, con esa mirada y esa sonrisa de satisfacción, el viejillo sonreía por saberla que, si lo recordaba, ojalá volviera a viajar sola, así la haría dormir placenteramente.

En Chicago, el investigador era citado dentro de la suite presidencial, llevando detalladamente todo lo investigado sobre Candy, los Duque de Spencer y la relación segura de estos.

\- Si madame, el Sr. Arthur Duque de Spencer comenta que su mujer Camila no fue registrada por su padre, la regalaron a una pareja que viajaba a Inglaterra, el abuelo de ella, la suerte fue que dicha pareja eran los Duques de Manchester, la adoptaron y cuidaron como una hija, sin embargo, ellos tuvieron hijos propios y se quedaron con su legado, el padre adoptivo la dejo comprometida sin dote alguna a los Duques de Spencer, quienes aceptaron, ya que la elegancia y distinción de Camila la niña que nació en América y que iba a ser llevada a Francia. Fue en el mes de abril de 1961, solo que como no fue registrada, solo sabían el mes, por el hombre que al parecer era abuelo de la niña y que decía ser una bastarda Andrew.

\- ¡Bastarda Andrew!

\- Si madame, eso es lo que posteriormente la hizo viajar a ella a Lakewood, donde se vería con un hombre, casualmente su hermano, pero ella tuvo un accidente y nunca llegó, él quería saber de quién de los Andrew era la joven, en ese accidente ella perdió la vida y su hijita fue salvada y dejada en un orfelinato en Lakewood.

\- Esto es confirmado por el Duque de Spencer, quien se hizo pruebas con su hija y resultaron noventa y nueve por ciento genuinas y seguras. El señor William solo tuvo una hermana y él, partos difíciles, y su padre nunca tuvo hijos regados, sin embargo, ese comentario de que la joven viajo para ver a alguien en Lakewood, hizo a su sobrino hacerse exámenes con su ahora esposa, no es hermana, pero si hay un rasgo lejano de nivel primo, eso fue lo que le dieron de resultados, también eso le dio tranquilidad porque el señor William ya estaba casado con su mujer.

\- Podría investigar la fecha de nacimiento de Camila L´Fontane

\- ¿L´Fontane?

\- Si, está casada, y es madre de Marie L´Fontane, investigue de manera muy privada en que mes nació.

\- Por supuesto.

Elroy estaba llorando, le habían engañado, ahora lo sabía, por eso fue a buscarla, para pedirle perdón, pero no pudo hablar, todos esos años, pidiendo favores, recibiendo dinero, ayudándolos y el padre de él, se había deshecho de su hijita Camila, el hombre que había amado, le puso Camila a otra hija y con ello, todos estos años, esa no era su hija, pero lo sabría en cuanto tuviera la fecha.

El investigador confirmaba en su computadora.

\- Madame, esta es el acta de matrimonio de L´Fontane y aquí dice que ella nació el veintitrés de octubre de ese año. Las lágrimas de Elroy eran de rabia y dolor.

Despedía al investigador y sentada viendo hacia la ciudad, recordaba a Candy, su parecido a Rosemary, su ángel para con los chicos Andrew, luego abría el folder de la investigación y miraba la fotografía de boda de Camila y Arthur Duques de Spencer, era alta, delgada, de cabello castaño y el parecido a ella, era más notorio que el parecido a su padre.

\- Por eso, te parecías a los Andrew. ¡Por eso, Candy! ¡Por eso!

FIN

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, hasta aquí el RETO Cumpleaños de Albert, un mes día a día para el festejo, deseando agregar un epílogo para finalizar con el cierre de todo lo que continuó después de veintiocho días intensos, gracias a todas las que siguieron esta historia, continuamos para finalizar las demás y festejar las 140 historias que completamos este mes, deseando que sigamos escribiendo y creando mayor imaginación, su apoyo hace que toda joven escritora se aliente a continuar arriesgándose a imaginar, escribir y aprender junto a cada lectora, que con su sincero aprecio, y consideración, le da un impulso con cada que comenta, sinceramente**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	34. EPÍLOGO

**Fic**

 **¡Por fin en casa!**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Clasificación Adultos**

 **Junio 2018, Cumpleaños Albert**

 **EPÍLOGO**

 **Tres meses después…**

Albert salía con Candy a un restaurant, sentados después de algunos asuntos que habían realizado. él recibía una llamada y Candy se distraía viendo al exterior por los ventanales, recordaba cómo su padre la había presentado como su hija, había visitado a la reina de Inglaterra, comentándole sobre su desaparición cuando era apenas una pequeña con meses de nacida y ahora por fin, se habían encontrado. Fue tal emoción, que la reina misma la abrazaba y anunciaba a la futura Duquesa de Spencer. Fueron semanas de publicidad sobre su aparición, del origen de su familia, la familia adoptiva de la madre de Candy, todos abrazándola y recordando a Camila con cariño, como ella cuidaba de sus hermanos los Duques de Manchester. La abuela Duquesa de Manchester, aún con vida la reconocía como su nieta. Los Duques de Grandchester también la conocieron como de la familia, siendo así prima de Terrance futuro Duque de Grandchester y este orgulloso al saberla de su familia.

Albert por su parte, aprovechaba esos viajes como su luna de miel, la llevó a conocer Escocia, Francia, España y otros lugares, lo cierto es que no había revista que no hablara de ella y de su madre Camila. La pequeña que fue regalada por su propio abuelo, porque odiaba a la familia de su madre. Esto era algo vergonzoso, al investigar los perjudicados ante la sociedad eran los L´Fontane.

Elroy se había mantenido a la distancia, había mandado un video de disculpas a los Duques de Spencer, a Candy y a su sobrino más amado. No había aceptado ante nadie que era la madre de Camila, avergonzada por su situación y a su vez esta perjudicara directamente a los Andrew, sin embargo, eso Albert no lo ignoraba, sabía por completo todo cuanto había hecho, los bienes que ella había dado a aquella detestable familia al creer que cuidaban de su hija y que pensaba que Marie era su verdadera nieta, se había aprovechado de su ignorancia y no decirle que su hija jamás sería aceptada por el odio que ellos sostenían contra los Andrew. Está de más comentar que Elroy nunca reembolso los gastos del evento del cumpleaños, por el contrario, aun insistiéndole en cubrirlos, ella se negaba y cerraba su cuenta para abrir otra. Todos sus bienes tenían un enlace testamentario mismo que modificaba y colocaba a nombre de los descendientes de William Albert Andrew. Tradición que tenían en la familia Andrew desde muchos años atrás, así no llamaba la atención al saber que Candy y Albert eran primos de sangre.

Aquellos seres que vivieron ese rencor contra los Andrew ya no existían, sin embargo, habían perjudicado no solo a la hija, sino también a la nieta de una Andrew, al no ser reconocida. Eso Albert deseaba compartirlo con ella, su amada esposa, así fue como sentados en un restaurant luego de haberse casado de manera inmediata en Inglaterra con la presencia de la reina y toda la familia real. Ahora deseaban confesarles que ya estaban llamando a la cigüeña. Cortaba la llamada y la veía sonriendo soñadora, como lo hacía últimamente.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Candy?

\- Que soy muy afortunada, no cambiaría nada de lo que viví, gracias a Dios, mi destino fue conocerte y amarte.

\- No te has preguntado quien es la verdadera familia de tu madre. Tienes conocimiento de la familia de tu padre, pero…

\- No. No quiero saberlo, quiero dejar el pasado atrás, vivir el presente, disfrutar cada detalle de lo que estamos viviendo, saber que están sanos nuestros bebes, me hace sentir muy afortunada. Lo mejor es que cortemos esos odios, esos rencores que hubo en el pasado. No me importa lo que haya sido, lo importante es lo que vamos a ser. ¡Seremos Padres, Albert!

\- Si, tu papá no sabe que le daremos esa noticia y los veremos de nuevo en Lakewood.

\- Si, me escribió un mensaje, me dijo que tiene muchas ganas de vernos y que podemos ir a su casa a quedarnos con ellos.

\- Si, me lo ha sugerido varias veces.

\- Que bonito es tener un papá y una mamá, ellos son tan adorables, creo que son los padres que nos darán ejemplo para nosotros tener una base de cómo querer y educar a nuestros hijos, Albert. Ahora quiero que no les falte su familia, que sepan sus raíces, que son Andrew como tú y Spencer como yo.

Albert la miraba enternecido, debía decirle que también era una Andrew, pero ella no deseaba ver su pasado, ya había disculpado a la Tía Elroy y no le guardaba ningún rencor, sin embargo, si le dijera eso, era volver de nuevo atrás. Podría volver a entristecer el panorama. Tampoco Tía Elroy mencionaba nada, se mantenía a la distancia y aunque fue invitada para hablar con ella en Lakewood, no era para decir que Candy era su nieta.

\- ¿Y bien amor? ¿Me trajiste aquí por una razón?

\- Si, ¿deseas decirme el sexo de los gemelos? Candy apretaba sus labios, durante ese tiempo sabía que Albert deseaba saber el sexo de los bebes que esperaban, la noticia de que eran dos fue algo enorme para él, varios días celebraba con ella y ambos se habían emocionado, pero había algo que descubría día a día de su Albert y era que siempre estaba un paso delante de todo, por esa razón, cuando iba a ver sobre el sexo del bebe, fue con una especialista ginecóloga, amiga suya al ser enfermera especializada, así le pedía que por favor no le dijera a nadie acerca del sexo de sus bebes, emocionada se lo juraba y le comentaba que no fuera a su cita con el medico hasta haberlo anunciado, que no lo escribiera y que tomará te por las noches para dormir y no decirle nada a su marido. Con ternura y un dejo de traviesa respondía,

\- ¡No! Ya te dije es una sorpresa, lo hare cuando estemos con mis padres.

\- Estará toda la familia, hasta entonces me dirás lo que son. Siento que pueden ser… ¿niñas?

\- Le dije al ginecólogo que, si decía algo a alguien, así fueras tú, lo denunciaría y lo publicaría en la revista de Padres e hijos.

\- ¡Candy! Me ocultas a mí, esa noticia tan importante. ¡Soy el padre! Participé activamente en su gestación, te lo juro. Candy se reía por como Albert deseaba sacarle la información del sexo de sus hijos. Y ella con ternura le tomaba la barbilla y comentaba,

\- Es que vi un anuncio y… me gusto para darte una sorpresa, además es para ti, mi amor. Eres la razón por quien lo hago.

\- Bueno, tendré que esperar. Albert escribía en su mensaje a Johnson "- No me ha dicho nada, le sacaste la información al expediente del ginecólogo? - No señor, ni siquiera la guardo, estoy viendo el expediente, pero no menciona nada del sexo de sus gemelos, señor".

Candy notaba que informaba algo a alguien, se imaginaba quien podía ser y ese era el inseparable Johnson.

\- Pensé que habías terminado de hablar. ¿Con quién escribes?

\- Con Johnson, es de un expediente legal de un socio. Candy bajaba su rostro para ocultar su satisfacción y tomaba te.

La semana siguiente, la familia se reunía en Lakewood, el invitado especial fue Tom y su esposa, como hermano de Candy.

Al cuñado de Tom no lo invitaban, los L´Fontane se habían vuelto rechazados por la sociedad, luego de que se habían comportado muy mal con su propia hija. Marie casi no salía del rancho. Esa pareja se había casado, cuando vinieron los padres se molestaron con ella, la rechazaron de la familia y no aprobaron el matrimonio, tiempo después volvieron a hablarse, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, habían salido en las revistas, información sobre su abuelo de y el bisabuelo que ambos estaban de acuerdo en deshacerse de su hija, media hermana de la madre de Marie, siendo así que la familia era una abusiva, interesada y un santiamén de cosas que los hacían ver inadecuados en la sociedad. Varias ocasiones los padres de Marie se escondieron visitando a su hija. Steve les permitía todo, mientras ella no saliera lastimada, o la hicieran sentir mal de nuevo, al final eran sus padres.

En la mansión de Lakewood, Candy y Albert esperaban a todos, habían venido con anticipación. Elroy se encargaba ayudando a Candy y apoyándola, la gran dama había perdido relación con muchas personas, después de la fiesta del cumpleaños de Albert, ya no se encargaba de nada, trataba de no hacer eventos, solo se quedaba allá en Lakewood y por esa razón, Candy había decidido hacer la reunión allí, ya que, si la hacía en Chicago, ella no asistiría. Después de esa vergonzosa disculpa donde se había apenado tanto, ya no volvía a ser la misma.

\- Tía Elroy, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

Candy caminaba escondiéndose, eso no pasaba desapercibido por Elroy, quien asentía y se preocupaba, respondiéndole,

\- Por supuesto Candy. ¿Necesitas algo para la reunión? no tardan en llegar todos, cenaran aquí esta noche.

\- Es que… es un secreto, no quiero que nadie sepa. Elroy se quedaba asustada, se iba con ella hasta su habitación, ya que se encontraba en el primer piso, cerraba la puerta y preocupada, esperaba en que tenía que ayudar a su nieta Candy.

\- No quiero que absolutamente nadie, nadie sepa lo que le voy a confiar a usted. Es que, si sale esto, yo… no podré darle una…

\- Candy, lo que sea que hayas hecho, te ayudare, sé que no he sido la mejor, pero te juro por mi vida que sea lo que sea, cuentas conmigo.

Candy emocionada se arrojaba a sus brazos, después de las disculpas se habían alejado ambas y ahora le decía que volvían a estar unidas. Elroy lloraba asustada, era algo grave y tenía que protegerla, había hecho algo malo. Pero era su nieta, su única descendiente directa, si no había estado en su vida, al menos estaría con ella en lo que fuera que necesitara. Secretamente se acercaba a su oído y comentaba muy quedamente

\- Voy a poner un par de globos, necesito ayuda, ahí viene el sexo de mis gemelos, no quiero que nadie sepa la sorpresa antes, por eso solo quiero pedirle si guardamos aquí los globos, con usted. El rostro de Elroy fue de incredulidad, estaba embarazada de gemelos, sorpresivamente respondía

\- ¡Candy! Por supuesto que sí… ¡gemelos!

\- Si esa noticia si la sabe Albert, solo él, pero no sabe el sexo de los bebes, hasta esta noche. Si por cualquier cosa se rompen los globos, se acabará la sorpresa.

\- ¡Gemelos! ¡Gemelos! Elroy se agarraba el pecho emocionada caminaba por el rededor de Candy, con lágrimas en sus ojos, en su mente, dos pequeños descendientes de ella, dos bisnietos, la que jamás había tenido hijos, la que no tenía descendencia directa ahora tendría dos Andrew.

Candy sonreía la observaba realmente emocionada porque ahora sabía que estaba esperando gemelos. La rubia le tomaba sus manos y las colocaba en su vientre, asustada, tentaba su pequeño vientre y emocionada continuaba llorando.

\- Candy ¿Nadie más sabe que son gemelos?

\- No, solo Albert y usted, hoy se enterarán todos los demás de la familia, pero usted es mi amiga, se acuerda, somos amigas desde aquella vez. Elroy asentía y agregaba,

\- Te juro por mi vida, que de todos los que están aquí, aun siendo mi familia, jamás he tenido una amiga, solo tú. ¡Te lo juro!

\- ¡Tía Elroy! serás abuelita de mis bebes. Vendré aquí a Lakewood, porque aquí… esta mi familia, crecí aquí y mi madre murió aquí, mi destino es aquí, cerca de ti, me gusta estar en Lakewood es como si estuviera en mi casa. Ahora sé porque no te gusta ir a Chicago, ni a ningún otro lado, aquí es donde sentimos que pertenecemos. ¿cierto?

\- ¡Si mi vida! Y soy tan feliz de que me hayas confiado tu secreto.

\- Hay algo más que también es secreto.

\- ¿Mas?

\- Si, tenemos más tres meses de embarazo, pero eso fue antes de anunciar que estábamos casados y por días más menos podrían juzgarnos mal a Albert y a mí. Elroy se ponía seria, le tomaba sus hombros y respondía,

\- ¡Eso no lo permitiré!

\- Gracias Tía Elroy. Eres la mejor Tía del mundo. Candy y ella a escondidas traían un par de globos con helio, los escondían en su habitación y los ataban a una canasta de flores, luego salían a recibir a todos.

Albert continuaba en el estudio con Johnson y conversaban, sobre como su mujercita los había sobre estimado y no podían encontrar dato alguno que dijera donde se había tomado el eco especializado para ver el sexo de sus hijos. Tocaban la puerta del estudio, cuando anunciaban que ya estaban arribando la familia. Los primeros en llegar fueron los Duques de Spencer. Luego los Cornwall O´Brien, los Legan padres e hijos, Los Brown, Sabrina y Archie junto a los Padres Cornwall y ya en la noche llegaba Tom y Dayan.

Todo fue de misterio en misterio, al parecer todos tenían algo que contar. Candy había preparado la sorpresa hasta salir del comedor en la sala principal. Pero notaban que nadie quería irse, se tardaban más. El primero en sorprenderse fue Anthony, pues su esposa se ponía de pie, le ponía una cajita en su plato de postre y este recibía la noticia de que iba a ser padre frente a todos, dejando a los demás incrédulos,

\- ¡felicidades! Su madre emocionada abrazaba a Elisa y preguntaba

\- ¿Cuántas semanas tienes hija?

\- Ocho semanas, casi dos meses, mamá. Anthony era abrazado por todos y Niel anunciaba,

\- Mamá, Papá, familia. Petrina y yo no queríamos decir nada, pero estamos esperando también bebe

\- ¡Niel! Sara brincaba y abrazaba a su hijo, luego besaba a Petrina. Archie levantaba una ceja, sabía que Niel la amaba más de lo que reconocía y ahora lo comprobaba. Sara estaba tan inflada de alegría, luego se iba con su Tía Elroy y ella asentía, con una ternura al recordar al par de demonios traviesos de sus hijos, ahora trayendo bebes en sincronía.

Los abrazos se hicieron por todos lados, los hermanos estaban rompiendo récord, Albert giraba a ver a Candy y esta se reía por como todos estaban en las mismas. Anthony miraba a los demás sabiendo a lo que se refería y Niel con una sonrisa traviesa confirmaba

\- Nos casamos en privado, tenemos doce semanas de embarazo. ¡te gane cuñado!

Anthony apretaba las quijadas, pensando en que habían perdido el diamante Andrew con el desgraciado de su cuñado.

Elroy estaba seria, se levantaba de su asiento y se iba con Candy, ponía sus manos en sus hombros y los sobaba como tranquilizándola para que no hiciera ningún gesto de nada. Tal como estaba William su sobrino.

Iban a brindar ahí en el comedor y pedían pasar al salón, a lo que todos salían y las mujeres les traían un té, pues estaban embarazadas dos de ellas y no podían brindar. Paty contenta sacaba un pastel y le hacía una seña a Stear. Albert observaba, levantaba la mano a Candy para que no dijera nada. Stear emocionado agregaba,

\- Es muy bueno que nos hayamos reunido todos hoy, mi hermano ya está comprometido y listo para casarse con Sabrina, quien lo fuera a decir, los preparativos de nuestra boda no fueron cancelados y ellos serán quienes los aprovechen. Además, que que mis padres pudieron asistir, pues… Paty y yo también estamos esperando bebe y… en este pastel que Paty trajo, nos dirá si es niño o niña, nosotros tenemos catorce semanas. La boca de Archie era de asombro, su hermano iba por el diamante Andrew, giraba a ver a su padre y los tres sonreían estaban ganando lo que William les había propuesto. Anthony al saber que Niel no era el de mayor antigüedad, le palmeaba la espalda y se unía a Stear y Archie, brincando en el centro un baile escoces.

Arnold Cornwall lanzaba un gancho y miraba a William, agregando que su hijo llevaba la delantera, Paty emocionada anunciaba que, si cortaba la rebanada y el pastel era azul, sería niño, si era rosa, sería una niña. Todos esperaban y ella temblaba, luego comentaba,

\- ¡Pártelo tú, Stear! Este emocionado, tomaba la palita y cortaba sacando la rebanada color rosa, que hacía que los Cornwall gritaran emocionados,

\- ¡Niña! - ¡Niña! -¡Niña!

Los abrazos, el llanto de Ariadne, la emoción de Paty, todo era comer pastel de fresa. Elroy le llamaba a Charles, este asentía e iba a su habitación colgaba los globos en la entrada recepción principal antes de la escalera, luego ella le confirmaba a Candy, donde le hacía una señal a Albert,

\- Bueno nos hemos reunido para escucharlos a todos, las buenas noticias no paran, mis suegros desean también participar cuando Candy y yo tengamos hijos, y… por eso… los mandamos llamar.

Todos se giraron a buscar a Candy, esta miraba a Elroy quien no hacía ningún gesto, le sostenía la mirada, para que ella hiciera lo mismo, que esperara a que William contara todo. Ella tomaba respiración y se ruborizaba al ver a su padre acercarse y abrazarla

\- ¿También me harán abuelo? Candy asentía y el grito de emoción de Beatrice, era para abrazarlos a los dos, a Candy y a su padre. Tom lanzaba un gancho al aire y abrazaba a William, Johnson hacía lo mismo y luego sus sobrinos incrédulos, esperaban mayores informes, sobre todo estando de por medio diamantes de la familia.

William se acercaba, todos lo felicitaban pensando que tal vez acababan de enterarse que iban a ser padres. Anthony abrazado a la cintura de su Tío preguntaba, al no poder imaginar que ya estaban en la competencia de los descendientes,

\- ¿Cuánto tienen de embarazo, Tío?

El silencio se hizo como si todos esperaban esa información y Albert mirando a Candy con una sonrisa suave respondía,

\- Diecisiete semanas. No se escucharon gritos, solo faltaba que chillara un grillo, se quedaban enmudecidos pero el Duque de Spencer feliz comentaba,

\- ¡Nacerá para la primavera, hija! Como tu madre Camila.

Eso hacía que Elroy se cubriera la boca, al saber el nacimiento de su hijita. Stear con cara de derrota porque no se había quedado con el diamante Andrew, agregaba cerca de Anthony, Albert y su padre

\- Por lo menos, nosotros ya sabemos que es y… tendremos al segundo descendiente. Albert comentaba en tono alto,

\- ¡Tercero!

Niel que estaba a distancia, preguntaba

\- ¿Cómo que tercero? El tercero será mi bebe. Albert respondía,

\- Es que Candy me hará padre de gemelos.

Los Duques gritaban emocionados, Elroy lloraba, los demás ahora si felicitaban por la verdadera sorpresa, al saber que tendrían el primer parto de gemelos en la familia. Candy con una sonrisa agregaba,

\- Le dije a Albert que hoy sabría el sexo de los bebes y… si desean pasar a la recepción principal, ahí lo sabrán. Como si al entrar supieran que eran, todos corrían y observaban dos globos negros grandes. Albert era el último en entrar y Candy le daba una aguja para que reventara los globos. Dejando a todos en apuestas,

\- ¡niño y niña!

\- ¡niñas!

Todos en espera y Albert que no había podido recibir la información aun entrando como espías al consultorio del ginecólogo, este se quedaba serio y nervioso. Elroy observaba a la distancia recargada en el respaldo de un sillón, meditando que los bebes serían sus bisnietos, o bisnietas y Candy abrazada por su padre quien lloraba emocionado porque sería abuelo por partida doble estaba en espera de ver que anunciaban esos globos.

Por fin, Albert rompía el primer globo y todos los papeles que caían encima de él eran azules, dejando con una sonrisa y gritos de sus sobrinos como si fuera un gol de la selección, pues todos los descendientes exigían el apellido Andrew y ese niño estaba asegurando que les había ganado la partida.

\- ¡Niño!

La duquesa abrazaba a su esposo y le decía,

\- ¡Tendremos un nieto! ¡un varón en la familia! ¡Arthur, un varón!

Elroy lloraba emocionada, sacaba un pañuelo y Candy al verla la abrazaba, Albert la sorprendía y la llenaba de besos

\- Tendremos un niño, Candy, nuestro hijo, es un niño.

\- Si, un William Andrew para los descendientes Andrew. Al decir eso, todos se quedaba en silencio. Albert regresaba muy formal para reventar el otro globo, a lo que Candy lo miraba emocionada y este al verla le decía

\- Lo que sea, pero que sean sanos, mi vida.

\- ¡Si, Albert!

Rompía el otro globo y todo era color azul, los saltos de los muchachos eran emocionados, pues, aunque eran dos bebes varones, serían primos de todos ellos. Elroy se limpiaba los ojos, cuando ella pensaba que siempre tendría solo niñas, su hija y su nieta, ahora tenía la bendición Andrew un par de bisnietos.

El abuelo Arthur lloraba emocionado, dos niños para los Spencer. Una niña para los Cornwall, pero el sería primero abuelo que todos.

En Navidad volvieron a reunirse, ahora ya sabían que Niel tendría niño y Anthony tendría niña. La boda de Archie y Sabrina ya se había realizado, ahora iban como pareja a su primera Navidad, todo estaba nevado, Candy tenía seis meses y sus bebes ya formaban un vientre bastante abultado.

Los regalos, la reunión, y en secreto el escudo de los Andrew, que siempre había pertenecido a Elroy, se lo daba a William, ahora que el escudo insignia de él lo tendría su hijo mayor, ella comentaba

\- Este para tu segundo hijo. Mi hermano y yo tuvimos uno y… no tengo descendientes, así que… este es para tu otro hijo varón, un original fabricado como el de tu padre.

\- Gracias Tía Elroy, sé lo que significa para ti este escudo y Candy y yo estamos muy agradecidos de que nuestros hijos tengan iguales regalos en su legado. Me gustaría que, fueras con nosotros a Chicago, a pasar el fin de año. Aquí en Lakewood está muy frío y quiero que Candy no viaje más.

\- Muchas gracias, por supuesto, mandare preparar mi equipaje, con gusto pasaré el fin de año con ustedes. Elroy salía temblando las manos, su sobrino no la había descubierto, no la había investigado, ella lo había cubierto muy bien, para que nadie supiera que había tenido a Camila en Lakewood.

El viaje a sus retornos, Niel agradecía estar en Florida junto a sus padres, sin embargo, Anthony se quedaría en Chicago y se uniría el fin de año a William y su familia. Lo cual disfrutaban resguardados del más frío invierno jamás vivido. La mansión de Chicago era más cálida y más céntrica con la ciudad.

Para el mes de enero. Candy ya tenía siete meses, su padre se quedaba en su mansión por una ligera gripa de su mujer y ambos se quedaban con ellos Chicago. Beatrice pedía que no se acercara por su gripa, que en un par de días estaría bien.

La luna llena fue el doce de ese mismo mes. Candy tuvo contracciones, hubo problemas y fue llevada al hospital, asustados por la emergencia, entraban a cirugía, ya que los bebes habían roto la bolsa y la luna los había adelantado de tiempo.

Toda la familia que se encontraba en Chicago comenzaba a llegar, Paty estaba en observación porque le había pasado algo similar, pero estaban reteniendo a su bebe, ya que se encontraba aun fuera del rango de meses.

Los pequeños nacieron ese día en la madrugada, estuvieron dos semanas en incubadora y pronto salieron a casa, bajo estricto cuidado. Albert pedía a Anthony que lo cubriera en las oficinas, y el así poder estar al pendiente de sus hijos. Elroy no permitía a nadie acercarse y tenían un sistema de oxigenación nebulizadora en la habitación de los niños, como si fuera enfermera, a todos los visitantes, les daba un cubrebocas. Era la abuela más cuidadosa de toda la familia. Candy estuvo bajo su cuidado, pues la Duquesa había padecido de gripa, ya curada, pero por si había rezagos, Elroy permanecía cerca de Candy.

Los diamantes más caros, fue el diamante que Candy le regalo a su esposo, al que llamaron Diamante Esperanza, luego el diamante Andrew y el eterno que pertenecían al nacimiento de sus hijos, los demás diamantes fueron quedando en la hija de Stear, quien recibió efectivo por él, luego el niño de Niel y al finalizar la niña de Anthony. Para cuando encargaron familia Archie y Sabrina ya había concluido el tiempo, pero lo mejor era que todos los bebes estaban en la misma edad, por lo tanto, convivían tal como sus padres.

La Tía abuela Elroy falleció cuando sus bisnietos mayores tuvieron ocho años. Nunca le confeso a nadie, que ella era la abuela de Candy, solo Albert lo sabía y a pesar de las investigaciones, el duque de Spencer ya no quiso saber nada de esa relación que le quito la vida a su esposa. La familia siguió por diferentes rubros de negocios, pero jamás se separaron, programaban los cumpleaños de William, para reunirse.

Se preguntarán que fue de Annie, ella tuvo dos niñas, fue feliz y rehízo su vida con Brunner su marido, nunca se supo de alguna infidelidad posterior a su boda, no regreso a América en ningún momento. Por motivos desconocidos no le gustaba viajar en avión.

De Marie y Steve, también tuvieron cuatro niños. Marie no salía del rancho, le gustaba estar en su casa, aunque varias veces viajaron de vacaciones, siempre procuraban vigilar el rancho "a ojo del amo, engorda el caballo" Ellos tenían cuatro boquitas que ver y cubrir con todo para su futuro.

Tom y Dayan tuvieron un niño y una niña, felices porque siempre se unían a jugar con sus primos los Andrew, William Arthur, William Alexander, Pauna Camila y Elroy Beatrice, la más pequeña de los cuatro hijos de Candy y Albert.

Anthony tuvo dos niños después de su hijita, Niel tuvo otro niño y ya no tuvo más hijos. Stear tuvo dos niñas y un niño. Archie y Sabrina tuvieron dos hijos, una niña y un niño.

La familia creció y aunque tuvieron altibajos, se reunían y bromeaban cuando nombraban a los niños mayores de su Tío William, como apodo el diamante Andrew y el diamante Eterno, mismos que al mencionarlos, los hacían reír, porque cuando hizo la propuesta, el tío ladino ya estaba esperando a sus hijos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas por cada comentario en cada capítulo, es muy agradable leerlas y saber que les gusta, para así poder continuar con las demás historias.**_

 _ **Un sincero agradecimiento aquellas amigas que siguieron paso a paso, que estuvieron** **conduciéndome**_ _ **, a las compañeras escritoras que aun escribiendo se tomaron el tiempo para leer y participar en los regalos de ediciones que tuvimos en el mes y en este reto... para mi fue la primera vez que hago algo así de un día a día por el mes de junio y eso me hace sentir original. No menciono los nombres de las seguidoras de este fic, pero si comentaste en cada capitulo de esta historia, podrás recoger tu regalo en el grupo face de Historias de Albert y Candy**_

 _ **Un sincero Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
